


Ornithology

by d_dormant



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: BIRD STUFF, Backstory, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Character Study, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of it, Musical References, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, i pretend to know irish mythology, once again: how do i tag
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_dormant/pseuds/d_dormant
Summary: Время средневековое: книжек нет, а если есть, мало какие описывать поведение птиц. К счастью, существу наблюдательному и недоверчивому нетрудно самостоятельно подмечать детали и делать умозаключения. В конце концов, можно и спросить. Тем более, когда у вас в запасе шестнадцать лет - бездна времени. Так Малефисента узнаёт много ей не нужных, мелких, вроде забавных, а вроде серьёзных деталей о птицах. Точнее, о воронах. Об одном в особенности.The time is medieval: no books around, and if there were, few would describe the behavior of birds. Fortunately, an observant mind can notice details and draw conclusions on their own with no difficulty. Especially when you have got sixteen years at your disposal - an abyss of time. And so Maleficent learns a lot of details — absolutely unsolicited, small, somewhat funny, somewhat serious — about birds. More precisely, about ravens. About one of them in particular.
Relationships: Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Вместо предисловия (In Lieu Of Preface)

**Author's Note:**

> Привет! Этот фанфик изначально пишется на Фикбуке, у него девять глав, и он все еще в процессе. Сюда выкладываю для иностранных товарищей, вооруженных переводчиками (вдруг оные есть) и русскоязычных читателей, которые свалили с Фикбука (вдруг оные есть). Спасибо, что зашли, надеюсь, вам понравится! 
> 
> Hello there! Here's a thing about this story.  
> It's originally posted on ficbook.net, a Russian fanfiction website, it concludes nine chapters so far, and is currently still in process. I wanted to publish it here, too, in case someone here does the same weird thing of translating non-English fanfics as me! (also hopefully for some Russians that abandoned Ficbook). I'll be delighted if you read it and thank you in advance!

_«Вороны особо свирепы в период выхаживания молодых, после летнего солнцестояния. Но они не принесут птенцам ни куска мяса, пока не увидят в их перьях черноту, подобную собственной, и не признают в них выводок. И лишь перья прибудут чёрные, тогда накормят их со всей силой и упорством. К тому же, вороны есть единственные, кто продолжают кормить детей и после того, когда те научены летать. До тех же пор птенцы питаются росой. Как ворон не кормит детей, пока не увидит в них отпрысков, так учитель не раскрывает ученикам тайн, пока не удостоверится, что они готовы познать их. Поедая труп, ворон первым делом выклевывает глаза, добираясь до мозга. Как ворон сначала избавляется от глаз, так Дьявол вначале уничтожает способность к правильному суду и оценке, обнажая сознание для атаки»._

Вот и всё, что Варфоломей Английский мог рассказать о воронах.

Но должно же быть что-то ещё?

Малефисента нахмурилась.

Интеллект? Привычки, умения? Образ мыслей? Характер поведения? Отношение к человеку, на худой конец?

С досадой фея вгляделась в гладкую страницу бестиария. На неё глядели ровные красные буквы и маленькая картинка с тёмной пичужкой, в которой, не будь предмет иллюстрации очевиден, она бы ворона и не признала. Слишком маленькой выглядела пташка. Диаваль не мог даже сесть ей на плечо, если наряд предусматривал замысловатый воротник, таким в самом деле большим он был. Иногда он присаживался на верхушку посоха, но тоже ненадолго — видимо, за гладкий камень было трудно ухватиться когтями, или ему не приглянулось подниматься и опускаться обратно на землю вместе с насестом. Ну, так тому и лучше. Можно было подумать, ей нравилось поднимать несколько — каркающих и недовольных — фунтов лишних при каждым шаге.

Но то, что считающиеся умными человеческие манускрипты не давали ничего, кроме пустых аллегорий, по поводу воронов, разочаровывало, хоть и не удивляло. Признаться, фейри и сама не могла похвастать обширными знаниями о птицах, разве что о строении крыла и перьев, теперь уже ненужными. Полагаться надо было на собственные силы. Фея поморщилась. В слугах надо быть уверенной, разбираться. Помощник, о котором ничего не известно — орех нерасколотый: крепкий, да бесполезный. Не зная, как десницей пользоваться, какую же пользу от неё сыщешь? Он поклялся быть её крыльями. А значит, придётся изредка наблюдать за этим неугомонным пернатым мешком с клювом, за этим чистым самомнением в птичьей форме, подмечать детали… придется _слушать_ , когда он болтает без умолку… Она захлопнула книгу, ногти забарабанили по кожаному переплёту. Ещё чего! Было достаточно других дел, чтобы тратить время на мысли о нерадивом приспешнике, что ей достался. Никогда на ум и не приходило что-то узнавать о его персоне, и не пришлось бы, не будь персона так нахальна, прямолинейна и несносна.

Вечер протекал, как обычно. Он ослушивался указаний без надобности не показываться Авроре, она притворялась слепой к вылазкам за цветами (теперь ей думалось невольно, не росу ли он несёт) и разными безделушками. Ей, в общем-то, не было дела. Он мог следить за замарашкой в своё удовольствие, сколько позволяли свободное время, совесть и дальновидность. Привязанность, грозящая возникнуть и упрочиться между птицей и ребёнком, её не касалась: девочке дано было шестнадцать лет, и он прекрасно это знал — остальное было не её делом. Но перед сном ей по чистому стечению обстоятельств случилось восстанавливать растительность части леса, ближе всего стоящей к «домику лесника», куда упекли принцессу. А посему выпала прекрасная возможность проведать своенравного слугу.

Подол платья мягко струился по крошечному каменному мостику и по траве, бесцветной и тёмной в надвигающихся сумерках. В ночи было не разглядеть деталей хижины, и даже внутри не были зажжены свечи и ни дровишки в камине не полыхало; лишь призрачный свет звёзд позволял заметить очертания вьющихся цветов и подоконника. Чародейка замедлилась, как хищник перед броском, чуть вытягиваясь, чтобы разглядеть жертву.

Угольная фигурка отражалась в причудливом, хоть и чуток пыльном стекле крохотного оконного витража, на краю крохотной кроватки Авроры, и чуть покачивала её. Но это даже было не главное. Диаваль… ну, не то чтобы _пел_. Наверняка пытался изо всех своих вороньих сил. Только его семейству не повезло с голосовыми связками. Он звучал… как ворон. Точнее, как скрипящая медленно отворяющаяся дверь, или дерево под натиском пилы, или чей-то зашедшийся кашель, потому что именно так вороны и горланят.

Он превратился буквально на секунду ранее запланированного, поскольку иначе фее не удалось бы справиться со смехом и остаться нерассекреченной.

Нянька рухнул около колыбели очень человеческим мягким местом вниз — и с весьма человеческим восклицанием.

— Диаваль, потише, а то твоё чудище проснется. Вся работа насмарку, — торжествовала колдунья, глядя на него по другую сторону стены. В неё метнули грознейший взгляд из-под густых бровей, но королева своей и не повела.

— Вам тоже добрый вечер, миледи, — ощетинился он, щурясь снизу вверх. — Со спины нападаете нынче? Трусливо, — на его лице, белом в свете луны, расцвела однобокая серая ухмылка.

— Тебе смелости на нас обоих с лихвой хватает, — ведьма сделала шаг вперёд, и её тень закрыла свет, откладывая на физиономии мужчины мрачный отпечаток рогов. Они изгибались вдоль его носа и щек, кончик одного словно бы задевал его око. — Припоминается, я обещала завести для тебя клетку, если ты не будешь держаться поблизости… — Ей понравилось, как расширились его глазища. Он дёрнулся на полу — тень соскочила: острие рога подступало прямо к горлу. Но госпожа была не в настроении долго мучить своего помощника. — Если бы хорошо. — она отошла к крыльцу, когда стало понятно, что иначе фамильяр останется собирать пыль на полу. — Казалось бы, легко быть тихим, нет, тебе надо развлекать весь лес предсмертными хрипами.

Тут уж он соизволил подняться.

— Извините?!

Но стражница уже разворачивалась от лесничьей, не слушая его.

— Можно подумать, вороны вообще поют.

Послышался новый громкий звук. Даже не стоило останавливаться.

С небывалой скоростью слуга оказался рядом. Не позади, как обычно — а просто выпрыгнув перед ней.

— А вы эксперт по вороновым? — проскрипел он, не отдышавшись после прыжка из окна. Злость придала его щекам цвет, различимый даже в темноте, но Малефисенте не было страшно. Но она была заинтересована. Однако, его фантазии поначалу хватало только на синонимы. — Представитель ассоциации певчих? Уполномоченный по моим вокальным возможностям? — он скривил лицо, которое, пожалуй, специально нельзя было бы так сложить.— Как будто вороны не поют только из того, что вам не нравится, как они это делают! Госпожа! — выдохся он, не получая никакой реакции на свое безрассудство, — Вы верите невежественным предрассудкам касательно моего рода. — Его запал прошел и сменился смущенным ворчанием. — Мало того, что грубо, так ещё и неправда. Вы же не знаете, зачем тогда говорить? Да будет вам известно… — и тут его пламенная речь сменилась не менее пламенным отчаянным карканьем. Было что-то прекрасное в том, чтобы пугать его до чёртиков. Шумно вспорхнув, дабы не упасть плашмя на траву, он с гневными восклицаниями принялся кружить над её макушкой.

— До завтра, Диаваль, — хищно улыбнулась волшебница, только чуточку откидывая голову. — Надеюсь, за ночь ты подумаешь над поведением. Наколдовать клетку — проще простого.

Ответ, разумеется, был предусмотрен, но фея его не поняла и не вслушивалась, двигаясь дальше, в сторону Болот, не оглядываясь на домик. Лакей лишний раз обогнул здание — видимо, для последней проверки, — а затем двинулся влево, кажется, в северо-западные заросли, к себе домой. Малефисента невольно замедлилась, глядя, как крылатый силуэт удаляется и растворяется в темноте неба, ловя себя на мысли, что северо-запад есть ровным счётом единственное, что известно о расположении его жилища. Где он жил, на каком дереве? Высоко в ветках или ближе к стволу? Или вороны вообще не вили гнёзд, а придумывали что-то серьёзнее? _Вы же не знаете, вы же не знаете…_

А надо ли было? В её планы не входило спасать ворона исходя из его… технических характеристик. Диавалю повезло угодить в силки два года назад. Представить только, как стремительно пролетели они по очереди, а она действительно ничего толком не ведала о тех, от кого ей на голову свалился Диаваль, кроме, разве что, того, что они язык за зубами не держали.

И вот на следующее утро она нашла себя за чтением чудом сохранившегося бестиария. Благо, она была из тех на Болотах, кто умел читать, но, как сегодня выяснилось, это многого не изменило. Тем не менее, она отсекла идею попытаться специально что-то рассматривать, высматривать или узнавать. Впереди лежали ещё как минимум четырнадцать лет доставучего компаньонства. Нужное познается со временем. И если ей было интересно, умеет ли Диаваль петь лучше, чем накануне, то когда-нибудь она это узнает. За четырнадцать-то лет он успеет ещё хотя бы разок затянуть. Куда денется.


	2. Я знаю, вы смотрите на мою бороду (I Know You're Looking At My Beard)

Над озером раздавался добродушный, если не удивлённый смех. Диаваль, согнувшийся в три погибели на берегу, не отрывал взгляда от своего собственного лица, глядящего на него в ответ с голубой глади. Новоявленный Нарцисс помотал головой в, казалось, дюжинный раз, даже не глядя в её сторону. Слова его, тем не менее, определённо относились к ней.

— Невероятно! — повторил он с горящими очами, поглаживая подбородок. Волосы медленно прошли сквозь пальцы. — Никогда не чувствовал себя ближе к себе настоящему в этой форме.

А ещё никогда он, подумала Малефисента, глядя на него со стороны, не был настолько далек от своего обычного вида.

Всё началось несколько месяцев назад, когда они расположились неподалёку от этого же самого озера, со скучающей феей в толстых ветвях тенистого дерева и Диавалем неподалёку от неё. Он занимался тем, чем занимался как минимум раз в несколько месяцев — предельно медленно и осторожно отрезал свои волосы. Уже почти касавшиеся плеч, они требовали некоторого ухода. В вечерней тишине, окружившей лес, изредка щелкали два лезвия, соединённые бронзовой пружиной, и с каждым таким звонким щёлком на плечи слуги или дальше, на траву, опускались короткие локоны. Намного чаще, чем за ножницы, тем не менее, он хватался за маленькое ручное зеркальце и с самым серьёзным изломом бровей вертел им около головы или головой около него. Сидел Диаваль достаточно близко, чтобы фея заметила, как поджались в недовольстве его губы.

— Природа людей совсем не жалует, — проворчал он, отделяя очередной слой локонов, по которым он постепенно пробирался, видимо, чтобы достичь одинаковой длины. — Птицам не приходится переживать о таким мелочах — линька решает всё за нас, — он метнул быстрый раздражённый взгляд в её сторону и демонстративно приподнял собственный локон. — Неужели они не могут просто выпасть, когда достаточно вырастут?

Так было положено начало всеми любимой игре, в которой Малефисента объясняла Диавалю очевидные вещи. В человеческом виде было несметное количество вещей, которых его птичья голова просто не понимала, и хоть большинство таких случаев разрешались, к её облегчению, его собственными наблюдениями и выводами, иногда он лез к ней с дурацкими вопросами, как к последней инстанции. Зачем у них растут брови, если они все равно избавляются от них? Зачем им пальцы на ногах, если они ими ни за что не цепляются? Почему, видите ли, у них не выпадают волосы, когда достигают нужной длины?

— У людских волос нет окончательной длины, Диаваль. Если их не состригать, они так и продолжат расти.

Что-то вспыхнуло на лице у её ворона — догадывался ли он о таком обстоятельстве сам, или она открыла ему совершенно новую истину, неизвестно, но переданный факт очевидно поднял его настроение. Он даже немного приподнялся на месте с нерешительной улыбкой.

— Правда? И если я не буду их трогать, они вырастут такими же, как у рыцарей из замка?

Волшебница имела не много понятия о том, чем представлялась растительность рыцарей из замка, и ещё сильнее её настораживало такое очевидное желание её ворона в чём-то походить на них. Может, стоило запугать его? Хуже не будет.

— Разумеется. Будут расти и расти, путаться и греть спину в разгар лета. — ответила она охотно. Она представила Диаваля, и так жалующегося с мая по сентябрь на пекло на Болотах, с темной гривой, как меховым воротником, на плечах и спине. Глазища её испытуемого расширились, и она пошла дальше. — Не говоря уже о том, что наверняка ещё появятся усы, щекочущие нос и закрывающие рот, что будет мешать единственному, ради чего я превращаю тебя в человека. А если повезёт, появится ещё и борода и покроет половину твоего лица, прежде чем атакует твою шею.

Она бы так и продолжила слегка тронутым насмешкой голосом расписывать ему все прелести растительности на лице, если бы не заметила его растущую, как на дрожжах, все шире улыбку.

— Но ведь это превосходно! То, что надо! — выпалил он возбуждённо. Колдунье пришлось сделать некоторое усилие, чтобы ответить не раскрытым ртом, а выгнутой бровью. Диаваль на секунду задержался взглядом на ней, и его улыбка, ранее восторженная, чуть выгнулась в одну сторону, взяв оттенок ухмылки. — Я же ворон, в конце концов, — и прежде, чем она могла ответить ему, что, вот именно, он ворон, и какое ему дело до бород и усов, он продолжил: — У воронов и так есть бороды.

И, чуть запрокинув голову, он провёл пальцами по подбородку и спустился к шее. И тогда пери вспомнила длинные острые тонкие перья под самым клювом Диаваля, чуть менее гладкие и более густые, которые хохлились и вспушивались всякий раз, когда ему что-то не нравилось, или, наоборот, в знак чистого самодовольства. Наверное, они и вправду могли быть рассмотрены как борода.

Тогда неудивительно, почему он не отказался бы отдать половину своего лица на съедение волосам. Дай Диавалю волю, и он будет до самой ночи рассуждать о том, как неудобно ему, вольной птице, в бренном теле чужом. Он называл его огромным, неуклюжим, сетовал на то, что ноги намного хуже держат равновесие, чем когти, время от времени замечал, насколько по сравнению с птицами люди слепые и глухие, и как ничего не защищает их от холода, как ощипанных куриц, и так далее, и так далее. Говорил, всё это тело — одна большая клетка. Его, казалось, нескончаемые жалобы, хоть и приправленные юмором, должны были заставить её осознать свою великую вину перед ним и чаще возвращать его к настоящей форме, но в действительности же лишь злили её, потому как лишний раз напоминали о непрекращающейся западне, в которую превратилось её собственное существо, потеряв самую важную часть. Так и что с того, что ему неудобно? Она не может летать, почему же ему следует?

Мол, не похож на настоящего себя. С этим бы фея поспорила — нос её верного слуги был большим и острым, как клюв, глаза круглыми и тёмными, почти не изменившимися, ногти его тоже не походили на человеческие, а были длиннее, темнее и острее, как короткие коготки, а шевелюра отливала фиолетовым и зелёным, прямо как вороньи перья, и казалась такой же жёсткой, хотя она не проверяла; очевидно, этих сходств Диавалю было мало. Возможно, имея в своем новом обличии хоть что-то, сродное с его настоящим видом, он, наконец, заткнётся.

— И что, ты в самом деле желал бы вырастить лес на лице? — Диаваль смотрел на неё с молчаливой просьбой. Она представила его, заросшего, как лог, лохмами и космами, рассыпающимися по спине, как у дикого водвоса, и прилипших к лицу, как листья на Зелёном Человеке. Ничего привлекательного. — Чудно. Постригись сегодня в крайний раз, а дальше не трожь щипцы хоть месяцами. Ты волен выглядеть так отвратительно, как тебе заблагорассудится.

Так оно всё и началось. Прошла пара месяцев слежки, боёв и другой рутины злодейской жизни, и с тех пор Диаваль к своей потихоньку пробивающейся растительности, грубо говоря, не притронулся. Точнее, не притронулся в том смысле, что ни лезвия, ни щипцы, ни ножницы ей не грозили — во всех других смыслах отращиваемой шевелюре, как раз наоборот, предъявлялось самое близкое внимание. Кроме каждодневного мытья, она проходила через методичное расчесывание — видимо, некоторым жителям города не повезло лишиться своих расчесок, так как никуда не уходящий с Топей в другом обличии Диаваль технично обзавёлся целым набором разношёрстных щёточек, от тонких, с деревянными и металлическими зубчиками, до массивных, скорее похожих на мочалки, чем расчёски. Раз в неделю в бороду втирались какие-то странные на запах неведомые масла. И всё это использовалось при каждом удобном случае для приведения паклей на макушке и волос на лице в божеский вид. Глядя, как тщеславный слуга прихорашивается изо дня в день, можно было подумать, что он не проводит всё своё время в компании одной и той же женщины, которая плевать хотела на его внешнюю составляющую.

По крайней мере, эта женщина так думала.

Диаваль выглядел… сносно. Хуже, чем мог бы, но лучше, чем она себе представляла. За два месяца жёсткая прямая грива её ворона отросла лишь немного и теперь слегка касалась плеч. Они и правда некрасиво облепляли его физиономию, и он с пыхтением заправлял тёмные пряди за уши, но не ронял ни слова, не желая сдавать позиции. Пару раз он пытался сделать низкий хвост, но он нещадно распадался, и всё начиналось сначала. Как-то раз он договорился с парой крошечных фей, чтобы те заплели ему что-нибудь, дабы убрать надоедливые космы с глаз, но те, узнав, кто его хозяйка, ретировались, и планы остались планами. Как и предсказывалось в предварительном комментарии, под огромным острым носом-клювом её соратника образовались две слегка неаккуратные чёрточки усов, чьи кончики терялись в густой, но не пышной бороде. Такая же смолянисто-чёрная, она ныне успешно покрыла весь его подбородок и скулы, превращая всю нижнюю часть лица Диаваля в одно небольшое странное ухоженное облако. Борода действительно его немного старила, но не драматично, наверное, потому что отросла не так сильно, как представлялось фее. Скорее, растительность придавала Диавалю… солидности? Верный фамильяр смотрелся в разы серьёзнее, потирая во время рассказов свою бородку, это точно. И со всяким гордым кивком головы она всё больше походила на распушенные перья. Он и правда выглядел естественнее, словно борода всегда была при нём и не появилась в результате недоразумения. Ему шло. Может, не этот фасон, не такая форма, и не помешало бы всё-таки пару щелчков ножницами, но ему шло. Что делало ещё менее объяснимыми эмоции Малефисенты всякий раз, стоило на него глянуть. Почему Диавалю надо было зарасти шерстью, чтобы она стала воспринимать его серьёзнее? Почему воспринимать его серьезно так волнующе? Пытаясь утопить подступающие сомнения до того, как они вырвались, она подшучивала над внешним видом помощника, сравнивала его со всеми полудикими существами, что приходили на ум. Однобокая ухмылка подтверждала, что насмешки не были приняты близко к сердцу, однако пернатый не упускал возможности состроить оскорбленную мину.

— На самом деле, — добавил он всё же однажды серьёзно, — Я собираюсь убрать большую часть того, что у меня сейчас есть, но это требует некоторого времени.

Распространяться он не пожелал, а его госпоже было не настолько интересно. Только одним прекрасным вечером, почти через два полных месяца после начала лезвенной забастовки, Диаваль чинно расположился около пруда с полным набором инструментов: одна бледная рука крепко сжимала ножницы, несколько лезвий, похожих на крошечные топорики, и ранее известный набор гребней и щёточек, другая — миниатюрное зеркальце. Очевидно, начиналась настоящая церемония.

Он начал с прочесывания бороды узким зубчатым гребнем, разумеется, после тщательного рассмотрения чего-то, что Малефисента в упор не видела. Он методично провел им сверху, что уже вошло в его утренний ритуал, но нынче ещё, кажется, проходил и изнутри, чуть приподняв голову. Фея решила, что сейчас он начнёт что-то делать, но вместо этого борода была оставлена — Диаваль занялся тем за неимением другого слова куском волос, расположившимся между его висками и началом бороды, не выпуская из рук расческу. Зажав её между пальцев, он заодно взял ножницы, и в уморительном положении — по два предмета в каждой руке, считая зеркало, начал по-религиозному состригать что-то в том месте. С позиции рогатой, если честно, ничего не менялось, но возился он всё-таки долго, и когда вроде как закончил с этой частью, надо было признать, что она стала на порядок чище и аккуратнее. Он пошёл дальше, ниже, и медленными крошечными шажками пытался, судя по всему, придать своей бороде форму, каждый раз расчесываясь опять — проходился снизу и немного сверху, и когда он поворачивался стороной к зеркалу, заодно оказываясь в анфас по отношению к фее, намного заметнее стала разница между ещё нетронутыми и уже прихорошенными местами. Первые заканчивались ровнее и резче, чуть острее, хотя всё ещё естественно, вторые же — другая щека, в частности — ещё имела некоторую пушистость. Но временно.

Отложив ножницы, он принялся за лезвие. С неприятным ощущением в животе пайрика следила, как Диаваль осторожно, со сосредоточенной миной на лице проводит бритвой под самым подбородком, почти по шее — с его всё ещё иногда хромающей координацией пальцев, в которые переквалифицировались его крылья, можно было не удивляться, если он в процессе зарежет самому себе глотку. Но всё обошлось. Осталась более четкая, но всё ещё правдоподобная линия. Где-то там же он прошёлся — боже, откуда он вообще его взял? — пинцетом, видимо, чтоб уж наверняка. Затем примерно той же процедуре подверглись усы — опять расчесывание, ножницы, лезвие, пинцет. Одна неаккуратная линия превратилась в две прямые черточки, уже более не переходившие в бороду.

Диаваль будто бы неохотно оставил на земле все инструменты красоты и с удвоенной тщательностью принялся вертеться вокруг крошечного зеркала, поворачивая голову так и сяк, вправо и влево, с непроходящей хмуростью физиономии. Задумавшийся, он проводил пальцами по бороде, как художник рассматривает высыхающую картину и запоздало находит какие-то ошибки. Наконец, и зеркало в грустном жесте было опущено вниз, и Диаваль замер, глядя вперёд.

Малефисета позвала его, он откликнулся. Надо было сказать — хотя очень не хотелось — что так гораздо лучше. Сейчас, когда борода приобрела чёткую форму, она шла ему ещё лучше. Но всё же она была длинная и какая-то… большая. Фея всё еще не могла заставить себя разобраться, что она обо всём этом вообще думает, но смотреть на него было некомфортно.

Они встретились взглядами. Он нахмурился ещё сильнее, будто только сейчас заметил её слежку, но затем, словно прочтя что-то в её взгляде, с фрустрированным вздохом встал, подошел к ручью и омыл щёки пригорошней воды, зачерпнул немного в миску, заранее принесённую с собой, затем вернулся на место и оглядел вокруг себя, пока не нашёл рядом с собой баночку — ранее он к ней не притронулся. Он окунул пальцы в баночку, а когда вытащил, они оказались в чём-то белом и пенистом. Это что-то пошло на его кожу. «Неужто передумал?» — с плохо скрываемым злорадством подумалось фее, но не тут-то было — судя по всему, пена шла только на скулы и стороны; усы и волосы на подбородке остались нетронуты. Схватив в одну руку зеркало и в другую — лезвие, он принялся разделываться с большей частью своей без пяти минут бороды.

С позиции наблюдателя было видно только как полоски на лице, недавно белые от пены, становились чище, как открывалась заново запертая на месяцы кожа. Тщательно, но осторожно он прошёлся бритвой по скулам, смачивая лезвие в воде, а затем в той же воде и сполоснулся, вытеревшись рукавом. Взял ножницы. Начал проводить манипуляции над самым краешком бороды, что не производило никакого эффекта для кого-то, кто сидел в стороне, как, скажем, Малефисента. Весь этот затянувшийся на полвечера церемониал ей уже порядком надоедал, но она пыталась напомнить себе, что ей, в частности-то, неважно, какой вид имеет Диаваль: носит он бороду или нет, видно ли его острые скулы или нет, похож он своими тщеславными выходками на человека или — кустистостью — на волшебное лесное существо, как она сама. Совсем плевать хотелось.

Но вот его лицо прояснялось все явственнее. Очевидно довольный окончательным результатом, красивый и знавший об этом, он помотал головой в заключительный, финальный раз, как Пигмалион, рассматривающий Галатею. В те моменты, когда угол его головы позволял что-то разглядеть со стороны, Малефисента видела следующее: ровные не слишком толстые и не слишком тонкие усы и борода, по форме похожая и на трех-, и на четырёхугольник, заканчивающаяся, как у козлов, острым кончиком.

Чёрт возьми. Чёрт возьми, ему шло.

— Невероятно! — усмехнулся он своему отражению. Встал, посмеиваясь, собрал все свои принадлежности, растаскал все, что можно, по карманам. Приблизился к озеру. — Невероятно!

Да уж, подумала Малефисента, невероятно.

Он — сопровождаемый лязгом всего хранящегося в его карманах хлама — зашагал к ней, светя зубастой улыбкой, обрамлённой со всех сторон.

— Хотел быть похож на ворона, а вышел козёл, — повела бровью чародейка. Диаваль захохотал своим идиотским заливистым скрипучим смехом, в перерыве повторяя последние её слова. Его странный, неестественно низкий, нечеловечески хриплый голос всё ещё немного резал слух время от времени, но она начала к нему привыкать. Потоптавшись на месте, мужчина присел поодаль. Малефисента хотела добавить, что теперь он ещё сильнее оправдывает своё имя Дьявола, но так вышло бы, будто она придаёт новому облику помощника слишком большое значение, а тешить его самолюбие было последним делом — птица и без того бессовестно зазналась. Но присутствие слуги было нервирующим, а молчание неприятным. Между ними ещё не было той прочности отношений, созданных временем и общими передрягами, чтобы его компания приносила удовольствие, а его шуточки веселили. Поэтому, завидев лукавую улыбочку на вороньем лице, она уже ожидала чего-то абсолютно глупого и неуместного.

— Ну же, госпожа, давайте, сделайте мне комплимент! — растянул он, неистово двигая бровями.

Она щёлкнула пальцами.

Вот карканье веселило её куда больше.


	3. Иногда надо рассмешить людей, чтобы отвлечь их от намерения вас повесить (Sometimes You Have To Make People Laugh To Distract Them From The Intention To Hang You)

Малефисента — статная, согретая солнцем и рассерженная — расположилась в надёжных ветвях дерева с лучшим видом на домик фей. Какая жалость, что у них пошёл дождь. Вся мебель промокла, сырость в стенах… И всё-таки у неё не получалось скрыть улыбку, несмотря на гнусную наглость Диаваля.

Вот он сидел, нахохлившийся, рядом с нею в своём пернатом обличии. Заслужил. Нечего совать клюв туда, куда не просили. Какая-то пара лет в её службе — и он уже чувствует себя достаточно свободно, чтобы высказывать ей своё мнение! Его неудобные вопросы о заклятии заставили её прибегнуть к лишнему превращению, а главное, испортили всё настроение. Его теперь хватало только на всякие гадости. 

О, у ворона даже на этот счёт были некоторые мысли. Птица ещё не выучила незаменимого в жизни навыка невозмутимого лица, а быть может, специально даже одними глазами критиковала её поступки, но всякий раз, когда пери подшучивала над тремя лесными клушами, его морда принимала самый осуждающий вид. А казалось бы, вороны должны любить такие вещи…

Она не была уверена, но, кажется, Робин рассказывал ей об игривости воронов. Робин… но не стоит вспоминать о нём. Её дружба с эльфом есть дела давно минувших дней. Все связи, все нити, протянутые между ней и жителями Топей, оборвались, больно и горько, как её крылья. Потеряв самую крепкую опору, самое могущественное оружие, не считая магии, она перестала быть Хранительницей, защитницей Топей, какой всегда считала себя, как только подросла достаточно, чтобы осознать это. Потеряв крылья, она потеряла себя, и оставалась одна слишком долго, чтобы решиться заговорить с кем-то первой, хотя бы из опаски, что они заговорят в ответ. Потеряв крылья, она потеряла всякое желание связываться хоть с кем-нибудь, и жители болот, словно почувствовав это, больше даже не показывались ей на глаза, стараясь тихо-мирно продолжать свою жизнь. Только несколько раз возникала необходимость договариваться с Бальтазаром о защите, но это было ещё до возведения Терновой стены, да Робин пару раз провожал её взглядом, считая себя незамеченным.

Говоря откровенно, из внешнего мира, не считая трёх фей и их чудовища, разве только Диаваль и составлял ей компаньонство. Странно было признавать, что какая-то маленькая чёрная пташка стала последним и единственным связующим звеном между ней и реальным миром. Больше не с кем было поговорить, подшутить над феями, в конце концов. Разве что с ним.

Но вот он сидел рядом, безмолвствующий, угрюмый, заткнутый. Заслужил? Естественно. И всё же ей было скучно без его болтовни.

Раздражённая собственными мыслями, она щёлкнула пальцами.

— Я могу чем-то помочь, госпожа? — по-деловому осведомился помощник, еле держась за ветку. Их обоих немного встряхнуло превращением, но Диаваль, казалось, и вовсе никогда не привыкнет к ним.

— Почему тебе не нравятся мои шутки? — выпалила она.

С секунду он глядел на неё, многозначительно выгнув бровь, затем улыбнулся одним краешком губ, неуверенный.

— Нравятся! — возразил он. — Но это… как сказать… — он потёр переносицу, переводя взгляд на домик, -…могло быть лучше.

— А ты эксперт по юмору? — развернулась она к нему. Он, с его цепким умом, сразу уловил тон её ответа — на его устах расцветала ухмылка. — Представитель ассоциации… как там дальше?

Продолжать не было смысла — запрокинув голову, он трясся телом, вцепившись в ветку для безопасности, и смеялся своим хриплым хохотом, так выдававшим его настоящую природу.

— Поймали на слове, — обрадовался он, наконец унимаясь, и через секунду пояснил: — Но в шутках тоже должен быть скелет, а то не так приятно. Раз уж вы интересуетесь, госпожа, — поддел он, — по мне так есть два самых забавных вида шуток — для того, кто шутит, разумеется, — и ваша — прямо посередине, оттого и не так здорово, — предупреждая её вопрос, он пояснил: — Шутка особенно хороша, если, например, её жертва точно знает, что это вы пошутили, но ничего не может с этим поделать. А феи, мне кажется, хоть и не уверены, но могут подумать на вас, — изрёк он лукаво.

— Чушь какая, — фыркнула ведьма, — Они понятия не име…

— Малефисента!

Они оба обернулись, поражённые возмущённым голосом где-то невероятно близко. Диаваль, по-птичьи быстрый, вскочил на ноги, резко и беззвучно озираясь по сторонам с приподнятыми руками — привычка взлетать при малейшей опасности.

Но окрик повторился, и в этот раз догадка не оставляла места сомнениям.

— Это… это та, что повыше или потолще? — прошептал ворон, поворачиваясь в полоборота.

Фислвит или Нотграсс?

— Нотграсс… потолще.

— Кто это там на дереве? — раздалось снова, но слишком близко, явно не снизу… Малефисента медленно повернулась к Диавалю, но тот лишь глядел на неё с раскрытым ртом, такой же изумлённый. Гипотеза не находила подтверждения, особенно когда окрик раздался снова, где-то очень рядом с ним, но всё же не из его безмолвного рта.

И зачем Диаваль смеялся так громко! Теперь они замечены. Застуканы! Ну и что с того? — вдруг решила Малефисента — что она впервые попалась этим трём клушам! Они оставили магию, а даже если бы и располагали ей, никогда не смогли бы выступить против неё. Но сам факт — попалась на такой мелочи, ещё и прямо после слов этой противной птицы!

— Малефисента!

— Хотите спуститься вниз, госпожа? — протрезвел ворон, с особой ехидностью голоса. Но его голос…

— Диаваль! — и тогда он прыснул. — Ты! — он загоготал. — Мешок с перьями! — он покатился, хватаясь за ветку, — Откуда только такая наглость!

Он ржал, как конь, ровно до тех пор, пока она не скинула его, и даже тогда, после треска веток и гулкого звука, с земли до неё доносился обессиленный гогот.

— Вот примерно такая же шутка! — орал он, видимо, лёжа. — Вы могли догадаться, что это я! — Магией его измывающееся тело приподнялось до уровня её лица. Его же физиономия, лучезарная от самодовольства, расплылась в улыбке, мерно покачиваясь на волнах волшебной пыльцы. — Шутка была бы намного смешнее, если бы вы, например, знали наверняка, что это я, но не могли ничего с этим сделать, — завершил мысль он с ухмылочкой. 

Она злилась на него. За то, что считал себя в праве пошучивать над своей хозяйкой, за вечные попытки достучаться до неё, рассмешить, слепить из неё нечто, чем она уже не являлась, за настырность, беспечность, проявляющуюся в этом без конца. За то, что он был дураком настолько, что иногда действительно было смешно.

Он заметил пыльцу на кончиках её пальцев, её проступающую улыбку, и залился снова.

— О, я заставлю тебя замолчать, — оскалилась она. Ворон, кудахчущий, как курица, ворчащий, как старик, полетел обратно вниз, ожесточенно хлопая крыльями, чтобы окончательно не рухнуть наземь, еле-еле приподнялся и плюхнулся на прежнее место, взъерошенный, но всё ещё озорной, судя по клацанью клюва. С особой деловитостью он принялся подчищать пёрышки, чья безукоризненная красота была испоганена мелкими веточками и пылью при падении. — Как ты там сказал? Моя шутка несовершенна, поскольку я могла попасться? — поддела колдунья. — Придётся признать твою правоту. Видишь, ты пытался провернуть такую же шутку и попался. Думаю, тебе уже не смешно, — он, до этого демонстративно копошащийся клювом в крыле, повернулся к ней со светящимися очами, не имея возможности ответить. — Так какая же шутка была бы лучше? — не унималась она.

— Малефисента!

Даже так, с его неподвижными, одноцветными выпуклыми глазами, он — вот зараза! — умудрялся выглядеть ехидно. Из приоткрытого клюва птицы, обращённого к ней, выливался голос Нотграсс — теперь хриплый подтон его, наверняка слышимый и в человеческом исполнении, если быть внимательным, стал очевиден, но всё же можно было узнать высоту и интонацию маленькой феи. Малефисента глядела на двигающееся горло подопечного, на вспушенные перья у основания шеи, под которыми было видно, как что-то двигается и формирует звук. Он птица, напоминала она себе. Он мог говорить, не двигая губами и ртом, в теле человека, потому что именно так говорят птицы! И вот он измывается над ней даже после движения, которое должно было его заткнуть.

— Малефисента!

— Даже так не замолчишь? — вздохнула фея, борясь и со злостью, и с разбирающим смехом. Звук, который издал пернатый, был больше похож на тот, с которым бы захохотала Нотграсс, если бы болела пневмонией и курила. — Я знаю, что это ты, но ничего не могу с этим сделать, да? Я бы поспорила насчёт последней части. Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь в облике щенка, — ухмыльнулась она, поднимая руку. Диаваль отпрыгнул, как ошпаренный, и успокоился только поняв, что угроза пуста. Видимо, неумолимо весёлый, он пробубнил что-то напоследок голосом Нотграсс и уселся рядом. Глядя на высыхающую хижину, на повеселевшего ворона, раздумывая над тем, кто выиграл в их маленьком состязании, она думала вслух: — Классификация шуток… Нет, ты не Робин.

Птичка задрала голову, поглядела вопросительно.

— Робин, эльф с берега Шелкового пруда, — пояснение было коротко. — Прогуляйся по Болотам, вдруг встретишь его. Вы два сапога пара. — выражение его угольков-зениц не изменилось. — Да хоть сейчас, — махнула она рукой безразлично, — давай, кыш отсюда. Ах, нет, стой! — обронила волшебница. — Раз уж превращение в ворона для тебя — больше не наказание… 

Предупредительный птичий крик Диаваля оборвался человеческим. Провожая покоцанного приспешника, удаляющегося прочь на своих двух, взглядом, Малефисента сравнивала сиплый вороний гогот со звоном колокольчиков смеха Робина, его неуклюжесть в теле мужчины с неповоротливостью Бальтазара, размышляла, сможет ли маленький чёрный ворон в будущем составить ей хорошую компанию, и с облегчением приходила к положительному ответу. Но в первую очередь, в первую очередь, когда Диаваль спотыкался и с характерным звуком и выражениями падал, Малефисента смеялась — последней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's safe to say that half of the Diaval's bird nature-related headcanons come from a wonderful book called "Gifts Of The Crow" by John Marzluff and Tony Angell.   
> The fact that birds can speak without lip movement is certainly true (no lip to move). Birds do not have vocal cords, so the sound changes when the muscles contract when air is passed through the syrinx. I thought it would be funny if Diaval still possesed this birdlike feature of his in the human body.


	4. Кухулинцы (Cuchulainnians)

— Так ты и есть та птица? Дьявол?

— Диаваль. Ну да.

Удивительно, что Робин и Диаваль не познакомились ранее, но наверняка первый боялся приближаться к своей старой… подруге, а для второго жители Топей не представляли сильного интереса. Ворону, кажется, доводилось встречать Бальтазара пару раз во время службы, но не более.

Но вот эльф расселся на колене мужчины в чёрном, в свою очередь разлёгшегося под высоким голым деревом, и обменивался приветствиями, разжевывая кусочек яблока. Мягкую траву устилали желтые и коричневые листья, иссохшие и хрупкие, напоминая о утекающей осени и подкрадывающейся зиме. Скорее всего, инициативу к знакомству проявил её фамильяр — несколько дней назад фея мельком упомянула Робина в разговоре, и так ворон узнал о его существовании. Лишней зацепкой служила оставшаяся часть фрукта в его бледной ладони — время от времени прислужник откалывал кусочек для нового крылатого знакомого.

Ощущение неправильности ситуации, как жужжащая мошка летним вечером, преследовало фею. Задетая чувством секретности гордость вместе с чем-то ещё таким же жгучим подливали огня, но Малефисента быстро и успешно холодом рассудка потушила взявшееся из ниоткуда пламя. Ну что с того, что её… старый и новый знакомые теперь знакомы друг с другом? Да, зная характер Робина, стоит рассчитывать на то, что Диаваль сделается ещё несноснее, но ведь в арсенале всегда была магия, технично затыкающая рот наглеца, а остальное колдунью не касалось. Диаваль был слугой — в его обязанности входили шпионаж в замке и сопровождение госпожи по лесу при необходимости. Негласным правилом к ним также относилась охрана Авроры, с каждым месяцем занимавшая всё больше времени, а потому приобретавшая публичность. Однако в свободное время — другими словами, когда Малефисента хотела побыть одна — ворон был волен заниматься своими делами. Если в его дела входило запоздалое знакомство с соседями, так тому и быть.

— Я видел тебя пару раз с Малефисентой, — заметил Робин. Крошечная фигурка была слишком далека и потеряла детали для феи, но она слышала скромную заинтересованность его голоса. С неясным чувством она услышала собственное имя из чужих уст, так давно оно не произносилось — Диаваль, кажется, ни разу не называл её по имени. Всё «госпожа» и «госпожа», с разницей разве что в интонациях. Но ей нравилось. Хотя бы в эти моменты сквозили в его словах уважение и покорность. — И с девочкой. На два фронта работаешь?

Диаваль резко подтянул колено — Робин беспомощно плюхнулся на землю.

— Чья бы собака лаяла! Хоть бы раз показался! Друг называется, — проронил он, и всё же помог ему подняться. — Не ставь под сомнение мою верность госпоже. Меня родители растили хорошо, от клятв не отказываюсь. Тем более, госпожа знает, — угрюмо добавил ворон. — Аврора — просто ребёнок, чьей бы она не была, отрезанный ломоть, а та тройка фей — твои дружки, между прочим — совсем никуда не годится. Даже репу вырастить не могут, не говоря уже о ребёнке.

— Ну, они вырастили Малефисенту, — возликовал Робин, забравшись обратно на колено и снова чувствовавший себя в безопасности.

— То-то она в них прямо души не чает, — огрызнулся Диаваль и с фырканьем откинулся обратно к стволу дерева. — Неважно. Я хотел сказать, что присматриваю за девочкой, потому что она ещё кроха. Каким бы молодцом ни был её отец, она не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Она беспомощна, а я могу помочь, вот и всё.

Робин секунду помолчал и затем рассмеялся.

— Правду говорят, вороны — лучшие родители среди живых, — похвалил он с искренней теплотой в голосе.

— Ага, — подтвердил Диаваль, запрокидывая голову… — Стой, чего? Вороны?

— А ты что, грач?

— А мы ведь почти подружились, Робин! — сказал он с той самой интонацией, с которой обижался и на Малефисенту, когда она называла его вороной. — Я ворон, а не ворона, спасибо большое. Мы птицы поинтереснее будем. Но про детей — это ты прав. О крохах надо заботиться, так у воронов принято.

— Так ты ворон! — обрадовался Робин. — «Ворон, где б нам отобедать? Как бы нам о том проведать?»* — пропел он весёлым голосом.

— «Будет, будет нам обед», — подыграл Диаваль, хоть и не спел, а сказал обычным голосом. С задумчивым видом он посмотрел наверх: — Будет, будет мне обед… если не буду лениться сегодня вечером.

Робин сменил тему.

— Всегда хотел познакомиться с вороном! Говорят, вы хорошо поёте. Или танцуете… не помню.

— Про поёте это ты моей госпоже скажи, — усмехнулась тщеславная птица. Его самодовольное лицо буквально засветилось от похвалы. У Малефисенты же в ушах до сих пор скрипели его противные хрипы. — Что ж, а я всегда хотел познакомиться с малиновкой**. Вы прекрасно поёте, — сказал он уже серьёзно. — Есть легенда, что мы научили вас танцевать. — улыбнулся он, но его перебили:

— О, но я не малиновка! — рассмеялся Робин, и прежде чем Диаваль мог задать вопрос, подтвердил. — Это всего лишь моё имя. Я ведь не похож на малиновку, не правда ли?

— Откуда мне было знать? — насупился Диаваль. — Может, у моей госпожи привычка превращать птиц в кого-то, кем они не являются.

— Нет, нет, ты ошибаешься! Я эльф, и во мне нет магии Малефисенты! — заверил он птицу. — Робин — лишь способ для других узнать меня. Тебя же не зовут Ворон, правда же?

— Зовут, — моргнул помощник. Последовало секундное молчание, затем хлопок по лбу. — А, точно, — безрадостно хохотнул брюнет, — Иногда я забываю. Нам, воронам, имена ни к чему, мы и без них знаем, кто мы такие. Я преспокойно жил и без клички, пока госпожа не спросила, а там не было времени ломать голову. Да и страшно было.

Малефисента догадывалась о некоторой… случайности выбора имени своего соратника, но всё же неплохо было знать наверняка. Интересно, потому ли он избрал назваться так жутко, что услышал именно это слово, превратившись в человека? Фея помнила, как с истошным криком фермер, сверкая пятками, скрылся в высоком золоте колосьев, пока её будущий фамильяр медленно, почти болезненно поднимался на своих двоих, как, чёрный, грязный, он первым делом услышал в свой адрес оскорбление из озлобленных, изумлённых уст. Подходило ли оно ему? Думается, с него не убыло бы, зовись он иначе, но имя придавало особый отзвук дьявольщине, сверкающей иногда в угольных глазах ворона, однобокой ухмылке, расцветающей зачастую на его губах.

— Страшно? — переспросил Робин, скатываясь с колена Диаваля вниз и карабкаясь обратно.

— Ну, представь себе, — начал весёлым тоном ворон, — ты трепыхаешься под сеткой, в мыслях с жизнью прощаешься, уже к смерти принюхиваешься, и вдруг — бац! — птица сложил ладони вместе и расправил их, как при взрыве, — превращаешься… да хоть в того же человека! Жил себе спокойно, умирал себе спокойно, а тут такое! Перьев любимых как не бывало, ни клюва, ни хвоста… Голова — отдельное дело! как будто сохой по затылку. Мысли путаются, да и сами мысли — штука сложная… До этого думать было как-то… небольно, знаешь, — он вздохнул, разгибая колено и позволяя существу вновь покорить вершину. — А будто этого мало, через секунду перед тобой возникает высокая рогатая женщина, ни то Морриган, ни то сама Немайн из священных рощ! Величественная, как из племени богини Дану, смотрит и как будто взглядом испепеляет! И только ты пытаешься вспомнить, где раньше её видел, она тебе сходу, мол, я тебе жизнь спасла! А меня воспитали хорошо, да я ещё и… Ну, это немного другая история, — он заметно осекся, глянув по сторонам — не заметил ли? — и быстро закруглился: — В общем, имя пришлось на ходу придумывать.

Занятно. Малефисента нечасто проигрывала в голове воспоминания об их встрече, как-то не приходилось, но на её памяти Диаваль не выглядел напуганным, только чуточку несвыкшимся. Она помнила, каким испытывающим, болезненным взглядом он цеплялся за её рога, лицо и посох, как медленно, синхронно с ней разворачивался, не подставляя спину, как уже тогда пытался отшутиться, поворчать, но вмиг стал серьёзным, когда разговор дошёл до дела. Но, если его слова были правдой, он здорово перепугался, встретившись с нею. Об этом было смешно думать, хоть и грустно от осознания того, что за его выгнутой бровью и нахальным выражением лица в то судьбоносное утро скрывался сильный страх.

— Н-да, величественная — это про неё… — довольно протянул Робин, очевидно имея свои собственные мысли на этот счёт. — Величественная, как… как ты сказал? Немайн?.. Морриган, богиня Дана… Хей, погоди-ка! Ты что, кухулинец?

Диаваль прыснул — звонко, откинувшись назад.

— Если ты хочешь меня так назвать! — согласился он. — Я вскормлен кристальными водами могучей Бойн, в прекрасном зелёном Ульстере, недалеко от мест богини Маха, где Кухулин жил в правление Конхобара, но мы не зовём себя кухулинцами.

— Полегче, парень, не засыпай меня топонимами! Скажи просто — Ирландия? — помощник кивнул с улыбкой. — Настоящий уладский парень! Ну тогда ты должен просто великолепно танцевать? Буду знать.

Так он прибыл из Ульстера! Это объясняло многое. Невероятно, как место жительства могло повлиять на любое существо, не только на человека — теперь в плоских гласных, выраженных окончаниях, проглатываниях согласных, даже в некоторых выражениях, выливавшихся из его рта, находились отзвуки не только раскатистого, горлового языка воронов, но и не менее хриплого ирландского гэльского. Находилось объяснение и редкой благозвучности, проскальзывающей в его произношении — в том, как интонации в одном предложении плавно поднималась и опускалась, словно он пытался вспомнить подзабытую мелодию. Но почему он раньше никогда не рассказывал? Когда он попал сюда и как? Его дом от шотландских гор отделяло большое Ирландское море. Зачем он перелетел такое большое расстояние?

Она втайне надеялась, что Робин задаст эти вопросы и тем самым утолит её любопытство. Сама она справляться не собиралась — нет способа выдать себя глупее. Но Робин промолчал, лишь глядя в лицо новому знакомому. Солнце клонилось к западу, Диаваль предложил разойтись, высказав радость знакомства. Робин предложил пройтись к ручью, тот отказался, ссылаясь на занятость и большие дела, аргументированные скорым наступлением зимы. Эльф со знанием дела помотал головой и не стал настаивать.

— Ты славный малый, — сказал он только, и у Малефисенты внутри соединились чувства глупой гордости, облегчения и благодарности, и ей стало неловко находиться так рядом с ними. Видимо, самому эльфу тоже претило выдавать слишком много тёплых слов за раз, и он стушевался и перевёл тему: — Так ты ирландский ворон… Нет, ты просто обязан хорошо двигаться. Научили малиновок танцевать, говоришь? Я, конечно, не малиновка, — рассмеялся эльф, — но всегда готов поглядеть и поучиться.

— Извини, парень, просто так больше не танцуем. Только чтобы впечатлить девочек, — подмигнул он. — Но держись. Скоро белое время, вот тогда увидишь — в воздухе — предположим, не от меня… и песни, и пляски, — он окончательно поднялся на ноги и, с руками на талии, смотрел мечтательно по сторонам, — К слову о белом времени. Мне пора. Мертвечина долго не ждёт.

И после короткого прощания ворон зашагал в сторону, противоположную эльфу, и Малефисента следила взглядом за тем, как чернота его одеяния растворялась в зарослях, и размышляла о том, что ей делать с появившейся информацией. Вскользь упомянутое происхождение ворона пробудило в ней интерес узнать больше о его прошлом. Глядя на закатное солнце, она зашагала к своему дереву, удивленная собственной растерянностью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Отрывок из "Шотландской песни", стихотворения А.С.Пушкина и по совместительству частичного перевода средневековой шотландской баллады "Twa Corbies".  
> **Robin (англичанский) - малиновка.
> 
> *A piece from a Scottish medieaval ballad called "Twa Corbies", the translation belongs of Alexander Pushkin, a well-known Russian poet. The Sun of our literature, if you must. (not me babbling about ruslit here too of all places)


	5. Вы так говорите, "трупоед", как будто это что-то плохое (You Say I'm A Corpse Eater Like It's A Bad Thing)

— Диаваль, я убью тебя. Убью и спрячу в дереве.

Ничего иного при взгляде на жующего ворона сказать не хотелось.

Крылатый вернулся из замка больше часа назад, и с тех пор методично пересказывал госпоже все, что успел приметить на обратной стороне. Редко получающий доступ к тонким планам феи, он на всякий случай упоминал обо всем: и о темах, рассматриваемых на собраниях короля и его вездесущих канцлеров, и об усталых разговорах королевы и митрополита, и прозаическую болтовню кухарок и ткачих, кои не без помощи Малефисенты перевелись, и байки, расползающиеся среди стражников. Затрагивались также темы светских бесед гостей, если случалось заглянуть на бал — иногда везло на пикантные истории, от которых фея брезгливо отмахивалась, как и от описания блеска одеяний и украшений. Говорил ворон вразброс, прыгая с факта на факт, будто у него не было возможности заранее продумать речь во время полёта обратно. Из опаски пропустить важные сведения приходилось выслушивать всё. В итоге волшебница располагала настолько полной информацией, насколько возможно: когда планируются следующие выходки к Терновой стене, на какие отрасли тратятся средства, к какому сроку подготовят корабли на континент, а также кто в городе попросил установить колодец и с кем встречалась дочь пекаря сегодня в полдень и какой оттенок синего был у её чепчика.

Другой периодический и абсолютно ненужный бонус — новости с Болот, которые Диаваль, считая себя шибко умным, приносил вместе с вестями людского мира. Она об этом не просила, но всё равно слушала. Так, она узнавала свежие сплетни малявок-водоносок, разносящиеся шепотом по пруду, кое-какие сведения о перемещениях уоллербогов и что-то ещё о ком-то, неразборчиво, потому что Диаваль проглотил все окончания. В прямом смысле.

Стоило им встретиться, чтобы слуга отчитался перед госпожой — а случалось это дважды или трижды в день — он ел. В последнее время все больше. Без каких-либо задних мыслей он щёлкал орехами, коими в, видимо, бесконечном количестве обладал в мешке на поясе, иногда — если они куда-то шли, как сегодня, — он забрасывал в рот плоды кустов, встречающихся на пути: шиповник, горошек и прочую мелочь. Причём жевал он только парочку, а большую часть прятал в мрак вышеупомянутого мешочка.

— Что ещё… — задумчиво протянул помощник, глядя на горстку ягод в своей ладони, будто они прятали ответ. — Белое время на кончике клюва? — неохотно поделился он, пряча еду. Пока фея разгадывала шифр фразы, фамильяр с выразительным видом посмотрел на небо: — Холодает, ветер с севера. Завтра-послезавтра будет снег.

Вот оно, его проскальзывающие хромые вороньи фразочки. «Белое время», какая поэзия.

— Зима, Диаваль. Мы называем это зимой.

— Ладно. Зима на кончике клюва. Суть-то та же. Холод, снег, деревья без листвы, — сказал он, демонстративно и с хрустом ковыряясь носком ботинок в кучке коричневых пожухлых листьев. — Знаете, здесь, неподалеку от вашей рябины, небольшая пещера. Она достаточно глубока, не продувается со стороны. Когда наступят холода, на ветках не так удобно и тепло, вы могли бы… ну, знаете… — за её спиной раздался непонятный звук. — Думаю, я и сам… но она всё же может быть в вашем…

— Я подумаю над этим, — отчеканила колдунья. — С чего я должна замерзнуть? Только то, что наши места севернее твоих… прекрати есть.

Ворон в кои-то веке оторвался от трапезы и недоуменно покосился на фигуру перед собой.

— Я голоден.

— Всегда? — фыркнула колдунья в ответ. — Я вижу тебя дважды в день, и всякий раз ты утомляешь меня видом своей чавкающей физиономии.

— Я и ем только, когда мы видимся, — в голосе Диаваля засквозила обида, — что и случается только дважды в день. Надо откуда-то брать силы для полёта. Извините, что не хочу упасть в голодный обморок.

Волшебница обернулась, выгибая бровь в ответ на выпад слуги. Он скрестил руки на груди, как бы высказывая невозмутимость, но без убедительности, если брать во внимание сок, перепачкавший всю нижнюю часть его лица. Уловив её взор, он сконфуженно прошелся по губам рукавом плаща.

— Трапезничай в любой другой час, Диаваль. Я не так уж долго тебя держу. Тем не менее, ты исчезаешь тут же.

Это тоже составляло тему для разговора. Признаться, условия их «договора» были несколько свободны, поскольку не оговорены, и Диаваль распоряжался своим временем, не проведенным в замке, при Малефисенте или в хижине фей, на своё усмотрение, но в холодные сезоны они действительно виделись всего дважды в день, а затем птица исчезала в неизвестном направлении. Это было нечестно — разве королевские слуги не остаются с хозяевами дольше?

— Я не могу есть тогда, — вздохнул он за её спиной. — Я занят.

— Интересно, чем?

— Удостоверяюсь, что мне есть чем трапезничать в белое время.

— Зимой.

— Что мне есть чем трапезничать зимой, — немой вопрос он разрешил тут же: поравнявшись с феей, он указал на свой куль: — Тайники! — сказал он с театральной секретностью, — Запасы на зиму. Как этот, только больше и… солиднее. Падаль, мясо, что перепадёт после хищников. Желательно что-то, что не испортится через пару дней под землей или в дупле, хотя мы не брезгуем, — он усмехнулся, как старой шутке. — Мы вообще всё, что хочешь, едим, поэтому зимой нам веселее, чем некоторым, особенно здесь, — он снова глянул в небо. — Здесь больше снега! Травоядным труднее убегать от хищников… Не то чтобы я должен этому радоваться, — отмахнулся он и вернулся к теме: — Но это добро надо набрать и хорошенько спрятать от чужаков, а на это уходит вечность. Зато не проводишь холода впроголодь, — улыбнулся он, не внимая безэмоциональности лика своей хозяйки. — Что скажете? — слукавил он, давая очередной ягодке запрыгнуть себе в рот.

Они подступали к ночлегу Малефисенты. Не проронив ни слова, тихо кипя от гнева, она зашагала впереди, остановившись около ствола своего жилища. Перебарывая подступающее к горлу отвращение, она опустила руку в углубление между ветками и извлекла на свет божий нечто, что недавно, кажется, было чьими-то глазами.

— Скажу, что ты бессовестный болван, Диаваль, — гробовым голосом произнесла она. Заранее зная ответ, она учтиво поинтересовалась: — Твоё?

Диаваль насупился, его лицо, к злорадству феи, потеряло жульнический вид. Со своих ботинок, как с увлекательнейшего объекта исследования, он не отрывал очей.

— …Возможно.

— Я почувствовала запах ещё вчера. Глаза плохо хранятся?

— Прошу прощения.

— Диаваль, я убью тебя. Убью и спрячу в дереве.

Не в силах более ощущать это склизкое, грязное, кровавое… — она швырнула ужин в виноватую фигуру его потребителя. С испуганным криком тот вцепился в драгоценную добычу. На последовавшие возмущённые оклики времени не было — фея принялась подниматься, колдуя лестницу.

И всё же, противное, как уксусный привкус в вине, липкое, как улитка, отвращение осталось. Ладонь, мокрую, хоть и без следов крови, хотелось сейчас же вытереть. Вот-вот глаза невинной жертвы, вне тела пугающе большие — вырванные из бездыханного, рассыпающегося тела, — прямо с рук Диаваля глянут на неё сердито — казалось, жизнь осталась ещё в холодных шариках, пугающе-белых в ладонях слуги.

И представить, что он — что Диаваль — ест это — пирует, проклёвывает дорогу к мозгу, измазывается в крови, пожирает замёрзшую разлагающуюся плоть —

— Удивительно, — проронила Малефисента — но чему удивляться? Он ворон. Падальщик. — Такой отвратительный способ питания для птицы, что так высоко о себе думает.

— Я уже извинился за глаза в дереве, — буркнул Диаваль, пряча руки — и то, что в них — за спину. — Но я не стану извиняться за то, что они мне нужны. Подумаешь, пара глаз. Надо же как-то выживать. На одном горошке и смородине долго не протянешь.

— Ах, если бы можно было! Так и слышу сожаление в твоём голосе, — ехидничала колдунья, усаживаясь комфортнее на своё спальное место. Закопошилась тревога — от некогда великолепной гривы из изумрудных листьев поздняя осень не оставила ни следа, ничего не скрывало её от чужого взгляда — впрочем, ничьего взгляда, кроме Диаваля, она уже давно, к счастью, не испытывала.

— Что Вы имеете против? — вторили ей с земли. Сощуренные глазки-пуговки, недовольное выражение лица — морщинки-шрамы на висках причудливо сложились. — Это наилучший вариант.

Интересно, от него несёт трупным запахом после приёма пищи? Пытается ли он от него избавиться из чистоплотности — или хотя бы чтобы не смущать остальных? Увидит ли она его когда-нибудь с чужой кровью на устах?

— Питаться мертвечиной? Приносить смерть?

— А вот это было обидно, — выдавил он. Удивление проскользнуло в его голосе. Малефисента пожала плечами:

— Это правда. На правду не обижаются.

— Правда?! — он подошёл, словно стремясь вскарабкаться ближе, но не стал — остановился в корнях. С секунду ворон стоял неподвижно, как истукан, задрав голову, словно молнией поражённый, затем отступил на шаг, будто отшатнулся от огня, всё ещё не опуская головы. — Я приношу смерть? Вы так и думаете?..

Они глядели друг на друга: Малефисента — с высоты своей постели, слуга — с места прямо под ней; Малефисента — всё ещё злорадствующая, но остановленная, как внезапным прохладным ветром, его реакцией, слуга — задетый и изумлённый то ли её словами, то ли своей задетостью. Обычно фамильяр умел принимать шутки, но что-то в сломанных бровях угловатого лица говорило о замешательстве. Чернильные глаза соскользнули с её лица, прошлись по коре могучего дерева и поднялись снова, словно поймали какую-то мысль за хвост. Бледнолицая луна осветила его лицо, когда он сделал шаг в сторону — чтобы смотреть прямее.

— Я не знаю почему, но Вы размышляете, как человек, — произнёс Диаваль, неожиданно уязвлённый, пронизывая глазёнками лицо феи снизу вверх. — Вы же Стражница Топей! Думайте, как Стражница, — попробовал улыбнуться он, чем загнал фею в ещё большее замешательство. Он поправился: — Или как ворон. Я ворон. Я ем всё на свете, — он протянул одну кисть поодаль: — Могу охотиться — и начни я, ни один заяц в округе не был бы в безопасности. Могу есть падаль и досаждать волкам, сделавшим всю работу за меня, — усмехнулся он, но без юмора. — Поэтому передо мной возникает выбор. Я могу… закончить чью-то невинную жизнь самостоятельно, взять это на себя, убить, чтобы продлить свою жизнь на какой-то день, до следующей охоты — Или… я могу взять то, что и без того погибло. Животное, сваленное хищником, голодом или болезнью. Могу питаться мёртвым, закоченелым, потому что мне всё равно, но природа… его тело быстрее обратиться в прах, поможет расти траве. Когда в прах обращусь я, всё бывшее во мне возвратится в землю. Я могу съесть болезнь, съевшую их, и защитить остальных.

— Не хочешь никому причинять боль? — не могла не спросить она без нотки сарказма.

Очень уж эмпатично. Верно, волшебный народ не разделял распространённого среди людского общества мнения об… эмоциональном интеллекте животных, коего, по их суждениям, не было вовсе, но всё же — представить, что хищник — отказывается от насилия — сознательно —

Животное — ответственное? Сострадающее?

Эта мысль рождала сразу две проблемы, причём, одна выползала из другой. Предположить, что дикий зверь может проявлять сострадание — признать глубину характера, сложность животных, то же зерно сознания, светлого разума, воли сердца… что у человека. Но — это значит, предположить, что в людях есть что-то светлое, для начала.

Собственное замешательство нервировало фею. Люди были отвратительны, коварны, как ни одно животное, и, более того, бессовестны — и всё же мягкость Диаваля напоминала ей человеческую…

Как неопределённа природа! Люди жестоки — люди сострадательны. Люди корыстны — люди милосердны. Могли ли они быть обоим одновременно? Наверняка. Не могли же одни только озлобившиеся на весь свет лесные феи иметь способность менять свою позицию относительно добра и зла… Вопрос сводился к поступкам каждого в отдельности, к их нравственному выбору. И, в конце концов, ответственность по отношению к природе и миру вокруг себя — не черта, присущая лишь людям. Кому, как не Стражнице Топей, было об этом знать? Не надо рождаться человеческим детёнышем, чтобы иметь понятие о простом милосердии, благородстве, вежливости сердца — так почему бы ворону, дикому зверю, быть с ними не знакомым?

Значит, каждый имел возможность быть добрее — или злее, раз уж на то пошло. Надо было только делать выбор. Интересный вывод.

А ещё — значит, Диаваль добр не потому, что он ворон, или потому что он становится человеком, или потому что она перебрасывает его туда и обратно. Диаваль добр, потому что он добр и решает таким оставаться. Тоже интересный вывод.

Лакей уловил оттенок её голоса — улыбнулся, но снова посерьёзнел.

— Конечно. Вороны, безусловно, конченные придурки в некотором роде, но мы же не изверги какие-нибудь, — он неопределённо помычал и поправился: — Во всяком случае, большинство. Но мы просто рассматриваем все варианты и выбираем то, что считаем правильным, для себя и для других, — он дал ей секунду на размышления — их она пока оставила при себе — и продолжил, тщетно скрывая досаду: — И за это… — нас гоняют. За это — на нас охотятся двуногие, гоняют волки. За это — мы опасные, мы плохие, мы знаменуем гибель, мы пожиратели смерти, птицы диавола… — он грустно улыбнулся от напоминания о собственном имени, и в последний раз поднял глаза на фею. — Мне казалось, хотя бы Вы так не считаете.

— Не считаю, — вырвалось у неё прежде, чем даже возникло в голове. Не желая говорить слишком много, она только добавила серьёзно: — Думай, как фея.

Она вспомнила о своих родителях. Ещё малышка, не запомнившая ни их лиц, голоса или жестов, ни материнских пальцев, ни цвета отцовских крыльев, всё известное она разведала от Робина, близкого приятеля семьи — и тот не скупился на истории о её родителях. Поэтому Малефисента знала, как предки стояли за мирные переговоры с общиной, за наименее болезненное решение вопроса — и что получили взамен.

Волшебники Топей не располагали людскими симпатиями. Их считали убийцами, завлекателями, обманщиками, чернокнижниками, языческими тварями, жестокими корыстными существами… о, и дьявол там тоже был. Взять хотя бы рога, венчавшие головы её народа. Так что что-что, а это она умом обняла.

Несколько секунд молчания. Прищур, размышление. Рот — буква «О».

— Понял, — улыбнулся он. И кивнул.

Сдаётся, они друг друга поняли.

Малефисента взглянула на свои руки, сложенные на полусогнутых коленях. Спина ныла, как и всегда, веки налились свинцом — до этой секунды фея не осознавала, насколько сильно устала. Откровенность с Диавалем утомляла — своей неожиданностью, своей уязвлённостью. Она просмаковала одну из своих предыдущих мыслей — о глубине характера существа. Это шло вразрез с убеждением, что Диаваль для неё ничего, кроме безликого слуги, не представляет.

— Так тебя, бедного, не любят недалёкие людишки… — ухмыльнулась она, — …и считают дьявольским отродьем.

Лукавая улыбка:

— Вот видите, сколько у нас общего.

Это-то и страшно.

— Не вздумай решить, что я потерплю чьи-нибудь протухающие части тела на своём дереве только потому, что понимаю твою жизненную позицию.

— Я уже извинился!

— За перья вокруг трона ты тоже долго извинялся.

С хищнической улыбкой она глядела на вспыхнувшее лицо соратника. Таким его было видеть спокойнее — раздражённого, недовольного, несерьёзного. Ворча, как старый ворон, он пообещал единолично переселиться в пещеру на зиму и не приглашать её. Она ответила, что в крайний раз, когда её куда-то не пригласили, об этом очень пожалели. Диаваль не отступился от своего, и, как оно всегда и заканчивалось, за свой острый язык вернулся в свою настоящую форму.

Через неделю, когда выпал первый снег, предложение, тем не менее, повторилось. Потому что, видимо, Диаваль был очень добр.


	6. Сегодня нет лучшего убежища, чем сказка (No Better Shelter Than A Fairytale)

Идея переселения на зиму в пещеру отбрасывалась и, по предусмотрительности Диаваля, не возникала ещё пару лет, но в итоге Малефисенте пришлось рассмотреть данный вариант.

Зима выдалась исключительно холодной, и больше всего в этом деле повезло Болотам: когда земля не была подвержена страшному снегопаду и завывающему ветру, от одного печального стона которого ныло в костях, на землю обрушивался дождь, превращающий все предыдущие старания природы в слякоть и гололёд, по которому невозможно было передвигаться без опаски и особенной осторожности. Какие бы тропы ни были проложены по снегу днём ранее, на следующее утро на эти тонкие линии на снежном одеяле не оставалось и намёка.

Как будто одного пронизывающего холода и неустойчивой поверхности под ногами было недостаточно, от погоды страдала и растительность. Сами по себе морозы в этом году наступили внезапно, и не все деревья оказались готовы к перепаду температуры. Кроме того, нередко деревья, особенно молодые и тонкие, не могли устоять под суровым натиском грозных вьюг и бессильно валились вниз. Это означало, что, невзирая на ужасную погоду и личное презрение к одной мысли о том, чтобы высунуть нос из своего всеми силами нагреваемого гнезда, Малефисенте надо было исполнять свои обязанности: возвращать ветки на свои места, укреплять деревья каждое утро. Для этого было необходимо ежедневно проходить большие расстояния по высоким белоснежным сугробам, глубоким и совсем не дружелюбным. Это была одна проблема.

Второй проблемой в зимнее время, как и, впрочем, в любое другое, оставались люди. Хоть их походы к стене и потеряли былую периодичность с наступлением холодов, все же некоторые безумцы умудрялись ошиваться по округе. Хотя бы ради их собственной безопасности — но всё же по большей части ради собственного удовлетворения — их необходимо было отпугивать подальше.

Итак, таковы были две проблемы. К счастью, у феи было прекрасное решение каждой.

О, как чудно было иногда иметь оборотня на своей стороне.

Не сказать, чтобы ему шла форма волка, но это и не имело значения. Что было действительно важно, так это то, что эта форма позволяла фамильяру одновременно помогать ей с работой в лесу и отпугивать разных людишек. Большой и мохнатый, но ни на долю не менее сильный, он мог нести свое мощное тело впереди феи по утрам, расчищая, а проще сказать, раскапывая дорогу среди белого капкана льда, снега и слякоти, а после этого идти на разведку окраинных земель, грозно рыча и вселяя страх в непрошенных гостей. И Диаваль действительно рычал, порой не просто убедительно, а, можно даже сказать, зловеще.

Возможно, компенсировал.

Конечно, она знала, что Диаваль… не в восторге от всей ситуации. Куда ж ещё. Но одним из лучших аспектов жизни в образе злой феи со слугой —это то, что по большей части ей было все равно. «Всё, чего пожелаете», —ляпнул он почти пять лет назад, и так вышло, что она пожелала видеть его четвероногую мохнатую фигуру несущейся по тоннам непроходимого снега.

Но где-то между Самайном и зимним солнцестоянием ударили морозы, хлёсткие и суровые, и Малефисента нашла себя завистливо провожающей чёрную крылатую фигурку, спешащую в свою — наверняка более тёплую, чем её оголившееся дерево — пещеру. Поэтому, когда слуга в очередной раз пригласил свою госпожу, что называется, в гости с ночёвкой, та смерила его утомлённым недовольным взглядом — и согласилась.

Что и привело её сюда.

— Когда ты сказал, что места достаточно, ты имел в виду «достаточно для двух птиц», я полагаю? — изрекла она.

Вряд ли бы и она одна поместилась здесь, останься её крылья на месте. Крохотная, достаточно тёмная, но сухая — перед ней предстала пещера. Стоять в полный рост не мог даже Диаваль, не говоря уже о ком-то с двенадцатидюймовыми рогами.

— Ну извините, — вздохнул слуга, — трудно мерить на глаз, когда тебя швыряют из человека в волка и обратно двадцать раз на дню.

— Пожалуйста, наслаждайся, — бросила Малефисента тогда, щёлкая пальцами, даже не глядя. По правую сторону от неё мужчина скукожился до смоляного каркающего комка, тут же устроившегося в самом безветренном углу жилища. Смерив его строгим взглядом, сама фея опустилась на покрытую толстым слоем веточек, мха и пуха настилку. — Хорош из тебя домохозяин, конечно, — проворчала она несерьёзно, раздумывая, как ей лечь, чтобы видеть и Диаваля в своём углу, и выход. Всё должно было быть в зоне наблюдения.

В конце концов она легла спиной к каменной стене, чуть ли не прижимаясь к ней — чуть поодаль, во всяком случае, настолько поодаль, насколько можно быть в пределах этой каморки, съёжился Диаваль, под некоторым углом светился снежной белизной прямоугольник прохода.

Ветер завывал, хоть и не залетал в их пристанище, но холод не прекращал пробивать. Не спасала даже шуба с её пуховым воротником, в который Малефисента уткнулась, пряча ледяные нос и щёки. Ещё хуже было спине. И без того без конца ноющая, сейчас прижатая к холодной каменной стене, она болела и мёрзла. Но сдвинуться с места было нельзя — тогда угол обзора сузится, а этого нельзя было допустить.

Отвратительная идея, подумалось ей, пока она старалась держать глаза открытыми. Спать, пока рядом находится кто-то ещё — невозможно, если опыт хоть чему-нибудь её учит, но хотя бы, говорила она себе, она леденеет чуть медленнее, чем леденела бы у себя на рябине.

Спина болела страшно.

Колдунья рассматривала грот: пока глаза не привыкли к темноте, они видели лишь черноту и пустоту — теперь же на сводах проступали выемки, заполненные чем-то. Она собралась вслух выразить проклятому ворону надежду на то, что это не чьи-то внутренности соседствуют с ними, и взглянула в его сторону, но ворон, поймав её взгляд, почему-то вдруг взъерошился, подскочил и на полном ходу направился к ней, не переставая отчаянно каркать. Он так бы и продолжил, видимо, скакать перед ней с истерическими криками, загораживая обзор, не оберни она его человеком. Тот, пригнувшись, на всех четырёх упал перед ней. Какое-то время, буквально пару секунд, они просто глядели друг на друга, оба в горизонтальном положении с прижатыми к поверхности щеками.

— Госпожа, не прислоняйся к стене! — воскликнул тот жалостливо, приподнимаясь. — Она ледяная! Зачем ты так с собой, госпожа, отодвинься!

У Малефисенты не было никакого настроения придумывать огрызания, даже отвечать, когда нижняя часть лица была так хорошо закрыта высоким воротником, поэтому она просто глядела на Диаваля, прикидывая, через какое время тот поймёт, что нет смысла лезть не в своё дело.

Видимо, нескоро.

— Знаете, мы могли бы… — пробормотал помощник, насупив брови, — …вместе лечь. Мне тоже очень холодно.

Хорошо, что воротник всё-таки был — иначе Диаваль бы стал свидетелем её отвисшей челюсти.

— Даже не думай, — рявкнула она, справившись с секундным шоком, — ко мне приближаться.

— Что такого? — нахмурился тот ещё больше. Он приподнялся на локтях с чуть ли не обиженным выражением лица. — Я вечно сижу на твоём плече, и тебя это всегда устраивало.

— Ты был вороном, дурак.

— Я и сейчас ворон, — сказал тот, не моргнув и глазом.

— Странно, я вижу собачью морду, — прорычала королева, вытаскивая руку с золотистым пламенем из (тёплого, широкого, мягкого) рукава наружу, на растерзание колючему холоду.

— Да я же ничего плохого не предлагаю! — взмолился тот. — Я просто лягу за вашей спиной, чтобы закрыть вас от стены…

— Никогда! — гаркнула Малефисента, — ты не будешь лежать за моей спиной!

Её трясло от злости от одной мысли. Иметь кого-то так близко к своей спине — к себе —

— Хорошо, хорошо! — поднял тот ладони, не двигаясь с места. — Ляжем лицом к лицу.

Это был какой-то кошмар.

— Тогда мне не будет видно прохода.

— Причём тут проход? — сказал тот тонким голосом. Малефисента не ответила — правда звучала плохо, слабо. Конечно, никто не войдёт. И всё же надо было всегда быть начеку. Пару раз ворон взглянул на вход и обратно на неё, и что-то понял — во всяком случае, ему самому, наверное, так показалось: — А, ты хочешь держать ночь? — сказал он, вдруг почти успокоив свою прыть. — Не стоит, госпожа, я же здесь. Можешь спокойно спать, — сказал он почти мягко, и добавил, уверенный в своей незаменимости: — Я послежу.

— Не последишь, — процедила фея. С каждым его словом ситуация становилась всё хуже. Спать, пока он бодрствует в теле человека? Ну уж нет.

— Ладно! — воскликнул он, поджимая губы. — Не послежу! И я не буду спать, и ты не будешь спать. Хорошо. Коченей и дальше, если тебе так угодно, — закончил он, но злости надолго не хватило — уже через секунду он начал сочувственно: — Хотя бы ляг на живот, чтобы не прислоняться к стене.

— Твоё недогнездо впивается в живот, — улыбнулась она хищно. Наконец-то можно было поизмываться. Тот выгнул бровь.

— На спину?.. Нет, забудьте, понял. Ну хотя бы набок, но не у стены.

— Рогам неудобно, — вывернулась та.

— Нет, ну теперь ты уже точно!.. — начал Диаваль возмущённо, но посредине фразы рассмешил самого себя. Ей и самой было смешно, но сдаваться так быстро она не собиралась. Вместо этого — серьёзное молчание. Ворон призадумался. — Посмотрим… — сказал он, теперь уже сидя перед ней. — Тебе холодно. Мне холодно. Лежать спиной к стенке нельзя. Нельзя лежать на спине… Мне нельзя быть за вашей спиной, мне нельзя смотреть вам в лицо… Проход должен быть виден. Рогам чтобы ничего не мешало… Я ничего не упустил?

— Живот, — подсказала та.

— Точно, — закачал тот головой серьёзно, важно хмуря брови. Затем хлопнул ладонями по сложенным в коленях ногах. — Ну да. Остался один вариант, — он улыбнулся в ответ на её выгнутую бровь. — Я лежу спиной на настилке, ты лежишь сверху, — выдал он. Прошла секунда. Она выдавила сухой смешок, уже ничего из происходящего не воспринимая серьёзно. Ворон, видимо поймав ход её мыслей, тоже хмыкнул — и она почувствовала себя так, будто они были детьми, только что узнавшими какую-то большую тайну. — Серьёзно! Я тоже не в восторге от этой идеи, госпожа, уверяю вас. Будь моя воля, мы бы оба наслаждались обществом нас самих в наших настоящих пристанищах. Но зимы суровы, надо держаться ближе. Я смогу вас согреть, и вам будет… ну, скажем, удобнее, чем было до этого.

Строгий взгляд встретился с умоляющим. Где-то снаружи жалобно стонал ветер.

Ей было холодно. Диаваль пробыл волком половину дня, и, если у него нет коварных умыслов, откинется через несколько минут. В любом случае, всегда можно обернуть его вшивым псом. А она всё равно не заснёт, будет начеку всю ночь. Это… некоторая безопасность.

Нехотя, без какого-либо желания она поднялась с колючих веток. Глаза соратника загорелись — птица в теле человека с птичьей прыткостью вскарабкалась в гнездо, устраиваясь на спину. Он кинул снизу вверх внимательный, осторожный взгляд — протянутые руки показал ей ладонями вперёд, а затем спрятал по бокам, мол, бояться нечего. Она и не боялась.

С фырканьем, осознавая всю отвратительную комичность ситуации, она опустилась к нему — не на плечо, как он, кажется, предполагал, а ниже, в области рёбер — проскользнула щекотливая мысль уткнуть рог ему поближе к шее, чтобы лишний раз не дёргался.

Она положила голову. Диаваль шумно выдохнул.

— Ну что, умер кто-нибудь? — предложил он нахально.

— Разве что здравый смысл.

Он беззвучно рассмеялся — она скорее почувствовала, нежели услышала.

Занятно. Даже через слои одежды Малефисента могла ощущать тепло лежащего под собой тела. Настолько, что это настораживало. Не хватало только, чтобы Диаваль свалился с лихорадкой — нельзя было отменять каждодневную, уже закрепившуюся рутину только оттого, что слуге вздумалось заболеть. К тому же, заболей он, не будет конца жалобам, мол, до чего его довела тяжкая служебная жизнь.

Но это было не всё. Диаваль… во-первых, очень часто дышал, словно только что пробежал марафон — это настораживало как минимум своей необычностью. Во-вторых, что, возможно, было связано с первым, у него очень быстро билось сердце — тоже как бешеное.

— А обязательно задыхаться подо мной? — не удержалась Малефисента.

— Задыхаться? Госпожа, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Почему ты так часто дышишь?

— Потому что я птица?

— Что ж, это очень неудобно.

— Что неудобно?

— Лежать с тобой.

Судя по всему, сказанное было принято близко к сердцу — Диаваль запыхтел, захмыкал недовольно — хмыканья отдавались гулом в груди, и Малефисента чувствовала вибрации под щекой.

— Неудобно лежать, — проворчал он совсем по-вороньи. — Неудобно. То есть у меня сезон спаривания, а лежать со мной ей неудобно.

Малефисента аж подскочила. Приподнявшись на ладонях, чтобы посмотреть этому… подонку… нахалу! гаду! в глаза сверху вниз, она увидела только беззаботную, глухую ко всему насмешливую улыбку.

— У тебя сезон спаривания? — процедила она ядовито. Тот и бровью не повёл.

— А что, я не выгляжу горячее, чем обычно?

Она начала слезать с него, униженная и разозлённая. Как он мог! Воспользоваться её положением, чтобы вот так вот… пристроиться…

— Поэтому ты даже не сопротивляешься тому, что мы..? — не в силах продолжить начатое, она только бессильно рыкнула. Её испепеляющий взгляд ворон встретил только большим хохотом, словно не находил ничего из произошедшего отвратительным или хотя бы серьёзным.

— Нет, стойте, погодите, госпожа, я же не собирался… мы не… — и он снова прервался на вспышку гомерического хохота. Начинало казаться, что он так скрывает шалящие нервы. — Оооо, ни в коем случае, госпожа, как можно? Мы не поддерживаем скотоложество в этой пещере! — залился он снова.

Малефисента фыркнула. Его истерический припадок немного съел ощущение дикого стыда, до этого горевшее внутри феи, но раздражение никуда не делось. Словно почувствовав измену, её наглый собеседник продолжил:

— Честное слово, госпожа, я польщён тем, что ты находишь меня достаточно молодым и красивым, чтобы задуматься об этом, но, знаете, ты бы хоть предупредила, мне для вас сначала станцевать нужно, а для этого надо быть в своём теле. А я совсем не в своём теле. По этой же причине, кстати, мы не могли бы и… — он рассмеялся в последний раз, затем откашлялся, продолжил спокойнее: — Серьёзно, госпожа, это забавно. Инстинкты инстинктами, но у меня же есть голова на плечах. Я не ручаюсь за, — он хмыкнул, — дурацкие шутки, которые могут соскользнуть с моего языка, но ничего хуже этого не произойдёт, — он отсел чуть назад, приглашая её обратно: — Пожалуйста, ложитесь, иначе что-нибудь себе отморозите. Хотите, хоть впейтесь мне когтями в бока, чтобы я не двигался, если вас это успокоит.

О, пару когтей он на себе почувствует.

Она нехотя, с неизменным раздражённым выражением раскрасневшегося лица вернулась на прежнее место. Руки Диаваля остались впечатанными в поверхность, не потянулись к ней.

— Даже не думай флиртовать со мной, — рявкнул она, тем не менее.

Тот не потерял ни секунды перед ответом.

— Да мне и не надо, ты уже в моей постели!

И покатился. Малефисента не могла подобрать слова лучше, но это именно то, как разразился бы хохотом старый наглый ворон после идиотской шутки второго порядка.

Он не унимался.

— Спите с Дьяволом!

Не в поле его зрения, уткнувшись куда-то ему в бок, фейри позволила себе беззвучный смешок. Каков извращенец.

— Ты теперь настоящая ведьма? Малефикас эт эарум ересим!

Ну, это уже было точно ниже пояса. Разрываясь от злости и смеха, она подбирала слова.

— Если бы чьи-то рога были настолько близки к моей шее, я бы себе такие каламбуры не позволяла, — он прыснул, мол, сама напросилась, с таким-то именем! — и она, раззадоренная и подстёгнутая, заразилась. — Вот уж извини, родители забыли меня спросить, когда я родилась.

Его бесконечный смех наконец прекратился, сменившись вопросами.

— А что, у вас имена родители дают? При рождении? — она прогудела утвердительно. — Как? — удивился тот. — Ребёнок же только родился, о нём ещё никто ничего толком не знает! Как можно описать кого-то на всю жизнь одним словом, если в нём ещё ничего нет?

Она оставила его вопросы без ответа, и тот замолчал. Разумеется, ненадолго. Следующие его слова были пропитаны, если возможно, ещё большим изумлением:

— Нет, ты хочешь сказать, тебя родители назвали Малефисентой? Что с ними не так?.. — она демонстративно качнула головой — намёк был сразу понят: — Нет, ничего плохого, просто кто так детей называет? Вот они взглянули на своё новорождённое дитя и подумали про себя: «Какая красивая девочка, давай назовём её «злая ведьма»?

Он, как это обычно бывает, сам рассмеялся собственной шутке.

— Сомневаюсь, что твои родители в этом смысле могут поучать моих, — отрезала Малефисента. Она помнила из его болтовни с Робином, что Диавалем он назывался не с рождения, да и вообще не назывался до их встречи, но иногда можно было сыграть неведущую, чтобы дать ворону самому рассказать и не думать позже, как она узнала.

— Диаваль — не моё… — защитился, ожидаемо, Диаваль, но осёкся, словно раздумывая, — Наверное, сейчас это уже действительно моё имя. Но оно дано мне не родителями и не от рождения. Мы так не делаем. Хотя, — повысил он тон, — должен сказать, идея неплоха. Лучше уж одно имя навсегда, чем постоянное… скажем, брат друга сестры дяди моего соседа, знаешь? — фея почувствовала смех под собой. — Или кличек, хотя они уже больше на имена похожи, хотя всё же меняются со временем. Вот у меня было несколько за жизнь.

Вот это было уже что-то новенькое.

— Каких?

Диаваль отмахнулся моментально.

— Они некрасивые.

— Тем лучше! — поддела волшебница. — Всегда готова услышать, как ты признаёшь что-то в себе неидеальным.

Нашёл Диаваль её слова смешными или нет, неизвестно — он лишь издал неясный звук неудовлетворения.

— Ну, например, дома в Ирландии меня всё детство называли Дуламан.

Секунда.

— …как водоросль?

В ответ — только сокрушённый вздох. Тогда Малефисента не удержалась — захихикала. Диаваль поспешил ретироваться:

— Моя семья жила на самом берегу реки Бойн, — начал он, — где росло много водорослей. К тому же… — он осёкся, неоднозначно хмыкнул, — песня одна есть ирландская, слышали? Нет? Тоже о водорослях… точнее, много о чём, о девушке и парне, об Ирландии и Шотландии… в общем, как ни крути, мне подходила. Вот все и прозвали дома. Но это имя мертво для меня, — произнёс он с уморительным пафосом. — Насколько я знаю, здесь мне дано иное. Сильный Холод и Ветер.

— …Что-что ты о моём имени говорил?

— Да мне самому не нравится! — завопил ворон, дёргаясь под нею, будто попытался приподняться и глянуть на неё. — Между прочим, — тут же добавил он обвиняюще, — за это надо вам спасибо сказать, без вас бы мне такое не выдумали.

— Это почему?

Ворон вздохнул неохотливо.

— Потому что моё имя — это часть вашего?.. — сказал он неуверенно, как будто сам сомневался в своём ответе. Фея удивленно хмыкнула. Диаваль растерялся: — В общем, имени, которое вам дают вороны… — он вздохнул, равно не располагающий адекватным объяснением. — Да, у нас нет слова «Малефисента», представьте себе, поэтому мы выкручиваемся словами, которые знаем.

Занятно. Но есть, получается, слово-заменитель? Это рождало кучу вопросов, правда, совершенно глупых и бесполезных. Как тогда звучит её имя на его языке? Произносил ли он его когда-нибудь? Кто знает, может, в его бесконечном клёкоте, не прекращающемся ни при каких обстоятельствах, оно проскользнуло, незамеченное? Насколько развит «лексикон» воронов? О чём они рассказывают друг другу?

Тем временем Диаваль всё же нашёл, что ответить, и начал своё объяснение:

— Есть такая ирландская богиня, Морриган — богиня войны, которая превращается в ворона по своему желанию.

Малефисента задумалась — что-то знакомое. Точно, в разговоре с Робином он сказал, что сначала принял её за неё, или что они похожи — во всяком случае, что-то в таком духе.

Диаваль продолжал:

— Точнее, Морриган — это не одна богиня, а несколько, три, если быть точным, и одна из них — Бадб. Так вот у Бадб есть помощник, которого так и зовут. Сильный Холод и Ветер, — протянул он важно, как произносят что-то, что считают смешным и незаслуженно важным, — великий Тростник. Видимо, — пери почувствовала, как его грудь опустилась от смешка, — учитывая, что я ирландский летающий помощник воюющей волшебницы, кто-то нашёл это имя подходящим.

Что ж, это было уже что-то знакомое.

— То есть я — Морриган? Из страны Ши?

— Ты знаешь о ней? — искренне изумился тот.

— Ну не тебе же одному умничать сегодня, — оскалилась Малефисента, — Но мне было неизвестно, что это не одна богиня, — призналась она не без неудовольствия. — Ты-то откуда знаешь о ней?

— Знаю, — ответил тот серьёзно. — Вороны знают огромное множество историй о других воронах — вымышленных и настоящих. Нам положено много знать. Это опыт и показатель возраста. А я, — добавил он с, если возможно, даже большей важностью, — невероятный старец.

Малефисента фыркнула.

— Ну конечно.

— Ну конечно, — не унимался помощник. — Мне уже как пару лет пора выгонять своих подрастающих детей из дома, чтобы они не висели у меня на шее. Я начинаю думать, что не ошибся, и волшебная страна Ши действительно здесь, потому что здесь будто время идёт иначе. Может быть и правда, стоит мне коснуться родных ирландских земель, вернись я домой, всё моё существо превратится в пыль — что скажешь?

— Страшно, — деловито, не без сарказма подхватила Малефисента, важно качая головой. Диаваль моментально оживился:

— Ничто по сравнению с тем, что бы рассказывали тебе твои же родители, будь ты вороном. Особенно по ночам.

— Серьёзно?

— А то! Понимаешь, какая забавная штука: во многих других животных, если я всё правильно понимаю, вроде как даже заложено бояться определённых вещей. Они сразу знают, каких животных следует избегать, остерегаться. Швырни перед Авророй змею — она отпрыгнет от неё, даже не зная, что это такое. Вороны? Вороны — придурки! …Не смейся! Это серьёзно! Мы понятия не имеем от рождения, кого нам стоит бояться. Какая-то сова ухает средь бела дня — давайте глянем! Поэтому вороны-родители, чтобы их дети прожили больше двух недель, нашли такой прекрасный выход, на самом деле: рассказывать страшные, на самом деле страшные истории, чтобы вбить своим детям немного здравого смысла в головы. Обычно это история смерти какого-нибудь родственника, только очень приукрашенная. Мой папа любил начинать все свои истории вот так: «Это история о моей смерти». И, черт возьми, мы все прекрасно знали, что вот он, перед нами, но нет же, мы вскакивали, папа! папа! что случилось! что за история? Так что, знаешь, если тебе и правда нужна сказка на ночь, я всегда готов поделиться Леденящей Душу Историей о Вороне на Поле.

— Дай угадаю… он подумал лезть на поле, где ходит злобный крестьянин, с утра пораньше, и угодил в сеть.

— Я сам знаю, что это было глупо! — Диаваль встал в оборонительную позицию. Без сомнений, происходи этот разговор в разгаре дня на открытом пространстве, он бы расставил руки на талии и ссутулил плечи, будто мог таким образом кого-то припугнуть. — Да мне тогда было… Сколько мне было? — спросил он сам себя и сам, пропуская ответ, пришёл к выводу: — Мозги в процесс мало были подключены. Да я ещё и не особо питался крупами до этого. Я пять минут назад сказал, что жил у реки. Рыба, водоросли…

Она представила себе Диаваля где-то в Ирландии, которую никогда не видела, прыгающего по каменистому берегу реки и выуживающего с предельной осторожностью слизские шмотки зелени из-под бурлящей воды. Вспомнила, в какую сторону он летел по ночам, когда отправлялся домой, доселе также не виденный ею — но она знала, что находится в той части леса: тоже река, тоже высокие хвойные деревья, тоже многочисленные изумрудные холмы — и заключала, таким образом, небольшую разницу между Ирландией и тем местом на этих землях, где он разместился.

В очередной раз её посетил неразрешённый вопрос о причине перелёта Диаваля со своего старого дома. Вороны — птицы не перелётные, так что он тут забыл? Почему улетел со своих родных земель, если говорит о них с таким трепетом? Вспомнила, как он упомянул песню о водорослях — или о паре? или об Ирландии? — и сказал, что она в любом случае подходит ему. Это наводило на занятную мысль. Раз уж они оба, очевидно, сегодня не выспятся, а Диаваля хлебом не корми, как дай показать свои таланты и поговорить о себе любимом…

— Ты должен спеть мне песню о дуламане.

Диаваль протянул долгое «Оооооо», по интонации чуть ли не болезненное, и поспешил ретироваться:

— Вот спеть я вам сейчас не смогу, госпожа, вот это уж точно будет выше моих сил сейчас. Обещаю спеть, как только этот ужас закончится.

Под «ужасом» скорее всего подразумевался тот балаган, что творился в бедной птичьей головушке в связи с сезоном спаривания. Не желая больше слышать и слова об этом, пери выбрала другой путь.

— Тогда… историю. Но не о сети. О Бадб.

Он хмыкнул, причмокнул губами, сказал короткое «ладно». Сглотнул, вздохнул — и наконец-то начал. Однако в первую же минуту выяснилось, что, чтобы знать историю о похищении коров из Регамны у Кухулина перед похищением быка из Куальнге, надо знать, кто такой Кухулин, где находятся Регамна и почему Куальнге вообще похищают быка. Вообще рассказчик из Диаваля был неплохой, если бы он только не предполагал, что Малефисента всю жизнь жила в Ирландии и знает всех и всё по именам заранее, а потому каждый шаг вперёд в истории сопровождался шагом назад — для пояснений. Это было как пробираться сквозь терни его новостей с другой стороны к действительно важным, но интереснее.

Но из его — довольно размеренного, но не без эмоций, весёлого, но серьёзного, успокающего, но неутомительного — рассказа всё-таки удалось вычленить сюжет: однажды встретилась великому герою Кухулину колесница с одной лишь кроваво-красной лошадью в упряжке, а сидела на ней красная женщина в плаще и мужчина, гнавший перед собой несчастную корову. Женщина заговорила с Кухулином, что, видимо, само по себе было странным, и Кухулин поинтересовался именем её спутника.

— «Сильный Холод и Ветер — его имя» — сказала Бадб. «Длинное, однако, имя» — ответил Кухулин, — «Твоё же как имя?». И тогда мужчина сказал: «Женщина, с которой ты говоришь, зовётся Острие, Тонкие Губы, Короткие Волосы, Глубокая Заноза, Сильный Ужас».

— Да ты издеваешься.

— «Да вы издеваетесь», — сказал Кухулин и прыгнул вдруг в их колесницу. Упёрся он копьём в её голову, да вдруг исчезла и повозка, и женщина, и мужчина, и корова. Увидел он только, как превратилась женщина в чёрную птицу и села на ветку над его головой. И сказала она… Ну, вам, госпожа, не интересна вся история, поэтому скажу коротко. И сказала она, что… зависит от неё жизнь его и смерть его, что никакая слава Кухулина не возвысится, как бы ему этого ни хотелось, они ещё немного поспорили о том, кто как другого одолеет, и Бадб, — и тут он снова вернулся к своему тону рассказчика, — а это была именно она, улетела прочь, а Кухулин вернулся в свой дом. И здесь кончается повесть о похищении быка из Регамны, о чём мне больше сказать нечего, кроме того, что бык этот принадлежал Дайре, сыну Фиахны, и из-за телёнка этого быка, Донна, и произойдёт Похищение Быка из Кульнге, что есть история о великой войне уладов ирландских, — сказал он тише со смешком.

Занятное наблюдение: голос Диаваля звучал иначе в таких странных обстоятельствах. Он был тише и ниже, а потому отчего-то чуточку мягче, и вместе с тем фея чувствовала, как рождаются звуки даже не из горла его, но из груди — скорее всего, тоже замашки птичьей природы — и вытекают из уст вкрадчивыми звуками, по-птичьи мелодичными и по-вороньи хриплыми.

Сказка закончилась, но Малефисента нашла, что хотела…

— Ещё. 

Диаваль добродушно рассмеялся.

— Во всём потребна мера.

Тогда она рассмеялась тоже.

— Рассказ о вороне?

— Извини?

— «Во всём потребна мера». Рассказ эконома о вороне, — подсказала Малефисента, раззадоренная тем, что не один Диваль здесь сегодня умничает. — Или ты знаешь только скучную ирландскую древность? — слукавила она. Жертва пропустила поддёвку мимо ушей, только задумчиво промычала.

— Эконома… эконом-эконом-эко-а! — воскликнул он вдруг, а потом фыркнул совсем по-лошадиному, будто ему напомнили о чём-то совершенно оскорбительном, не достоином даже упоминания. — Это та история, где вороны черны и безголосы, потому что жена Феба — распутница, а сам он большой идиот?

Малефисента приподнялась на локтях с насмешливым изгибом бровей.

— История не об этом.

— Разве? — вступил слуга. — Я именно так это и вижу. Ворона сказала правду, — возразил он, — сказала правду из верности хозяину, и отгребла за это.

— И всё же она могла держать язык за зубами, — улыбнулась фея.

— Когда честь её хозяина втаптывают в грязь? — Диаваль воодушевился, готовый спорить. — Да, предположим, не скажи она Фебу, какая молодец его жена, та самая жена осталась бы жива, — Малефисента, не стягивая хищнической ухмылки кивнула на искоса, мол, вот именно, — Но разве ж ворона виновата? Она сказала правду, — повторил он, — а что Феб решил тут же наповалом прикончить свою благоневерную — уже её не касается. Феб взрослый, у него своя голова на плечах.

Малефисента глядела на мордашку своего соратника — веки уже наполовину закрыты, рот искривлён в выражении неудовольствия, а глаза всё равно горят желанием доказать-таки свою правоту — и плечи потряхивало от смеха.

— И вообще, — буркнул тот напоследок. — Вся эта сказка — клевета, и, если хотите, я поведаю вам ещё восемь и две истории о том, почему вороны стали чёрными, и ни одна из них не будет этой. А то, что вороны лишились своего прекрасного пения, — он встретился со взглядом своей госпожи, насмешливым и игривым, и поддал напора, — вообще полная чушь. Мой голос на месте, спасибо большое.

— О чём ты не перестанешь причитать, — кивнула Малефисента, — и тем не менее я по-прежнему не слышала ни единой песни, — Диаваль демонстративно отвернул голову — проход в пещеру внезапно занял всё его внимание. — Ты обещал мне водоросли, Диаваль, я запомню.

— Будут, будут водоросли, — процедили ей в ответ сонным голосом. — Теперь можно поспать?

— Так и быть, я оставлю тебя в покое на сегодня.

Диаваль немного дёргался, засыпая — казалось, каждый звук, будь то ухание совы или вой волков, едва слышные среди ветра, затрагивали его нервы, и у него на какой-то миг сводило дыхание — но уже совсем скоро вдохи его стали медленнее, как у человека. Малефисента глядела в облачную даль, борясь со сном, насилу оставляя глаза открытыми, а тело напряжённым. Предстояла долгая зимняя ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски к главе:  
> — "Малефикас эт эарум ересим" — часть латинского названия "Молота Ведьм" — средневекового трактата о том, кто такие ведьмы и что с ними делать. Настольная книга королевы Ингрит.  
> — "Похищение быка из Куальнге" — памятник древнеирландской мифологии, сага о воине Кухулине и его войнушке с королевой Медб. Война действительно за быка. Но прелесть не только в этом.  
> — "Рассказ эконома о вороне" — часть "Кентерберийских рассказов" — произведения английской литературы 14-о века. Феб, чья жена "всю страсть свою другому отдавала", что увидкла белая сладкоголосая ворона. Она рассказала обо всем Фебу, тот из ревности убил жену, но пожалел и, обвиняя ворону в клевете и болтливости, лишил последнюю белизны и красоты голоса. 
> 
> again, these probably need no explanation to natives, but still:  
> \- "maleficas et earum" - a notorious demonology and witchcraft tractate also known as "hammer of witches". was it published a century later than the time movies are supposed to take place in? yeah. do i care? no.  
> \- "the cattle raid of cooley" or "the táin" - an epic of early irish literature, very interesting and very cobfusing at times.  
> \- "the manciple's tale" - the second-to-last chapter of "tales of canterbury" by geoffrey chaucer.


	7. Как и любой Близнец, я не верю в астрологию (Like Any Gemini, I Don't Believe In Astrology)

Долгая зимняя ночь длилась часа четыре.

Потом терпеть затёкшую руку стало невыносимо, да и пропажа ощущения в какой-либо конечности при таком холоде настораживала, и Малефисента нехотя, медленно и по возможности тихо, предприняла попытку сменить положение. Осторожная к разлёгшейся под собой тушке, она, чувствуя покалывание, приподнялась на локтях.

И в процессе встретилась с одним внимательным чёрным глазом.

Последовал крик.

Не Малефисенты — её реакции можно было позавидовать. Не прошло и секунды, как в плечи, грудь и торс противного лгуна (второй глаз тут же распахнулся) понеслись кулаки. Между пальцев начал клубиться зелёный дым.

— Госпожа! Гос! -госпож-госпожа! — забарахтался Диаваль в клетке из рук, магии, веток и каменных стен.

— Лгун! Клювоносый! Перьеволосый!

— Госпожа!

— Подонок! Бессовестная…

— Прошу, хватит!

— …безмозглая птица!

— Да что я сделал! — отпрянул он, наконец, пячась, насколько возможно, назад. Уперевшись спиной в пещеру, он выставил руки ладонями вперёд, одновременно испуганный и раздражённый. Щёки Малефисенты горели. Ничему, ничему, думала она про себя, жизнь её не учит. Не стоило вверять себя ни на минуту существу без стыда и совести, без умения прислуживать! Вот и его обещание спать. Видно, смотрел всё это время беззвучно, подлец, выжидал время на случай, если она действительно уснёт, чтобы… чтобы… — Ты зачем меня разбудила?! — запротестовал Диаваль, чей голос подпрыгнул в высоте от возмущения, слепой к её горящему лицу. — Ещё и бранишь, почём зря.

— Ты не спал, — только и нашла, что ответить, фея. Ногти неприятно впивались в ладони, но расслаблять кулаки она не собиралась. — Смотрел прямо на меня.

— Я держал ночь! — прошипел Диаваль в ответ. — Разве то не моя обязанность? Вокруг волки рыщут, я в этом бесполезном теле, ещё и сплю не один! Я что, должен был совсем откинуться? — дерзнул он и добавил твёрдо: — Ну уж нет.

Луна за спиной лишила его лицо и фигуру любого рельефа — только тёмный силуэт на фоне не менее тёмного неба. Перья в волосах слуги встали торчком — признак исключительной хмурости духа. Так спал он всё это время или нет? Он не отрицал, что сторожил вход — значит, не спал, но он ругался, что был разбужен — значит, спал?

Могло статься, что он… Он смотрел одним глазом! Но не могло же быть…

Догадка пронзила их обоих одновременно.

— Ты умеешь спать наполовину?

— Ты не умеешь спать одним глазом?

Они встретились взглядами в темноте — Малефисента из глубины пещеры и он, с согнутыми в почти защитном жесте в коленях ногами, напротив неё. Его круглые глаза блеснули, отражая зелёную магию, словно у ночного животного.

Он птица, с усилием напомнила себе колдунья. Дикое животное. Конечно, он не станет засыпать в новом месте в неудобном положении, в плохих условиях. Особенно если… особенно если с ним кто-то ещё. Все те несколько тягучих, уморительных часов относительную тишину леса то и дело нарушали завывания волков — совсем не колыбельная для любого сознательного существа. В каком-то смысле, за его поведением стояли те же причины, что за её нежеланием закрывать глаза. Только вот Диаваль, видимо, имел способность спать и не спать одновременно — способность, которую Малефисента с радостью выпытала, выменяла или купила бы.

Как же неприятно.

Что-то похожее на её наверняка теперь кислом лице прочел Диаваль — он расслабленно, почти так же нахально, как обычно, улыбнулся.

— Тебе… объяснить?

— Не утруждайся, — процедила фея, поднимая голову. Языки пламени растворились, облизав напоследок пальцы. — Полагаю, самая холодная часть ночи позади. Я вполне обойдусь своим собственным теплом, как и ты — своими перьями.

Диаваль подскочил так быстро, что, право, можно было и обидеться.

— Да, да, конечно, разумеется, — затараторил он сконфуженно, приподнимаясь, встречаясь затылком с потолком пещеры и опускаясь снова. В сидячем положении он осторожно выглянул из-за спины наружу, где Солнце ещё не развело густого индиго неба, но всё говорило о том, что до утра осталось не так долго. Птичий взгляд устремился вниз с невысокого склона, на котором и ютилась пещера, словно что-то выслеживая в лесу. — Мне пора, — произнёс он серьёзно.

— Я не велела тебе лететь во дворец, — заметила Малефисента.

— Я знаю? — нахмурился он. — Сомневаюсь, что король Стефан бодрствует сейчас, — в ответ фея лишь кивнула с приподнятой бровью, призывая его закончить мысль самостоятельно. Он закончил — не в том направлении: — Да и ты обычно не бодрствуешь в этот час. Сейчас моё время, — к первой брови Малефисенты присоединилась вторая. — Что? У меня не может быть собственной жизни? В, — он обернулся снова, щурясь на небо, — четыре утра?

Оно было на её языке — замечание по поводу его тона: наглая птица начала забывать своё место. Но за угрозой тотчас развернулся бы новый виток бессмысленного перебрасывания фразами, затянувшийся на долгие минуты. Минуты, которые можно было потратить на сладкий сон в одиночестве — за всю ночь фея, как и следовало ожидать, не сомкнула глаз, ни одного. К тому же, очевидно же, что безмозглый слуга спешит, теряя перья, к противному Чудищу. Малефисента сильно сомневалась в компетенции пикси вспоминать о кормёжке этого мешка с костями ночью или ранним утром, чего нельзя было сказать об этом черном самоотверженном пестуне. Она бы не удивилась, узнав, что девчушка не погибла от голода по большей части благодаря хлопотам пернатого предателя. Не полетит сейчас — полетит в обед, или вечером, а скорее всего и оба раза.

— Даже не стану превращать тебя, — отрубила Малефисента, с каждой секундой чувствуя свинцовую тяжесть век и предвкушая мгновение, когда наконец сможет их сомкнуть, и опустилась в гнездо, недавно занятое двумя. Диаваль, будто довольный результатом, выскочил из пещеры с прыткостью освобождённой птицы.

Спала фея далеко, далеко не так долго, как рассчитывала, и винить было некого. Что бы не ей ни приснилось, её сердцу оно пришлось не по вкусу, и последнее отчаянно подорвало её тело в попытке выпутаться из клубка. Любое воспоминание об увиденном улетучилось, стоило принять сидячее положение и как следует открыть глаза, но горький осадок остался.

Судя по звёздам, она едва ли проспала час. По всем правилам по-прежнему стояла глухая зимняя ночь — туман лениво полз невысоко над землёй между деревьями, снег блестел не хуже драгоценных камней. Диаваля было не видать, что говорило или о его невиданной самостоятельности, если он без указки отправился в Персефорест, или о его особенной любви к уходу за чужими детьми. Отчего-то фея склонялась к последнему. А на это всегда было интересно посмотреть. «В этот раз он всё же имеет руки, — досадовала Малефисента, неизвестно даже для самой себя откуда находящая энергию пробираться сквозь сугробы (Диаваль ещё не выкапывал тропы сегодня), — следить за его махинациями будет не так увлекательно».

Зимой домишко выглядел ещё печальнее, чем когда-либо. Последний раз Малефисента видела его ещё осенью, до первого снега — теперь же, под тяжёлым слоем белого одеяла дом будто ещё стремительнее оседал к земле, приземистый, как старый ношеный ботинок. Вода, переносимая мельницей, обратилась в лёд, крылья вмёрзли в канаву и остановились.

Окна были плотно закрыты и даже, кажется, занавешены изнутри, довольно порядочно — так, что снаружи совсем делать было нечего. В овладевшей ею внезапно нерешительности Малефисента дернула ручку двери, понимая, тем не менее, что та должна быть открыта — иначе Диаваль не смог бы войти. Но что, что если он и не гостевал здесь сегодня, встретив препятствие? Дверь открылась, хоть и с недовольным скрипом, большим, чем следовало бы двери, за которой хоть немного следят. Но, казалось, для обитателей и гостей домика визгливая жалоба осталась незамеченной.

Всё было не так плохо — для начала, Диаваль не пел. Его вообще не наблюдалось в комнате, и всё же отдалённые шорохи позволяли предположить, что их виновник вскоре возвратится. Чудище также не подавало сигналов. Оно, как стало ясно при ближайшей инспекции, не спало, лишь спокойно смотрело перед собой своими странными голубыми глазёнками. Эти же глазёнки метнулись в сторону феи, стоило ей подойти ближе.

Ребёнок. Бледный, розовый, кажется, сытый. Всё лицо отвратительно мокрое. Полноватые щёки, как у грызунов, повсюду складки. Блестящие губы, несмелые очертания бровей. Лицо, не изуродованное интеллектом.

Девочка улыбнулась. Малефисента не улыбнулась.

Девочка перестала улыбаться. Потом улыбнулась снова, потянула руки вперёд, ткнула пальцем куда-то за спиной Малефисенты. Малефисента не обернулась. Девочка издала звук, и снова — громче. Малефисента молчала.

Девочка начала плакать.

В ту же секунду под носом оказался Диаваль.

— Боанн! — чертыхнулся он тихо, становясь живой ширмой между Малефисентой и ребёнком, беря последнего на руки с удивительным спокойствием, словно бы занимался этим всю жизнь или имел на это полное право. — Разве можно так на ребёнка смотреть!.. — сказал он осуждающее — точнее, осуждающе бы он прозвучал, не красуйся на его лице такая широченная улыбка, обращённая к кульку в руках. — Как камень совсем, как камушек, да?

Ребёнок снова, как полминуты назад, ткнул в сторону — Диаваль быстро обернулся и так же быстро посмотрел обратно, почему-то ещё радостнее. За высунутую пухлую ладонь он схватился пальцем, чуть качнул её, чему-то энергично кивая, при этом складывая лицо в комическую гримасу восхищения. — Ну что ты, не плачь, не плачь, смотри, какая… — и тут, наверное, он сделал что-то ещё более нелепое, чем пение. Он начал сюсюкаться: 

— …Смотри, какая ты уже большая! Да-а, вот такая большая! — сказал он голосом такой высоты, которая никогда не должна исходить из глотки ворона. — Во-о-т такая красивая! Ну как на такую красавицу можно смотреть, и бровью не дёрнув! Тебе надо… — он чуть качнул её, меняя положение — теперь девочка была чуть прижата боком к груди, он подхватывал её ниже спины и за плечи, — …тебе надо, чтобы говори-и-или, улыба-а-лись, да?

Он прошёлся к окну, постучал по цветному стеклу. Звук девочку обрадовал невыразимо.

— Можно даже говорить не с тобой, но смотреть на тебя и менять голос, правда же? — ворон подался назад, глядя девочке в лицо, приподнял брови, — Я даже могу сказать: «Госпожа, почему же вы не спите в пещере?», но я улыбаюсь тебе, да, да, да! — девочка начала смеяться, — и тебе всё нравится!

И лишь после этой фантасмагории он удосужился взглянуть на фею. С самой кислой физиономией.

— Ты врал мне, Диаваль, — сказала серьёзно Малефисента, не теряя ни секунды. — Я думала, ты ворон — оказывается, ты курица-наседка.

Квочка пропустила слова мимо ушей.

— Если крики разбудят тётушек, удирать придётся нам обоим, госпожа, — произнёс он тихо уже своим голосом — никогда не казался он более низким и грубым, чем в тот момент. Тут же он, однако, смягчился: — Госпожа, тебе не спится?

— Я выспалась, — отрезала та. Только его участия не хватало, успела она подумать — но, похоже, тот спросил из вежливости и, не особо ожидая ответа, снова занялся девчонкой. — Оставь её!

Но Диаваль был занят. Тихо-тихо, наверное, чтобы не разбудить фей наверху, он прохаживался по комнате с ребёнком на руках, чуть раскачиваясь, и подносил его ко всему, что только могло оказаться на уровне глаз. Они находились в странной комнате — не то гостиной, не то столовой, не то кухне — и под потолком задорными кучками висели сплетённая засушенная зелень, стручки и цветы. Диаваль позволял девочке трогать их, отрывать кусочки и стирать их в порошок. Стручки она тут же тащила в рот и основательно слюнявила, но ворон осторожно отбирал их и шёл в противоположную сторону, чем навлекал на себя расстроенные всхлипы. Девочка вообще не переставала издавать звуки: она пыхтела, сопела, шумно выдыхала, протягивала гласные, хныкала, чтобы попросить что-то в руки, словно бы умела разговаривать. К тому же, глупышка даже не старалась усидеть на месте, несмотря на высоту — она тянулась руками ко рту, вечно дёргалась головой, еле держа её прямо, вечно заваливалась чуть назад так, что только плечо Диаваля спасало её от кувырка в сторону пола.

Они прошли к полкам, заставленным всевозможными пузатыми и длинношеими бутылками, маленькими фигурками и древесными веточками, камушками и цветами. Аврора снова тащила всё в рот.

— Нет-нет, не надо, — хмурился Диаваль, снова примеряя на себе высокий, донельзя ласковый голос, и клал камушки на место — зачем только тогда показывал? — Я не могу её оставить, она плачет всю ночь, — наконец произнёс он в её сторону едва-едва, но в полуночной тишине слова его были ясны. — Пла-а-чет, да? — заблеял он снова. Подбородок и вся нижняя часть лица ребёнка блестела в несмелом лунном свете — Диаваль попытался вытереть слюни рукавом, но без особого успеха. — Не надо плакать. Надо спать. Да, да, надо спать.

Диаваль, может быть, и хотел, чтобы она спала, но девочка таких мыслей не разделяла. Несмотря на укачивания и тишину, она ёрзала в руках, и каждый раз, когда ворон поворачивался к ней передом, Малефисента могла заметить красные щёки и хмурый вид ребёнка. Её мордочка снова была в противнейшей слюне, и слуга, кажется, всё меньше понимал, что с этим делать.

Молчать было неинтересно.

— Спой ей колыбельную, — поддела волшебница, но не получила иной реакции, кроме раздражённого цокания. — Или, дорогой Диаваль, ты можешь только попросить, и я обреку её на вечный сон уже сегодня.

— Не знаю, госпожа. Фейская магия, как мне доводится видеть, работает не очень, — гавкнул тот в ответ, не оборачиваясь — малютка была в самом процессе упорного обсасывания концов шнуровки его рубашки. — «Не ведать тебе печали!» — проскрипел он, как когда-то недавно, имитируя писклявый голос Флитл. — «Пусть каждый день несёт!..», каждый день, как же.

Названная племянница шаржа на свою тётушку не оценила. Лицо, и без того красное и мокрое, побагровело, складок образовалось ещё больше, хныканье превратилось в настоящие всхлипы, и вскоре начался настоящий плач.

Плачут дети отвратительно жутко — всегда громко, всегда слишком высоко, всегда протяжно и тревожно, и никогда не понятно, от чего именно. Малефисента ушла в другую комнату, молча и степенно рассматривая стены, полки и цветы, но вой настиг её и там. Было слышно, как Диаваль ходил взад и вперёд с успокаивающим шёпотом на устах, но бесполезно. Фея остановилась у тёмной деревянной лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, к спальне, обитательницы которой продолжали мирно сопеть, глухие к истерическим завываниям малолетней принцессы. Просто удивительно. Можно подумать, король Стефан приказал Диавалю следить за своим сопливым слюнявым розовым комком.

На какое-то время чудовище утихло, снизойдя от крика под стать банши до одиночных всхлипов, и Диаваль, судя по скрипящим звукам, уложил её в постельку. Когда Малефисента вернулась в комнату, он был без кожаного плаща и, сидя на корточках, утирал рукавом рубашки извечно мокрую мордашку.

— Ну и что это было? — дернул он головой в сторону младенца. Какая-то неубиваемая нежность сквозила в его голосе, хотя уже наверняка неискренняя — нельзя же, в конце концов, всё ещё вожжаться с человеком, который только что закатил перед тобой истерику? — Кричишь, как настоящий птенчик! Хотела разбудить своих тётушек? Как бы не так. Их не разбудит даже война. Мне кажется, — наклонился он, — это они находятся под заклятием… ка-а-ждую ночь… Когда-нибудь я проберусь к ним, и они недосчитаются глаз утром… — тут лицо малышки снова начало складываться в ноющую гримасу, чего Диаваль не упустил: — Нет, ну что ты… Не надо… Я не ненавижу твоих тётушек, я их просто очень не люблю… Ну что с тобой случилось? Спать не хочешь, от еды отказываешься… Тебя расстроил желудок? — он провёл ладонью по её накрытому одеяльцем животу, как бы поглаживая, усмиряя. Девочка глядела на него во все глаза. — Нет? А что тогда? Мм?

Или брачный сезон действительно вступил в силу, или Диаваль любил общаться с существами столь же глупыми, как он сам. Выглядел он в своей тарелке. На короткую секунду Малефисента задумалась, откуда могли появиться такие навыки. Он ничего не говорил о том, что у него есть дети, о том, что у него вообще есть семья, хоть нет-нет да и говорил о своём чуть ли не преклонном возрасте, когда надо давно уже выгонять детей из дому.

Но у него не могло быть семьи, не так ли? Иначе бы он не был здесь.

Аврора, как ни странно, на вопросы не отвечала. Вместо этого она вцепилась в край одеяла и потащила его в рот.

— Должно быть, то зубы режутся, — произнесла Малефисента, вступая ближе, глядя на слугу сверху вниз. Она бы догадалась раньше, но ей не было дела. Однако возраст был подходящий, и со слов Диаваля и исходя из увиденного можно было предположить именно этот недуг растущего организма.

Удивление промелькнуло на бледном, освещённом наполовину лице ворона лишь на мгновение, тут же сменяясь насмешливой участием.

— Опять? Сколько можно… — поморщился Диаваль и, видимо, беря её слова за правду, осторожно потянулся к Авроре, пытаясь заглянуть в рот. Там уже маленькими белыми жемчужинками сидели резцы, но места для клыков пустовали. — Детка, сколько же их у тебя должно быть! — улыбнулся он, возвращаясь к люльке. — Глаза ещё не почернели, а уже столько зубов — и продолжают расти…

— У людей не чернеют глаза, Диаваль, — отрезала Малефисента. Эта буффонада начинала надоедать. Мало того, что Диаваль, по сути, не должен был здесь находиться, он ещё и продолжал потакать этому монстру. Не теряя ни секунды, фея отрезала: — Иди и разыщи что-нибудь холодное, — птица тут же поднялась с места. — Или мягкое, — сказала она ему вдогонку. — Или сладкое.

— Зачем..?

— Слушай мой приказ.

Она осталась у кровати смерять взглядом ненавистное чудище, в ответ вбирающее мир своими крохотными голубыми глазёнками. С последнего визита феи несколько месяцев назад изменилась Аврора порядочно: кожа посветлела, брови потемнели, пушок на голове сменился намёками на волосы. Цвет их был непонятнен: в сумраке они казались тёмными, как у отца, в свете луны — светлыми, как у матери. От ресниц на розовые, раздражённые от слюней и их постоянного вытирания щёки ложились тени. Диаваль принялся сновать по дому, стараясь и стараясь безуспешно не наделать при этом шума — опаска, разумеется, беспочвенная, поскольку с верхнего этажа до сих пор не раздалось ни звука. Вернулся он с чем-то, что оказалось и холодным, и мягким, и сладким: ложкой мёда и кусочком тоненькой ткани. Первое обернули по второе и сунули в рот, затем ложку достали, а ткань завязали в узел, оставляя мёд внутри. Теперь прямо изо рта девочки торчали складки ткани, как распускающийся бутон. Сладость пришлась капризнице по душе — похныкав для приличия ещё какое-то время, она успокоилась и под недолгое мерное укачивание (они отступили к окну и Диаваль стал коленом подталкивать кроватку, потягивая добытый случайно в поисках ви-хэви) отбыла в царство снов. Наверняка ненадолго, но, подумала Малефисента, это будет уже не их забота.

И вот так они стояли, полубоком к теперь раскрытому окну, под бескрайним синим небом.

— Правда не чернеют глаза?

— Правда, Диаваль. Боюсь, ты спутал людей с воронами.

Мужчина улыбнулся.

— Человеческие дети такие странные. Глаза не чернеют, а зубы уже есть. Зубы есть, а пищей их кормить ещё нельзя. Очень странные. Ещё и рождаются, когда попало, — добавил он как бы кстати. — У людей что, нет сезона спаривания? Мы одни тут страдаем?

— Ты один тут страдаешь.

Диаваль поглядел на неё со смесью удивления и обвинения, а затем подобрал чашу и с абсолютно серьёзным лицом отсалютовал своему отражению в окне, словно пропуская бокал с единственным собратом по несчастью.

— И долго будут продолжаться твои страдания? Потому что пока ты страдаешь, страдаю я тоже. От твоих отвратительных выходок.

— Не так долго, я надеюсь! — отозвался ворон со смешком, — должно закончиться… ну, когда закончится сезон новых песен. Для людей это, кажется, март? — проблеял он неуверенно. Человеческий календарь всё ещё составлял великую загадку для его птичьей головы. Совсем недавно между ними состоялся утомительный урок, потому что, как оказывалось, для Диаваля существовало как минимум пять сезонов, и практически ничего не делилось так, как у людей. Отдельной проблемой был счёт. Считать дальше восьми Диаваль отказывался принципиально — поэтому «двенадцать» для него всё ещё составляло восемь и ещё половину восьми. — Особенно везучих может дёргать до самого появления малышей, — добавил он. Малефисента вскинула брови.

— Ты родился в марте?

— Нет, конечно. Рано. В марте появляются яйца, но это ещё не птенцы, совсем нет. Их надо ещё высидеть, разумеется.

— Как долго? — не унималась фея. Диаваль вздохнул. Малефисента понадеялась, что теперь он понимает фрустрацию, настигающую, когда приходится очевидные для себя вещи.

— Одну луну? Иногда чуть меньше.

— Значит, ты родился в апреле?

— Я не знаю, госпожа, — выдохнул ворон с видом, стоило признаться, присущим любому, кто последние два часа возился с крохотным ребёнком. — Чуть позже. Ближе к маю. После Белтейна. Родился, когда родился. Это очень важно? Для чего тебе нужно это знать?

В общем-то, ни для чего. Малефисента выглянула наружу, распахнув одну часть окна. Ударил холодный воздух. Несмотря на довольно сильную вечернюю бурю, сейчас погода стояла тихая, хоть и морозная. Небо оставалось чистым — с него моргали звёзды. Конечно, с видом, открывавшимся на склоне около Рябины, было не сравнить, но уже что-то. Совсем высоко, если задрать голову, можно было различить даже созвездие Тельца. А что? Из Диаваля мог бы выйти неплохой Телец. Упёртости ему точно хватало. Он мог бы запросто быть… Май, май!

Телец. Солнечный Телец. Но это почти ни о чём не говорит. Это не лунный знак и тем более не восходящий.

Диавалю, конечно, было не привыкать ждать и не дожидаться ответа своей госпожи, но в этот раз она решила не оставлять его вопрос без внимания. С кошачьей грацией она приблизилась к нему настолько, что видела своё отражение в его чёрных глазищах.

— Говорят, ночные огни влияют на то, как работают тела каждого из нас. Так как ты меняешь своё обличье по нескольку раз за день, получается занимательный вопрос.

Ухмылка, которая расцвела на устах ворона, заставила Малефисенту пожалеть о сказанном тут же.

— Ты хочешь узнать, как работает это тело?! — хихикнул он, давясь воздухом, как человек, попросту не способный остановить себя. — Не надо спрашивать, госпожа, тут надо не рассказывать, а пока-а-ха-хазыва-а-ать как я себя ненавижу! — он сполз к оконной раме, утыкаясь лицом в сложенную в локте руку и потряхивая плечами. — Когда уже весна… Как я устал…

— Тогда нас двое, — отрезала колдунья. — Мне всё равно, как работает это тело, до тех пор, пока оно работает на меня, — Диаваль издал звук, сравнимый разве что с поросячим визгом. — Иногда мне кажется, что следовало оставить фермера в покое, — пробубнила Малефисента ему в спину. — Мне нужен твой гороскоп, чтобы я могла узнать, кто ты такой, кем ты был и кем станешь.

Диаваль всё же пришёл в себя.

— …Мой что?

— Гороскоп.

— Нет, я и в первый раз услышал.

— Гороскоп, — повторила фея. — Он есть у всех, хотя мало кто о нём знает. Когда-то люди знали о его важности, о силе звёзд и ночных огней, но со временем забыли. Их жизнью теперь управляет, — она улыбнулась, — другая организация. Тем не менее, в Топях многие об этом знают и считают важным.

— Я всё ещё ничего не понимаю, — проворчал слуга. — Это что-то вроде того же имени?

— Вовсе не вроде имени, — возмутились ему в ответ. Малефисента пыталась придумать объяснение. — Скорее сродни твоей родине или твоим родителям. Гороскоп рождения изменить нельзя, и определённо нельзя иметь три одновременно, — повернулась она. — Гороскоп — это положение звёзд в момент твоего рождения.

Сначала Диаваль нахмурился, переваривая. И рассмеялся — тихо, чтобы не спугнуть ни девочку, ни её опекунш, и всё же с достаточной долей язвительности.

— Конечно. Ведь это очень важно, положение звёзд, — хмыкнул он. В ответ на наверняка не самый дружелюбный на вид взгляд Малефисенты он чуть стушевался, но позиций не сдал: — И как только можно рассчитать положение всех звёзд в один момент? Их же… — тут он снова потерялся в числах, — …очень много.

— Большинство звёзд неподвижны, Диаваль — они и неинтересны. Блуждающие звёзды — вот что действительно имеет значение. В разное время дня они могут блуждать между созвездиями, и от тех созвездий, в которых они остановились, может многое зависеть.

Она обернулась к нему, отчасти догадываясь о реакции своего слушателя. Диаваль смотрел прямо, с сжатыми челюстями, плотно сомкнутыми губами и морщинками около глаз и медленно кивал, так же медленно отворачиваясь.

И прыснул. Воздух шумно выкатился из его носа и между стиснутыми зубами, он зажмурился и с непроходящей улыбкой чуть отошёл от подоконника подальше в комнату, не переставая при этом мотать лохматой головой.

— А вы в ударе сегодня, госпожа.

Настроение у Малефисенты, надо сказать, и без того было не лучшее.

— Великолепно, — произнесла она мрачно, так, что Диаваль даже прекратил смеяться. — По какой-то причине я должна выслушивать глупые пошлости, выливающиеся из твоего рта, но единственный раз, когда что-то имеет смысл, ты не слушаешь. И что за слуга мне достался!

Из темноты комнаты ей поспешно цокнули.

— Ради всего святого, я слушаю! Я просто пока не понимаю! Блуждающие звёзды? — повторил он неверяще. — Я никогда их даже не видел. Как может что-то, что никогда мне не являлось, иметь хоть какое-то влияние на мою жизнь?

— Никогда не видел? — подняла бровь фея. — Ты не видишь Солнца каждое утро, Диаваль?

— Солнце — не звезда..?

— Что же это есть, по-твоему?

Тут Диаваль крепко задумался. Задумываться воронам было неполезно.

— Огонь?.. — выжал он из себя гениальное. — Знаешь, как воздух, вода, земля… Разве нет?

— Разумеется, нет, — фыркнула Малефисента. Как он мог быть таким тугодумом? — Элементы находятся под Луной, тогда как Солнце, как все огни, находится над Луной.

Сначала слуга вздохнул, да так сокрушённо, что фее его стало почти жалко, а потом попросил объяснить. Малефисента отказалась. Диаваль кивнул, отошёл, проверил Аврору, вернулся, попросил ещё раз. Малефисента отказалась. Разговоры о вещах, в которых твой собеседник ничего не смыслит, никогда ей не прельщали. Но с недвижимым объектом — угрюмой феей — столкнулась неостановимая сила вороньего любопытства.

Диаваль кивнул, отошёл, оставил кружку — и принялся с оглушающим в утренней тишине грохотом копаться в фейских вещах. В полумраке, где едва были различимы очертания мебели, он проверял содержимое большого, нарядного, несмотря на потрёпанность, ларца, приставленного к стене, пока не выудил из его пасти нечто большое и тёмное, что расправил перед собой с расставленными руками. Одеяло. С ним он вернулся к окну.

— Для миледи, — проворковал он. — Чтобы не мёрзнуть по ночам.

Фея оценила сложенное в несколько раз покрывало в его протянутой руке. Шерстяное, достаточно толстое, с длинными тонкими кисточками, выглядывающими между слоёв. Наверняка настолько же колючее, насколько тёплое. Если феи им не пользовались в такие холода, наверняка они и не нуждались в нём. Что не переставало делать его чужим.

— Ворованное не возьму, — процедила фея в ответ. Диаваль почти что искренне надулся.

— Я не ворую. Я… Я отплачиваю себе, — сделал ворон заявление, до которого, судя по голосу, додумался на месте. Тут же он, однако, решился его аргументировать. — А то как же. Король Стефан мне жизнь не спасал, так что за заботу о его дочери ему лучше бы оставлять мне жалование. Так что я присваиваю это себе за последние две недели упорных ночных смен. Теперь это моя вещь, и как свою вещь я дарю её тебе. Не благодари.

Малефисента смолчала. Если Диаваль считал, что ей приятнее будет спать под «жалованием от короля Стефана», нежели под «украденным у фей одеялом», то у неё для него были новости. Ворон, однако, прочёл в её молчании что-то своё — с нервным смешком он цокнул языком, как бы начиная сначала.

— Я шучу, госпожа. На самом деле… это в качестве извинения. Откупа, если хочешь, — он нахмурился. — За то, что поступил некрасиво по отношению к тебе вчера вечером. Мне не следовало вносить такое бессовестное предложение, не будучи заинтересованным. Определённо не в это время года. Я наверняка поставил тебя в неловкое положение. Нас обоих, вообще-то, — вздохнул он. — Я обещаю, госпожа, этого больше не повторится. Теперь у тебя будет, чем сохранить тепло, если ты согласишься принять этот подарок.

Малефисента смерила взглядом слугу. По крайней мере не стоило сомневаться в его искренности — ещё во время пробуждения он отпрянул так скоро, будто бы осознал свою ошибку прямо там. Проблемой было не это.

— По-твоему, это и есть то, за что тебе следует извиниться сегодня?

— А за что ещё?.. — изумился Диаваль, рефлекторно подёргивая головой.

— Например, за то, что так и не заснул, несмотря на обещание, — просмаковала фея.

— Я заснул, — прогнусавил ворон. — Я думал, мы разобрались с этим, госпожа. Очевидно, я умею спать и следить за происходящим одновременно, всегда умел. Никогда не приходило в голову, что это может быть странным.

— Ты никогда так ранее не делал, — заметила фея. Раздражение, до этого ещё находящее блики и отражения в её уставшей от практически бессонной ночи и до сих пор звенящего в ушах визжания маленького монстра, потихоньку начинало рассеиваться, как чернильная синева неба ранним утром.

— Не было необходимости, — плечи под чёрной рубашкой подпрыгнули. — Давно не спал ни с кем, чтобы таким заниматься. Да таким и не побалуешься, — он помахал свободной рукой перед лицом, улыбаясь. — В голове утром такая каша… Что тебе приснилось, что действительно было, что было вчера, а что сегодня — никогда не поймёшь.

Любопытство маленьким огоньком затрепетало внутри. Птицы видят сны? Или Диаваль видел, потому что стал человеком? Если да, то что они видят? Неужели птичьи сны настолько же нереальны и фантастичны, пугающи или странны, как её собственные? Любопытство затрепетало — и умерло.

— Хорошо, — провозгласила она, крепче сжимая в руках посох. — Я расскажу тебе. Не про элементы и Луну — у тебя лопнет голова, — хищно улыбнулась Малефисента, довольная произведённым эффектом. — Но я могу поведать об огнях. Надеюсь, с этим ты справишься.

— Обижаете, госпожа, — улыбнулся Диаваль.

И Малефисента стала рассказывать. Немного, однако, пришлось сказать и об элементах: о том, что вода находится ближе всего к земле, а затем следует воздух и огонь. Что огонь — это не солнце, и солнце не огонь, что после огня — эмпирея — следует Луна, а за ней и другие блуждающие огни, среди которых Солнце, движущиеся всё медленнее и медленнее, чем выше ты поднимаешься, а над ними — купол из недвижимых звёзд. Что последний, по мнению людей, держится на плечах четырёх ангелов, но, как и во многих других вещах, люди здесь ошибаются. Она нашла, что рассказывать так же красочно и в ненужных подробностях, как Диаваль прошлой ночью, не хочет — наверное, оттого, что она делилась не простыми сказками на ночь, а чем-то действительно существенным. Но, казалось, ворон не придавал её стилю повествования большого значения. Слушать молча он был не в состоянии, но слушал, с очень подозрительным выражением лица косясь на небесный свод, теперь наверняка представлявший для него нечто большее, чем всего пару часов назад. Удивительно, как бедная птица умудрялась годами летать под куполом неба и ничегошеньки о нём не знать.

Она рассказала о блуждающих огнях. О том, что они блуждают по своим дорожкам мимо застывших звёзд целый год, и именно от их места зависят некоторые вещи в жизни каждого — от того, у какого созвездия находились эти огни в момент его рождения.

— Созвездия? — пробормотал Диаваль. — Это что ещё такое?

— Созвездие — это… Диаваль, ты обязан знать, — вздохнула Малефисента. Диаваль находился при дворе каждый чёртов день и сам не раз рассказывал о лекарях, которые составляли карты на каждый случай жизни. Наверняка он и сам должен был чего-то нахвататься. Малефисента взглянула на небо — тут же звёзды перед ней сложились в фигуры, знакомые с детства. — Большой Пёс, Телец, Орион…

Ученик тряхнул головой, косясь то на свою опустевшую кружку, то на небо, то на её лицо.

— Погоди, мы всё ещё о небе говорим? Пёс? Телец?.. — Малефисента кивнула. — Собака и бык, — Малефисента кивнула. — Из звёзд, — Малефисента кивнула. — В небе, — Малефисента кивнула. Диаваль с секунду помолчал, а потом поморщился. С чуть ли не снисходительным наклоном головы он начал: — Я думаю, что кто-то из нас сейчас неправ — и я бы хотел, чтобы это была не ты, но…

— Диаваль, ну конечно, я говорю не о настоящих собаках и быках! — вздохнула Малефисента. — Они лишь плоды воображения — хотя теперь я сомневаюсь, что оно у тебя в наличии.

Птица насупилась, но смолчала — только с особой пренебрежительностью вгляделась в небо, усыпанное звёздами, вот-вот готовыми сбежать до следующей ночи. Начинались утренние сумерки.

— Не понимаю, — буркнул Диаваль, складывая руки на груди.

— Соедини звёзды линиями, пока не поучишь фигуру. Мысленно, Диаваль. Просто… Смотри.

Быстрым движением она схватила ворона за подбородок и потянула в сторону, чтобы он смотрел, куда надо, а затем, подойдя ближе, чтобы видеть то же самое, указала рукой вперёд, к звёздному небу, двигая пальцем.

— Раз, два, три, — она соединила пальцем три звезды, стоявшие рядом — их блеск ещё не потерялся в светлеющем небе. — Это голова Пса.

— …Это треугольник.

Она поморгала на него с секунду, глупого и самоуверенного, и продолжила.

— Найди яркую звезду неподалёку, — шикнула она. Диаваль кивнул. — Это Сириус. Если проведёшь линию от… треугольника к нему, то у пса появится шея.

Судя по упорству, с каким ворон сощурил глаза, он действительно… пытался… отыскать собачью шею, но старания его не оправдывались. После мучительных секунд умственной деятельности он сокрушенно вздохнул, цокнув языком.

— Ты не видишь? — теряла терпение фея. Что за глупая затея, в самом деле — учить безмозглую птицу искать созвездия на небе! Не менее бессмысленная, чем попытка научить его считать десятками вместо восьмёрок, или запоминать даты. Куриные мозги.

— Я вижу треугольник и точку. В каком месте, хотелось бы мне знать, они должны походить на пса?

— В твоей голове, желательно, Диаваль, — съязвила Малефисента.

— Может, я не хочу искать пса на небе! — запротестовал слуга, внезапно задетый. — Мне их и на земле хватает. Они мерзкие, грязные, они помогают людям охотиться на птиц!

— Конечно, в этом всё дело, — улыбнулась Малфисента хищно. — Совсем не в том, что ты умом будешь не лучше этого спящего монстра, — Диаваль насупился ещё больше, но не нашёл ответа, а потому Малефисента начала заново: — Прекрасно. Я поверю твоему глупому объяснению. Давай найдём нечто тебе гораздо более близкое, если это приблизит тебя к успеху. Найди яркую точку выше в небе, — приказала она, указывая вверх. Со смесью недоверия и облегчения он кивнул головой.

— Я надеюсь, это глаз Ворона, — пробормотал он.

— Почти, — ухмыльнулась Малефисента. — Тельца.

— Быка? С каких пор мне близки быки?

— С тех пор, как ты родился. Это созвездие твоего солнечного знака.

— Прекрасно, — буркнул Диаваль. — Я Солнечный Бык. Что бы это ни значило.

— Это значит, что ты такой же упрямый, мелочный и чванливый, как бык, — Малефисента обнажила клыки, глядя на глазища своей птички, сейчас ещё более большие и круглые, чем обычно. — Не смотри на меня. Это не моя вина, — Диаваль скептически повёл бровью. — Звёзды начертали тебе быть таким.

— Ах звёзды?..

— Но, если быть справедливой,..

— М-м-м?..

— …с помощью одного солнечного знака многого не узнаешь. Он не так важен, — махнула фея рукой. — У тебя мог бы быть последний шанс на искупление, узнай я твой восходящий знак, но, увы, ты не знаешь время своего рождения…

С самым убитым видом Малефисента тяжело покачала головой, как бы говоря, что только по его глупости, потому, что он не удосужился знать время своего рождения, ему придётся навсегда быть упрямым, мелочным и чванливым. Диаваль не отрывал от неё плоского, немигающего, разве что всё ещё обиженного взгляда, полного немого вопроса и упорной мыслительной работы где-то там под вороньей черепушкой. Тени от широких бровей падали на глаза — так низко они опустились. Наконец, моргая, не разгоняя хмурости лица, он пробормотал:

— Если тебе это поможет — я родился очень рано. Почти как сейчас, но солнце вставало. Это… этого достаточно?

Волшебница приподняла голову. Теперь уже ей приходилось рыться в своих знаниях. Солнце только вставало… Диаваль родился в мае, не мог быть никем иным, кроме Тельца, значит, считать надо относительно него. Май, май, май. Солнце в это время года всегда встаёт достаточно рано. Наудачу — часов в пять, и ещё до шести… Если рождение происходит на рассвете, то восходящий знак совсем немного отличается от солнечного, лишь на один вперёд по зодиакальному кругу, а это значит…

— …Вообще-то достаточно, — сважничала Малефисента, серьёзно кивая головой и переводя на помощника внимательный, хитрый взгляд. Внезапно, чувствуя прилив чувства юмора, она сощурилась снова, качая в сторону — стремительно запутывающегося — Диаваля указательным пальцем с видом только что совершившей огромное открытие. — Действительно. Всё сходится.

— Что сходится?

— Ну конечно.

— Госпожа?

— Близнецы!

— Кто, я? — пискнул ворон. — Что, сразу оба?

— О, определённо.

Слуга в важной задумчивости, приправленной видом медленного осознания, повертел в руках пустой стакан и, подняв его, снова встретился с своим отражением в узоре окна. Он стукнул по нему пустым сосудом.

— За нас с тобой, братец, — кивнул он и обернулся, ожидая её реакции. Дёрнул головой. — Ну что, спасли ли меня восходящие близнецы? Или я по-прежнему чванлив и упрям? Что теперь обо мне говорят звёзды? Я всё ещё не уверен, поэтому им лучше говорить правду.

Малефисента вздохнула.

— Обычно они довольно умны.

Диаваль подмигнул своему отражению:

— Правда.

— И умеют шутить.

— Правда.

— Заботятся о своём внешнем виде.

— Правда.

— Разговорчивы. Правда.

Диаваль мягко рассмеялся, опуская стакан. Малефисента промолчала, предпочитая наедине с собой обдумать происходящее. В знания звёзд на Болотах верили, но не многим больше, чем люди, поэтому сильно ручаться на их помощь в понимании ближнего своего всё-таки не стоило. Если бы ночное небо действительно могло дать ответы на любые вопросы, ни один бы не стал утруждать себя утомительным выбором в жизни, не предпринимал бы собственных решений.

Но это могло быть интересным занятием. Какое-то время своей наивной глупой юности фея даже тратила на него целые дни — на изучение названий, расположений, значений сотен и тысяч крохотных и больших сверкающих точек на тёмном натянутом полотне неба, которое считала своим вторым домом. Как несправедливо — ей раньше были даны такие крылья, а улетать с Болот было непозволительно, и потому все её «путешествия» происходили там, в мире поглощающей тьмы и пробивающихся странствующих огней. За пределами Болот лежал целый мир, рельефный и живой, но недоступный, а потому Малефисента выучила тот, что был ей дан, вдоль и поперёк.

Если подумать, она завидовала Диавалю. Судя по его словам, он был в разных местах прежде, чем оказаться здесь. И как-то же он это проделывал? Кроме всего прочего, звёзды изучали и соединяли в картинки, придумывали подсказки, чтобы ориентироваться, никогда не теряться и знать, где ты и куда направляешься. Под их эгидой проходили судна по воде, ведомые знакомым блеском, напоминающем о суше. Но ворон перелетел через море и без этих названий и подсказок, не видя собачьих голов и поясов Ориона перед собой. Возможно, он знал что-то, чего не знала она, точно так же, как она знала нечто ранее ему неизвестное.

Часто моргая, ворон снова сцепился взглядом с ночным небом в поисках чего-то, всё так же наглухо закрытого его иначе по-птичьи меткому взору. С каким-то странным выдохом через нос и однобокой улыбкой он, не отнимая глаз, покачал головой.

— Удивительно. И это всё… можно прочесть там? — он указал наверх, на секунду закрывая перед её глазами Бетельгейзе. — Ты видишь что-то, чего не вижу я, госпожа?

С улыбкой, более мягкой, чем всё то время ранее, Малефисента покачала головой.

— Разумеется нет, Диаваль. Я смотрю на то же небо, что и ты. Просто я знаю.

Отчего-то ответ его развеселил. Не снимая улыбки с лица, слуга продвинулся в очередной раз к постели Чудища, лишний раз проверяя, не прервали ли их астрологические занятия её неприкосновенного сна. Оттуда он принялся ходить по комнате, заставляя дерево под собой жалобно скрипеть и рассматривая безделушки, которые сам чуть ранее демонстрировал ребёнку.

— Кто научил тебя этому искусству, госпожа? — раздалось из тёмных глубин. — Родители? — предположил Диаваль и почему-то сразу отрёкся: — Хотя, наверное, нет. Ты даже на детей не смотришь. Как если бы тебя вообще не растили.

На удивление даже самой себе Малефисента искренне оскорбилась.

— Что ж, — фыркнула она, — у моих родителей действительно возникали трудности в моём воспитании, в связи с тем, что они были мертвы.

— Ну, знаешь, госпожа, — как ни в чём не бывало залепетал он, — ничьи родители не живут веч- — тут до него наконец стал доходить смысл слов. — О, ты имеешь в виду, совсем мертвы? Ты была маленькой? — фея не ответила, но и само молчание было ответом. Диаваль продолжал вертеть в руках мелочи с полок, когда пробормотал, наверняка самому себе: — Это многое объясняет.

— Извини?

Он сказал громче:

— Я говорю, тяжело, должно быть, тебе пришлось!

— С чего бы мне должно было быть тяжело?

Было ли ей? Она не знала. Редко приходилось сравнивать. Да, когда-то раньше, в незапамятные времена её умиляли сентиментальные картины матерей, вылизывающих шёрстку своим детям, и она, возможно, ловила себя на печальных, тоскливых мыслях, на воспоминаниях, которых не существовало. Но если у тебя нет родителей, то не остаётся другого выхода, кроме как учиться делать для себя всё то, что надлежало быть их обязанностями. А если так, если их роль можно выполнять самостоятельно, то для чего они и нужны, эти родители?

Диаваль выглядел чуть ли не смущённым её вопросом.

— Ну как же… — пробормотал он, чуть замедляясь в своих движениях. — Родители — это важно. Все вещи, что вы друг с другом делите, все ваши воспоминания. Всё, что ты от них узнаёшь, то, каким ты становишься. Я уверен, что как минимум на половину мы походим на наших родителей. Во всяком случае, я точно, — хмыкнул он. — По крайней мере, меня сейчас тянет петь ровно так же, как моего отца когда-то.

Малефисента не сдержалась — закатила глаза.

— И мы вновь возвращаемся всё к той же гнусной теме. Я уже начинала переживать за тебя.

— Знаю, знаю! — воскликнул Диаваль. — Самому надоело! Голова только на одном и застряла. Когда это наконец закончится,..

— …ты будешь должен мне песню. Ещё одно напоминание о твоём «великолепном» голосе без надлежащих доказательств, и я не верю более ни единому твоему слову.

— Понял, понял, — протянул смешливо и лениво ворон, возвращаясь к окну. Раздалось громкое уханье совы — Диаваль чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, дёргая головой с распахнутыми глазами. Долгое мгновение он стоял так, уставившись наверх, словно теперь настал его черёд видеть на небе что-то невообразимое, стоял напряжённый и взъерошенный, пока мимо не пронеслась в вышине большая тёмная птица. Он расслабился, опускаясь. На небе неторопливо светало — там, где только недавно складывалось так и не обнаруженное Диавалем туловище Большого пса, теперь голубело чистое бледное небо. Первые птицы начинали свои трели, чем наверняка только пуще прежнего задевали Диаваля с его обетом непения до конца сезона спаривания.

Королевские дни в тёмном замке по ту сторону Терновой Стены всегда начинались рано, хотя Диаваль обычно не появлялся там ещё некоторое время — если верить его словам, каждое утро людей при дворе начиналось с молитвы и мессы, а это никому не было интересно. Не говоря уже о том, что окна в церквях были наглухо закрыты. По большому счёту и Малефисента, как ворон заметил ранее, в такое раннее утро ещё спала.

Она взглянула на своего слугу: то ли няньку, то ли сиделку, то ли чернорабочего. Усталость лишь при близком рассмотрении проскальзывала на его лице, как лёгкая поволока тумана — в опущенных глазах, в вялых движениях. Малефисента и хотела бы проникнуться сочувствием, но так ведь никто его сюда действительно не звал и за труд не платил ни монетами, ни похлёбкой.

По большому счёту, правда, и её сюда не пригнали. Но что-то же они здесь делали.

Фея раскидывала мозгами: отпустить горе-нянюшку поспать до настоящего утра или не угождать и послать в замок разведывать всё возможное? Диаваль и сам говорил, что во время литургии нет-нет да и проскальзывают занимательные политические разговоры. К тому же, епископ во время служения часто вставлял совершенно удивительные эпитеты о магических существах Болот, преследуя цель подогреть и без того живучую ненависть в сердцах пришедших, и Диаваль охотно, разве что с досадою, их пересказывал. А раз всё это так важно, то пусть и ищет способ пробраться — лазутчик всё-таки.

В итоге Малефисента всё же пришла к верному решению, как и всегда. Лёгким движением руки ничего не подозревающий Диаваль обрёл прекрасную форму большого чёрного волка, и она самым что ни на есть ласковым голосом приказала раскопать дорогу к их пещере. Они были в комнате со спящим ребёнком, и зарычать в ответ Диаваль не мог. Лишь с пронзительно хмурым выражением лица (какой, оказывается, мимикой наделила волков природа!) он чуть ли не на одних подушечках лап приблизился напоследок к люльке, глядя на розовое спокойное лицо девочки сверху вниз, и принялся пробираться к выходу, стараясь не перевернуть дом верх дном. Малефисента тоже не обделила чудовище прощальным взглядом — оно с сопением, прерываемым лишь противнейшими чмокающими звуками, лежало неподвижно, и первые солнечные лучи касались её высохших щёк и золота волос. Оглядываясь вокруг и прижимая к себе сложенное одеяло и оставленный хозяином кожаный плащ, фея прикидывала, стоит ли напоследок напакостить таким стоически сонным пикси. Если она это сделает, разбираться с беспорядком будет разве что Диаваль на следующий вечер. Пришлось отказаться от иначе искушающей мысли.

Пробравшись с горем пополам сквозь горы снега, слуга получил свою истинную форму и чёткие указания. Провожая со свистом удаляющуюся птицу, Малефисента медленно, сидя на настиле из веток, укутывалась в свой колючий мягкий подарок. В тепле и уединении сон навалился гораздо быстрее и остался дольше, как снег в мороз — когда глаза её раскрылись в следующий раз, солнце уже стояло в зените, тусклое и не греющее. Ворон не появлялся — это был хороший знак. Его отсутствие означало лишь и отсутствие новостей. В продуктивном одиночестве фея провела весь день, залечивая последствия ночных капризов погоды, заодно подбирая некоторые мелкие поваленные ветки, пока не набрала достаточно. Действительно, увиделись они только вечером, когда Солнце уже клонилось к западу, и по-зимнему светлый закат персикового цвета чинно и медленно переодевался сначала в серый плащ, а затем в богатую тёмную мантию. Драгоценными камнями на ней сверкали звёзды.

Если день назад усталость на лице ворона лишь пробегала, то сейчас он, даже стараясь, не сумел бы её скрыть. Запоздало Малефисента размышляла, считался ли его «половинчатый» сон за отдых и вовсе, и не провёл ли он случайно на ногах сутки подряд, но не спросила — подумает ещё чего. Она и без того устроила ему уголок в сухой глубине пещеры, устроенный найденными ветками и его собственным плащом, чтобы не пришлось снова мёрзнуть на холодных камнях. Это был откуп за одеяло, но лимит добрых дел на этом иссяк.

Одна хорошая вещь о Диавале, Тельцом он был или Близнецами — слово своё он держать умел. Вернувшись после вечерней трапезы в пещеру, он ни словом не обмолвился о повторении вчерашнего, только сердечно поблагодарил за сооружённую кровать и дело с концом. Не обращая лишний раз, волшебница пожелала спокойной ночи и снова спряталась в покрывало, как личинка обернулась бы в шёлковый кокон. Ворон, таким же образом каркая в ответ, устроился в своём месте.

Поначалу было тихо. Высокий купол неба, ясный и тёмный, возвышался мрачно над опустевшими землями, не посылая ни пурги, ни вьюги, ни даже снегопада. Луна ровно и спокойно проливала свет вниз. Волки не выли и совы не ухали. В воздухе пахло снегом.

Внезапно раздался шорох, и Малефисента, следя за его источником, молчаливо смотрела, как Диаваль, забавный в своей неудачной конспирации, прыжками продвигался мимо неё к выходу. Наверняка снова наведывался к Чудищу, решила Малефисента, заранее мысленно снисходительно давая ему на это разрешение, но нет — птичка остановилась там же, у проёма, прижав крылья и сверкая перьями в лунном свете.

Он поглядел наверх и стоял так некоторое время, не моргая и не шелохнувшись. Склонил голову набок. Постоял ещё немного. Издал звук, изумительно, если не пугающе похожий на человеческий вздох. Постоял ещё, вытягивая взъерошенную шею вперёд в попытке увидеть очевидное, но невидимое, клацнул языком. Снова, совсем как в человеческом обличии, покачал головой. Ничего.

Птичка не открыла ещё чудес странствующих звёзд. Но она хотя бы смотрела.

Очевидно разочарованный и не менее утомлённый, чем ранее, Диаваль пропрыгал обратно к своей лежанке, теряющейся в сумерках грота. За слоем толстого одеяла, за мехом воротника, укрытая со всех сторон, Малефисента улыбнулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я до этого в астрономии/астрологии была ни шу-шу, не говоря уже об их средневековой составляющей, поэтому искать матчасть для этой главы было занимательнее всего (и труднее! хд). Я постаралась интересно и не слишком нагруженно пересказать несколько общих вещей вроде разграничения на подлунную и звёздную сферы, предпочтения восходящего знака солнечному в понимании натального гороскопа человека и других вещей.  
> Кроме того, я позволила себе вольности в художественном интерпретировании вот всей вот этой фигни, где птицы умеют спать только половиной мозга (до сих пор всё ещё самая крутая вещь, о которой я слышала). Это явление называется униполисферический медленный сон (unihemispheric slow-wave sleep), многие птички умеют так делать.
> 
> Prior to writing this chapter I had no clue about astronomy/astrology, not to mention their medieval component, so looking for the materiel for this chapter was very entertaining!. I tried to share general things in a light manner, such as the distinction between the sublunary and stellar spheres, the preference for the rising sun sign in understanding the natal horoscope of a person and other things.  
> In addition, I took some artistic liberty describing that... thing that birds have where they can sleep with only half of their brains (still the coolest thing I've ever heard of). This phenomenon is called unihemispheric slow-wave sleep, and many birds can do this.


	8. Пикник для нас с тобой — и удавка для другого твоего мужчины (A Picnic Plan For You And Me - A Rope In Hand For Your Other Man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whenever whatever translator you're using refuses to translate that is me imitating an irish accent with cyrillic. i implore mercy.  
> the title is taken from "from eden" by hozier. and since we're here, are we gonna talk about the fact that diaval and hozier are literally the same person?

Весна всегда подразумевала изменения, какими бы они ни были.

Для короля Стефана, например, тени на каменных стенах замка становились всё выше и острее на концах. Для его супруги это означало переезд в новые покои, в дальнем крыле замка, ближе к саду и часовне — и дальше от мужа. В жизни Авроры изменения происходили ежеминутно с тех самых пор, как её ножки научились твёрдо стоять на земле, а доселе непонятные звуки преобразились во что-то наподобие слов.

В жизни Малефисенты изменения были чуть более прозаическими. Она остригла волосы.

С приятной лёгкостью теперь надевался на голову величественный убор из змеиной кожи, блистающий мельчайшими чешуйками в солнечном свете. С удивительной простотой фея отходила ко сну ночью, не прибегая к длительному, муторному расчёсыванию. Локоны теперь едва ли достигали подбородка, и в этой новизне было что-то освежающее, несмотря на то, что отражение выглядело почему-то старше.

Диаваль держал язык за зубами, и можно было даже опрометчиво решить, что его острый ум не снизошёл до шутки о её новом внешнем виде, но Малефисенту не проведёшь. Она ждала. Шутка последовала через пару недель, хоть и немного корявая, явно придуманная на месте, впопыхах: Малефисента в тысячный раз напомнила о его глупом обещании спеть ей песню, Диаваль в этот раз выкрутился, сказав, будто бы обещал это другой женщине.

Что ж. Она тоже показывала созвездия кому-то менее усатому и бородатому.

Да, этот кошмар вернулся вместе с почками на деревьях и пчёлами на цветах — зимой к лезвию ворон не притрагивался и к весне отрастил лес на лице. Как будто одного этого факта было мало, он ещё и имел неосторожность бросить, что с такими зарослями походит на человека, за которым ежедневно следит.

Последнее, о чём Малефисента хотела думать — это то, как Стефан выглядит сейчас, и всё же назойливые мысли, словно черви в спелом яблоке, пробирались в самую глубь сознания. Он ведь обветшал не меньше, не так ли? Наверняка стареет куда быстрее, чем она сама. Должно быть, сутулится ещё страшнее, чем в юности, и потихоньку теряет зрение. Покрылся морщинами на лбу и между бровей — так бывает, если много хмуриться, а хмурился он, судя по всему, предостаточно. Диаваль произносил пару забавных слов голосом пикси в вороньем теле, но, несомненно, мало что тягалось с клоунадой, к которой он умел прибегнуть в теле человеческом. Время от времени, когда новости из дворца были особенно абсурдными, и Малефисента, по его мнению, просто не могла обойтись без наглядного представления, пернатый лазутчик обличался, как в плащ, в говор Злобного Скота и с самым насупленным выражением лица начинал ворчать, как приземистый тролль. В этом бормотании, рычании и бубнении иногда проскальзывали такие знакомые звуки и интонации, что аж передёргивало. Если всё остальное тоже соответствовало действительности, то король Стефан должен был вести очень невесёлую жизнь.

Что, наверное, должно было быть хорошей новостью? И было. Моментами Малефисента чувствовала что-то, напоминающее радость, от одной мысли о том, что бедный оборванец так мечтал о королевском троне, о мехах и металлах, но оказался абсолютно неподготовлен ко всему остальному и не научился управлять своей никчёмной страной даже за пять лет. Ну и что, что она горела, ну и что, что падала ко дну — зато она тянула и его за собой, как якорь.

Он пытался спасти свою репутацию, увековечив лицо — с него рисовали портреты, которые Диаваль шутя описывал. Пару лет назад с такой же щепетильностью королевские вельможи создавали его новую биографию — предысторию легитимного восшествия на престол. С реальностью эта выдуманная для потомков легенда не имела ничего общего, но сам факт! Он умудрился сделать это. Казалось бы, она разрушила его жизнь, а он умудрялся всё-таки влачить какое-то существование. Казалось, ей удалось поселить собственный дух в стены его бездушной крепости, свой портрет в его спутанное сознание, своё проклятье в его беспокойный сон, но с годами приговор потерял сладость. Думал ли он о ней хотя бы вполовину так же часто, хотя бы вполовину так же ненавистно? Была ли в нём хоть крупица горечи, которой отзывалось каждое воспоминание в её сердце? Просыпался ли в нём среди дня мальчик, который называл её очень смелой девочкой за готовность, несмотря на опасность, несмотря на недоброжелательность к людям, заключить с ними союз. Мальчик, который, казалось, сам мечтал о том же. Было ли это правдой хотя бы в какой-то момент? И если да, не ненавидел ли он себя сейчас за то, каким стал? Стал ли он всем тем, что когда-то ненавидел?

Почему её вообще это интересовало?

Он страдает — прекрасно. Он убил её и убил себя в процессе, грех сочувствовать такому дураку. Грех пытаться искать своё отражение в мече, что направляют тебе в грудь.

Всякий раз, когда волна… чего-то… накрывала колдунью, помочь могла только работа — в отличие от глупых запутанных мыслей, она имела смысл или хотя бы какой-то результат. Казалось, весна должна была давать дорогу новой жизни, на деле же, по-видимому, всё вокруг Малефисенты только умирало. Во всяком случае, всё постороннее уходило на второй план, когда её заботы занимали повреждённые деревья, высыхающая всё чаще и сильнее трава, погибающие от ухудшающейся с каждым днём погоды. Она чинно продвигалась от ствола к стволу, прислушиваясь к свисту чужих крыльев за спиной, и ей даже вроде бы было получше.

Пока не появлялась эта девчонка и не портила всё.

Точнее, она появилась-то всего однажды, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы выбить колдунью из колеи. Девочка — пухленькая, розовощёкая, с пушистыми завитками волос на голове, как шерсть на барашках, и с бараньей упёртостью в таком крошечном тельце. Взяла и напросилась на руки. И вцепилась в её рога.

Это каким же олигофренам его Величество вверило своё ненаглядное чадо, что оно, абсолютно непуганое, шаталось по лесу — по её лесу! — в своё удовольствие? Кому-то ещё сильно повезло встретиться с уставшей феей и мягкотелой птицей, но от них до волков, рысей и медведей было недалеко. Малефисента не дала себе времени подумать — резким жестом руки отправила крылатого приспешника провести несчастную домой. Похоже, все были только рады услужить: Диаваль присел на камень прямо перед девочкой, давая о себе знать, а та тут же потянулась к его хвостовым перьям, к превеликому злорадству феи. Ворон только отпрыгнул, но кусаться не начал — а её бы, например, уже укусил (горький опыт). Он поднялся прямо над белобрысой головой ребёнка, чуть впереди, и медленно, перелетая с дерева на дерево на нижние толстые ветки, повёл исследовательницу за собой.

И вот так Малефисента осталась одна — только она, великаны-деревья с подлеченной корой вокруг, как молчаливые свидетели греха, и тревога в душе.

Вот так просто она вернулась туда, откуда начинала.

Глупость Стефана переоценить трудно, думалось ей, пока она в гордом одиночестве ступала прочь, к следующему участку леса, который следовало обследовать после недавнего ливня с грозой. Там пролегала небольшая речка, и возникала опасность разлива воды. Конечно, этим должны были заниматься речные феи, но Малефисента предпочла бы проверить всё сама, нежели доверять каким-то пикси, наверняка не перегнавшим ту троицу в интеллекте. Итак, глупость Стефана переоценить трудно, думалось ей в бесчисленный раз за последние пять лет. Она прокляла девочку на вечный сон, он, догадавшись хотя бы, что от смерти это наказание ничем не отличается, мог бы оставить своё ненаглядное сокровище при себе. Но нет же — вместо этого он решил спрятать его от неё… на её же территории. Гениально.

Теперь этот подкидыш доставлял ей одни проблемы. Можно подумать, король сделал это специально — скажем, в надежде, что Малефисента попадёт под собственное заклятие и полюбит, по какой-то жестокой иронии судьбы, это чудовище, но этот план был бы слишком опрометчив даже для него. Инициативой фей это тоже не могло быть — для этого им нужна инициативность. Феям просто повезло быть такими клушами, что ребёнку ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как развлекать себя самостоятельно. Она в детстве тоже так делала.

Одни проблемы. Вечно с ребёнком что-то случалось: буквально прошлой зимой она с головы до ног покрылась язвами размером с горошинку, как если бы её со всех сторон обклевала курица — и пикси, коллективно убедившись, что это чума, уже свыкались с мыслью о смерти от острого королевского топорика и вполслуха называли это проклятьем — не стоит долго думать, чьим. Только с божьей помощью ребёнок сам отошёл от болезни через неделю, и на Малефисенту не напали три разъярённые крохотные бабули с палочками и бабочками.

Одни проблемы. Диаваль зато! Диаваль себе места не находил. Когда дело касалось этого комка с руками и ногами, его и без того раздражающая настырность принимала опасные масштабы. Он таскал — подумать только! — пару раз из дворца игрушки, и всё за её спиной. Глиняные лошадки, какие-то фигурки людей, казалось, с цветами вместо лиц, тряпичный комочек с жёлтыми нитками в платье, будто Аврора сама превратилась в куклу. Наглость, последняя наглость, чистой воды безрассудство. Он был не только предателем — развлекать чуть ли не ежедневно этого ненасытного монстра, причём не только не по её указанию, а противно ему, Малефисента расценивала как измену, — но и настоящим сорвиголовой. Не стоило же недооценивать нянек настолько, чтобы надеяться на отсутствие у них всякого зрения? Они не хотели друг друга слушать по этому поводу, а потому не говорили об этом вовсе, хотя Малефисенте очень не нравились его похождения, а ему не нравилось что-то ещё. Недосказанность иногда висела между ними тяжёлым грузом, потому что врать Диаваль то ли не желал, то ли не умел, а фее не становилось легче от правды.

Одни проблемы. А ей думать над ними.

Впереди наконец открылись тропы западной части леса, где среди лиственных деревьев начали проступать пушистые ели и сосны. Под ногами приятно хрустел и хлюпал ковёр из опавших хвоинок, прошлогодних пожухлых листьев, в воздухе до сих пор разносился запах дождя, свежий и успокаивающий. Малефисента жила достаточно далеко отсюда — раньше она наведовалась сюда, но нынче путь казался слишком длинным. Близость реки обеспечила прохладу, и странный жар, завладевший феей до этого, наконец расслабил тиски. Стражница начала продвигаться, обследуя почву и отмечая, облегчённо, что она не просырела слишком сильно, проверяя кору деревьев и изредка норы на случай, если они оказались затоплены. Но, казалось, в кои-то веки удача обернулась к ней лицом: ливень не оставил никаких крупных последствий на земле — значит, осталось только делать то, что она делала практически каждый день.

Волшебница принялась за работу. Ветви, обрушенные ветром, вернулись на своё место, как сросшиеся кости, опавшие листья были заменены новыми, не менее зелёными и свежими. Хотя бы на какое-то время, до следующего катаклизма, какие случались в последнее время неутешительно часто (Малефисенте не удавалось не чувствовать своей вины по этому поводу), природа вздохнула спокойно.

На пути вдруг встал огромный дуб, тусклый и почернелый, дырявый со всех сторон, как причудливая скульптура. Скорее всего, он был поражён молнией, причём не во время прошлой грозы, но раньше — внутренности не казались болезненно-обугленными. Казалось, дерево пережило травму и залечило себя самостоятельно, как смогло.

Что ж, ему подоспела помощь. Малефисента чуть закатала рукава, готовясь к обширной работе — на такие экземпляры всегда уходило много времени и магии. Пыльца вытекла из пальцев, словно вода, окутывая раненый ствол в тонкую золотую шаль. Она проникла в углубления, стекая и скатываясь, и там проступили светлые части внутренности деревьев, медленно, но верно. Фея начала обходить великана по кругу, осматривая и проверяя, и подоспела как раз вовремя к одной из дыр, чтобы увидеть, как из неё что-то сыплется. Точнее, вываливается, вытолканное новообразовавшейся корой и заболонью, как нежеланный сосед. На ладонь феи с самого верха упали в следующем порядке: шахматная фигура, раковина улитки, таинственный острый зуб, маленькое блестящее нечто, похожее на крохотную шапочку, плачевно испещрённую ещё более крохотными дырочками, две ракушки и осколок гребня для волос.

Итак, дерево оказалось не таким уж и пустым. Скорее всего, в нём кто-то жил, судя по этой отвратительно старомодной шапочке — кто-то из пикси, следящих за животными. В этих краях, насколько Малефисента знала, водилось много белок, наверняка кто-то следил за ними. А может, это была и сама белка — они часто таскали мелочь в дупла. В любом случае, заделывать дерево полностью было нельзя — но нельзя было и оставить его полумёртвым. С недовольным фырканьем от предчувствия незапланированной работы фея чуть приподнялась на корнях, чтобы дотянуться до отверстия, которое собиралась оставить, засыпала чудное содержимое ладони обратно (что-то по ту сторону дерева загадочно звякнуло, но Малефисента поборола своё любопытство), опустилась и бережно залатала все остальные бреши, возвращая дерево к жизни. Как бы с благодарностью оно прошелестело своими новыми зелёными ладонями, удостаивая её аплодисментами.

Малефисента осмотрела свою работу. Пожалуй, действительно удачно. Дерево стояло, как новенькое, дыра в нём похожа была теперь больше на дупло, нежели на сквозную рану, и в дупло это при желании могла поместиться небольшая птичка или белка, не говоря уже о миниатюрных феях. По крайней мере, хоть что-то сегодня шло, как надо.

Ежедневная разведка вернулась очень поздно, лишь за час до заката — солнце ещё висело в вышине, не спеша спуститься, но всё, чего касались его лучи: листья деревьев, лепестки цветов, крылышки пролетающих насекомых — отливало золотом. Малефисента как раз перебирала между пальцами мягкую траву, сидя на склоне небольшого холма, когда маленькая, кажущаяся лишь трюком воображения точка превратилась в птицу, которая с громким хлопком очутилась на её колене. Малефисента совершенно его не ждала и не вглядывалась в небо последние полчаса.

Как и всегда, ворон не обмолвился ни словом об Авроре, у которой наверняка и задержался.

— Итак.

— Я был в замке, — начал Диаваль. Зря он так начал.

— Знаю, — отрезала Малефисента с чувством нелепого дежавю. — Я сама послала тебя туда. Говори, что ты там видел.

— Ну, я ничего не видел… видать — не видал…

— Ещё одна девочка? — гаркнула фея, отрывисто вскакивая на пятки, к которым, казалось, упало её сердце.

Диаваль застыл с разинутым ртом и насупившимися бровями, как грозная рыба, моргнул.

— Н-нет, — покачал он головой с сомнением, которое, несмотря на его слова, не предвещало ничего хорошего. — То есть, пока нет. И… они надеются, что это будет мальчик, в лучшем случае, — буркнул он как бы про себя. Выражение лица Малефисенты, видимо, вселило в него вселенский страх: с чуть ли не протянутыми руками он попытался остановить что бы то ни было происходящее в её голове. — Госпожа! Позволь объяснить!

Объяснить было что. Если коротко, дела обстояли так: через пять лет после рождения дочери и всех последующих событий, связанных с ней, король Стефан понял, что не дни его на троне не вечны, и что после себя престол останется опасно пустым. То ли действительно из благородных соображений, ради предотвращения переворота после своей кончины, то ли из желания прочнее закрепить за собой трон и королевскую династию, то ли из опаски, что жена имеет больше прав на трон, чем действующий король — главное, что его Величество решил завести второго ребёнка. Желательно, разумеется, мальчика, хотя на всё была Божья воля. Однако это великодушное, преисполненное решимости стремление было встречено одним неожиданным препятствием: королева Лейла не высказывала согласия снова делить ложе с супругом и переживать последствия. Мало того, её Величество уже несколько месяцев не делила ложе с супругом даже в самом целомудренном смысле этих слов; дни её протекали в молитвах, молчаливых прогулках, чтении, вышивании и разговорах с женщинами дворца, и компании мужа она не искала. Об этом знали немногим меньше всех, поэтому получалась странная ситуация.

Король Стефан, тем не менее, вопреки общественному мнению, не был дураком и знал, что, если он хочет наследника, вполне возможно, в этом ему поможет отнюдь не его благоверная. Если верить вездесущему клюву Диаваля, его Величество даже разразилось списком кандидаток на роль исполнительницы этого важного задания. Епископ, однако, изо всех сил настоял на том, чтобы считать это крайней мерой, и вместо этого попытаться вначале уговорить королеву. Шансы у этого предприятия были невелики.

— Но его Величество не теряет надежды, — выгнул бровь Диаваль, искря глазами, — и уже включает своего несуществующего сына в завещание, — последнее слово он произнёс особенно иронически. Завещание? Снова? подумала Малефисента. Он писал его месяц назад. И ещё пару месяцев до этого. С мечтательным выражением лица лакей поднял глаза кверху, часто моргая, как бы вспоминая сцену, как она была, — Да, то самое. Снова. Очень последовательное занятие. Его Величество не позволило заняться этим писарю и взялся за дело сам, за что теперь и расплачивается. Его почерк никто, кроме него самого, не понимает, а ещё, — улыбнулся он неожданно хищнически, — нельзя просто вписать: «Всё вышеперечисленное теперь отходит к моему сыну». Надо написать новое завещание, с самого начала. И вписать в него абсолютно всё, что имеется во владении его Величества, то есть очень много вещей. Вот он корячится который день над неизвестно каким по счёту списком, думая, что отдавать своим детям, что живут в лесу или не существуют, каждые несколько дней обезумевший казначей сообщает ему о пропаже какой-нибудь драгоценности, его Величество переписывает завещание без него, а на следующий день оно находится снова.

Он улыбался до ушей.

— Драгоценности пропадают?

— Как и все мелочи, — Диаваль развёл руками с блаженным лицом. Это насытило любопытство колдуньи. Какое-то время они молчали. — Кстати, о мелочах, — проронил ворон, облизывая губы. — Я… ха! — он хохотнул вдруг, будто бы смеясь над собой, — Можно тебя спросить кое о чём?

Малефисента моргнула.

— Попробуй.

Диаваль вымученно улыбнулся:

— Не знаю даже, следует ли спрашивать тебя, но мне больше некого, так что… Я лечу из замка, — начал он, растопыривая руки перед собой, как он делал всегда, когда начинал «обрисовывать ситуацию», — лечу из замка и хочу передохнуть по дороге сюда, оставить заодно пару вещей… И вот я лечу, ищу своё дерево (у меня есть дерево специально для всякой мелочи), наконец нахожу его… и… — он развёл руками, — вижу, что все ходы закрыты. Я не могу даже глазком глянуть! — нахмурился Диаваль, глаза его сверкали от удивления. — Я… думаю, это была магия? Наверное, это была магия. Дерево не могло так просто зацвести за ночь. Но я не знаю, к кому… — он снова хохотнул, — …идти ругаться об этом. Даже не знаю, кто мог это сделать. Ты там не бываешь, речные феи вряд ли бы взялись за такое, а феи животных, кажется, недостаточно сильны для такой мощной магии.

Диаваль как-то раз гениально рассуждал о лучших видах шуток в этом мире, и назвал те, когда жертва может догадаться, но не догадывается, не такими уж и смешными. Малефисента как никогда готова была сейчас с ним поспорить.

— Не стоит недооценивать фей животных, — хмыкнула она.

— Да? — промычали в ответ неуверенно. Малефисента удовлетворительно кивнула, моргая медленно, как согретая под солнцем кошка, только что наевшаяся сливок. Диаваль сокрушённо вздохнул, поджимая губы, и выдавил смущённую улыбку. — Видимо, придётся завтра с кем-то поразговаривать, — заключил он — и через секунду грациозно плюхнулся неподалёку. — Как поживает старшая сестра будущего наследника? — протянул он, рыская по траве рукой — Малефисента притворилась, что не знает, зачем, хотя догадывалась.

— Не хуже, чем обычно. Пикник с горячо любимыми тётушками. Абсолютная вакханалия.

Птица засмеялась, тряся плечами.

— А как иначе. Оно всегда так выглядит. Можжевельник они не грызли случаем? — как будто бы пошутил он. Малефисента нахмурилась. Тогда слуга пояснил: — Мы на слётах жевали можжевельник, после него всё всегда заканчивалось… как ты сказала?.. Вакханалией. Вот это слово.

Фея пропустила протест его недоразвитого ума мимо ушей.

— На слётах.

— Ну да. У тебя не было слётов с семьёй? — изумился он. Фея дала ему секунду подумать. — А, ну да. Точно, — стушевался тот. — Что ж, ты многое потеряла. Слёты — это необходимое испытание в жизни, — изрёк он. — Учишься терпению. Ненавидел слёты. Каждый раз прилетает кто-нибудь из семьи… какие-то товарищи, которых ты не видел с прошлого раза… Донимают тебя каждый год. Вот, например, к нам заявлялся брат моего отца… Он жил в том же лесу, но в другом месте, чуть к югу от нас, и, видимо, что-то там у него росло, чего у нас не росло, он вечно прилетал с вересом. Ягоды такие маленькие, почти чёрные, особенно, если очень спелые…

— Горькие? — вставила Малефисента с лукавой улыбкой. Диаваль ответил взаимностью — губы совсем пропали за усами. — И на вкус, как стакан джина, полагаю.

Ворон прыснул.

— Мы друг друга поняли! — он щёлкнул пальцами в её сторону с самым довольным лицом и продолжил, переходя вдруг в середине фразы на совсем другой голос, низкий и размашистый: — Ну вот он со всей своей семейкой и заявлялся со связкой этого добра, и начнал всех угощать, начиная с моего брата: «Ну что, цыплёнок, сколько тебе? Один? Один годик всего? Нет, ну, тебе нельзя. Больше одной нельзя», — и вручает ему. А мой брат что, он разве откажется? он как Аврора возрастом, орёт: «Здорово!», ест — и падает.

Он махнул рукой, как бы показывая, как ребёнок падает от алкоголя, и Малефисента представила Аврору, рухнувшую лицом вниз в траву после пинты джина. Диаваль не думал закругляться, наоборот, его история, по-видимому, только набирала обороты.

— Нам с сёстрами давали аж по три, потому что мы взрослые, — усмехнулся он. — Когда ещё давали две, было ничего. С трёх — вырубает напрочь! Вообще ничего не соображаешь, начинаешь нести всякую чушь… — протянул он, закрывая глаза ладонями, и Малефисента увидела — впервые в жизни увидела, — как Диаваль смущается. — …про свою девушку в Дроэде, а вы знаете, — начал пищать он голосом, которым, видимо, озвучивал трёхлетнего себя, — что у меня есть девушка в Дроэде? Дроэда — это вон там вот, там много кораблей и там живёт Эрин, я её так называю, потому что песня есть такая, про водоросли, — затараторил он, пунцовый в лице и с нервной улыбкой на губах на все зубы. — А ещё в Дроэде живёт мой лучший друг, он в первый день времени новых песен садится на руинах среди леса и орёт: «ДАМЫ!!!» и пугает всех девочек своей любвеобильностью, а мне вот не надо так делать, потому что у меня есть девушка…

Малефисента следила за его самоуничижительным пустозвонством и пыталась уложить его суть на одну полку с той информацией, которую она, казалось бы, знала. Возможно, единственную информацию о воронах, которой она располагала заранее: вороны выбирают пару на всю жизнь. Разве нет? Безусловно, её раздражал тот факт, что даже животные умудрялись участвовать в восхвалении этой пресловутой Истинной Любви, особенно весной. Да, ей было приятно узнать, что это не так, и всё же… Разве вороны не живут вместе всю жизнь? Ведь если это так, а у Диаваля была девушка, они должны были всё ещё быть вместе, что наверняка не являлось правдой. Наверняка не являлось, поскольку Диаваль был здесь, на Болотах, в то время как… Эрин… жила в своей загадочной Дроэде где-то за океан отсюда. Почему? Вороны всё же могут расходиться? Или с Эрин что-то случилось? Со странным чувством Малефисента представила себе, как Эрин, которой она никогда не знала, погибает от рук волков или разбивается о скалы, и бедный-несчастный пропащий романтик Диаваль зарекается больше никогда не смотреть на девушек. Или её вовсе не существовало, и малолетний Диаваль по пьяни выдумывал себе поклонниц из воздуха?

— Они были на самом деле?

Диаваль моргнул.

— Кто, Иджит? — довольная ухмылка расцвела на устах. — Да, ещё как, — кивнул он, как бы говоря: да, он был, и он орал на дам в своём городе, и за это я его обожаю. Но это, конечно, был не весь ответ. Диаваль улыбнулся — в этот раз своей половинчитой улыбкой. — Эрин тоже, да. Я ж в Дроэду… не только на кораблики смотреть летал, — сверкнул он глазами.

Возможно, Малефисенте только показалось, а возможно, Диаваль действительно будто бы не хотел распространяться об этой детали — так же, как уже очень давно всё никак не мог спеть эту несчастную песню о своём имени. Так же быстро, как когда дело касалось этой песни, он свернул с темы и в этот раз.

— А мои сёстры ухахатываются с меня, потому что они-то ягоды свои не съели, они умнее меня… Вообще всех умнее, папа с дядей успевали, наверное, по целой ветке проглотить к тому моменту, дяде начинало ударять в голову, он превращался в псину.

— Думалось мне, ваш род не потерпит таких сравнений.

— Нет, серьёзно! — поспешил слуга, переубеждая, — он становился и начинал гавкать, пока какая-нибудь! (тут он хлопнул в ладоши) лиса, или волк, или собака — обязательно! (снова хлопнул) какая-то живность не прискакачет караулить нас. Мы все сидели, тряслись от страха, но ему всё было нипочём.

Диаваль как-то рассказывал эту историю… Как-то так рассказывал, будто она была хорошая. Малефисенте же всё описываемое напоминало какой-то особенно бессмысленный сон, какой закрадывается в голову рано утром, когда ты почти просыпаешься, и даже смутно догадываешься, что уже не спишь, но сознание пытается отвоевать ещё пару минут, выдумывая самые нелепые сюжеты, только чтобы заинтриговать своего единственного зрителя.

Видимо, его с семьёй связывали тесные отношения. Наверное, иначе и быть не могло, когда ты окружён братьями и сёстрами всех возрастов, но откуда Малефисенте было знать? Она была одна — одна совершенно, ведь на Болотах не обитал никто, даже издалека напоминающий её. Будто отщепенец, казалось, она осталась последней в своём роде. Подумать только — реши она даже завести ребёнка в будущем, никто не мог обещать, что у неё вышло бы. Никто в детстве не рассказывал ей, как чистить свои перья, для чего нужны эти огромные величавые рога на голове. Робин помогал ей учиться летать, похоже, а Бальтазар иногда следил снизу, но она не могла с уверенностью помнить этого — ей просто казалось, что так было.

Разумеется, она знала многих на Вересковых Топях. Среди пустошей, торфяных болот, лесов и холмов, на берегах рек и в бутонах весенних цветов жили ушастые усатые уоллербоги и лысые мисти-каменщики, шептавшиеся на языке, которого она не понимала, а потому и не придавала значения. Знала Бальтазара, Листа и Берчалина — суровую охрану Топей. Знала Аделлу, Зяблика и Душистый Горошек, с которыми когда-то жили и три тётушки-пикси, пока не предали её. Знала деловитых речный фей — Крисит, Локстоун, Вала и Пипси. Знала Робина — своего некогда друга, что попадался ей теперь только мельком. Но это всё было не то.

Робин говорил, что у Малефисенты глаза её отца и крылья матери. Иногда рассказывал, как спугивал с Лисандра, её отца, светлячков, как раз тогда, когда он пытался произвести впечатление на её маму. Она упрашивала его рассказать ещё. Сейчас эти небылицы казались особенно странными. Она давно не вспоминала о них.

— И тут уже отцу в голову ягодки били, он начинал хозяйничать. Он время от времени обожал хозяйничать, особенно если кто-то в гостях. Оно и понятно. Ну вот он и сядет выше всех — и начинает, — и тут с голосом Диаваля что-то случилось. Он звучал не как голос Диаваля. Он звучал, как голос старого злого ирландкого пьяного ворона. — «Это моё гнездо!» — рыкнул Диаваль, подтягивая плечи — видно, то была часть образа. — «Моё гнездо! Я суда веточики принёс, мелюзгу кормил, это моё гнездо, и если вам тут не нравится… катитесь отсюда!» — рука Диаваля как-то резко отпрыгнула от всего остального тела, чтобы показать, куда именно стоит катиться. — Ну, а потом возникали проблемы с дядей, и он подходил к нему, и спокойно так: «Брат, брат. Брат. Почему у нас собаки под деревом. Почему у нас сраные собаки под деревом? Ты прилетаешь к нам каждый год, брат, и каждый раз моему гнезду кирдык. А твои дети пугают моих детей тем, что ловят рыбу прямо из воды, как медведи, брат, твои дети ещё страннее моего старшего!-» — а потом он как будто специально спотыкался…

Он рассмеялся, и Малефисента не удержалась — тоже улыбнулась.

— Не-не-не, спотыкался — о какую-нибудь мою вещь, — закончил он тоном, каким надо озвучивать судебные приговоры. — Не знаю, о ракушку, камень, платок, что угодно, у меня всегда какая-нибудь мелочь из города валялась, и вот он спотыкался… — он цокнул языком, и Отец Диаваля вернулся: — «Сын, убери эту дрянь отсюда. Я вышвырну эту дрянь сам! Сам вышвырну, и тебя тоже вышвырну, всё равно дома не бываешь, я тебя в лицо узнавать перестал. Я ненавижу эту мелочь. А потому что ты не убираешь эту мелочь, не следишь за ней, ты даже не знаешь, для чего она нужна. Вот что это такое, откуда?». А там, скажем, булавка, я понятия не имею, зачем она нужна, а мне страшно, и я начинаю чепуху нести: «Вот мне мой друг из Дроэды подарил» — «Чтто, тебе уже мальчики подарки дарят? Что дальше — совсем к этому иджиоту жить переедешь? Ну уж нет! Больше никакого хлама в моём гнезде, пока это всё ещё моё гнездо! Пока-пока скажи своей рухляди, у нас новые правила!» — у нас всегда были какие-нибудь правила — «Правило один: ты-ы-ы не можешь носить в дом свою дряяянь», потом думает-думает: «Правило два: ты-ы-ы… получай, умник, тебе ещё и улетать из леса нельзя будет. Ты-ы-ы-ы не можешь улетать из леса… вообще никогда…».

Тогда Малефисента наконец рассмеялась.

— Вообще никогда?

— Вообще никогда.

— И долго оно длилось?

— Ну-у… — проскрипел Диаваль, — …дня полтора. Но для него, конечно, всегда. «Всё тебе. Забирай свои жестянки. Тебе лучше отдать их своему дружку — а! а! а! тебе нельзя улетать из леса!.. Ну даже не знаю, проори ему отсюда!» — Диаваль потянул немного слова, как некоторые медлят с последним куском вкусного кушания. — Хорошие были времена, — вздохнул он. Колдунья выгнула бровь, как бы спрашивая, действительно ли он считает пьяных птиц и собак под деревом чем-то хорошим. Слуга насмешливо сморщился. — Ты права, быть там не очень весело. Но вспоминать здорово. Да и… я знаю, что отец ругался ради моего же блага. Что он, что мама. Оба пытались сделать из меня нормального ворона, а я делал, — он потряс головой, хохоча — звук, похожий на раскалывающееся дерево, — всё возможное, чтобы этого не случилось.

— Улетел из страны и стал набивать дубы мелочью здесь, например?

— Точно, — протянул он безрадостно. Поднял с земли веточку, покрутил. — Если бы отец был жив, он бы умер. Со стыда. Я прямо вижу: Смерть склонилась над ним, воняет, а он говорит ей: «Погоди, я ещё не закончил. Ты-ы-ы!» — он укорительно потряс пальцем, — «Мой единственный сын! Оставил старое отцовское гнездо, да? Не оставив ни брату, ни сыну! Я знал, что так будет, всегда знал!».

Больше он ничего не сказал, и Малефисента очутилась наедине с собственными мыслями.

Так странно. Её родители хотели мира с людьми. Она обязалась посвятить своё существование войне с ними. Вряд ли бы и её родители были в восторге от её образа жизни. Эта мысль, однако, не вызывала, видимо, в ней такой же досады, как в Диавале — лишь ядовитую насмешку. Да, они были добры к людям — и поплатились за это собственными жизнями. Малефисента больше не совершит подобной ошибки.

Ей не нравилось об этом думать. К счастью, последние несколько минут её дорогой ворон только и делал, что услужливо предлагал свои кости для обмывания. Она принялась размышлять над его словами. Если его сёстры не считались «наследниками», оставались только он сам и его младший брат. Младшему, наверное, и без того не досталось бы то гнездо, только в детстве, но то, как слуга избежал прямого ответа могло только наводить на мысль, что младшего брата уже не было в живых. Диаваль был единственным «наследником». И всё же родительское гнездо было пусто.

Стефан пользовался привилегиями семьи, к которой не принадлежал, и не имел наследника, чтобы продлить своё влияние. Диаваль, казалось, отчего-то сбежал от прелестей собственной семьи, оставляя позади пустое, замурованное, как дерево без дыр, прошлое.

— Кажется, все нуждаются в наследниках в последнее время, — заметила Малефисента. Ворон заинтересованно хмыкнул, хотя ничего не сказал. Так, под закатывающимся солнцем, они просидели некоторое время в странной тишине, пока Диаваль не сказал:

— Это несправедливо по отношению к королеве, — и не обернулся. — Ты так не думаешь?

— Я не думаю о королеве.

Диаваль снова выждал с ответом. Хотя, вряд ли то было ответом — он будто говорил больше сам с собой, нежели с ней.

— Просто… — попытался он, глядя вдаль: на раскинувшуюся дольку Полей под холмом, на Стену, огибающую её, на замок, возвышавшийся дальше. — Она ждала первого ребёнка, но его не только прокляли, но и украли в леса без единой весточки. Теперь она не хочет ребёнка, но потому что он хочет его, ей придётся подчиниться.

Что ж, если рассуждения над такими вещами считались мыслями о королеве, то Малефисента слукавила, сказав, что не имеет оных. Какие-то обрывки проскальзывали там и сям время от времени — после крестин, например, или, стоило ей иногда взглянуть на Чудище и найти в чертах её лица — удивительно — схожесть не только с отцом, но и с матерью. Королеву Лейлу было легко ненавидеть — хотя бы за то, что она была дочерью Генриха, или за то, что была королевой людей, или за то, что хотя бы номинально, но была спутницей Стефана — занимало место, которое, казалось…

Её было легко ненавидеть. Но, будучи предельно честной с самой собой, надлежало признаться, что Малефисента мало о ней знала. Только то, что рассказывал Диаваль, который отчего-то, судя по всему, проводил, следя (или приглядывая) за ней достаточно времени. Что, потеряв ребёнка, она поникла, предалась суевериям, ударилась в религию и, в общем-то, являла собой образец настоящего христианского смирения. Что, наверное, только возраст и статус мешали ей обратиться в монахини.

Был ли брак со Стефаном хотя бы в какой-то степени добровольным с её стороны? Малефисенте всегда казалось, что, раз уж Стефан прогрыз себе место при дворе, нет-нет да и виделся с дочерью короля и успел узнать её прежде, чем занял место её отца. Но ведь всё могло быть иначе. Принцессу могли втянуть в замужество, как скот притягивали к плугу.

Несу я ей любви слова, она ругает лишь меня, мол, ворон заклюёт тебя…

Это рядом невнятно пел Диаваль.

Потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что, вообще-то, среди всего этого хвастовства и увиливания она раньше не слышала, чтобы он пел. Не в теле человека. Хотя он не то чтобы пел, скорее, напевал полушёпотом под нос, в такт собственным мыслям. Он спел всего пару строк, прежде чем фея его спугнула, но она успела отметить, что у него был довольно низкий, неожиданно мягкий для ворона голос.

— М? — он обернулся на её оклик, отвлекаясь от своего важного занятия (он водил палочкой по земле). — А, это из песни. Просто… напомнило. Напомнило одну песню. «Ворона и сорока» называется. Слышала?

— Нет.

Диаваль нахмурился.

— Что ж, это… Это немного грустная история, — обрисовал он уныло. У него был талант неохотно разговаривать на темы, которые он сам же только что начал. — Она о мужчине, который встречает девушку в лесу и пытается увлечь её… но та всякий раз отказывается от его предложений: он предлагает ей свою любовь, своё кольцо, свой кошелёк, пытается поцеловать её, но она, опять же, отказывается, говорит, что он напрашивается на беду… на укус ворона. — Ядовитая ухмылка проступила змеем на его лице: — Потому что мы кусаем извращенцев, ты знала? Но он… не отступает, он… он берёт её силой, — отрубил он. — Заставляет лечь с ним. Тогда уже… после… это ей приходится просить у него различных вещей для того, чтобы показать родителям, иначе они решат, что она была… неразборчива или легла с человеком из низшего общества. Ей нужны свидетельства. Поэтому она просит брака с ним — он отказывается. Она требует откупа — он отказывается. Она спрашивает хотя бы его имя — тот его не даёт. И каждый раз он говорит, что её укусила сорока, потому что… ну, ты понимаешь.

О, она понимала. Песня напомнила птице о королеве? Что ж, ей она напомнила кое о чём другом. О глазах, голубых и пустых, в призрачных сумерках. О бледном утре. О перьях, разбросанных вокруг, как опавшие листья. О застывшем времени. Удивительно, но она не могла вспомнить многого — только то, что всё случилось тихо. Так тихо. Она засыпала в приятном уединении, проснулась в гробовом молчании, которое разрезал только дикий крик — её собственный. Была ли земля вокруг неё действительно так багряна, как она помнила? Не имело значения. Для неё она навсегда осталась залитой кровью. Стоял ли на самом деле туман? Неважно. Ей никогда не было так холодно.

Казалось, она рассыпалась в то утро — как камни можно стереть в песок, так что-то внутри её измельчили в порошок и пустили по ветру над плачущей умирающей землёй. Как цветок можно сорвать с луга, так её сорвали — и наступили сверху.

Как она не заметила, не поняла раньше? Не остановила его прежде, чем в его голове зародилась даже идея? Почему позволила этому безумию, этому злу под названием любовь, поглотить себя? Почему была так глупа, так отвратительно наивна, так слепа?

Был ли он наказан, виновник? Он потерял свою дочь — что ж, недолго же он горевал. Она хотела стереть его в порошок в ответ. Она хотела именно этого, когда пришла на крестины — выйти из тени, проникнуть туда, где он её не ждал, залить кровью его незаслуженное счастье, его гордость, окрасить в такой же красный, как холодные камни под нею. У неё должно было получиться. Она взяла у него самое дорогое, что только могло быть, так не было это её свидетельством?

Она ведь всё сделала правильно.

— Чем песня оканчивается? — отчеканила Малефисента, чувствуя вдруг на себе внимательный взгляд. Диаваль отозвался чуть погодя, нарочито беспечно:

— О, она проклинает его.

Оскал усилился.

— Умница.

— Да, — хмыкнул Диаваль, — проклинает, и напоминает себе, что она не мертва, и сердце ещё излечится.

Ну, это уже было немного чересчур оптимистично. Великое уважение к вымышленной героине песни чуть было не пошатнулось. Колдунья напустила на себя серьёзный вид.

— Что, никакого куплета, где настоящий ворон появляется из ниоткуда и откусывает негодяю его достоинство? И тот умирает от потери крови. Нет?

Диаваль зашёлся вороньим кашляющим гоготом.

— Если бы!!! — выдохнул Диаваль между приступами. — Ты меня знаешь, я думаю, в каждой песне должен умереть хотя бы один человек. Правда, это смахивает уже не на «Ворону и сороку», а на «Двух ворон», не находишь? — улыбнулся он — в пустоту. Понимая, что его остроту аудитория не поняла, он попытался снова: — Ты знаешь песню о двух воронах?

— Нет, — ответила Малефисента просто. У неё не было необходимости узнавать человеческие песенки, как и необходимости ощущать малейшую неполноценность по этому поводу. Диаваль, видимо, не был согласен.

— В какой пещере ты жи- сколько песен ты знаешь? — прищурился он, как бы издеваясь, хоть и бесполезно.

— Не менее трёх.

— Три, так и думал. Дай угадаю, — набросился он — и менее, чем через секунду, протянул самым скучающим тоном: — «Ярморка в Скорборо».

— Один.

— «Зелёные рукава».

— Два.

— Скучно! Хм… «Чёрного цвета волосы моего любимого»? «Демон-любовник»?

— Это что, всё песни о тебе? Нет, я их не знаю.

— Тогда какая третья? — выпалил он. — Скажи хоть, в какую сторону думать.

Малефисента, конечно, ради шутки сказала «не менее трёх» — на деле же их с равной вероятностью могло быть и четыре, и три десятка, и две. Но, пораскинув мозгами, она придумала песню, над которой заставит думать своё неугомонное животное.

— О чём ты только что рассказывал, — предложила она. Валет вскинул брови:

— …Ты знаешь песню о водорослях и не сказала мне?

— Нет, я не знаю песню о водорослях! — цокнула Малефисента. Вечно эта идиотская песня — вечно упоминающаяся, никогда не исполняющаяся, как блуждающий огонёк. Надоело. — И знаешь что — не хочу знать. Освобождаю тебя от обещания.

— Спасибо, — отозвался ворон искренне, почти облегчённо, если только не немного удивлённо. — Но… о чём ещё мы говорили? Об… обесчещенных девушках?

Малефисента решительно выдохнула. Этот театр затянется надолго, если не помочь.

— О выпивке.

— Серьёзно? Ты знаешь песню о выпивке? — подхватил он — и следующую минуту молчаливо (не считая бесчисленных хмыканий) ломал голову, прежде чем подать голос: — А она..?

— Я дала достаточно подсказок.

— Последняя! Она ирландская или шотландская?

— Откуда мне знать твои ирландские завывания?

— «Разгульный бродяга»!

— …Да.

Наверное, Малефисента сегодня была в ударе и сама не заметила — судя по Диавалю, то была лучшая шутка за всю её жизнь. За всю его жизнь уж точно.

— Ты! — взревел он, приподявшись на коленях. — Знаешь «Разгульного бродягу»?! «Разгульным бродягой был многие годы»?!

— «Истратил все деньги на пиво и шоты».

Диаваль, получив подтверждение, взвился ещё пуще.

— И при этом ты не знаешь «Двух ворон»! Оскорбительно, госпожа. — Вдруг он помотал головой и приосанился: — Знаешь что? Я спою её, — продекларировал он. — Я спою эту песню. Чёрт возьми, всё-таки вынудила меня, — пробормотал он. Сел удобнее, сложив ноги под собой. Шлёпнул себя по коленям. — «Две вороны». Обрисовываю. В общем, тот же мужчина, что обесчестил девушку, падает замертво, над ним склоняются два ворона. Они рассуждают, как он докатился до такой жизни… и что они будут делать с ним дальше, так как он один. Печально.

— Очень, — согласилась Малефисента. Теперь, когда голос Диаваля перестал быть тайной и оказался вполне сносен, ей, к собственному удивлению, действительно вроде как хотелось послушать. Ворон с важным видом начал прочищать горло, опустив взгляд, пока эта процедура не превратилась в настоящий приступ кашля. В кулак он харкал по крайней мере минуту.

— Крови ещё нет? — кивнула фея в его сторону.

— Ты полна ненависти, госпожа.

— Я не полна ненависти, Диаваль, я не кубок. Я не наполнена ею, я бесконечно излучаю её, как солнце.

Мудрость была встречена неблагодарно закатывающимися глазами. Но птица хотя бы прекратила плеваться. Устремив взгляд куда-то выше и дальше неё, он с последним вздохом начал:

— Я шёл один за дальний край…

Что ж. Вороны действительно были созданы для того, чтобы петь.

— И двух ворон услышал грай.

У него был очень низкий голос. Ещё ниже, чем она представляла себе. И каким-то образом он умудрялся быть одновременно по-вороньи хриплым, и по-птичьи мелодичным, как порыв ветра, что, казалось, сейчас подхватывал его слова и нёс к ней.

— И гаркнул первый: «Братец мой  
Где попируем мы с тобой-э-о-о?  
Где попируем мы с тобой?». 

Всё это время он кивал в её сторону — как если бы это она спросила его, сидя рядом на дереве, сложив смоляные крылья и глядя вдаль, где им, двум воронам, отобедать. Так же, как когда-то несколько лет назад в пещере, среди метели, он рассказывал историю.

— «В густой траве, где старый вал,  
Там рыцарь смертью труса пал,  
И знают весть, что день принёс —

— он ухмыльнулся —

— Лишь сокол, пёс и дама грёз, э-о-о.  
Лишь сокол, пёс и дама грёз. 

Он сверкнул глазами весёлого рассказчика: мол, угадай, что будет дальше. Малефисента улыбнулась в предвкушении.

— Пса манит дичь в густых лесах,  
А сокол скрылся в небесах,  
А дева грёз теперь с другим,  
Так знай — мы знатно поедим, э-о-о,

Его лицо склонялось ближе, чем секунду ранее, и в однобоком насмешливом оскале, в искорках огромных чёрных глаз она увидела что-то нечеловеческое. Он повторил с особым чувством голосом, похожим на раскат грома:

— Так знай — мы знатно поедим.

Малефисента обернулась к замку вдалеке.

— Ты сядь на рёбра у хребта,  
Я ж выколю ему глаза,  
А золотом его волос…  
Мы дно устелим наших гнёзд, э-о-о,  
Мы дно устелим наших гнёзд.

На нотах повыше его голос становился ещё более хриплым, но это ничуть не отталкивало. Даже наоборот.

Он снова делал это — кивал то в её сторону, то в свою, делая их участниками истории. Вот она сидела на рёбрах павшего смертью трусов короля Стефана, а Диаваль умело, как ворон, пробирался к мозгу, выклёвывая глаза, которые наверняка затем запрячет в какое-нибудь дерево про запас. Или сохранит на память.

— Скорбь тронет многие сердца,  
Но не найти уж им борца,  
Сквозь остов белый из костей…  
Скользит один лишь суховей-э-о-о,  
Скользит один лишь суховей».

Он окончил. Казалось, это не он прекратил петь, а песня покинула его тело — он чуть осел, расслабил напряжённые плечи, вздохнул. Малефисента тоже, медленно и почти неохотно, вернулась обратно на холм из того места, куда её отправили его слова и голос.

Ворон смотрел. Выжидающе. Напрашивался на комплимент.

— Что ж. Теперь я знаю четыре песни.

С досадствующим клацаньем Диаваль отвернулся, глядя туда же, куда она недавно. Солнце совсем-совсем село, не оставляя больше ни следа желтого, оранжевого или золотого за собой, уступая синим и болотным краскам поздних сумерек. В такую погоду всегда было превосходно летать. Она не позволила этой мысли расстроить себя. Песня имела ободряющее действие, какой бы глупой не была — насильник, в лице которого Диаваль и Малефисента видели одного и того же человека, получил по заслугам. Разве она не сделала то же самое? Эта мысль успокаивала, как и нечеловеческий взгляд, которым поделился с ней ворон, мелодично озвучивая вердикт. Он не был человеком. Он так же ненавидел Стефана и всех, кто связан с ним. Он на её стороне.

Птичий взор и сейчас пронизывал её, пытаясь прочесть, как свиток. Фея запоздало вспомнила, что он не был в своём настоящем теле уже много часов. Наверняка он скучал по своим крыльям. Можно было позволить ему последний залёт перед отходом ко сну. Волшебница подняла руку в готовности обратить, но тот чуть вытянул ладонь вперёд, останавливая её торчащим указательным пальцем, как будто бы он был в процессе обмозговывания одной великой мысли, и превращение собьёт его. Он посмотрел на неё — с прищуром, облизывая в нерешительности губы, — чуть закинул назад голову, причмокнул губами и сказал:

— …Я не говорил, что это был дуб.

— Прости?

— Когда ты сказала, что я покинул страну и начал пичкать дубы мелочью… Я не сказал, что это был дуб.

Он медленно, как неумелый хищник, наклонялся к ней. Два уголька бегали по её лицу туда-сюда, рот раскрылся, как отвязанная повозка.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

— Ты… — протянул он маниакально. — Ты, злодейка… Это была ты, верно? — Малефисента пожала плечами, предлагая ему догадаться самостоятельно. Диаваль ахнул. — Это действительно была ты! — крикнул он, как если бы до последнего надеялся на обратное.

— Видел бы ты своё лицо! — не удержалась Малефисента. Смех просился наружу.

— Боже мой- А я думаю, она не стала бы так делать, она бы никогда со мной так не поступила! — ну да, ну да! — зешёлся ворон. Ни по его лицу, ни по голосу, ни по жестам нельзя было понять, то ли ему очень смешно, то ли он жутко злится. Оба варианта, тем не менее, доставляли Малефисенте огромное удовольствие. — «Не стоит недооценивать…

— …Тебя будто молнией поразило.

— …животных фей», животных фей, чёрт возьми!

— Бедный, бедный Диаваль почти полетел выкалывать животным феям глаза.

— Изволите измываться надо мной, госпожа? — простонал тот укорительно. Лицо его было трагически закрыто ладонью, как у старика, чьё сердце не выдержало горя. С этой его дурацкой бородкой, съевшей половину лица, он действительно походил на чьего-нибудь безутешного дедушку. — Да, да, прекрасная шутка, госпожа. Лучше, чем то, что ты знаешь «Разгульного бродягу» или хочешь, чтобы я откусил Стефану его достоинство. А теперь верни всё на место, если тебе не трудно.

— Трудно, — просияла Малефисента. Слуга аж встрепенулся — рука покинула печальное положение у лица. — Диаваль, я не отправлюсь в дальний край леса — снова — только чтобы вернуть тебе твои ненаглядные скорлупки.

— Там не только это!

— Конечно. Я забыла о зубах.

— Ты не понимаешь, мне действительно нужно- кар! кар!

— Довольно, — отрубила фея. Терпеть чужое нытьё она умела недолго. — Твои дела не составляют для меня никакого интереса. Я вернусь в ту часть леса, когда пожелаю. Проведай Чудище и не показывайся мне на глаза до завтрашнего утра.

Ворон, передавая, наверняка, на собственном языке все оттенки ненависти к своей госпоже, пролетел над её головой несколько озлобленных кругов и улетел прочь, сливаясь с ночной мглой, словно его никогда и не было. Опираясь на посох, Малефисента поднялась с решимостью вернуться домой. Даже в одиночестве, в тихом вечернем уединении Диаваль не оставил её, как не оставили и многие другие. Мысли феи, как рой пчёл, метались от Диаваля к Авроре, к Стефану, к королеве, к его странной семейке, а затем к её собственной, несуществующей, к Робину, от Робина обратно к Диавалю — и так по кругу, как сломанная музыкальная шкатулка.

Ничто из этого не становилось более понятным.

***

Лето, как оно обычно и бывает, сменило весну, и даже окутанные туманами и печалью Топи не смогли устоять перед жарой. Казалось, даже когда солнце не стояло огненным диском в небе, а скромно пряталось за сероватым, густым, как сироп, небом, погода стояла отвратительно душная. Малефисента и пережила бы эту неприятность со свойственным ей спокойствием, да вот только…

— Диаваль, долго ты будешь стоять? Иди в воду.

…Вот только Диаваль разводил драму. Пару дней назад он имел неосторожность страшно обгореть на солнце, а виновата почему-то в этом была его госпожа. Теперь он, побитый жизнью, скитался по берегу озера, не смея в страхе снять рубашку и подставить жаре обожённые руки и упрямясь зайти в воду.

— Иди в воду, Диаваль, иначе превращу.

Но Диаваль не думал прислушаться к голосу разума. Диавалю нравилось обижаться, стараясь изо всех сил сделать так, чтобы ей на это было не всё равно. Сначала он обиделся на то, что она оставила его в теле человека поджариваться на солнце, зная, что он не знает, чем это обернётся. Бедная пташка считала, будто Малефисента занимает себя догадками о том, что он знает и не знает. Затем он вспомнил ещё и о том, что чёрная одежда притягивает тепло и делает всё только хуже — начал ворчать о том, что его одёжка никогда не меняется, всё та же, свистнутая под шумок с соломенных плеч полевого пугала. Потом он решил напомнить госпоже о том, что она по прошествии больше целого сезона так и не вернула ему его несчастное дерево.

Видите ли, у него склад. Хранилище. Там покоятся в приятном соседстве мох, перья, кости… и драгоценные украшения Его Величества короля Стефана. Если Диаваль действительно считал, что Малефисента не догадается, что это его хитрые когти стоят за бесконечным перебрасыванием украшений по кругу между замком и Болотами, за доставлением Его Величеству немалых волнений в процессе составления его драгоценного завещания, то он не на ту фею напал. Слишком уж довольна была его физиономия всякий раз, как он рассказывал о новом витке событий этого затянувшегося предприятия. Надо было признать: очень умно, даже достойно похвалы, это его бесполезное мошенничество. Что делать, если её безмозглую птичку когда-нибудь застукают за кражей и отправят сыреть и гнить от голова в какую-нибудь королевскую решётку, тем не менее, она не знала, а он, казалось, даже не думал.

Поэтому, хотя, разумеется, не только поэтому (например, ещё ей было лень), она не возвращала Диавалю его дерево.

— Рождённые летать не плавают, — раздалось дерзко и нервно за её спиной. Малефисента, стоя по плечи в прохладной зеленоватой воде сокрытого в укромном месте Топей озере, придерживая легкое чёрное платье, хищнически улыбнулась.

— Правда? Я умею плавать.

— И я умею, — прогнуснавил Диаваль, как маленький ребёнок, уверенный, что может всё на свете. Может, он и знает, что это не так, но в тот момент, когда он это говорит, он сам себе верит. Малефисента оглянулась, борясь и со смехом, и со злостью.

— Злопамятная ты, однако, пташка, Диаваль, — проронила волшебница напоследок. Ворон что-то сказал, кажется, или громко выдохнул, подаваясь вперёд, но фея не обратила внимания — набрав побольше воздуха, она опустилась вниз.

Озеро встретило её холодными, скользкими объятиями, обволакивая. Наверное, стоило применить магию и позволить себе дышать под водой, но Малефисента хотела проверить, на сколько хватит одного её вдоха. Плавание отличалась от полёта, разумеется, так же, как небо от воды — было что-то неуловимо общее, а всё остальное было кардинально разным. Имея крылья, ей ни разу не доводилось подолгу плавать под водой, не несясь ко дну или обрекая себя на часы, а то и дни без полётов в ожидании, когда крылья просохнут. Что ж, сейчас таких препятствий не было.

Глаза с усилием открылись и вобрали в себя богатый, но мутный внутренний мир, сокрытый под рябью воды. Всё вокруг струилось изумрудной зеленью, свежей бирюзой, загадочным кобальтом. Каждое движение под водой становилось одновременно медленнее и легче, вода поддерживала тело со всех сторон, как когда-то её поддерживал воздух. Тонкие пушистые палочки растений и водорослей, как воздушные змеи, поднимались к зеркальной поверхности, будто стеклянной. Дно всё ещё было близко, заполненное серыми, белыми, красными камушками, остатками, обрывками водорослей. Оно проплывало под ней, не являя собой ничего интересного. Никаких ракушек.

Голова начала побаливать, и Малефисента, разочарованная, но с тайной решительностью и планом в кармане высунула голову. Волосы прилипли ко лбу и щекам, поэтому она не обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Диаваля, чей взгляд, наверное, проникал даже под воду. Она чуть отвела намокшие пряди от глаз и взглянула — вперёд и наверх — на огромную глыбу, в которую упирался и будто бы врезался край озера. Во всяком случае, на первый взгляд.

Здесь ничего интересного не было. Но, может быть, там…

— Я лучше ракушки поищу, — буркнул прислужник издалека, завидев её.

Малефисента рассмеялась. Иногда Диаваль умел читать мысли, хотя совершенно об этом не подозревал.

Она закрыла глаза и юркнула вниз.

И вниз.

И вниз. Под камень.

Теперь, когда дыхание обеспечивалось магией, беспокоиться было совершенно не о чем. Но надо было спешить. Вытянув руки вперёд, перебирая ногами, Малефисента проскользнула под камнем в гнетущей тишине, чувствуя, как вода давит на голову и края платья медузой пристаёт к телу. Но всё закончилось даже быстрее, чем было рассчитано, и перед феей открылся, быстро, как одно моргание или взмах крыла, новый мир.

Здесь, на глубине, царили темнота и холод — только едва видимое подобие света касалось кромки, рассеивая нещадно по пути вниз. Наверное, эта часть озера лежала посреди пещеры, в которую только с самого верха пробивался солнечный свет. Тем не менее, Малефисента видела всё: бесчисленные водоросли, камни, покрытые кораллами, как цветами, несколько крохотных рыб, промчавшихся быстрее, чем она смогла даже понять, что это было, дно, устланное песком, камнями — и ракушками.

Она схватила несколько тех, что оказались ближе всего, проверила, не думая, чтобы в них не оказалось вдруг ничего живого. И всё-таки, одолжив себе минутку, взглянула на свои сокровища: пара камушков, что-то очень блестящее, будто бы чешуйка рыбы, и много ракушек: ребристых и скрученных в рожок, белоснежных, перламутровых и тех, чьего переливающегося цвета было не разглядеть в полумраке, маленьких и едва не вываливающихся из её хватки.

Наверное, было, действительно, что-то приятное в том, чтобы хранить такую мелочь.

Кстати о Дьяволе.

Сжав в ладонях дары, она кое-как выбралась из-под глыбы, высматривая в посветлевшей воде очертания возвышающегося над озером камня. Где-то далеко что-то потревожило воду, разнеся волны и намёки на звук, и Малефисента, открыв в себе второе дыхание, выбралась из воды около камня, пока её не рассекретили.

Солнце никогда не казалось настолько тёплым, даже притаившееся за облаками. Камень под нею был нагрет, воздух быстро справлялся с тем, чтобы прогнать с кожи липкий скользкий холод, и Малефисента молча и торжественно ждала исполнения своих планов.

Конечно, Диаваль прыгнул за ней. В этом не было сомнений. Оставалось только узнать, как быстро он её найдёт.

С восторженным любопытством она следила взглядом за чёрным пятном, медленно, неуклюже и комически близко к поверхности воды продвигающимся чуть в стороне от неё. От ворона было больше брызг, чем дела, но, видимо, что-то его всё-таки подгоняло. Через долгую, несчастную минуту или две бледная рука вырвалась, как из пасти хищника, из воды, пошарила по основанию валуна, на котором восседала фея, и намертво вцепилась, подтягивая, как за удочку, остальное тело.

Его лицо, когда оно тоже выскочило и лишилось занавеса прилипших смоляных паклей, являло собой лицо человека, прошедшего войну. Бледный и мокрый, как пёс под дождём, он, щурясь на солнце, наконец-то приметил её. Она довольно кивнула, приветствуя счастливого ветерана. Он нахмурился так картинно, так искренне сконфуженно, что Малефисента начала смеяться. Это сконфузило его ещё больше.

— Что смешного? — выплюнул он горделиво — это и звучало бы горделиво, не выгляди он так испуганно.

— Я знала, что затащу тебя в воду.

— Зачем?! — завопил он.

— Ты весь бы сгорел.

— А обязательно было пропадать в воде?

— Тебя иначе в воду не загонишь, — победно оскалилась колдунья. Удивительно, но это никоим образом не развеселило её собеседника. Оставляя попытки слепить из него что-то, чем он не хотел сегодня быть, она приготовилась уже отдать ему его новые сокровища, взяв их в охапку, как вдруг…

Большой всплеск воды. Море брызг, холодных, на её только что едва согревшихся плечах. И ещё раз.

С горящими от негодования и веселья глазами она с места прыгнула за ним, навертво схватив ношу в одну руку и хватая негодника (он, кажется, пытался выкарабкаться на поверхность и занять её место) за шиворот парящей в воде рубашки, резко потянув назад. Диаваль, кажется, завопил, но толща воды убила его протест, превращая в пузыри. Всё его тело заёрзало, как змея, когда он работал ногами, чудом не задев её, а затем вдруг замерло, и Малефисента, наконец, развернула его к себе, чтобы отдать успевший надоесть подарок. Пора было выбираться и заканчивать этот пир во время чумы. Диаваль…

На Диавале не было лица. Не просто испуганное, а охваченное ужасом выражение. Он увидел её под водой и почему-то испугался — или удивился — главное, что он выпустил воздух изо рта. А потом — наверное, его удивило и это — и он попытался вдохнуть…

Он не умеет, он действительно, на самом деле! не умеет!

Малефисента вцепилась в него одной рукой, таща наверх. Превратить его в рыбу? Тащить наверх? Вытолкнуть наружу? Они были совсем неглубоко, там, где озеро только начинало опускаться под камнем, но вытащить его вдруг показалось ей невыполнимой задачей, как вдруг Диаваль, движимый какой-то своей запоздалой аварийной системой, не подорвался на месте, буквально не выпрыгнул из воды, барахтаясь, хрипя над водой, как только ему удалось высунуться. Малефисента потащила его, слепого, глухого и недвижимого, за рубашку, подталкивая, пока не почувствовала землю под ногами. Едва достигнув берега, она буквально толкнула Диаваля вперёд, испуганная внезапной мыслью, что ворон потерял сознание. Но он кашлял, свистел и хрипел, спиной к ней, разбросав все добытые ею сокровища, со сжатыми в защитной позе плечами, с пробегающей дрожью в теле — чернильная клякса на светлом пергаменте.

— Ты не умеешь плавать, — заключила она, когда стало понятно, что дальше он разберётся сам.

Диаваль не обернулся.

— Правда? — огрызнулся он — так хрипло, что у Малефисенты что-то свело. — Забыл сказать, что я не утка, извините, госпожа, — он прервался на несколько мокрых, болезненных кашлей. Теперь его вид вполне соответствовал состоянию, в котором он пребывал последнее время. — Вам доставляет удовольствие унижать меня, госпожа?

— Над тобой легко смеяться, — заявила фея, обходя ворона со стороны, не в силах унять тревогу. — Мог бы и спасибо сказать, — отчеканила она. — Я спасла тебе жизнь.

— Ты чуть меня не утопила.

Это тоже.

Естественно, его утопленическая смерть не входила в её планы — совсем наоборот, он решил утонуть, хотя она ему этого не приказывала. Разумеется, она не рассчитывала найти в Диавале талантливого пловца — потому и отправилась на глубину сама, а не просто ткнула ему пальцем в направлении глыбы. Но что он совершенно не может держаться в воде... Зачем полез тогда? Правда решил, что она в опасности?

— Госпожа, преврати меня обратно, прошу.

Фея встала над его фигуркой, как башня, смешивая аккуратно в котле своих мыслей злорадство, испуг, жалость и стыд.

— Сможешь унести в когтях всё, что у тебя в руках? — произнесла она только, прежде чем удалиться. Краем глаза она подметила, как он заторможенно, как в полудрёме, нагнулся над находками, часть которых осталась в его ладони, а часть рассыпалась перед ним на песке и траве, как в каменном саду. Она не стала следить за его реакцией, не сделала себе одолжения, а понеслась вперёд.

Оставалась вторая часть плана. Легендарное хранилище Диаваля всё ещё оставалось замурованным — но это ненадолго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни:  
> "Crow and Pie" - вот очень милый дед поёт: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFZnaY9BfqU  
> "Twa Corbies" очень популярна, версий много, мои любимые - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5Ik8OrT2AU (женский вокал, зловещий орган) и https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJ9SAYphE-8 (мужской вокал, веселое труньканье)  
> название главы - строчка из "from eden" хозиера 
> 
> Deep bird facts:  
> birds collect all sorts of nonsense for different reasons: to attract a partner, for supplies, games with relatives, or, like Diaval here, just for the love of it.  
> also birds DRINK, or rather, get drunk from some berries and resin. crows living in cities drink real alcohol, too - there are videos on YouTube of some Russians feeding a magpie with vodka because of course who else would do that.


	9. Пока мы оба не раскрыли карты, побудь со мной (Before We Both Reveal Our Cards, Stay With Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin: the title is inspired by a song "Побудь со мной" by Валерий Меладзе/Valery Meladze. Since I am a self-proclaimed #1 Valery Meladze ambassador, I highly recommend you to drop everything and listen to the best Russian foxy grandpa. You might find yourself enamored.

— Неверное решение.

Маленькая печальная женщина в платке столкнула мужчину-наездника и заняла его место. Падший воин перенёсся в сторону к своим съеденным собратьям — Малефисента проводила его хищнической улыбкой.

— Вот так.

Ворон напротив издал фыркающий, будто чихающий звук и обиженно нахохлился.

Диаваль был отвратителен в шахматах.

Раскусить его, найти слабые места не представляло никакой трудности. Несмотря на хорошую реакцию, то есть способность быстро придумывать ход, который помог бы прямо сейчас, он из рук вон плохо планировал. В решениях отсутствовала всякая тактика — именно поэтому Малефисента уже избавилась ото всех его пешек, обеих тур, одного епископа, а теперь и коня. В общем, стратег из оппонента не выходил.

Разумеется, он не разделял это мнение. Как и любую другую свою слабость, эту Диаваль оправдывал, как мог, и причины её, разумеется, не лежали в нём самом. Сначала он обвинил Малефисенту в жульничестве с помощью магии — преглупая претензия. Будь это даже правдой — а такие мысли были, но оказалось, что всё куда проще — магия была частью её умений настолько же, насколько и интеллект. Затем он пожаловался на усталость после ежедневной слежки в замке и заботы об Авроре, как если бы фею интересовало его состояние. И мучался с фигурами в своём чёрном безруком теле он лишь из уверенности в том, что все предыдущие разы ему мешала человеческая голова. Удивительно, но вороньи мозги пока слугу не спасали — ни разу он у своей госпожи не выиграл ранее, не выигрывал и сейчас.

Диаваль клювом подвинул выжившего епископа вперёд. Никого не съел, но теперь угрожал её собственному коню, в отместку.

Малефисента могла бы увернуться, но взвесила свои варианты.

У неё осталась королева, занявшее место коня Диаваля — фигура хорошая, хоть и лёгкая, двигается только на одну клетку по диагонали. Остался епископ и обе туры — они охраняли короля на случай, если Диаваль поумнеет. Сохранилось и несколько пешек. Одна из них упорно миновала фигуры противника на пути к противоположному краю доски.

Где-то позади ухнула сова. Диаваль подскочил, вгляделся в чернильное небо, пока птица не пролетела над ветками, и только тогда успокоился.

Стояла глухая ночь.

Сон не шёл.

В последнее время он бежал от Малефисенты.

За годы фея отыскала немало способов бороться с бессонницей. Часто помогали прогулки, долгие, пока не отказывали ноги и глаза не накрывались свинцом. В последнее время Диаваль повадился присоединяться. Иногда хватало травяной настойки, горькой и тёплой. Ко всему прочему недавно Малефисента взяла в привычку что-то читать перед сном, чего не делала очень давно. Легко это не давалось: в отличие от Его Величества или его златовласой дочери, всё чаще проводящей утренние часы за книгами (некоторые были от тётушек, некоторые на тяге собственной безбашенности принёс Диаваль), её никто не учил.

Но она читала, сдувая многолетнюю пыль с волшебных томов, запрятанных в укромных уголках Топей, читала, освежая в памяти знания, которых когда-то, в детстве, касалась только поверхностно. Коллекция наверняка не выстояла бы конкуренции с королевской библиотекой в численности томов, но и десятки человеческих рукописей не вмещали знаний одной волшебной книги.

Некоторые из них были по большей части описательными: украшенные переливающимися иллюстрациями на каждой странице, засушенными частями, магическим образом не выпадавшими и не рассыпающимися в пыль, они разъясняли всё, что каждая уважающая себя фея должна была знать о растениях Топких Болот, их применении в магии и особых целительных — или ядовитых — свойствах. Почти такая же хранила ценные знания о животных. От рисунков опасных растений и тварей будто бы исходил жар, страницы с целебными травами приятно пахли, а рисунки были настоящей жемчужиной этих атласов. Кто бы ни создал их, его таланту запечатлеть красоту волшебница могла только позавидовать.

Что в детстве, что сейчас автор этих рукописей был неизвестен — что неописуемо раздражало. Книги когда-то принадлежали её родителям: глупые истории Диаваля ввели фею в странное состояние тоски по чему-то неизвестному, и в порыве ностальгии по несуществующим воспоминаниям она вот уже несколько дней пролистывала тонкие зеленоватые страницы в кожаном переплёте. Выверенные слова когда-то казались связью с родителями, а сейчас ей вдруг пришло в голову, что они могли быть написаны кем-то иным. Бессмысленное предположение, в самом деле: Робин никогда не рассказывал о других феях, кроме её родителей.

Фея снова окинула взглядом доску, затем проследила за глазами противника — догадывается ли он о её следующем шаге? Нет. Он снова, не упуская случая, ушёл в свои вороньи мысли — как делал всё чаще.

На то, конечно, тоже была причина. Ему начинали сниться сны. Во всяком случае, к такому выводу всё шло.

Разумеется, будучи птицей, спящей только половиной мозга, забывая иногда закрыть при этом глаза, как какая-нибудь нежить, именно самые обычные аспекты сна он находил наиболее смущающими. Судя по спутанным клочкам объяснений, что он предложил со временем, вороны не видели снов — только то, что он называл «проверкой», которая заключалась, в сущности, в повторении во сне только что завершившегося дня. Именно в этом крылась тайна острейшей памяти воронов: каждый день они проживали дважды.

Человеческая природа внесла особую остринку в эту расстановку.

Деталями птица не делилась — или делилась, но Малефисента не слушала. В самом деле, что с того, что ворону теперь снятся сны, как всем остальным? Судя по его лицу, сконфуженному, но не испуганному, бояться было нечего. Никаких тебе даже вещих снов, о которых предупреждала одна книга (она забавы ради просмотрела страницу о воронах — там довольно энциклопедично советовали избирать их в качестве фамильяров). Та же «проверка», но с минимальными несостыковками в событиях или их последовательности. Это были и не сны вовсе, тем более не те, из-за которых стоило беспокоиться — или доставать её вопросами.

У неё отсутствовало всякое желание делиться с ним собственными снами, даже сравнения ради.

Ей снились странные вещи.

Королева Лейла ждала ребёнка. После нескольких лет уговоров, видимо, она всё же сдалась, и теперь весь Персефорест праздновал скорое рождение долгожданного наследника. Конечно, это могла быть и девочка, но все надежды королевства были на обратное. Назвать ситуацию щекотливой — ничего не сказать. Малефисента, как ни смешно это звучало, чувствовала почти обязанность предложить и этому ребёнку нечто особенно чудовищное, иначе какой же толк был в околдовывании Авроры? Его Величество завёл второго ребёнка и, совершенно забыв о первом, жил себе преспокойно дальше. С другой стороны — такие трюки должны проделываться лишь однажды, иначе исчезнет их исключительность.

Ей снились странные вещи. Этот мальчик, ещё даже не появившийся на свет, заранее омрачал её и без того безрадостные видения, преследуя или проносясь мимо отголоском смеха, иногда счастливого, а иногда злорадного, раскатистого, как гром. Иногда маленькая Аврора игралась с ним. Иногда они оба цеплялись мёртвой хваткой в подол её платья и тянули назад и вниз, на землю и под неё. Порой они сами падали в пропасть, и Малефисента просыпалась с комком в горле. Иногда во сне сын умирал вместе с матерью, и комната утопала в крови и пахла железом.

Конечно, сны были и о других вещах; однажды она оказалась в другом городе, где никто не говорил на её языке, однажды оказалась приглашена к своим друзьям и попала в комнату, полную змей. Бывало, она играла с Диавалем в шахматы, но с каждым взглядом фигуры менялись, и она не могла продумать следующий ход. Иногда во сне они ссорились, переходили на личности, и он делал с ней что-нибудь ужасное — сон обрывался как раз тогда, когда должно было начать становиться больно. Иногда это она брала его за подбородок и превращала беспрерывно, уродуя, заставляя корчиться от боли, следя, как перья прорезают кожу. Смотреть на Диаваля, живого и настоящего, после таких снов было невыносимо, и слуге приходилось просто пережидать бурю, не ведая её причины.

Так что его вздор и рядом не стоял. И нечего было им оправдывать свою недальновидность.

Малефисента взвесила свои варианты.

Малефисента сделала пешкой шаг вперёд — и дошла до края доски.

О, как жаль, что Диаваль не мог разговаривать.

Дальше всё было до смешного просто. Вооружённой двумя королевами, епископом и конём, ей ничего не стоило загнать короля противника в угол. Раздосадованная птица в который раз за ночь обиженно опрокинула клювом свою фигуру — как и все остальные. Кто-то совершенно не умел проигрывать.

— Мы давно не играли в карты, госпожа, — брякнул он, как только получил речь.

В картах по какой-то удивительной причине он преуспевал. Выигрывал практически так же часто, как она. Быть может, оттого, они оба в мастерстве изучили мастерство и искусство абсолютно безэмоционального лица и небольшой лжи.

— Тебе стоило следить за моей пешкой, пока она продвигалась вперёд, — заметила волшебница невозмутимо, укладывая фигуры обратно в отверстия на поверхности. Сознание услужливо напомнило о другой пешке в далёком прошлом, за которой следовало следить. Эта пешка теперь сидела на троне. Диаваль только клацнул языком, совсем не слушая — совсем провалился в свои мысли. — Если прекратишь свои мечтания, возможно, когда-нибудь научишься играть, — сказала она, посылая знакомую магию в его сторону. — Сны не имеют ничего общего с реальностью, Диаваль.

— Вот именно, — отозвался тот тускло. — Так не должно быть. Раньше я видел день таким, каким он был. А теперь я не понимаю, что ты говорила на самом деле, а что придумано. Это всё оттого, что ты всё реже превращаешь меня обратно, — заявил он.

— Ты и раньше слышал только то, что хотел услышать, — ухмыльнулась Малефисента. Диаваль цокнул, выдавая в линии подбородка, в блестящих глазах раздражение.

— И вижу только то, что хочу видеть, определённо, — нажал тот, скрещивая руки. — Разумеется, госпожа. Стало быть, я очень хотел ходить раздетым по городу.

Она моргнула. И ещё раз.

— К этому я уже не имею никакого отношения, — отчеканила та. Слуга выплюнул смешок, короткий и обрубленный, только тень своего отвратительного обычного смеха. Даже в темноте проступила на его лице краска — а вот это её уже позабавило. Её уничижительный смех жертва не поддержала: 

— Не смешно! Мне было так стыдно! Это было унизительно, — выдавил он, — и так… запутанно. Я был в городе, и он выглядел, как слишком много городов одновременно. И я был… моложе? Ну, я видел себя в зеркало, глаза были голубые, волосы едва почернели, всё как надо. — он прищурился, копаясь в собственной голове, и, не найдя ответа, только сменил сконфуженно позу, теряясь в тени дерева, под которым сидел. — Госпоже стоит услышать, что и она там фигурировала. Не помню, правда, что ты там делала.

Малефисента подняла руку — дощечка и фигуры плавно взмыли в воздух и начали подниматься наверх, к дуплу, прямо к остальной мелочи, ожидая скорого дня возвращения к своему настоящему хозяину.

— Тогда можешь быть уверен, что то был плод твоего воображения. Я бы никогда не оказалась в людском обществе.

— А зря, — произнёс ворон из темноты. — В городе на днях будут праздновать Лугнасад. Да, я уже говорил. Рад знать, что ты слушала, госпожа. Значит, ты помнишь, в каких красках я описал это торжество. Только нас с тобой и не хватает. — Малефисента с важным видом кивнула. Диаваль снова цокнул: — Я не шучу.

— Это в новинку, — поддела фея. В этот раз, однако, даже проблеск улыбки не показался на его физиономии. Он… действительно?.. — Диаваль, я не в силах даже начать говорить о том, насколько глупа эта идея.

— Почему?

С этого момента началось что-то странное. Они действительно спорили, дискуссировали, как если бы эта затея имела шанс быть исполненной. Как для него не был очевиден тот факт, что люди ей неинтересны, противны, что они её естественные враги, было уму непостижимо. Как для него казалось целесообразным провести целый день среди людей, что наверняка спали и видели её мёртвой, было невероятно. То, что его совершенно не смущал их нечеловеческий вид, выставляло его последним слепцом.

Он что, хотел загнать её в ловушку? На секунду она увидела это — маску кого-то, кто хотел замучить её во сне, лицо предателя, изменника. Отмахнуться от этих мыслей — он заманит её в город — натравит на неё стражников — изменник, изменник — ему не должны нравиться люди — на чьей он стороне — было труднее, чем должно было.

Аргументами Диаваль жонглировал с талантом шута, коим, собственно, и являлся, выставляя такую идею. Грубо говоря, все его утверждения упирались в одну мысль: это будет весело. Это будет весело — впервые в жизни покинуть Топи, испытать что-то совершенно новое. Это будет весело — увидеть своими глазами то, что прежде давалось лишь порциями пересказов одной болтливой птицы, узнать врага в лицо. Это будет весело — провести всех так невинно, что никто даже не «подумает подумать» о том, что она может оказаться там. Это будет весело — просто хорошо провести время, когда каждый день иначе омрачён пагубными думами и неизвестностью, ожиданием того, над чем не было никакого контроля.

Это всё были из рук вон плохие аргументы. Что делало только более поразительным то, что ему удалось-таки её уговорить.

«Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных действий», — думала Малефисента через несколько дней, рассматривая игральные карты, с которыми проходили тоскливые вечера в последнее время. На одной из них должна была быть запечатлена женщина в головном уборе с двумя возвышениями по бокам. Возможно, если она искусно уложит волосы, обмотает рога чем-то плотнее (и безобиднее) змеиной кожи, да побольше, чтобы они казались толще и как бы не относились её собственному телу, если оставить сверху вуаль… возможно, тогда получится что-то похожее.

Она уже закончила со своим лицом, кажется, впервые выбрав не красную и даже не отдалённо красную краску для губ, и с нарядом, выбрав одно из самых украшенных, потому что если уж и быть похожей на человека, то только человеком самого высокого положения.

Как она дошла до такой жизни?

Карта всё-таки нашлась. Королева удавок. Женщина в зелёном платье, с голубой верёвкой, завязанной в бегущий узел, в руке. Такими ловили и душили птиц.

Замечательное название.

Путь начался ранним утром, чуть ли не засветло, и длился почти всё утро до полудня — оставалось только радоваться выбору самых удобных и мягких своих туфель и проклинать Диаваля, потому что ради этой затеи она оставила посох. Казалось, только злорадство при виде птицы в небесах, которой приходится лететь в дюжину раз медленнее, чтобы не перегонять, и несло её вперёд.

Лениво мимо проплывали поля, совсем недавно светящиеся и переливающиеся золотом, а теперь тёмные, низкие и пустые после жатвы. Ни одна человеческая душа не показалась с пару часов, пока уже на подходе к городу не начали вдалеке, на других дорогах проглядываться тележки и клубы дыма за ними. Никакой стеной город не был окружён, — вот так король заботился о своих поданных — и столица Персефореста открывала убийственные объятия постепенно, пока наконец песок и грязь под ногами не превратились в уложенные аккуратно камни.

Ей никогда не доводилось быть среди людей, и, как бы она в утренней звенящей свежести лесов ни пыталась угомонить разбежавшиеся мысли, в городе её всё равно застало гнетущее чувство опасения. Оно не относилось ни к чему особенно и вместе с тем касалось всего: то ей казалось, что их узнал первый же случайный прохожий, то она обнаружила, что ходит и ведёт себя совершенно отлично от всех присутствующих. Люди, особенно постарше, как она успела заметить, часто немного сутулились, как бы придавленные, и шли соответственно, сгорбившись, будто рассерженные, несмотря даже на широкие улыбки на лицах.

О, люди улыбались. Женщины за прилавками друг напротив друга весело перебрасывались словами, как птицы на ветках, но их смысл не достигал ушей, оставался для Малефисенты лишь отголоском какой-то восторженной эмоции. Повсюду царила возня: девушки с корзинками и цветами в волосах мчались мимо с хихиканьем и розовыми щеками, где-то впереди мужчины, бог весть как оказавшиеся на такой высоте, развешивали, как звёзды в небе, флажки и гирлянды между острыми уголками близстоящих домов. Сами эти дома возвышались над её головой: светлые, не очень ровные, укреплённые тёмным деревом и камнем. Крохотные круглые кусочки стекла в окнах глядели со всех сторон, как внимательные глаза, вбирали в себя шумный коридор из людей и зданий, ведущий куда-то — Малефисента понятия не имела куда. Она следовала чуть ли не вслепую за Диавалем, маленькой чёрной точкой, ведущей её через толпу, шум и гам.

Шум действительно стоял отвратительный. К бесконечным крикам людей добавлялись отзвуки топора, разделывающего мясо где-то в стороне, скрежет одного металла по другому, горящему и будто бы жидкому. Вдалеке, вне зоны видимости раздавалась звенящая, быстрая музыка, топот и гул. Хором для этих инструментов служили человеческие разговоры: смех, ругань, тосты, выкрики, подпевания, заказы и детский плач. Казалось, все отгораживались звуком от Малефисенты — в конце концов, на мгновение он даже отрезал от неё Диаваля, и гремящая стена окружила фею. Она остановилась, как вкопанная, как камень на пути у быстрой реки, и её стремительным потокам — нескольким людям позади и впереди — пришлось его огибать.

Чёрт возьми!

Когда Диаваль через пару секунд, показавшиеся вечностью, всё же соизволил приблизиться вновь, она готова была отдать его мяснику. Малефисента ступила прочь от этого праздника жизни. Какого дьявола он посчитал хорошей идеей привести её сюда?! Ей здесь не место — молчаливой, обёрнутой, как в сажу, в чёрное на фоне всей этой низкорослой мягкотелой пышной толпы коричневого, зелёного и серого. Её дом — Топи, не это чудовищное веселье, не это всепожирающее великолепие.

Диаваль последовал за нею к задней части одного из зданий. Тень скрыла их от посторонних глаз и всепоглощающего шума. К и без тому насыщенному запаху мяса, специй, пота, железа, струящегося, как магия, под ногами, добавился характерный запах пыли. Щелчок — и юродивая птица очутилась как раз в ней.

Поделом.

— Если и правда не хочешь привлекать внимания, ходить с вороном рядом — не выход. — прокряхтел он отвлечённо, отряхиваясь от песка и грязи, чудом не запачкав её платья. — Может, сходим на ярмарку? Сегодня там можно достать все по дешёвке.

Можно было подумать, у него были деньги. Или достаточно честности, чтобы купить то, что можно украсть. Конечно, выскажи она эту мысль вслух, началась бы бессмысленная брань о том, считается ли его периодическое ныканье вещей из города воровством, если он вскоре возвращает краденое владельцу. Они обговаривали эту тему сотню раз, и аргументы каждой стороны оставались неизменны: Малефисента говорила, что, если ему не давали разрешения, то это кража, Диаваль отмечал, что ему и не запретили. Малефисента парировала, что он наверняка и не спрашивал, Диаваль же был уверен, что это люди виноваты в том, что не слышат в его карканьи просьбу одолжить их расчески или бритвы — или шахматный набор.

Украдкой они выбрались обратно к улице — как раз вовремя, чтобы их чуть не снесла по-старчески кряхтящая повозка. Они так и застыли: Диаваль, чья реакция в реальной жизни не уступала реакции в шахматах, бездумно вытянул руку перед нею, чтобы она не смела ступить и шагу вперёд, пока эта разваливающаяся колымага, в которую запрягли печальную на вид гнедую лошадь, не прокатилась мимо, сопровождаемая колоритными фразочками лакея, адресованными Диавалю. Тот в долгу не остался. Очевидно, в человеческом обществе он чувствовал себя уютно.

— Итак, теперь, когда мы обменялись любезностями, — съязвил он после, уже обращаясь к фее, — весь город в нашем распоряжении. — он потёр руки в предвкушении, искря глазами в её сторону с энтузиазмом, который она едва ли разделяла. Диаваль развёл руки, тыкая в воздух по разные стороны от себя: — Вон там, — он указал вперёд по левую сторону, — главная площадь. Скорее всего, там разводят костёр, сейчас наверняка проводят игры. Довольно весело, если тебе нравится смотреть, как люди швыряют копья или мерятся силой, — отозвался он. Действительно, оттуда шло большинство звуков. Это не было хорошим знаком, Малефисента тут же мысленно отмела этот вариант. — Если идти дальше между домами, можно добраться до собора.

Религиозные здания, как ни удивительно, также представляли для феи мало интереса.

— Вот там, — он махнул рукой далеко вперёд, словно забрасывая верёвку, — замок его Величества, вот там вот… вот там вот я не знаю что, на самом деле, я там не бывал. Но если пойдём прямо, между домами, — он тыкнул пальцем прямо впереди них, где по ту сторону дороги пустовали едва зримые улочки, сжатые, обнятые с обеих сторон домами, — выйдем как раз к Северной ярмарке. Мне кажется, это самая интересная часть.

Выбор между галдящей площадью и безлюдными тёмными улочками был прост.

— Значит, ярмарка.

Она пожалела о своём выборе незамедлительно. В тесных силках выбранных вороном обходных путей царил отвратительный смрад, на который она, в отличие от своего невозмутимого падальщика-спутника, не могла не обращать внимания. Однако вскоре же, через пару мучительных минут, их снова принял солнечный свет — и даже некоторое благовоние. Перед их взором растянулись в обе стороны лавки, шатры и палатки, кибитки и прилавки, пёстрые и немного неуклюжие.

…Быть может, она немного поспешила с выводами. Всё это вызывало крайнее любопытство.

Её встретил мир сосудов, полотен и игрушек, трав, овощей и пряностей. Под одним шатром теснились пузатые горшки, какие-то гладкие, а какие-то совершенно изрисованные, будто волшебные. Малефисента водила пальцами по отметинам, углублениям и узорам, пытаясь собрать эту магию, рассмотреть поближе, но безуспешно. По другую сторону свисали на верёвочках игрушки вроде тех, что Диаваль когда-то пронёс в дом Авроры, но не настолько красивые. И даже несмотря на свою простоту, на отсутствие лиц, эти набитые безликие девочки в платьях выглядели довольно мило. Чем-то они напоминали крохотных кукол, которые Малефисента делала в детстве в порыве дурацких романтических мечтаний. Крепкий парень у прилавка уверял, что эти куклы спасают от сглаза, и настаивал на заказе. Диаваль поспешно отметил, что они нечасто бывают в городе, и провёл её дальше.

Казалось, люди обладают какой-то собственной магией, недоступной другим. Звон металла, доносившийся так далеко, принадлежал мужчине, в руках которого железо нагревалось так же, как если бы она прикоснулась к нему. Но это не доставляло кузнецу ни капли боли, разве что требовало огромных усилий — но в итоге получались красивые украшения, разложенные, как амулеты, в другой части лавки, где восседала суровая женщина в платке. Да, они знали какую-то магию. Она помогала им превращать мясо во что-то, что определённо мясом не было, а хлеб обращать в напиток, как в бочонках лесного домика трёх тётушек-фей. Как лоскутное одеяло, перед взором расстилались сетки из пахучего песка — правда, вокруг этих лавок чинствовали вооружённые до зубов военные, как если бы этот песок был на вес золота. Возможно, так и было — в любом случае, Малефисента не рвалась проверять.

Или вот резьба по дереву. Они с Диавалем наконец, минуя, кажется, десятки мест, отнекиваясь от заказов и растворяясь в толпе, добрались до крепкого старого мужчины в плетеной шляпе. Она удачно прятала его лицо, пока он сидел, работая, в углу, а они рассматривали его готовые произведения. С ложек, тарелок, гребней, часов, табуретов, обычных дощечек — отовсюду с деревянных поверхностей глядели медведи, птицы или стебли растений, тоже словно заколдованные, замурованные умелой человеческой рукой в дерево. Как? Умение, колдовство.

Прямо под носом висела, покачиваясь, деревянная подкова, тоже богато украшенная. К ней был привязан колокольчик, немой — без язычка. Разве такая подходила для лошади? Осторожною рукой Малефисента коснулась гладкой поверхности. Купец буквально подорвался на месте.

— Эта подкова защитит ваш дом от сглаза, — отозвался тот.

Ну конечно. Вот их магия, вот, на что тратятся все их силы каждый чёртов день — на истребление таких, как она. Даже такие маленькие звенья цепи, как эти несчастные букашки за прилавками — и те умудрялись лелеять мечты о сохранении своей жизни от такой нечисти, как она. Нечему удивляться.

Что ж.

Она провела пальцами по колокольчику. Мотнула в сторону.

Разнёсся звон.

— Красивая мелодия, — заметила колдунья. Не стоило и трудиться глядеть, чтобы знать, что у торговца отвисла челюсть — на это всё равно не было времени. Малефисента скрылась раньше, чем тот моргнул.

Диаваль, запыханный, испуганный, по обыкновению недовольный, оказался сбоку слишком поздно, чтобы поймать с её лица смешинки, что так грозили превратиться в настоящую улыбку. Можно было подумать, весь Лугнасад целиком и полностью лежал на его покатых плечах, и Малефисента, вытворяя вопиющие нарушения, расстраивала весь этот глупый человеческий праздник и его бедную карьеру вместе с ним. Или он опасался, что их сгребут в охапку и сдадут ближайшим стражникам, и на следующее утро оперативно сожгут на костре? Можно было и возмутиться в ответ на такие нелепые, невысказанные подозрения. Уж в чём-в чём, а в её способности лишить любого военного чувств ему сомневаться не следовало.

А может, он только и рассчитывал её раззадоривать, пока та не сорвётся и не обличит себя. Может, интриги он плетёт не хуже, чем играет в карты.

Но недолго птица мучалась. Уже через минуту её глупая природа взяла вверх, стоило оказаться поблизости лавке с тканями. Она и моргнуть не успела — а её пташка беззаботно щебетала с миловидной девушкой у товара. Она и правда была довольно хорошенькая — насколько хорошенькими могут быть люди. Волосы цвета жжёного сахара, россыпь веснушек на щеках, сейчас совсем пунцовых, простое платье, но сшитое достаточно ловко, чтобы обнаружить в своей владелице швею, как бы являться одним из образцов её работ.

У Диаваля была странная способность, не то чтобы обижающая — просто занятная: со всеми, кроме неё (раньше это была только Аврора, но теперь, как фея убедилась, действительно кто угодно), он разговаривал как-то иначе. Он владел разговором, и при этом оказывалось, что собеседник говорит больше. Справедливости ради, он бы и с ней так обходился, будь у него хоть шанс разговорить её, когда она того не желала. Когда речь всё же заходила о нём, он говорил правду, причём легко и просто, но таким тоном, что любой слушатель принимал его слова за шутку и не воспринимал всерьёз. Аврора, например, даже после нескольких встреч с Диавалем-человеком, нескольких ночных вылазок и коротких разговоров, кажется, до сих пор не понимала, что этот человек и был вороном, что сторожил её каждый день. Что ж, феи подарили ей красоту и песню — увы, не интеллект.

В ходе шутливого допроса раскрылись детали жизни девушки: что она из здешних мест и занялась портным делом очень рано, потому что без прялок оно стало трудоёмким и затратным (Диаваль бросил сочувственный взгляд в сторону девушки и косой — в её). Что отец решил закупать ткани из Ирландии, где нет таких странных законов, запрещающих прялки, и перепродавать их здесь. Разумеется, её собеседник зажёгся красным пламенем, стоило упомянуть его драгоценную Ирландию. Малефисента подозревала, что для того к несчастной с вопросами и пристали.

— А чем сеньор изволит заниматься в Персефоресте? — поинтересовалась пряха, когда узнала, что Диаваль был с тех земель. Тот и бровью не повёл.

— Шпионажем.

Девушка заливисто рассмеялась, косясь, тем не менее, боязненно в сторону Малефисенты. Ни жестом, ни взглядом фея на её молчаливый вопрос не ответила. Сеньор шпион к тому моменту уже совсем оказался внутри лавки, озираясь и расхаживая, как по своей собственности.

— Вы шпионите для короля, сэр? Проверяете, не прячу ли я ненароком веретено? — улыбнулась она. Ей пришлось помочь, потому что силой Диаваль не особенно располагал; вместе они вытащили из-за груды вещей толстый большой металлический диск, потрёпанный, но своё дело исполняющий — даже стоя поодаль, Малефисента увидела собственную фигуру в отражении.

— А что, мне стоит сомневаться в Вашей верности к Его Величеству? — прокряхтел ворон смешливо, оставляя железное зеркало на полу.

— О, нет, что Вы, разумеется, сэр, совершенно не стоит, — раскланялась вдруг девочка. Кажется, она почти поверила, что Диаваль работает на короля Стефана и подсунет её стражникам — не за отсутствие благоговения перед монархом, так за нехристианскую перепродажу ткани. Она принялась по привычке облачать плечи важного посетителя в огромную ткань, как гусеницу в кокон, словно он сделал заказ и выбирал ткань. Признаков сопротивления она не встретила. — Право, нет человека довольнее меня! Его Величеству я обязана тем, что не умираю с голоду и имею крышу над головой! И нет границ моему счастью от известия, что Её Величество ждёт ребёнка! Каждый вечер я молюсь за их здоровье и процветание… — тут Диаваль остановил её ладонью, спрашивая, не выучила ли она это всё наизусть. — Мои слова идут от сердца, сэр. Отец с детства учил меня честности и смирению, как и Бог.

Малефисента поймала взгляд Диаваля — молниеносный, насмешливый. Он оглянулся к зеркалу. Вид у него, конечно, был престранный. Ворох грязно-красной ткани лежал на нём, как несуразная шаль. Но в зеркало он смотрел он очень серьёзно, сосредоточенно, словно видел себя впервые — вдруг оглянулся к ней, пробежал глазами по лицу, но, кажется, не нашёл ответа.

— Вам нездоровится, сэр? — пискнула швейка. Она держала ткань у его плеча так, чтобы она меньше была похожа на обычный кусок тряпья и больше — на плащ. Ворон мотнул головой — на лицо, как приклеенная, вернулась однобокая ухмылка.

— Я привык выглядеть иначе, — сказал он пространственно. — Но сейчас я даже могу представить себя таким человеком, как Ваш отец, — подмигнул он. Потряс плечами, дёрнул головой. Начал говорить не совсем своим голосом, без рифмы и ритма, но как будто с какой-то мелодией: — Я люблю жить в чистоте. Я люблю, когда мои дочери меня слушаются. Я люблю охотиться и выпивать с друзьями. Я особенно люблю господа Христа.

Он рассмеялся, как какой-то своей шутке. Малефисента могла с лёгкостью представить человека, что он показывает. Его звали Хьюго, или Аделард, или Ральф. У него был пивной живот, низкий голос, длинная борода и непробиваемая вера, много индульгенций и ещё больше детей.

— Зря вы так, сэр, — пробормотала девушка, снимая с плеч плащ. Видимо, она поняла, что за дурачеством желания что-либо купить ни у кого здесь нет. — Жить надо праведно.

— Поэтому ты на поганом празднике, — не удержалась Малефисента. Прекрасный случай напомнить о своём существовании, иначе эти голубки прямо тут и обвенчаются. Девчонка так и вспыхнула: до самых ушей лицо её приобрело цвет ткани, что она несла в руках.

— Вовсе он не поганый! Да, раньше этим днём отмечалось поганое празднество, но сейчас мы знаменуем Вознесение Девы Марии. Несём плоды урожая в дар церквям, устраиваем танцы… — она вдруг замялась. Сложила ткань. Остановилась вполоборота к Диавалю. — …Вы идёте на танцы, сэр?

И зачем-то торопливо поглядела в её сторону.

Пусть только посмеет согласиться и оставить её в толпе людей. После того, как сам же пригласил её в это скучнейшее место. Пусть только попробует.

— Нет, не иду, — отчеканил ворон.

Будучи честной и смиренной девушкой, пряха настаивать не стала. Будучи небывалым кавалером, Диаваль выразил уверенность в том, что на танцах за ней наверняка выстроится очередь, чем заставил бедняжку снова залиться краской. Девушка отплатила тем, что указала по направлению лавки, где по случаю праздника (Восшествия Девы Марии, разумеется), раздавали черничные пироги даром — то ли из любезности, то ли потому что поняла, что у них ни гроша за пазухой.

На вкус пироги были… вообще-то, сносные. Ничего настолько приготовленного раньше Малефисента не пробовала. На Болотах всегда можно было найти достаточно плодов, грибов, кореньев, чтобы насытить желудок и не стоять долго над тестом или помешивать что-нибудь над огнём. Колдуньи должны уметь варить зелья, не похлёбку. Но пирог был сносен. Тесто таяло на языке, сладкое, хоть и пресноватое, черника придавала приятную кислинку и напоминала еду, знакомую ей всю жизнь. Где-то среди книг, что она исследовала в последнее время, были собрания волшебных рецептов — кусая плетёный треугольный кусочек, Малефисента лениво задумалась, был ли бы смысл прочесть оттуда что-нибудь.

Следующие часы шли долго и вместе с тем разочаровывающе стремительно. Малефисента, стараясь не терять из виду Диаваля, шествовала от лавки к лавке, которые постепенно, со временем, стали потихоньку сливаться в одну. Жара полудня сменилась терпимой прохладой вечера, которая превратила до этого склоняющиеся к вони запахи во что-то даже отдалённо ароматное. В воздухе пахло деревом, приправленным копчёным мясом, свежесрезанными цветами, сладкими маслами. Всё это было так непохоже на привычную картину Топей и всё же как-то переплеталось с ней: вместо ручья на базаре журчали людские разговоры, вместо листвы и травы под ногами шуршал и шаркал пыльный камень. Таким, как Малефисента, здесь не было места, но если постараться, можно было забыть об этом.

Иногда она вела Диаваля, иногда он вёл её. Сейчас, преследующий звуки музыки, он протащил их обоих к площади, где уже собрался народ. Бренчание раздавалась со сцены, что находилась чуть выше, и его источником были несколько мужчин, ставшие в ряд, снабжённые бубнами и гитернами. Все они в один голос распевали что-то, что Малефисента никогда не слышала, а Диаваль находил замечательным. Конечно, он знал слова. Как и, пожалуй, каждый стар и млад в толпе — два барабана превратились в ритмичные хлопки каждого зрителя, хор из четырёх превратился в хор из десятков, разобщённый, шумный и безбашенный. Её верный ворон варился в гуще событий, как в супе, что разливали на базаре — как заведённая кукла, он тоже пел о тернистом пути в Дублин, кораблях, драках и оставленых в Туаме девушках.

Он будто всю жизнь тут прожил. Будто отродясь был человеком, каким бы неестественным не казалось ему самому отражение в зеркале. Считал ли он сам себя частью этой жизни? Он жил в лесу в детстве — и сбегал в город. Ничего ведь не изменилось сейчас. Мерзкое, незваное ощущение снова пробиралось Малефисенте в сердце. И так каждый раз: доверие, только-только построенное, шаткое, казалось сейчас смехотворным. Он служит ей, потому что она спасла его жизнь. Иначе и шагу бы он не ступил на Топи. Не так ли?

Весь этот балаган доставлял фее мало удовольствия. Она только про себя отметила, что голоса у певцов выше, чем у её ворона, но не громче, и принялась осматривать толпу вокруг. Красивые женщины со спрятанными волосами, мужчины, заросшие с всех сторон, дети в одинаковых туниках, снующие туда-сюда — всё это раздражало и нагоняло тоску. В тени сцены же происходило нечто поинтереснее. Там в кучку собирались девушки, все, как на подбор, высокие и подтянутые, и пара юнцов в разноцветных костюмах, что поспешила встать за спины своих сверстниц. Скорее всего, следующее выступление было за ними. Действительно, оглушительными аплодисментами бойкие путешественники в Дублин были сопровождены со сцены — они, правда, только отошли назад, схватившись за свои боураны. Девушки вышли следом и выстроились в ряд в противоположном углу — место было освобождено для другой девушки, в отличном, красно-зелёном платье, что встала по ту сторону от хористок в какую-то странную позу, не держа при этом ничего в руке.

— Слово предупреждения! — подал голос один из выступавших. — В словах песни присутствует прялка. Никогда! — крикнул он под улюлюканье толпы, — не пользуйтесь такими в жизни, иначе… — он оставил гогочущим зрителям догодаться самостоятельно.

Воцарилось молчание ожидания.

— «Жениху пора явиться, мы тебя представим!».

Голос одной из девушек был высок, силён и чист. Она пропела эту первую строчку, словно призыв к бою — медленно и чинно. Поднялся одобрительный короткий гул. Малефисента обернулась к Диавалю, заинтересованная внезапно, знает ли он и эту песню тоже. Тот был хмур.

— «Матушка любимая, прялку переставим!».

— Госпожа, хочешь-ещё-черничного-пирога? Я хочу ещё-черничного-пирога. Я схожу-и-вернусь. Я быстро. — Диаваль выстрелил ей в ухо: буквально секунду назад стоял у неё под носом, а теперь стремительно, с усилием проталкивался сквозь толпу прочь, как ошпаренный. Малефисента едва успела мысленно ругнуться за то, что он снова привёл её, куда она не хотела идти, а затем исчез, как вдруг-

— Водоросль ирландская с жёлтого утёса,  
Лучшая в Ирландии, как девичьи косы!

Каков трус.

С ехиднейшим коварством она вернулась взглядом ко сцене, где ей надлежало ещё несколько минут наблюдать, как метафорическому Диавалю перемывают косточки, и вся обратилась в слух.

— Золотые волосы  
У Ирландской Водоросли,  
Хорошо язык подвешен  
У Прибрежной Водоросли.

Девушка за воображаемой прялкой весело тряхнула тёмными локонами, ослепительно улыбаясь публике. Песня была на ирландском — приходилось напрягать голову, чтобы до конца понимать язык, так очевидно похожий на твой собственный, но всё равно чуточку иной. Но кое-что прояснилось. Водоросль ирландская, лучшая в Ирландии. Ирландия. Эйринн. Эрин. Ирландская водоросль — это Эрин. Ну, а поросль у речного берега, Дуламан, — разумеется, Диаваль.

Разумеется. Это стало очевидно, как только «прибрежная водоросль» взошла на сцену.

Точнее, она взобралась, плавно и будто бы прыжками, как бы карауля с чистым щегольским предвкушением на лице. Стоило ему оказаться около девушки, как та вскочила, и они обнялись. Припев повторился. Пара кружилась по сцене под всеобщее хоровое: «Водоросль, водоросль ирландская!» — «Дуламан, Дуламан Эрин!».

— В пятнах черные ботинки  
На Ирландской Водоросли,  
Чисты брюки да берет  
На Прибрежной Водоросли.

Прибрежная водоросль, будучи такой же выскочкой, что ворон, носивший её имя, выпрямился во весь рост, по струночке, как бы демонстрируя свои богатство и статус. Следующие строчки пропел один из мужчин, что пел предыдущую песню, так что слова принадлежали «Дуламану»:

—«В Дерри мы отправимся  
С водорослью ирландской,  
Дорогие туфли купим  
Водоросли Ирландской».

И снова весь хор:

Обещал Прибрежный парень:  
Купит гребешок.  
Она же говорит в ответ:  
Что их у ней — мешок!

Девушка отступила назад с горделивым выражением лица, притопнув ногой, как бы отказываясь от подачек — улыбка, тем не менее, не слезла с лица обоих. Припев повторился — и пара, как две птицы, принялись медленно ходить друг вокруг друга кругами, не отрываясь глаз с лиц друг друга. В этом не было такой интимности, как если бы они действительно были одни, но выглядело достаточно… тесно.

Вдруг появился второй парень, тот, что стоял до этого в тени сцены — тоже в зелёном, как и все присутствующие на сцене, кроме «Дуламана», он вспрыгнул на сцену становясь между возлюбленными лицом к «Прибрежной водоросли». Запел другой мужской голос в хоре:

— «А что ты, умник, здесь забыл?»  
Вопрос к Прибрежной Водоросли.

— «Я здесь свататься решил!» —  
Сказал Прибрежный Водоросль, — ответил первый мужчина. Барабаны усилились, припев звенел всё громче — Дуламан! Дуламан! Актёры не пели, но даже и без голоса было понятно, что назревает спор. Девушка, что, казалось бы, должна была взять сторону своего суженного, осталась за спиной второго мужчины — своего отца, брата или же другого ухажёра, неясно. Тот не отступал:

— «Куда ж её ты поведёшь?» —  
Вопрос к Прибрежной Водоросли.

— «Не так уж нужно нам жильё», —  
Сказал Прибрежный Водоросль.

Очевидно, никому не понравился такой ответ: ни мужчине, ни девушке, ни публике. Первый чуть ли не полез на прибрежную водоросль с кулаками, вторая с оскорблённым выражением лица отступила.

— Водоросль ирландская с жёлтого утёса,  
Лучшая в Ирландии, как девичьи косы!

Дуламан попытался прорваться к ней, оттолкнуть второго мужчину, протянул руку, но та её не приняла, только наоборот, совсем удалилась со сцены с высоко поднятой головой. Мужчина в зелёном последовал за ней, и Дуламан, не беря во внимание музыкантов, остался стоять один.

— Водоросль ирландская с жёлтого утёса,  
Лучшая в Ирландии, как девичьи косы!

Барабан ударил в последний раз. Песня завершилась — жизнь её продлилась лишь до тех пор, пока не стихли аплодисменты и улюлюканье, пока не закончились поклоны вновь выбежавших, снова радостных лицедеев, пока не объявили следующего исполнителя, имя которого Малефисента уже не запомнила — она пробиралсь прочь. Несчастный любовник не мог успеть уйти далеко.

Почему всё должно быть так сложно. Неужели отсутствие гнезда — такая большая проблема для чёртовых птиц? Они же не люди, в конце концов — никакое отсутствие денег или разрешения сеньора не могло остановить их от поиска достаточной кучи веточек и мха. Деревьев в мире пока тоже предостаточно. Проблема на пустом месте. Кому, как не воронам, сделать из этого такую драму.

И всё же оставалось неприятное ощущение, как после подслушивания за дверью или прочтения чужих писем. Самомнения, конечно, этой птице было не занимать — это значило одновременно, что он обожал притворяться обиженным и редко обижался на самом деле. И всё же он ушёл, стоило ему услышать первые строчки. Не может же быть, чтобы эта глупая песня задела его? Он сам вечно смеялся над ней.

Но отказывался петь.

Могло быть, что он улетел из Ирландии из-за этого? В голову лезли разные истории, одни краше других: его, последнего авантюриста на Земле, отец выгнал из гнезда за бесконечные вылазки, и, будучи мелким глупым вороном, коим он являлся, он не смог ни построить нового, ни отобрать у кого другого. И он, ведомый чёрт знает чем, решил искать счастья за тридевять земель. Или, разочарованный романтик, он решил броситься в море, но никак не решился и так и долетел до Шотландии. Улететь из собственного дома — и из-за чего, из-за этой самой пресловутой любви? Потому что его отвергла девушка? Или — что, удивительно, было ещё смешнее и нелепее любви — потому что лишился гнезда? Как вообще можно лишиться собственного гнезда? Нет, выражение «птичьи мозги» не зря является оскорблением.

Малефисента ненавидела секреты, но ещё больше она ненавидела выпытывать их. Лишние разговоры, неправильно понятые намерения. Слишком много работы, слишком мало смысла. Пока Диаваль работал на неё, в общем-то, было неважно, что его там задевало. Поэтому, когда он нашёлся, — справедливости ради, действительно около лавки с пирогами — она только высказала своё крайнее недовольство его решением оставить её одну в куче пьяных развесёлых людей, когда сам же потянул на площадь.

С особой старательностью оставшийся вечер Диаваль всем своим видом являл образец беспечности и обворожительной общительности, да так, что в конце концов они передались, как заболевание, и его госпоже. Чем больше времени проходило, чем больше людей с наступлением вечера действительно (не то чтобы Малефисента хотела поймать портниху на лукавстве) двигались в сторону собора, чем спокойнее и прохладнее становилось вокруг, тем более озорство и желание раздражать всех вокруг возвращались к Малефисенте.

Чего таить, они с Диавалем были как дети малые. Сконфуженные люди с их железными принципами всегда были источником удовольствия. Вторую ткачиху, к которой они попали (Малефисента допускала, что это оттого, что состояние нынешней одежды слуги предполагало падение со скалы, нападение разбойников и драку с волком), Диавалю удалось вывести из равновесия одним только предложением подобрать ему платье. Чёрное, настоял он, ему всегда хотелось такое. И вообще ей, Малефисенте, повезло, что он ни одного наряда у неё ещё не украл.

Они даже имели наглость вернуться в лавку резчика по дереву, откуда совершили поспешный побег с колокольным звоном, и Диаваль долго-долго рассматривал медведей, соколов, волков, лошадей и кабанов на изделиях, а после изрёк мечтательно и протяжно, как будто сделал глоток чая: «Я хочу быть кабаном». И ведь продолжил: какие они сильные, большие, какой у них исключительный нюх и прекрасная шерсть, и как прекрасно было бы выступать кабаном против человека. Малефисента поспорила, что человека напугает и простой змей, Диаваль деловито сказал, что это какая-то нехристианская живность. Голуби — очень христианская живность, предложила тогда фея, но тот ответил, что голуби очень глупы.

— Почему Вы так считаете?.. — только пробормотал мужчина, который всё это время только смущённо, чуть ошарашено, а потому и безмолвно стоял.

— По глазам видно, — цапнул Диаваль, глядя на него впервые за последние пять минут. — Вы как-нибудь потрудитесь посмотреть.

И они продолжили эту тему, перескакивая на рысей, куниц, выдр, рыб и тюленей, и на это время показалось, что они всё ещё грызутся в лесу и никакого города вокруг нет. Кажется, мужчина был слишком удивлён, чтобы заподозрить что-то.

Над молодой рыжеволосой веснушчатой художницей парой лавок позже издеваться даже как-то не хотелось — слишком тощей, слишком побитой она выглядела. Точнее, художницей её нельзя было назвать: она продавала письменные и художественные принадлежности, — вещи абсолютно никому в городе не нужные — и Малефисента не удивилась бы, узнав, что они с Диавалем были первыми и последними посетителями.

На дощечке перед феей были разложены толстые длинные мелки красных, оранжевых, жёлтых оттенков, как горчица или осенние листья. Малефисента вспомнила о рисунках в старых волшебных книгах, но по одному виду мелков было трудно догадаться, из чего они сделаны, и можно ли, при желании, повторить процесс на Болотах. Она протянула руку к одному из них, чтобы пощупать и рассмотреть поближе — и вдруг почувствовала лёгкое покалывание, знакомое жжение в руке.

Железо.

Она отдёрнула руку, пока отсвет не стал заметен. Жжение, может, и оказалось незамеченным, но острое воронье зрение приметило её стремительный жест. Диаваль нахмурился, наклонил голову, неведающий, — он что, правда не знает? — чуть кивнул в её сторону. Малефисента послала уничтожительный взгляд — и чуть было не превратила его по привычке в птицу.

Уютно в лавке не было и ему — она не понимала почему, пока не увидела целую связку чёрных перьев для письма на продажу. Диаваль, войдя в роль сеньора шпиона с настораживающим напряжением, что-то тихо спросил, пока Малефисента бродила по другим частям лавки. Что бы то ни было, в ответ последовало:

— Это от ворон — целое убийство! Ха! Поняли, да? — подмигнула девчонка, видимо, ожидая реакции на свой дурацкий каламбур. «Убийством» называлась стая ворон. Стая воронов называлась «враждебностью». С её сподвижником и не таких знаний наберёшься.

Нечего и говорить, что игра слов Диавалю не слишком угодила. Кажется, он развлекал мысль о том, что фея, будучи скрытной добродетельницей и главной защитницей живого мира, каким-нибудь изощрённым и абсолютно не заметным поначалу способом отомстит девушке за то, что, очевидно, было результатом охоты, но Диаваль всегда думал о ней слишком хорошо.

Особенно увлекательным обернулось коллективное издевательство над одним из постоянных купцов города, гордо назвавшим себя лучшим ручнистом-аптекарем королевства, прямым потомком друидов по матушке и магистром лесной магии. Ни одного обидного слова, однако, не было произнесено. Мужчина важно, будто по большому секрету рассказывал о назначении каждого отвара и снадобья в коллекции — схватив всего парочку, можно было избавиться от всякого последствия неудавшегося романа: омела излечит сердце, а мох избавит от венерических заболеваний. На всё, на абсолютно любую его фразу Малефисента отвечала: «Конечно», — и ждала, когда же тот заметит. Со стиснутыми зубами и трясущимися плечами сбоку от него за сценой следил её приспешник, едва сдерживаясь и при этом не роняя ни звука, как первоклассный разведчик. Лишь в конце, напяливая на себя трещащую по швам маску галантности, он спросил, нет ли ещё чего от «дурных» болезней. И только когда аптекарь, бурча про жидкости в теле и необходимость поддержания «горячего и мокрого» состояния, удалился в погреб, со звуком, сравнимым разве что с заходящимся кашлем, или ржанием осла, или завыванием ветра, он опустился на какой-то сундук, закрывая лицо.

— Ты навлёк это на себя, — сказала Малефисента, глядя на его трясущиеся плечи. — Зачем ты… — свист не прекращался, и она выдавила из себя сострадательный смешок. — Зачем ты вообще спросил?

Смех Диаваля, стоило ему отнять руки, картинно превратился в самый ненатуральный плач: с гримасой, шмыганьем носом и прочим.

— Ты не понимаешь, госпожа, — всхлипнул он, — как трудно… быть мной. Девушки убегают от меня! И я думаю… я думаю, может быть, это всё моя вина? Может, мне стоит, — он возвёл руки, — усилить мою игру? Быть смелее. Зима близится. То есть, конечно, ещё август, но зима близится!.. Может, если я пойду с опережением, всё получится?

Как с портнихой. Не поймёшь, шутит он или нет. Тем более теперь.

— У тебя нет денег, — возразила она наконец. — И ты наверняка можешь достать всё необходимое бесплатно. Между прочим, горячая и мокрая жидкость — это кровь.

— Серьёзно? — у ворона практически наглядно загорелись глаза. — О, ему лучше принести кровь.

— Ты выпьешь её залпом, не правда ли? — ухмыльнулась ведьма.

— Знаешь что? Ты совершенно права, я именно так и сделаю.

К великому разочарованию обоих, великим зельем оказалась не кровь сама по себе, а то, что, видимо, должно было ускорять её ток. В понимании аптекаря гвоздика с молоком, измельчённый пиретрум в масле жасмина и сироп из меда и сока моркови выполняли именно эту функцию. К великому разочарованию аптекаря, они вышли с пустыми руками. К этому моменту солнце уже совсем решило закатываться — на самом деле, пора было уже заканчивать эту странную прогулку, если они хотели добраться до Топей до темноты. В отличие от многих, их до Терновой стены никто за компанию не подвёз бы. Но, когда уже, казалось, планы были составлены, кто-то, буквально излучая энтузиазм, промчался мимо с криком: «Костё-ё-р!» в направлении площади, и любопытство взяло верх.

— Ну, госпожа, как тебе на нашей стороне? — спросил Диаваль по дороге. Их тени удлинялись перед ними, укорачиваясь, кружась и удлиняясь снова с каждым факелом, мимо которого они двигались.

— Посмотрим, — сказала она серьезно. — Если скажу, что мне понравилось, ты не дашь мне забыть об этом до конца дней моих. Если же скажу, что это было ужасно — что ближе к правде — ты мне не поверишь.

— А ты не говори, понравилось тебе или нет. Скажи, что ты об этом думаешь.

Что она об этом думала? Лавки были пёстрыми, яркими и иногда даже красивыми. Персефорест имел достаточно талантливых людей, которые, тем не менее, иногда едва сводили концы с концами. Многие были крепко сложены, непритязательны на вид, настораживались при виде её, поскольку знали всех в округе, но отвечали с благоговением, потому что по одному наряду привыкли судить о благородности и богатстве. Здания всё ещё выглядели странно, неестественно, но как нельзя лучше подходили таким, как они.

Что она об этом думала? Она думала, что всегда мечтала увидеть это место ребёнком, сколько бы даже тогда не убеждала себя в обратном: слишком интересно было узнать, что такого происходит у этих людей. Одно дело знать, что Топи намного лучше Персефореста, другое — знать почему. Отчасти хотелось разведать, какой жизнью живёт Стефан. Сейчас, конечно, это желание отпало, хоть и было исполнено: по дороге им встречались хлева. В одном из таких и жил когда-то один лохматый сероглазый мальчик.

Конечно, не это от неё рассчитывали услышать.

— Мне не нравятся твои попытки залезть ко мне в голову, ворон, — отрезала она. Помолчала. И вдруг её поразило. — «На нашей»?

— На нашей что?

— «На нашей стороне». Ты сказал, что это ваша сторона, а не их, — сказала она удивительно спокойно даже для себя.

Сейчас он приведёт её к костру и скинет туда же.

Откуда взялась эта мысль?

Весь сегодняшний день походил на один из тех страннейших снов, что так любили наведываться в последнее время; ни один из них не заканчивался хорошо. Что, если в этом сне он не повалит её на землю, не придушит, а бросит властям в железные объятия? Или сразу в костёр?

Но это была глупая паранойя, мысли сходящего с ума. Сны, она сама сказала ему так недавно, не имеют ничего общего с реальностью.

На чьей он стороне?

Её раздражало, насколько часто эта мысль воспроизводила саму себя за сегодня, когда её объект не подал поводов усомниться в своей верности, кроме тех, которые можно было найти только с линзой. Но их необходимо искать, не так ли? В этом мире ни на кого не следовало полагаться слишком сильно — самозабвенное доверие ещё никому не помогало.

Но он пел эту дурацкую песню про двух воронов пару лет назад — о том, как они сидят на груди Стефана и выклёвывают его глаза. То есть, конечно, не об этом, но всё же. Тогда она была уверена в нём, наверное, как никогда. С тех пор ничего не изменилось. Что же мешало ей теперь?

Глупые, глупые мысли.

— Я провожу одинаковое количество времени и тут, и на Топях. Обе стороны — мои стороны, госпожа, — произнёс он убийственно поздно, чуть наклонившись, потому что иначе голос его потонул бы в гуле народа и музыке.

Если он пытался изречь умную мысль, или приободрить её, или поклясться таким образом в своей верности — у него ничего не получилось. Это, если возможно, сделало всё только хуже. Тем не менее, он выглядел достаточно напуганным её взглядом и искренним в своих словах, чтобы она согласилась, что сегодня, вероятно, ей ничего не грозит.

— Пусть так.

Костёр оказался огнём, зажжённым на главной площади, через которую самозабвенно прыгала молодёжь. Юноша с русыми волосами удачно пролетел с истошным криком самоподдержки. Пара парней его возраста, кучкой вставшие на другой стороне, поддерживающе похлопали счастливчика по плечу.

— Хей, глянь, кто там, госпожа.

Это была та девушка-портниха, что почти пригласила Диаваля на свидание. Кто бы мог подумать найти в ней такую храбрость — и, конечно, столько набожности, чтобы прыгнуть через костёр, главный символ языческого праздника. С своей косой, опасно свисающей с неё ленточками, она прыгнула. Языки пламени чудом не схватились за кончики волос, а грациозности в её приземлении было не больше, чем в пируэтах Диаваля по ходу превращения в человека. Следом (потому что куда без любви) прыгали парочки, взявшись обречённо за руки и вопя от радости, когда они оставались соединёнными.

Воздух пах потом, горящим деревом, едой и выпивкой, немного мусором. В воздухе скрипели и завывали собравшиеся музыканты — их силуэты и лица облизывал золотой свет от огня. То и дело их заглушали крики, взрывы смеха — звуки, к концу дня снова ставшие невыносимыми.

Малефисенте очень захотелось домой.

Нравилось ли всё это Диавалю? Иногда она чувствовала его взгляд, но чаще он всё же наблюдал за происходящим, как делал бы кто-то, кто делал это уже много лет. Может, в этом и крылся смысл его отвратительных слов. Трудно не чувствовать себя частью чего-то, свидетелем чего становишься ежедневно. Но это не значило, что он готовился вонзить нож ей в спину. Скорее всего.

Она очень устала смотреть, слушать, вбирать и думать за весь день.

— Пойдём домой, — проронила она, тут же проклиная себя за интонацию, что выдавала и её усталость, и её надежду.

Ненавистная птица снова решила подумать над ответом. О чём же тут только можно было размышлять? Неужели работающие крестьяне, дурной запах остатков, которые некуда девать, голодные кричащие дети, звон монет, ржание лошадей и рёв собак, крики стражей и смех воров стояли близко со звоном лесных колокольчиков, нежным блеском драгоценных камней в воде, захватывающими дух утёсами?

Улыбка Диаваля была мягче всех сказанных им ранее слов. Наверное, в карты он выигрывал часто оттого, что хорошо читал лица.

— Так точно, госпожа. Пойдём домой.

Возвращение произошло, разумеется, многим позже запланированного — не только они выдвинулись позднее, но и шли, изнемождённые к концу дня, порядком медленнее. Точнее, это она шла, снедаемая болью в спине и ноющими ногами — бравому крылатому молодцу жаловаться было не на что. В ту ночь она уснула, казалось, прежде, чем закрыла глаза, и провалилась в благословенно пустой, без сновидений, сон. Следующие дни и недели прошли в обычном порядке — сначала Малефисента и его приняла с радостью, но затем он немного наскучил, особенно на фоне недавних событий. Топи всё ещё готовились к осени, королева всё ещё ждала, Стефан всё ещё не свихнулся, Диаваль всё ещё был жалок в шахматах и сносен в картах, Малефисента всё ещё находила неудобной его новую привычку выпадать из происходящего.

Теперь совершенно никогда нельзя было понять, спит ли он. Он мог спать — с открытым глазом! Мог не спать — и при этом совершенно ни на что не реагировать!

Что ж, в любом случае, теперь его сон как рукой сняло.

Не ясно, куда именно она там угодила ему ногтём, пытаясь выгнать из дупла, что он выбрал на ночь, но громогласное «КА-а-Р-р!» красноречиво отвечало: туда, где от такого болит. Через пару минут церемониальных жалоб он всё же соизволил узнать причину, по которой понадобился ей среди ночи.

Это было бессмысленно, на самом деле. Но. Водяные лилии на Синем Пруду были гораздо красивее городских костров, и если Диаваль находился в неведении, это было временно.

Следить за королями и вельможами слуга, быть может, и умел тихо, но вот ходить по болотам — определённо нет. Мало того, несчастный ворон будто раньше и не жил на Топях никогда. Десять лет опыта не переучили его то и дело задерживаться у какого-нибудь куста, пока он не заставит его светиться, или отмахиваться от светлячков, или то и дело поправлять плащ, цепляющийся неровным, покоцанным концом за каждую корягу — ночи тут даже летом были довольно прохладные. В приятной сумрачной свежести прогулка шла молча, исключая лишь редкие вздохи за её спиной. О деталях или пункте назначения Диаваль не справился, не стал даже просить обернуть обратно, что было странно — должно быть, снова пропал в своих снах наяву. Оборачиваться и проверять она не стала.

Что ж, он многое терял. Под покровом ночи Топи были, по её скромному и правильному мнению, даже краше, чем днём. Солнце садилось, и Болота освещали себя сами, изнутри — среди костлявых деревьев, притихших листьев, хрустальных пузырей иногда проглядывали огни, голубые и изумрудно-зелёные, бегающие и летящие, проплывающие и кружащиеся. Обычно они исчезали, стоило ей появиться неподалёку, но со временем это перестало расстраивать. В этот раз они, тем не менее, показались — то ли она вдруг выглядела менее враждебно, то ли вечно спотыкающийся Диаваль выглядел достаточно безвредно. Вскоре впереди заблестела кромка воды, поцелованная лунным светом и осколками света цветов, что готовились раскрыться.

Книги называли их нимфеями, эти огромные цветы, что медленно качались по водной глади, как в трансе. Нимфеями, кувшинками, лотосами, водяными лилиями. Названий много — но первое звучало волшебнее остальных и как будто бы говорило само за себя. Обычно они сверкали той же обыкновенной розоватой белизной, что свои немагические собратья, но на несколько ночей перед наступлением осени, перед тем, как завянуть, они начинали светиться по ночам… чтобы помочь появиться на свет чему-то волшебному.

Некоторые кувшинки, как пустые лодки, пристали к берегу, и ворон, прежде чем присоединиться к ней подальше, на траве деревьями, потянулся к одной из них. Та тотчас отплыла. До неё донесся смешок.

— Обидно! — обернулся он.

— Не в моих интересах лечить твоё самолюбие, но они со всеми так делают.

«Со всеми», в общем-то, значило — с ней и Стефаном. Он был здесь несколько раз, пару из них даже наблюдал за церемонией. Удивительно, но сейчас она плохо помнила его реакцию. Вряд ли что-то уж очень компрометирующее — он был обычным ребёнком, в конце концов, — но, тем не менее, воспоминание теперь раздражало. Со вздохом она попыталась отмахнуться от него, как ворон от светлячков совсем недавно. Не всё на свете должно иметь отношение к Стефану. И фея привела Диаваля сюда совсем не затем, чтобы что-то доказать или провести обряд посвящения, как её мысли смеялись над ней самой — с этим бы они и так опоздали уже на десяток лет. Десять лет. Кошмар. Она уже десять лет жила без крыльев?

Не думать об этом. О чём угодно, но не об этом.

Паж всё-таки сел рядом, с комической старательностью разглаживая раскрытый, как колода карт, низ плаща позади, как разгладил бы хвост. Похоже, как всегда, именно он становился инструментом смены темы мыслей. В поисках рычага Малефисента пробежалась по его лицу.

Она… не завидовала его глазам, просто иногда, особенно в темноте, они выглядели… Они были очень чёрными. И радужка намного больше, чем у людей, как будто птичья сплошная чернота очей боролась с магией, что даровала человеческое тело, и после борьбы обе остановились на полпути. Если он сидел в тени, казалось, они поглощали всё вокруг, две чёрные мёртвые точки, если же их касался свет — в них отражалось чрезвычайно много, как в зеркале. Десять лет в этом Малефисента находила успокоение. И теперь этот эффект не прошёл, но прямо сейчас, когда он снова со своим новоприобретённым отрешённым выражением лица глядел в никуда, становилось понятнее, почему люди находят воронов пугающими. Когда он всматривался, он всматривался взором охотника, шпиона, когда глаза теряли фокус, он глядел взором, что осматривает усыпанные телами поля боя.

Прямо сейчас второе сменилось на первое.

— Только мы вдвоём здесь, что ли? — пробормотал он, прыгая взглядом по веткам ближних деревьев.

— Пока да.

Прежде чем Диаваль, насупившись, попросил уточнить, свет со стороны пруда усилился. Словно в хороводе, кувшинки, до этого свободно плавающие, стали неторопливо и важно придвигаться ближе и ближе друг к дружке в центр, пока из-за сияния одну уже нельзя было различить среди остальных. Чем дольше длилась эта церемония, тем шире раскрывались сверкающие лепестки, тем заметнее становились огоньки, пляшущие над ними, оседающие, как падающие звёзды. Сначала казалось, что они отскакивают от цветов, но дело было в другом. Это были уже не огоньки.

— Это…

— …водяные феи, — закончила колдунья. Пикси, а это были именно они, сверкая голубоватыми крылышками, шапочками и крохотными остроносыми ботинками (с берега, конечно, не различимыми — Малефисента просто знала об этом), разнося журчащий, как вода, смех. Они отплыли от середины к краю озера и последовали друг за другом, прикасаясь своими крошечными ручками к водной глади — тотчас же протянулись, как нити, серебристые дорожки, подсвечивающие весь пруд. Следовало отдать должное Диавалю: за всё время он не проронил ни слова, не шелохнулся, да и вообще будто бы перестал подавать признаки жизни — только впился взглядом в фей. Стражница уже не в первый и не в десятый раз наблюдала за ритуалом, а потому он не требовал настолько пристального её внимания — ворон же виделся чуть-чуть околдованным. Опять же — глаза, как чёрное стекло, отражали свет, да так, что сами казались голубыми. Наверное, так они и выглядели, когда он был ребёнком.

Только когда церемония почти подошла к концу, феи были приняты своими старшими членами семьи, и свет начал серебрянным облаком рассеиваться, как туман, он чуть кивнул в её сторону:

— А почему вода такая зелёная?

В улыбке Малефисенты наверняка проглядывало что-то хищническое.

— Как славно, что ты спросил. Там много водорослей.

Слово «раздражение» или «скучающая досада» едва ли описывали гримасу, которую приняло лицо приспешника.

— Серьёзно? — буркнул тот бесцветно. Малефисента только бессильно пожала плечами, чувствуя, как повышается её настроение, чем заслужила закатывание глаз такое серьёзное, что следовало бы испугаться за зрение его исполнившего. — Да, госпожа. Конечно, госпожа. Продолжай издеваться над своим единственным слугой.

Госпожа пропустила привычное нытьё мимо ушей. Лишь спросила погодя:

— Ты всё ещё злишься?

— Из-за песни? Определённо. Она звучала, — а я слышал это песнопение, даже стоя за фурлонг, — как гимн какой-нибудь, а под неё, вообще-то, танцевать надо, — фыркнул ворон. То ли он не понял вопроса, то ли решил позлить её.

— На Эрин.

Он дёрнул головой, как птица, и насупился, сначала действительно не понимая.

— Злюсь ли я… на Эрин? — уточнил он. Молчание послужило ему ответом. Он произнёс так же растерянно: — Конечно, нет. Мне не на что… — он прервался, выдавил смешок, развёл руками: — Ну, да, честно, я гневался когда-то, очень даже, но… — снова смешок, — это было глупо. Она не сделала ничего неправильного.

— Она оставила тебя.

Брови ворона взлетели выше отметин на висках.

— Спасибо большое! — хмыкнул он. — Оставила… — было видно, как он водит языком по зубам за закрытым ртом, раздумывая. — Она скорее… Знаешь те железные браслеты на ноги, тяжёлые такие…

— Кандалы.

— Точно. Как-то так. Она скорее наконец-то избавилась от меня. Нет, она не сделала ничего неправильного, — настоял ворон с неожиданной благородностью рыцаря — и, чтобы сглазить серьёзность обронённых слов, натянул улыбку. К этому моменту у него уже краснели уши. — Ты понимаешь, конечно, что песня была написана не про нас. Это просто… что-то вроде пародии на ту историю, в лучшем случае.

— Значит, настоящая история звучит иначе?

Вот и её нежелание выпытывать чужие тайны. Но Диаваль говорил с такой… лёгкостью, точнее, почти готовностью, даже несмотря на паузы в речи — те, кажется, происходили, потому что он пытался подобрать слова, а не уйти от темы. Он сохранял бойкое выражение лица, причём довольно искреннее, словно всё случившееся для него было делами давно минувших дней — что ж, может и так. Если для феи десять лет — большой срок, что уж говорить о птицах.

И, наверное, то, что он почти полез защищать девушку, которая его когда-то обидела, её удивило. Не стоит и говорить, что, попытайся кто разузнать от феи о Стефане (ужасная идея), никаких и близких по значению слов они бы не услышали.

На лице ворона интересно переплетались веселье, полускучающее раздражение и удивление.

— Да нет никакой истории! — сказал он просто, потягиваясь. Будь он человеком, наверняка бы ещё добавил: «ради бога!». — Просто… жизнь. Была девушка, всё было прекрасно, большую часть времени. Потом я остался один из своей семьи, мне стало плевать на гнездо, я перестал там бывать и потерял его. Потом потерял свою девушку, потому что она не могла больше ждать меня, когда ей ничего не стоило найти кого-то, кто распоряжается своими вещами разумнее.

— А что же ваша суровая птичья природа? Неужели она не подстегнула тебя бороться с наглыми соперниками? — поддела Малефисента. Диаваль встал на ноги, привычно поправил плащ и принялся отряхиваться от травы.

— Как же, очень даже подстегнула, — оскалился тот. — С самым настырным до драки дошло.

— И кто же победил? — улыбнулась Малефисента. Представить слугу в драке она не могла никоим образом — только не того, кто только недавно не смог вытащить железное зеркало. Хотя, наверное, птичьи бои отмечались не кулаками, а какими-нибудь иными приёмами. Диаваль обернулся, приглаживая волосы.

— Ну, схватка была насмерть, а я всё ещё здесь, — улыбнулся тот в ответ. …Серьёзно? Чувствуя, как брови сами ползут к основанию рогов, Малефисента скачками, как-то необдуманно глянула на его руки, силясь приметить нечто хотя бы близкое к убийственной силе. Диаваль захихикал. — Шучу. Точнее, я и правда выиграл, только вот это было уже неважно. Когтями ничью симпатию не вырвешь, — вздохнул он. Затихающее сияние озера било в его фигуру из-за спины и бросало тень вперёд — она почти касалась подола её платья. Ворон клацнул языком. — Так что я оставил их в покое…

— …И решил сбежать к шотандскому нагорью за целый океан.

— Не-е-т, сначала я полетал над Ирландией! Глянул на Монастербойс, на Лох-Куэн. На кучу замков, все на одно лицо. Попрыгал по Мостовой Гигантов перед Ирландским океаном… — тут он показал ладонью что-то вроде ступеней, как если бы мостовые обычно так и выглядели, — …а потом мне стало интересно, что лежит по ту сторону, — подытожил ворон. Воцарилось короткое молчание, среди которого мысли Малефисенты казались почти невоспитанно громкими. Картинка сложилась, сейчас более, чем когда-либо, и всё же вопросов будто бы становилось больше. 

Свет с пруда рассеялся совсем, погружая ближайшую действительность обратно в неприветливый мрак. Теперь и Малефисента почувствовала необходимость встать: пора было отправляться домой. Дорога впереди таинственно темнела и сужалась, словно вырванная из отрывков унылого сна. Диаваль смешливо фыркнул, тоже занятый чем-то своим. На её молчаливый оклик он отмахнулся. 

— Ничего, просто странно, что ты спросила, — признался тот. — Я раньше никому не рассказывал. Как-то даже… и не думал об этом ни разу, если честно, — проронил он — и спешил поправиться, завидев скептическую бровь своей слушательницы: — Ну, теперь, конечно, когда моя голова скармливает мне всяческую ерунду по ночам, нельзя быть ни в чём уверенным. Откуда-нибудь же оно берётся?

Трещали сверчки и шумел, пойманный в капкан широких крон деревьев, ночной ветер. Конец августа, может, и был далёк от осенних, тем более зимних холодов, но тёплое время точно подошло к концу.

— Да, — ответила Малефисента, обращая его в последний раз. — Откуда-нибудь точно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dúlamán" — эпичная ирландская песня про водоросли.   
> Есть куча версий, мои любимые у Celtic Woman (https://youtu.be/pH7sg3UjVIQ — весело и задорно), у Omnia (https://youtu.be/P3C_5mnbPoQ — таинственно и эпично, как будто не про водоросли) и Дублинской школоты (https://youtu.be/3iRfI1ezYjA).
> 
> "dúlamán" - an epic irish song about seeweed. also about love. also about hunger and scotland and invasions. here, about ravens. above you can find links to several versions of the song, my personal favourites.
> 
> aaand yeah that's the last one so far! hopefully i won't take long writing the next chapter since i've just started university and so far it's been difficult finding time for anything ever. hope you're having a nice day!


	10. Стая ворон - это убийство (A Flock Of Crows Is A Murder)

— И я увидела жука! Он был большой и зелёный, то есть, он был зелёный, но переливался синим и фиолетовым!

— Фиолетовым?

— Ну, розовым, — быстро поправилась девочка. Можно было поклясться, что в её голосе была слышна слюна — так голодна она была до разговоров.

— Понятно, — протянул её собеседник. — А каких ещё насекомых ты знаешь?

— Муравьёв! Они такие ма-а-ленькие, — обычный шёпот перешёл в настоящий писк, — вот такие! Но очень сильные! Они могут нести целую грушу! Три таких, три муравья, они берут её на спины и несут!

Восхищённый вздох:

— Сколько всего ты знаешь о муравьях! И тебе сколько, девять?

— Девять с половиной!

— Девять с половиной.

Диаваль важно покачал головой. Этот идиот впервые разговаривал при девочке на понятном ей языке и вместо нормального разговора, видимо, решил просто повторять последние слова каждой её фразы. Тем не менее, наверняка он ждал этого момента. Ухаживать за кем-то девять с половиной лет и ни разу не иметь возможности ответить что-то вразумительное для другой стороны — наверное, задача не из лёгких.

Ворон (точнее, человек — в этом и было всё дело) с присущей ему вороньей грацией опасно висел на подоконнике у открытого окна, лицом к девочке на кровати, чьи волосы блестели серебром даже в едва уловимом сквозь листву лунном свете. Лицом к девочке — и спиной к Малефисенте, которая упорно и убедительно делала вид, что её здесь совершенно нет. Если ворон считал, что делал Чудищу большое одолжение своим присутствием, то ему стоило вспомнить, что его свисающая с подоконника тушка предполагает открытое прямо над детской кроватью окно. А на улице зима. Но не то чтобы он хоть повернулся, чтобы прочесть мысли своей госпожи.

Парочка и правда её не видела, и Диаваль наверняка решил, что она уже ушла — если, конечно, не обладал парой глаз на затылке. Малефисента стояла, не шелохнувшись, в чернильной тени дальнего дерева — единственном месте, куда не добрались белые хищные лапы снега. Высокие сугробы впереди и лёд, сковавший короткий мостик к домику лесника и воду под ним, так и настаивали: «Вернись домой», «Проваливай отсюда», но фея оставалась недвижима, силясь различить в мрачной тишине тихие голоса. У неё хорошо удавалось — во всяком случае, по-видимому, лучше, чем у трёх тётушек.

Эти двое болтали чёрт знает о чём вот уже чёрт знает как долго. Чудищу было девять — девять с половиной — и вся сегодняшняя сумасшедшая диверсия держалась на шаткой надежде Диаваля на то, что она ещё маленькая и не запомнит человека, увиденного раз в жизни.

Так странно. На месте Авроры Малефисента давно бы разгадала, кто скрывается за маской дружелюбных шелковистых ласок, когтистых пушистых котов и песцов, да и, в общем-то, всякого чёрного животного, встречающегося на пути. Видимо, юная принцесса была действительно жутчайше глупа — или достаточно хитра, чтобы держать свою догадку в секрете. Но если она действительно не помышляла, что перед ней сидел не просто какой-то знакомый, которого феи попросили присмотреть за ней на ночь (кажется, единственная ложь, которую слуга позволил себе в её отношении), а её чуть-ли-не-лучший-друг-красавчик-умная-птица-давай-поиграем-в-прятки, то вся ситуация действительно была странной. И немного грустной.

— …О, я бы хотела быть старшей сестрой! — пролепетала девчушка мечтательно, хлопая ладонями по одеялу.

Как они пришли к этой теме?

Слуга издал непонятный звук — нечто ровно посредине между кашлем, смешком и хрюканьем.

— Правда, что ли? — выдавил он. Белое на чёрном — Диаваль прошёлся ладонью по волосам. — Забавно, — клацнул он и замолчал. Девочка тоже замолчала. Они замолчали вместе. А потом она захихикала. Диаваль тоже прыснул, и странный, необъяснимый момент превратился в обычную игру, как в жмурки. — А ты бы хотела брата или сестру? — поинтересовался ворон погодя, меняя позу. Видимо, нервозность прошла.

Да он ведь сейчас проболтается.

— Ну, я бы смогла больше играть с сестрой…

— Верно, верно, — поддакнул тот.

— И я могла бы подарить ей свои платья, когда вырасту из них!

— Подарить свои платья?

— Да!

— Очень щедро с твоей стороны! Твоя младшая сестрёнка была бы самой везучей девочкой на свете. Но что если это мальчик?

— …Боюсь, он не смог бы носить мои платья…

— Только если он очень смел, — произнёс ворон и наклонился поближе. — Но смотри, младшие братья — очень опасная штука. Им разрешается… всё на свете! — голос его не стал тише, но девочку будто бы посвятили в великую тайну. Он энергично закивал. — Не шучу! Всё прощается! А старшим — нет. Моё детство, — начал он сокрушённо, — закончилось, когда родился мой младший брат.

— У тебя есть младший брат?

— Брат и две сестры. Сёстры уже совсем взрослые, а братец был совсем маленький.

— И ему всё разрешали?

— Всё-всё! Летать мог где угодно… То есть, и я мог, но только для этого мне приходилось быть… очень шустрым, — произнесла птица. Девочка прыснула. — Ничем хорошим это для него не закончилось, — сказал тот вдруг серьёзно. — Потому тебе…

— А что с ним случилось? — встряла вдруг девочка. Диаваль заткнулся. Издалека было заметно, как он закачался на окне. Перемена не ускользнула, видимо, от детских глаз. — Мне не стоило спрашивать? — спохватилась Аврора. Ворон что-то отвечал лёгким голосом, но его заверения не перекрыли её волнения. — Это грустная история?

— …Немного, — признался тот. — Просто он слишком близко подобрался к людям, — уклонился тот и на том и оставил. И выражения лица девочки, и её ответа Малефисенту лишило слишком большое расстояние — так и не стало ясно, нашла ли его объяснения девочка странными. Перед ней ведь тоже сидел человек. — Потому тебе лучше слушаться своих тётушек и не уходить далеко, когда тебя просят, — послышался удивлённый вздох, какие-то слова. — Конечно, знаю. У меня глаза повсюду. Слушайся своих тётушек, солнце.

— Даже когда они говорят мне не разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми?

Поделом. Тебя уделала девятилетняя девочка.

Диаваль чуть было не ударился об оконную раму, когда откидывал голову в смехе. Аврора тоже захихикала.

— А я думал, мы друзья, — надулся он. Аврора не успокаивалась. — Ты совсем не собираешься спать, правда? — девочка помотала головой, как будто оттряхивалась. Пушистые, примятые подушкой волосы смешно прыгали в стороны. Она практически всегда улыбалась, но сейчас её вечное хорошее настроение теряло часть назойливости, что так докучала Малефисенте. Она всего лишь ребёнок, подумалось Малефисенте, конечно, она хочет поговорить с кем-то, кто будет воспринимать её серьезно. Прежде, чем мысли эти получили продолжение, фея быстрой метлой вычистила от них голову.

Надо было думать о чём-нибудь другом.

Её можно было бы нарисовать, наверное. Это будет непросто: лицо у девочки круглое, все линии какие-то плавные, тонкие, нежные, а уголь рисует широко и угловато, слишком резко — особенно в не совсем умелых руках. Рисовать Малефисента начала совсем недавно, когда среди оставленных солдатами у привального костра вещей оказалось несколько довольно крупных кусков угля. Ну, остались ещё и сумки, потому что, гонимые большим чёрным диким кабаном, с которого то и дело сыпались перья, за своим ценным грузом они не вернулись — а там была и бумага. Да, на ней были уже написаны слова — ну и что с того?

Рисование привносило немного смысла в пустые прогулки по Топям, когда от одного места до другого по снегу путь иначе не скрашивался ничем, даже болтовлнёй Диаваля, что шёл нынче обычно в личине волка впереди. Теперь деревья вокруг не просто стояли и шумели, а ещё и представляли некоторую художественную ценность: можно было попытаться запомнить, а затем в тепле и безопасности пещеры повторить на бумаге их формы, длину веток и морщины на коре. Только деревья, правда, Малефисента пока и рисовала — больше было и нечего. Вокруг одни деревья и были. Зато наброски получались быстро: несколько чёрных линий на белом пергаменте — и вот уже фея глядела на зимний лес в снегу.

Лица и фигуры она не рисовала никогда — это представляло ещё одну сложность. Возможно, стоило потренироваться на Диавале. Но как-нибудь без его ведома.

— Мне тоже трудно спать иногда, — кивал в это время ей потенциальный натурщик. — Что ж, я очень польщён тем, что ты решилась не спать так долго и дождаться меня, но, смотри, ты уже… клюёшь носом! Тебе следует хорошенько выспаться, — заверил тот. Молчание. — …О! Ты и так хорошенькая? — сверху послышался короткий тёплый смешок. — Не могу с этим поспорить.

Аврора болтала о чём-то ещё — иначе Диаваль не молчал бы, — но фея вцепилась взглядом в их тени, дрожащие на стене, как на представлении: ворон оперся на изголовье постели, шутливо укутывая девочку в одеяло, а та резко выдёргивала руки из-под кокона. До неё лишь донеслось однажды весёлое и упрямое: «Я не хочу засыпать! Я не хочу засыпать!». Бедняга-нянька всё же оставил свои попытки, сменив тему: указал куда-то в сторону. — Это там лютня в углу? Ты умеешь играть?

Видимо, он всё же уговорил её говорить потише: больше ни одну фразу из уст девочки Малефисента не услышала целиком, только те части, когда она приподнимала тон голоса:

— Немножко! …тётушка Флислвит поёт мне… и я тоже… Да! Я могу спеть прямо сейчас!.. научить тебя одной… Я буду тихой, смотри — чш-ш-ш-ш-ш! Ты знаешь ноты? Ну, это… такие… как чтение. Я пропою, хочешь? — через секунду из окна послышался тоненкий голосочек, как пищание белки: — До-ре-ми! — и ещё раз: — До-ре-ми! — а затем пауза — и смех, как звон бубенцов: — Эй! Я думала… Ты знаешь больше меня! Разве нот так много? Тётушка… только трём… Эх! Я хочу петь!..

— А спать ты совсем не хочешь? — пауза. — Что же я тогда тут делаю? Даже колыбельную спеть не получается… — длинная пауза. Смешок. — Нет, таких песен даже я не знаю. Сомневаюсь, что они есть! — пауза. — Думаешь, я так быстро смогу придумать? — пауза. — Ну, давай подумаем. Так, чтобы ты совсем не уснула… Аврора совсем не хочет спать…

Он задумался на какое-то время, вернулся к окну. Детская тень на стене даже не шелохнулась. Наконец, Диаваль снова подал голос — но то больше не был его обычный голос; он запел, мягко-мягко и чуть насмешливо:

— Сон Авроре не знаком…

Аврора, отважная противница сна, рассмеялась.

— Хоть и ждёт ночь под окном.  
Да, луна плывёт в дали,  
Да, все спят, а ты не спи.

Тень дёрнулась — принцесса, довольная и уверенная, прилегла на подушку.

— Пусть мягка твоя постель,  
Пусть баюкает метель,  
Глаз своих ты не смыкай,  
Не ложись, не засыпай.

Звезды подмигивали с неба. Казалось, деревья шумели в такт.

— Не засни, не засыпай, — повторил Диаваль низко. И вздохнул.

Слова кончились, и далее он, свесив одну ногу наружу и качая ею, как ни в чём ни бывало, только напевал под нос мелодию, слишком медленную и спокойную, чтобы действительно делать то, что обещала. Конечно, девочка уснула. Убедившись в этом, ворон выпрямился, постоял немного и вылез, вдруг посмеиваясь. Малефисента вышла из-под тени; Диаваль, как ни странно, не нашёл её внезапное появление неожиданным.

— Там рисунок, — сверкнул он глазами, не дожидаясь вопроса, — одной птицы… понятия не имею, кто это может быть… — он поправил плащ. — Но я ей очень завидую. У неё есть и клюв, и рот.

Фея не удержалась — конечно, голову в окно не просунула, но легонько заглянула. Почти под самым окном, по её правую руку, около кровати стоял маленький тёмный деревянный столик. На нём царило нагромождение всевозможной мелочи: гребня с запутавшимися волосами (гадость), груды заколок, недопитой чашки молока, деревянных фигурок, недочитанной книги, раскрытого свитка с неровными каракулями, только при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывающимися письмом. Лежал и рисунок: большой овал с чёрными ногами и такими же чёрными длинными крыльями, раскрытыми шире некуда и тоже подозрительно напоминающими овалы. Голову птицы, кружок над овалом, ничем с ним не соединённый, украшал длинный клюв, тянущийся большим треугольником в сторону — она смотрела вбок. Однако кроме клюва по лицу птицы тянулась линия, полуулыбка — очень нужные губы. Под художеством была надпись, вверх тормашками для Малефисенты, что глядела из окна, но вскоре различимая: «Ворона».

О ужас.

Фея смотрела на рисунок, на его художницу, что являла только едва выглядывающую из-под одеяла золотую макушку. Что, если этот рисунок увидят феи-крёстные? Могут появиться вопросы. В Чудище не было и капли клеветничества и слишком много наивности — им ничего не стоило разузнать при желании о том, что за птицу она рисует, и откуда она прилетает. Стоит ли забрать эти каракули или даже предпринять более действенные меры?

Малефисента окинула взглядом комнату Чудища, тепло и свет в которой поддерживались несколькими свечами и горящим в соседней гостиной камином, издававшим приятный треск головешек. Да, в углу пряталась пузатая лютня, на полках где-то аккуратно, а где-то нет лежали несколько зачитанных до дыр книжек. Феи и правда проявили тот едва терпимый минимум хорошего обращения с ребёнком, что она не совсем помирала от скуки. Её научили с грехом пополам писать, читать она заставила себя сама. Шитьё её привлекало примерно так же, как готовка — чуть больше, чем никак. Зато, во всяком случае, насколько ей пришлось наблюдать, ни единого дня не проходило без какой-либо новой идеи игры из белобрысой головы этого королевского отпрыска. Казалось, там их бил неисчерпаемый фонтан. Не только же ворон она, в самом деле, рисовала. Наверняка где-то под кроватью, между страницами книг, на месте заметок чистописания жили и белочки, и зайчики, и фиолетово-синие жуки. Даже под листом с вороной лежали другие: вон, кончики чего-то чёрного и острого выглядывали из выглянувшегося случайно угла. Пусть рисует. Это интересное занятие. С этим Малефисента готова была согласиться.

Девочка зарылась поглубже в одеяло. Немудрено — как долго окно было открыто? Фея щёлкнула пальцами — два раза. Первый раз, чтобы исправить гнусную ошибку на рисунке: Диаваль был вороном, а не вороной, спасибо большое. Второй — чтобы закрыть покрепче окно. Фея отошла от домика к мосту, где уже стоял Диаваль. Путь лежал на Болота.

— Ты больше не придёшь к Чудищу в обличии человека, — объявила она, тем не менее, в неприветливой тьме своему спутнику. Слуга думал было возразить, подал даже голос, но, продемонстрировав работающую время от времени макушку, печально смолчал и свыкся с горькой судьбою, как вскоре свыкся и с собственным телом, когда она обернула его, почти достигнув убежища. Здесь их дороги расходились.

Её же убежище — ни больше ни меньше как бывшая пещера Диаваля, со временем почему-то оставшаяся ей (никто не жаловался), — отличалось чистотой и аккуратностью, которой можно было позавидовать. На возможном расстоянии от входа сплелось упругое гнездо, построенное с помощью магии, потому что работа Диаваля оказалась ужасна и недостойна того, чтобы на ней спал кто бы то ни было, не говоря уже о Королеве Топей. Он решил, что заявление «мальчики гнёзда не строят» — это достаточная отмазка. Единственным его вкладом в возведение её ложа являлось, пожалуй, одеяло, которым оно укрывалось — старый подарок, что, находясь в бережных руках, до сих пор едва ли отличался от едва созданного. Неподалёку лежала деревянная дощечка вроде подноса или полки, что забыли установить на стену: на ней уже давно стояли некоторые вещи, что могли занимать внимание, повезёт Малефисенте снова проснуться среди ночи. Похоже, она переняла дурацкую привычку своего прислужника накапливать всё ненужное в одном месте. Рядом ютились некоторые травы, из которых готовилась настойка, несколько кристаллов, отбрасывающих голубые и зелёные блики на скучные серые стены, если лучи касались их, несколько книг, рисунки в которых ей нравилось рассматривать больше, чем читать, а теперь ещё и кусочки угля и несколько листов. Больше ничего в своей опочивальне Малефисента не желала, и всё же пещера казалась немного пустой. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Главное, что здесь можно было в безопасности уснуть — кроме её собственных снов, ни один враг не мог пробраться сюда.

Утро встретило Малефисенту тяжёлыми объятиями. Оно укуталось в белоснежное тёплое платье из снега и зеленоватую шаль из тумана, что больше походил на опустившееся на опасную близость облако и не спешил рассеиваться. Деревья торчали из белой земли, как чёрные пробивающиеся сквозь толщу руки с десятками скрюченных сгоревших пальцев, тянущимися к серому небу. Крохотные ручьи представляли собой один лёд, часто припорошенный снегом, а те реки, чья ширина и глубина не подчинились оковам, опасно синели и отражали деревья, превращая их в огромное тёмное смазанное пятно.

Ранний холод пронизывал до костей, минуя и мех, и ткань, и кожу, и спина, казалось, готова была вот-вот сломаться от боли. Отсутствие крыльев ощущалось, как никогда. Солнце по-зимнему медлило, задерживаясь далеко за горизонтом, погружая Топи в продолжительные грязно-голубые сумерки. Вокруг стояла звенящая тишина, нарушаемая только её собственным дыханием и более-менее ритмичным хрустом снега под ногами. Раз-раз, два-два. Диаваль прокапывал дорогу.

Его чёрное лохматое тело, словно клякса на белом листе, медленно продвигалось вперёд перед ней, открывая в непроходимых ранее сугробах хоть какое-то подобие дороги. Иногда, когда под слоем утреннего снега протестовал наст, это становилось несколько затруднительно. Путь их лежал к Терновой стене: несколько часов назад Малефисента почувствовала там чьё-то присутствие. Проводник сквозь толщи снега был необходим. Возможно, и воин.

Колдунья пыталась запомнить форму пса, опущенный хвост и треугольные уши, в уме восстанавливала острую мордочку и глаза. Собак она ещё рисовать не пыталась. Она вообще пока Диаваля ни разу не рисовала, ни в каком теле — до вчерашнего вечера как-то в голову не приходило. Животные наверняка будут представлять для нетренированной руки сложности куда большие, чем ровные чёрные толстые линии. Во всяком случае, реши она действительно оказать ворону честь своим рисунком, над цветом думать не придётся, понадобится только уголь.

Где-то вдалеке ухнула сова, и ещё раз. Диаваль застыл на месте, вздрогнул ушами, повертел головой, силясь глянуть наверх и встретить птицу, но та не спешила появиться. Волк замахал хвостом. Послышался новый крик совы. Её не было.

— Диаваль, не будь дураком. Она не может поймать тебя, — фыркнула Малефисента. В какой раз это случалось? Право, на него зимой действительно что-то находило. Стоило ему заслышать сову, он останавливался, как вкопанный, и —

— новый крик — 

— и не сдвигался, пока не видел её в небе, даже если не был в теле ворона, и хищник не представлял для него никакой —

— крик совы —

— Диаваль заскулил —

— никакой опасности.

— Диаваль, идём. Я не стану тратить ни минуты своего времени на твои престранные выходки.

Ворон не слышал её, он тяжело дышал, крутясь на месте, наметая снег ей под ноги хвостом, как метёлкой, не спуская глаз с неба. В вышине, по правую сторону от них, далеко среди серых хмурых облаков показались чёрные точки. Без формы, без клина и без вожака, они летели вперёд к дремучим чащам Персефореста. До ушей доносились иногда их немелодичные крики. Вот оно что.

— У тебя есть работа, слуга, — справедливо заметила Малефисента. Он не смел оставить её прямо здесь, перед сугробам, чтобы отправиться к своим друзьям. Даже если они делали много шума. Надо было думать раньше, чем наниматься на работу к первой встречной. Диаваль не стал вороном, и стая скрылась за деревьями так же быстро, как появилась. Соратника, однако, это не успокоило никак: шаги, рычание, клацанье зубов усилились. Холодный мокрый нос уткнулся ей в ладонь.

— Диаваль, полно!

Крик совы. Не короткое, гулкое уханье. Крик.

На Малефисенту чуть не напал волк. Диаваль оказался у её ног, вцепился в подол шубы с не то рыком, не то скулением, громким и звенящим. Вмиг он обернулся человеком. Но его это не успокоило.

— Обратно! — крикнул он, бросаясь ей в лицо, едва не падая на месте. — Обратно! Оберни обратно!!!

— Диаваль, успо…

— Обратно!

Его беспричинно яростное лицо потемнело, опустилось, фигура сложилась надвое и покрылось чёрным мехом. В первую секунду он отпрыгнул, а затем остановился, глянул на свои лапы. И зашипел. Страшно зашипел.

Кажется, он подумал снова вступить в хватку с её одеждой, но —

— крик совы — 

— вместо этого, дёрнувшись от одного звука, зарычал бессильно, болезненно — и бросился прочь быстрее, чем когда-либо. Снег мешал ему, тормозил, и он нёсся сломя голову, прикладывая усилия, оставляя после себя лишь взрывы, брызги белого и рыхлого. С диким воем он скрылся средь деревьев, оставляя госпожу в встревоженном, возмущённом одиночестве.

Глупое животное. Глупое животное и его инстинкты, думала Малефисента среди гнетущей зимы, прислушиваясь к редким, но учащающимся насмешливым возгласам птиц вдалеке и тихо злорадствуя хотя бы над тем, что побежал ворон всё равно туда, куда они и направлялись, да ещё и так шустро прокопал дорогу. Может ведь, значит, когда хочет. Сетовать на отсутствие крыльев было нечего, ей в голову не приходило гнаться за идиотом — даже если Диаваль пересёк Терновую стену, у него не останется иного выбора, кроме как вернуться, если он не желает провести в теле волка остаток-

Громкий хлопок. Крики птиц. Хлопки, хлопки, как эхо.

Вопящие редкие чёрные точки, взмывающие над верхушками, скрывающиеся прочь, а некоторые — некоторые падающие вниз…

Малефисента понеслась вперёд, к Терновой стене. Холодный воздух, плотный, туманный, свистел по сторонам, свистел опасную песню. Она пыталась почувствовать Терновую стену, но её магия была по-прежнему сильна, не тронута, не сообщала о тяжёлых пушках и горящих ветвях. Но сердце гулко билось в груди, и жар подступал к лицу, руки покалывала зелень волшебства, бесполезная сейчас, когда охотники оставались вне поля зрения. Малефисента пыталась унять свой страх, как непослушное животное. На Болотах ничего не случилось, иначе всё её существо сообщило бы об этом. Что-то было на самой границе, возможно, даже на территории Персефореста, а ведь тогда не было необходимости бежать…

Чей-то громкий возглас, набор звуков, треск — хлопок — выстрел — оранжевые искры, как брызги, серый дым. Злое, обильное карканье. Рычание волка где-то в стороне, испуганные крики. Хруст веточек, мешанина снега и грязи под ногами, чернильная суровая полоса Стены перед глазами, шипы, присыпанные снегом, расступающиеся перед своей владычицей.

Тишина.

Малефисента ступила за пределы Топей. Её не встретил никто: только голубой снег, валяющиеся дымящиеся трубы, привязанная к дереву сова — и дюжины распластанных чёрных птичьих тел.

Вдалеке, за тёмными колоннами деревьев, неслось чёрное тело — дьявольский пёс, багрест, преследующий чьи-то вопящие фигуры.

Крови не было, совсем немного, вокруг тех, кто, по-видимому, пытался улететь. Растрёпанные крылья трепетали, клювы бессильно раскрывались, рождая хрупкий писк или же никакого звука вовсе. Где-то подальше, правда, тянулись несмело вперёд целые дорожки из перьев и красных смазанных линий, перемешанные с волчьими следами. Остальные жертвы лежали неподвижно, кто на спине, кто на боку, с согнутыми крыльями. Все они в размерах уступали Диавалю — то были либо вороны, либо совсем маленькие дети. Глаза их зато не уступали в одноцветной, пустой белизне снегу под ногами — как Диаваль спал «наполовину», так и они сейчас обманчиво казались просто спящими.

Малефисента не смогла даже приблизить руку к ранам — ладонь начинало жечь. Неужели то, чем поразили птиц, было сотворено из железа? Взгляд коснулся трубок на земле, предательского металлического блеска. Тогда их шансы невелики. Тёплые клубы золотого дыма окутали тела в отчаянном призыве, но лишь в некоторых раздалось тихое эхо жизни, недостаточно сильное, чтобы попытки восстановить его увенчались успехом. Теплилась жизнь разве что в сове — подлатав наспех раны на её теле, Малефисента одним щелчком развязала путы, что держали её на ветке, и хищница, не долго думая, скрылась, словно её никогда и не было. Колдунья обернулась. Они бросались в глаза — чёрные пятнышки на белом фоне, красные капли. Дым улёгся, но запах остался, горький и пыльный, запах то ли железа, то крови.

Волк, лохматый, потрёпанный, кажется, даже мокрый, ощетинившийся, остановился около её ног, прекратив тяжёлые тихие шаги, сопровождаемые клацаньем когтей по льду. Спустя миг мужчина стоял по её правую руку.

— Помоги им! — взмолился он, как только обрёл дар речи. Красные глаза бегали от падших фигур к её рукам, к лицу, ловили её взгляд. — Почему ты… не помогаешь им? — выдохнул он.

— Я не могу помочь умирающим.

— Ты только это и делаешь!

— Поздно, — отрезала Малефисента, отступая прочь. Не было причины оставаться. Терновая стена оставалась в опасности — тем более сейчас, когда она так недавно приоткрылась, а Стражница Топей покинула свой дом, пусть ненадолго. Диаваль наверняка вселил немалый страх в охотников, но осторожность требовала постоянства.

Можно было бы что-то сделать с телами ворон, что охотники не сумели вовремя забрать, но это было бы неправильно. В лесу — в лесу Персефореста, неволшебном лесу, во всяком случае — наверняка найдётся не одно животные, для кого они составят сытный ужин. Даже Диаваль, всеядный оппортунист в душе, не смог бы не согласиться с ней — не с его альтруистическими взглядами на поедание падали, не правда? Королевство не подчинялось магии, и не стоило мешать одно с другим. Это не её дело.

— Госпожа?..

— Возвращаемся.

Ворон бросил что-то вслед неразборчиво, может, просто позвал — обернувшись, она увидела, как рука, как бы протянутая к ней, опускается, и он оборачивается. Ворон не приблизился к трупам — по крайней мере, не сразу. Вместо этого ноги понесли его к оружию, оставленному, как игрушки детьми, на земле. Он опустился перед ним, будто бы упав, а не присев, и фея следила краем глаза, как опускаются его плечи, как ладони вертят дуло. С грохотом слуга отбросил железную змею, отпинал её ногами подальше и заводил руками по снегу — как следы угля на бумаге, на нём остались чёрные отпечатки. Вскоре снег перестал пачкаться, но Диаваль не выпрямился, застыв на коленях с выставленными руками, как будто не перестав быть волком. Не двинулся он и позже. Малефисента ушла в сторону, вдоль деревьев, и в последний момент увидела его со спины: подол плаща раскрыт за спиной, скрывая ноги, превращая его в одну цельную продолговатую фигуру на белом фоне, голова опущена. Смоляное чучело, смазанная линия тушью на бумаге, горстка сажи, разодранный лист.

Она попыталась вытряхнуть это из головы.

День протекал подозрительно обыденно, лишённый ненужных чувств или событий. Ничто не потревожило более выполнение Малефисентой её обязанностей. За «подлатыванием» Терновой стены последовал дальнейший обход по Топям. Под её внимательным, напряжённым руководством крепла кора деревьев и утолщались корни глубоко в неспящей земле. Хорошо жилось и соседствующим с ними грибам: ни те, ни другие, даже самые старые из членов «паутины», больше ни о каких опасностях своей королеве не поведали. Удостоверилась Малефисента и в том, что растениям достаточно тепло под снегом, и перепады температур не лишили их сил и возможности приносить плоды в будущем году. Стоило также проверить, не покрылись ли пруды льдом — на их дне жило слишком много существ, дышащих воздухом. Ничто не мешало рутине, только усталость липкими пальцами хваталась за подол наряда и тянула назад или давила на виски, да мешала мысли порою так, что ни одну нельзя было вытянуть и услышать конец, как в спутанном клубке пряжи.

После этого она — совсем немного, потому что это не приносило более былого удовольствия — поиздевалась над старыми няньками и вернулась в зимнюю пещеру восстановить силы: ходить и раньше было трудно, ещё труднее было ступать по едва ли раскопанному снегу. Ещё до полудня она почувствовала присутствие Диаваля у Терновой Стены и мысленно впустила его, но слуга так и не показался на глаза. Что ж, очень жаль. Нетрудно было догадаться, чьей встречи дожидалась девочка, то и дело выглядывавшая днём из окна, несмотря на холодный воздух.

Восход, правда, был роскошный, малиново-голубой, но и он не медленнее, чем через четверть часа, посерел и не пригласил ни одно осторожное животное из своей норы или дупла. Ни единая белка не полезла в мох за орехами, ничьих перемещений не выдал снег. В молчаливом одиночестве сделала Малефисента все свои дела, и к концу дня ей это наконец совершенно наскучило. Навязчивая, гудящая, как непрекращающийся за спиной шёпот, как постукивание капель по голове, мысль в отстутвие каких-либо дел вскричала так, что никак угомонить её уже не представлялось возможным, и фея чуть лениво, раздражённая собственным беспокойством, отправилась в путь.

Диаваль сидел считай всё так же, разве что в другом месте — он нашёлся на одном из восточных холмов. Раньше здесь стоял каменный постамент: возможно, какому-нибудь старому богу, забытому и свергнутому, возможно, чему-то, что превосходило по возрасту даже богов — последним остаткам мирного человеческого присутствия на Топях. Что ж, от него остался лишь большой серый плоский камень, похожий на пень от срубленного дерева, усевшийся в слякотной грязи и припорошенный с одной из сторон снегом. На нём Диаваль и нашёл место для своего затянувшегося привала — с локтями на коленях и спиной к ней. Стоило ей, однако, лишь появиться поблизости, как он чуть ли не вскочил. На лице его мелькнул прытким зверем страх, но тут же исчез, когда он узнал фигуру перед собой. Он клацнул зубами разве что вследствие запоздалой мысли. Искра, что зажглась ненадолго, погасла, и с заново утраченными силами он опустился на самый уголок камня. Невиданный доселе страх сменился давно известным, как казалось Малефисенте, недовольством. Говорил он, однако, очень тихо.

— Почему ты не обратила меня обратно? — поинтересовался ворон, хотя вопрос походил скорее на утверждение.

— Почему ты не вернулся, когда я повелела тебе?

— Теперь ты оставляешь меня человеком, когда для меня нет работы? — продолжил он, ещё даже не услышав её ответного вопроса. Неясно, относилась ли и следующая его фраза к нему: — У меня могли быть собственные дела.

— Твоим единственным делом сейчас должна быть работа, — напомнила Малефисента. Надо же — так долго искать этого болвана, только чтобы он тут же принялся жаловаться. Нечего было наведываться сюда. Особенной красотой это местечко всё равно не отличается, подумала фея, присаживаясь после долгого пути рядом. Они оказались на двух соседних гранях куба, едва ли не касаясь друг друга плечами. Не отличается. Всё тут утопало в сероватой белизне, всё выглядело плоским и статичным: молоко тумана, растворяющее в себе подъёмы и спуски земли, выглядывающие из него верхушки деревьев, как подсматривающие, посмеивающиеся лица. Небо и сейчас, вечером, казалось даже не серым, а коричневым. Летом здесь было бы иначе. Ещё красивее здесь было десять лет назад.

Всё это время Диаваль драматически молчал, и только позже обронил:

— Работа… работа-работа, — облизнулся он, заиграл желваками. Опёрся на левую руку, перемещаясь чуть в сторону, оказываясь ближе к другому её боку. — У тебя, госпожа, помнится, тоже есть работа… — сглотнул он. — Всё живое оберегать, нет? Оберегать от людей всех слабых…

— …На Топях, — сверкнула глазами колдунья. — В Стражницы Персефореста я не нанималась.

Чёрная бровь дёрнулась.

— Это всё меняет, — согласился он с придыханием, кивая головой. Фыркнул с негодованием. — Неужели… Почему нельзя было помочь? — проговорил он устало, отступая от её бока снова. — Ты стояла прямо перед ними, госпожа. Я отправился за убийцами, я решил, что ты… Почему? — выдохнул он.

— Ты бы понял, когда я сказала и в первый раз, если бы слушал. Они умирали.

— Они могли выжить, — упрямилась птица.

— Не с моей помощью.

— Почему?

Железо, в них было железо. Так и скажи, пронеслось в голове, я не притронусь к железу, так и скажи, — и через секунду — нет! Он не должен знать. Ему незачем знать о железе, о её слабостях. Он предаст. Возится с Авророй, как с собственным ребёнком, вечно рассказывает о королеве, водит в город, слишком много думает, слишком много болтает. Предаст. Даже если и не так, нельзя. Это дела Персефореста, не её. Птицы мертвы.

— Смерть настигла их сразу же, — ответила Малефисента тогда. Это была почти не ложь. Многие действительно были уже мертвы. — Это оружие, что ты видел, — уточнила она. Лицо слуги, бледное и внимательное, вырисовывалось перед ней чёрными чёткими линиями. — Оно убивает наповал.

Диаваль чуть выдохнул — наверное, выдохнул: рядом коротких движений грудь его как-то впала, и затем, когда он сглотнул, встала на место. Чуть опустив голову, он отступил, отступил и зачаток гнева в глазах, как огонёк, упавший в бездонный колодец. Он снова сел к ней спиной.

— Ясно. Ладно.

Они сидели молча, но она почти слышала в морозном зимнем воздухе-киселе, как со скрипом и треском вращаются шестерёнки в вороньей голове, соединяют причины и следствие, «обрисовывают», как он любил говорить. Возможно, превращают всё произошедшее во что-то отвлечённое, полезное, правильное — в сказку на ночь для несуществующих детей о том, куда соваться нельзя и чего делать не стоит, если хочешь остаться в живых. Вороны боятся только того, чего их учат бояться.

— Ты настиг охотников? — справилась она только, погодя.

— Вода настигла их, — ответил прислужник, стуча беззвучно — и, похоже, бессознательно — ногой. — Нет, они не утонули, — поймал он её взгляд, — хотя вовсю пытались. Побежали по льду со всех ног, он проломился, и они упали со всей своей… добычей.

Он дёрнул головой.

— Только вороны?

— Вороны. Да, госпожа.

Малефисента неохотно задумалась. Опять же, охота на территории Персефореста её не волновала абсолютно — право, разве не все леса и их обитатели уже несколько лет как принадлежали Его Величеству? Если это значит, что на ворон охотились королевские приспешники — прекрасно. Какова бы ни была их цель, — а Малефисента позволила себе даже предположить, что они добивались смерти одного ворона, — её они не достигли. Разве что если их благородной целью не была, скажем, защита их будущих посевов от ненасытных птиц. Похоже, разряженные пугала в полях совсем перестали выполнять свою святую работу. Ну, а если то были простые браконьеры, не считавшиеся даже с собственным законом, так тем более.

Диаваля посещали какие-то такие же мысли: об этом у него прямо на лице, бескровном и нахмуренном, было написано. В отличие от своей госпожи, держать их при себе он никогда не умел.

— Я просто не понимаю, — сказал он в тишине, чуть оборачиваясь к ней. — Не понимаю. А я пытаюсь, чёрт возьми, — шикнул он, — но мы не… мы не съедобные. И они оставили тела в реке, даже не подумали достать их, они оказались даже не нужны им… Я имею в виду-… — он, похоже, отправился в свой мир размышлений вслух, где часто оказывался в своём настоящем обличии — клацая клювом и каркая, часто не давая ей сосредоточиться. Ворон приподнялся с места. — Я хищник. Я понимаю, если бы они убивали ради еды. Всем надо чем-то жить. Я понимаю, — повторил он, запуская руку в волосы, шагая в сторону. Теперь он стоял впереди феи, спиной к ней. — Ради еды, ради перьев, ради кожи, ради костей, чёрт возьми, мне всё равно, ладно, ладно, ради хоть чего-нибудь, чего-нибудь нужного! Даже этих чёртовых… для письма, для рисования, — махнул он рукой позади себя куда-то в неизвестном направлении, вполне возможно, и в её. — Но просто так! Просто так. Или для чего? Не понимаю.

— Если ты не знаешь, зачем люди что-то делают, скорее всего, они делают это ради денег, — отозвалась Малефисента с места. По крайней мере, жизнь научила её этому. Сияющее в экзальтации лицо Стефана, чьё скорое продвижение по службе удивило бы всякого, отметилось печатью в её памяти прежде, чем она даже вспомнила его имя. — Денег, славы, почёта, этот список можно продолжить, — заключила она, внезапно раздражённая, внезапно задетая, внезапно чувствующая боль в спине явственнее, чем за весь день до этого. Да, людей привлекает блеск металла — похоже, неважно какого. На что только они не пойдут, чтобы заполучить чужое восхваление, чтобы исполнить все свои плотские желания. Диаваль вздел брови только с оттенком удивления от того, что мысль не пришла к нему самому в голову — но по большей части просто разочарованно. Со сжатыми губами закивал головой, верно, соглашаясь. Зашагал снова туда и сюда со сложенными за спиной руками. Малефисенте начинал наскучивать этот разговор, напряжённый, будто скрывающий половину своего содержания. Малефисенте начинало надоедать сидеть на холодном камне среди снега и неутешительно скоро смеркающегося неба, когда до дома ещё лежал непростой путь. Малефисенте начинала надоедать эта нервозность, эта мешанина в голове Диаваля — ей там было не место, ей не должно было быть причины. Конечно, Малефисента понимала, что слугу наверняка тронула сегодняшняя трагедия, но ему нечего было пускаться по этому поводу в размышления мирового порядка. Ему не следует думать, о чём думают люди. — Что ж, они сами виноваты, что попались, — бросила она напоследок, вставая. — Эта сова их совершенно не звала.

Диаваль маршировал дальше, пока не остановился, зато остановился, как вкопанный, словно сам попался под прицел. По-птичьи короткими движениями повернул к ней голову.

— Извини?

— Я сказала, им не следовало…

— Нет, я услышал, — оборвал её Диаваль. Только сейчас до него — да и до самой Малефисенты — долетели её слова. — Они сами виноваты? — повторил он недоверчиво. Постоял секунду. Выкашлял один тихий смешок. — Ты верно, шутишь, госпожа, — сгладился он. Колдунья вздёрнула бровь, предлагая ему поспорить. Казалось, это изумило того ещё больше. — Поз- позволь узнать..? — вопрос его наверняка имел продолжение, но застрял в горле по пути наружу, споткнувшись и вывалившись только через секунду в виде тупого: — Что?

Он застыл всё так же, как под заклятием, в моменте движения, с полусогнутыми коленями — только волосы, растрёпанные до безобразия, медленно опускались на место. Глаза его, как всегда, забегали, но казались они даже больше, чем обычно — они и были больше.

— Твой род вроде бы хвалится своим умом? Они должны были догадаться о том, что это будет ловушка.

— Их убили. Скажи на милость, как они должны были догадаться об этом? — сказал ворон железным голосом. Железо Малефисенте никогда не нравилось.

— Не этому ли учат у вас родители детей?

— Вот именно, что детей, — шикнул Диаваль. — Каждый… каждая ворона там — едва ли юнец, им и всех сезонов года нет, чтобы ты знала. Госпожа. Ещё и белое время, они бешеные, без умной мысли в голове, — затараторил ворон. — Конечно, никто не научится всему сразу! Откуда они должны были знать? Как можно ждать опасности отовсюду всё время? Ты думаешь, я ждал, пока на меня навалится фермер с сетью, метлой и собакой?..

— …Даже не начинай говорить о своей дурной голове…

— …Думаешь, и я виноват в том, что попался?

— Да, Диаваль, и ты тоже, — вздохнула фея раздражённо. — Ты сам не раз говорил, как глуп был тогда, — отмахнулась она. Вчерашний вечер, дурацкая болтовня бывшего старшего брата с будущей старшей сестрой всплыла в голове. Она опередила мысли своего оппонента прежде, чем они даже сформировались: — И если ты собираешься привести своего брата в пример, у меня для тебя плохие новости.

Диаваль покачнулся на месте, и Малефисента впервые за вечер поняла, что сказала что-то не то совершенно не в то время.

Наверное, люди выглядят так же, когда им дают пощёчину. Гримаса ошеломления исказила его черты на секунду, сменившись лицом кого-то, кто проглотил что-то отвратительное. Он шмыгнул носом, и она увидела, как под губами он проводит языком по зубам. Он глянул на неё с блеском в глазах, в котором не было никакого искреннего задора.

— Ух ты, — он вымолвил. — Как умно с твоей стороны было догадаться, что он умер таким же путём. Почти. Тогда в птиц стреляли старыми-добрыми стрелами, — он с отрешённым взглядом клацнул языком. — Что же, госпожа, и он виноват? — справился он издевательски — над кем он, правда, таким образом издевался, ещё предстояло выяснить. Ворон выжидал ответа.

Его плохо скрываемая обида не заглушала голос правды в голове Малефисенты.

— Я не стану жалеть его лишь потому, что он часть твоей семьи, — заверила она. — Глупость — это всегда глупость.

— Я знаю, что это была глупость! — крикнул он вдруг. Лицо его сжалось: стиснулись зубы, сомкнулись губы, почти зажмурились глаза. Отметины на висках сложились, рисунок перьев сломался. — Конечно, глупость! — выдохнул он. — Летать перед фермерами, лезть на рожон — это ужасная глупость! Безмозглая безбашенность! Да, им не стоило этого делать! Да, да, но, чёрт возьми, как же они могут быть виноваты в собственной смерти?! В том, что их кто-то убил! В чём же они виноваты?

— В том, что были глупы, — выдавила Малефисента. — Наивны.

— Конечно, мы… конечно, они были глупы, они дети! И каждый из них — это просто ребёнок! Просто ребёнок! Неужели ты считаешь, что ребёнок отвечает за…

И тут он остановился на полуслове, словно поражённый молнией. Рот его так и остался раскрыт, как у рыбы, пока он глотнул воздуха, настигнутый страшной догадкой.

Конечно, она так и считает. Она Малефисента. Она та, кто прокляла ребёнка на вечный сон.

— Наконец-то вспомнил, с кем ты разговариваешь.

Малефисенте казалось, никогда не повторится момент, когда она почувствует свою силу, свою власть над кем-то так же явственно, как в тронном зале короля Стефана, среди лижущих ладони изумрудных языков ледяного пламени, но вот этот вкус подкрался снова, настолько же сладкий на язык. Диаваль выкашлял порциями свой выдох. Пепельное лицо его выглядело так, словно он вот-вот засмеётся — лицо человека, проигравшего всё в картах и только тогда догадавшегося, во что он ввязался.

— Ты серьезно? Все эти слова — ты серьезно..? — просвистел он, блестя глазами, всматриваясь в её собственные. Она улыбнулась. Он бездумно закачал головой с раскрытым ртом. — Аврора. Заклятие Авроры. Она тоже виновата? — он оказался вдруг чуть ближе, и Малефисента не позволила себе отступить, слушая, как он плюётся ядом, что она в него засадила. — Скажи, что она должна была знать о фее, что проклянёт ее. Пожалуй, с рождения должна была. Да, ей следовало как-нибудь это предотвратить, — зубастая усмешка разрезала его лицо. Дьявольские глаза продолжали взглядываться в неё — но что бы они ни стремились найти, они не отыскали: кусая обескровленные губы, ворон отпрянул с чувством, которое никак, кроме отвращения, нельзя было назвать. Но он не отвернулся, лишь встал боком перед самым спуском, не спуская с неё глаз, как животное, опасающееся броска противника. Всё правильно. Вороны боятся только того, чего их учат бояться. А её стоит бояться. — Ты не снимешь заклятие? — подал он голос, лишённый вдруг всякой силы, с места. — Никогда не снимешь?

Малефисента наслаждалась победой.

— Ты дурак, если когда-либо думал иначе.

Диаваль ухмыльнулся.

— О, я огромный дурак, — согласился он. — Я… Конечно, — он провёл ладонью по лицу. — Конечно, если Аврора… это их вина, и его вина, и моя. И ребёнок, что родится у королевы, будет виноват — в том, что появился на свет. Ты и до него доберёшься, — сверкнул он очами. Наверное, он задавал вопрос, но голос его всё равно сбивался на простую констатацию факта. — Дурак, да. Что же ты меня спасла тогда, раз это моя вина? Забили бы меня до смерти и всё тут, обычное дело. Не на Топях даже. Я виноват, — он сморгнул. — Я виноват уж точно в том, что…

«…что решил помочь тебе» так и не слетело с его губ, но пронеслось в головах обоих.

Малефисенте надоела эта трагедия. Смертельно надоела.

— Можешь уйти прямо сейчас, — провозгласила она в тишине. На одно мгновение её саму смутило спокойствие, с которым она смогла произнести это — не пришлось и стараться. Вариант событий, в которых слуга сбежит, как только наконец поймёт, кому помогает, показался вдруг настолько логичным, что её не покоробила мысль о нём, даже наоборот: больше никаких опасений о том, кто твой настоящий союзник, а кто готов вонзить нож в спину. Никаких сомнений. Врагов всегда хватало — одним больше, одним меньше — главное, что теперь она могла знать наверняка, кто на какой части доски стоял. — Можешь уйти прямо сейчас, — повторила волшебница.

Диаваль подался вперёд всем телом. Лицо его было совсем бледно, но глаза странно блестели.

— Ты знаешь, что не могу, — прохрипел он. Голос выдавал, что он наверняка сейчас очень об этом сожалеет. Как приговор свой, он повторил надломленно: — Ты знаешь, что я не могу.

Малефисента воздела руку.

В его глазах отразился зелёный свет. Холодный набалдашник трости оказался в близости с его подбородком, поднимая голову, как рыбу на крючке, как виновного в колодках.

— Тогда не смей делаться предателем, — прошипела колдунья.

На секунду страх проскочил в глазах напротив, но вскоре уступил место чему-то другому — выражению лица несколько отрешённому, даже спокойному. Лицу зверька перед хищником, что не надеялся выжить, и потому терять ему было нечего.

— Не зови меня предателем, — ответил он чуть ли не шёпотом. — Я только считаю твои жертвы. Ничего такого, чего ты ещё не знала.

Твои жертвы. Жертвы. Стефан? Его супруга? Аврора? Ещё не рождённый принц? Жители Топей во власти той, кто не заслужил её? Он сам?

— Убирайся, — истекла она ядом. Посыпалось золото.

Ворон улетел прежде, чем оно растворилось в воздухе.

То, что казалось тишиной, обернулось внезапно свистом ветра и шумом в ушах. Малефисента дала посоху проскользнуть до земли в руках, и поняла, что у неё зудят ладони. В какой-то момент она впивалась в них ногтями. Следы прошли, но ощущение осталось. Она прислонилась лбом к сияющему ярче всего остального камню и зажмурилась, пытаясь понять хоть что-нибудь. Она чувствовала себя победительницей этой партии. Она ненавидела Диаваля — она презирала его так сильно, что едва ли могла представить, насколько он должен презирать её.

Как же она устала.

Малефисента выровняла дыхание. Попыталась усмирить и магию: распахнула глаза и вгляделась в барельеф, пристально и напряжённо, пока по нему не поползла трещина. Она отняла магию, выпрямилась, огляделась вокруг. Сумерки стремительно настигали Топи, но к вечеру образовался туман — оборачиваясь назад, фея мало что различала перед собой. Но в том направлении лежала её пещера.

Она бросила последний взгляд на камень. Что ж, она ошиблась в Диавале, в своём… до этого вернейшем соратнике. Ну что же. Без ошибок не бывает блестящих побед. В любую минуту могла начаться новая партия. Малефисента вгляделась в туман. Она подумала невзначай, как долго ей придётся играть её. Она осталась одна — в одиночку всегда легче идти быстро. Идти в одиночку далеко уже гораздо труднее.


	11. Интерлюдия (Interlude)

— Это просто ребёнок! Это просто ребёнок! Это просто! Ребёнок!

Холод окутывает со всех сторон. Вода забивается в рот, обращает все звуки в шум, хватается за одежду. Мех намокает, тянет вниз, вниз. Руки не отстают от горла. Горящие волчьи глаза впиваются в лицо — живая чернота, высасывающая всё, поглощающая, разрывающая, как когти, что впиваются в шею. Из острой клыкастой пасти рождается крик. Чёрные окровавленные перья летят во все стороны, приземляются на лёд, окунаются в воду и исчезают.

— Просто ребёнок!!! Она просто ребёнок!

Барахтаться бесполезно, до льда не достать — он так и крошится вокруг, трескается, трещит по швам, с грохотом рушится вниз, отрезая путь. Змеёй проходит полоса, что раскалывает его на куски — чёрная, широкая. Абсолютная ненависть во взгляде — последнее, что она увидит перед смертью.

Он трясёт её за плечи, за шиворот, над поверхностью, над обжигающим холодом, окунает в воду снова и снова. Рычит во-волчьи, кричит по-вороньи. Плачет по-человечески. Отпускает. Толкает вперёд.

Руки двигаются сами собой, вверх и вниз, будто пытаясь отыскать лестницу ввысь. Чем больше болтаются ноги, тем тяжелее становится подол шубы — как обвитые кандалы, как промокшие крылья, он тянет… тянет… она задерживает дыхание…

Голова оказывается совершенно под водой — абсолютная темнота, абсолютный холод, стены вокруг. Глаза с усилием открываются, но мгла не отступает, только приобретает зеленоватый оттенок. Где-то в мрачной глубине медленно проплывает её посох — она следит со стороны за медленно тянущейся к нему рукой, но он жжет ладонь и оказывается ружьём. Невыносимая боль терзает её, будто голова вот-вот взорвётся, взлетит на воздух, как порох в ружье. Руки замёрзли, так замёрзли, но в груди горячо, прострелённой и обожённной. Голова… болит… дышать… надо ды- она делает вдох.

Что-то в горле перекрывается. Что-то болит. Что-то выключается. Ком в горле пропадает. Есть только вода и бешеный, бешеный, бешеный стук. Он усилился, усилился, усилился.

Он разбудил Малефисенту. Даже приподнимаясь на ложе, она чувствовала пульсацию в висках, упрямый и тревожный огонь на поражение. Ни капли отдыха несколько часов сна у погасшего костра ей не принесли — более того, усталость, казалось, пристала совсем, как промокшая одежда. Небо даже не думало голубеть — чернила, разлитые ночью, всё ещё не смылись, и ни одна звезда не одолела мглу. Только луна, как дыра, как всевидящее око, бесчувственно и прямо глядела сверху, даруя зелёную ауру самым кончикам косолапых лап стоящих елей. Голубой туман плавал между деревьями призраком, обнюхивал травы и обвивал стволы, касался мутной ладонью камней. Было холодно, очень холодно, и в безветрии мороз кусал не так больно, но так же настойчиво. Волчьими когтями оказались, видимо, впившиеся в шею маленькие веточки гнезда. Кожу всё ещё покалывало.

Малефисента привыкла гулять, поднятая засветло кошмаром. Малефисента не привыкла гулять одна.

За ночь снег не выпал, но мороз сковал намертво то, что оставалось на земле с прошлого утра, и идти по опасному насту надо было очень осторожно — некому было предупредительно кубарем падать перед ней. Воздух белым облаком кружил у рта, от мороза покалывало в носу, и даже под кожаной защитой болели уши. Тьма сгущалась тем сильнее, чем дальше путь лежал в лес. От Малефисенты падала престранная тень, сломанная уровнями снега и ветвями так, что нельзя было и разобрать собственной фигуры. Тёмная напарница была более сгорблена, чем её живая сестра.

Восточные ели сменялись западными соснами, редкими дубами, зарытыми намертво в снег, суровыми и могучими. Их ветки испещрили небо, разрезали луну на полоски и скрыли частично её свет. Лишь короткие блики касались тончайшей кромки льда, что стянула реку чуть вдалеке непрочным мутным покровом. На такой наступишь — и действительно провалишься, да так, что в темноте никто и не заметит. Её нога не касалась этих мест почти полгода, с тех самых пор, как она вернула на место «сокровищницу» Диаваля. Сейчас она не чувствовала его присутствия.

Прошло три дня. Ничего не изменилось. Точнее, изменилось абсолютно всё.

По ту сторону реки смешанный лес уступал лиственному, который тянулся до самой Терновой стены. Там строить защиту было труднее всего: заставить шипы расти так, чтобы ни одна живая душа через них не пробралась, и вместе с тем не остановился поток воды, было задачей не из лёгких. За пределами Топей она тянулась в Персефорест, а там, кажется, и ещё дальше. Если фее не изменяла память, она разделяла одно людское королевство от другого, чьего названия она даже не знала.

В реке, что теперь развязалась, как широкая лента, напротив, застыла дорожка из крупных серых мёрзлых камней, и Малефисента медленно двинулась по ней вперёд. Неподалёку, в самых ногах, по её следам ступала фигура, размытая и тёмная, лежащая, ползущая. Фея призвала шарик света, чтобы увидеть своё отражение во льду. Оно рассеялось, как убегающая от свечи крыса, потому что Малефисента поднесла свет слишком близко, но стал виден мутный, серый подводный мир. Совсем близко темнела подводная часть камней. Она приняла её сначала за прибитые течением птичьи трупы.

Плоды воображения. Она встряхнула головой. Свежий воздух должен был освежить голову, а делал совсем наоборот.

На том берегу звуков не прибавилось: ни сверчков, ни ветра — только плоская, безвоздушная тишина. Деревья, молчаливые смотрители, провожали неторопливые шаги своей госпожи. Какая-то тревога потерявшего что-то прочно засела и не находила себе объяснения, но сжимала со всех сторон, как обруч силков. Тонкие голые вершины ясеней, бузины и шершавых вязов смыкались над головой, и Малефисента следила, как ветки всё утолщались и утолщались ближе к стволам, как большие прутья клетки, и как кора, словно кожа вокруг ран, расходилась вокруг чёрной дыры дупла.

В дупле сидел ворон.

Она приняла его за Диаваля, затем за призрака, затем решила, что совсем выдумала его. Чёрное пятно на чёрном фоне. Но вот — проблеск синего, пурпурного — фигура шевельнулась: голова медленно, одним плавным движением повернулась к ней, как на шарнире. Два немигающих глаза остановились. Но он будто бы смотрел сквозь неё.

Малефисента попыталась прочесть хоть какую-либо эмоцию: печаль потерявшего своих братьев и сестёр, скорбь разочарованного глупца — но не увидела ничего. Не блеснули в ночных сумерках ни ярость, ни решимость человека, что толкал её в воду, вцепился в глотку, ревел в лицо. На неё смотрел ворон. Не Диаваль, не её слуга. Дикая птица с абсолютно пустым взором.

Их первая встреча пронеслась в голове с быстротой пореза: как она стояла одна среди блеклых, стылых, пыльных и немилых руин старого замка, как из неоткуда появился ворон, нарушил её границы, как испугался её взгляда, а затем — её магии. Как она прогнала его.

Он глядел на неё, как на дерево, как на луну над головой. Задержавшись лишь на секунду, взгляд, как печать, застыл в другом месте, на чём-то, что, возможно, ей было не дано увидеть. Он прогнал её, хоть она и осталась стоять на месте.

Вода заполнила лёгкие. Не светила ни одна звезда.


	12. Шаг вперёд, два шага назад (One Step Forward, Two Steps Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://ibb.co/Pxr1DqN

Сердце. Дурацкое сердце. Болит. Почему оно болит?

_Как будто ты не знаешь. Потому что ты отвратительна. Думаешь, если ты знаешь, что отвратительна, стало быть, ты лучше тех, кто даже не понимает этого?_

Не отвлекаться. Прочесть ещё раз.

Зима на Топях решила задержаться в гостях и наступила на ногу весне: солнце скромно выглядывало из-за деревьев по утрам и тут же пряталось под облаками, как под одеялом. Снег таял медленно, и воздух не теплел. Поначалу это обнадёживающе предлагало ежедневные дела, способ убить время, но в итоге только загнало Малефисенту в пещеру, где когти морозного воздуха не достигали её, а лишь царапали у порога. Отчего так холодно?

_Будто погода зависит не от тебя. На Топях уже десять лет не было тёплой зимы — а всё по твоей вине. А ты ведь даже и не призываешь тучи и не заставляешь снег падать. Ветер дует сам по себе. Ты не можешь его контролировать._

Малефисента ненавидела вещи, которые не могла контролировать.

Тучи шли, и снег валил, и ветер свистел в ветвях — а с ними приходила головная боль, будто кто-то тянул за рога, и валилось тело от какой-то странной вялости, предательской слабости, преследующей с утра до ночи, и от холода свистело в ушах. Звон, казалось, отскакивал от стен грота, заполняя собой пространство, иначе безнадёжно тихое.

Потому что он с ней не разговаривает. Что ж, велика потеря.

Малефисенту раздражала её собственная компания, поэтому все занятия, раньше считавшиеся баловством на досуге, переместились в область работы, монотонной и ленивой. Постепенно фея привыкла к тому, что тишина дня прерывалась лишь шелестом страниц да нетерпеливым стуком ногтей по камню при чтении и расшифровке текстов волшебных книг. Те, что касались растений и трав, были прочитаны от корки до корки и забыты, как лёгкая тёплая одежда зимой, до поры до времени. Всё равно растить среди снега зелень — гиблое дело.

Началась литература посерьёзнее — во всяком случае, таковой она предполагалась. На деле же редкое из спрятанных в кожанных оковах, припечатанных к пергаменту чар, ждущих своего часа, занимало у Малефисенты больше получаса тренировок, стоило только сосредоточиться. Спустя долгие недели по мановению её руки из ниоткуда появлялась вода и не торопясь текла по воздуху в огромных каплях, похожих на мыльные пузыри, а с помощью другого заклинания её можно было заговорить. Вода становилась исцеляющей — было бы кого исцелять.

Предметы загорались пламенем, сливались с поверхностью и росли в размерах, покрывались отверстиями, будто выдолбленными, и умножались в количестве. Успех, конечно, тешил самолюбие, хоть и не удивлял, и вместе с тем занятие магией, как никогда, оборачивалось скучнейшим занятием. Она приступала к фолиантам рано утром, чувствуя себя плохо, и откладывала их, чувствуя себя гораздо хуже.

Она училась быстро — если сосредотачивалась. По-видимому, магия всегда требовала чёткой мысли. Казалось бы, никакие другие в её голове и не возникали — и вместе с тем иногда между попытками проходило долгое время, потому что ничего вразумительного в голове не выстраивалось. Её собственный разум подводил её. Это раздражало.

Малефисента ненавидела вещи, которые она не могла контролировать. Малефисента ненавидела уголь. Он только иногда, будто случайно поддавался её рукам — и то, казалось, только рукам, и ни разу её желанию. Умение отличать красивое от некрасивого, правдоподобное от неестественного развилось раньше, чем способность изобразить вещи красиво или правдоподобно. К тому же рисовать было решительно нечего. Деревья перед входом в пещеру, разумеется, как и положено деревьям, не менялись, изо дня в день представляя собой унылую картину, запечатлевать которую желание быстро пропало. Хоть она и умела теперь создавать предметы практически из ниоткуда, натюрморты тоже наскучили. Если она начинала рисунок днём, а затем возвращалась к нему вечером, свет падал совершенно иначе, и продолжать отпадал смысл. Да и не так уж много предметов её окружало: несколько книг, неизменные сухие травы и баночки с теперь уже заговорённой водой да украшения, отложенные до времени, когда им не придётся таиться под мехом верхней одежды. Рисовать кого-либо живого тоже не представлялась возможность.

Поэтому в какой-то момент она начала рисовать себя. Это произошло случайно: сначала просто появились глаза, потом они стали напоминать её собственные, потом появилось всё остальное. Вряд ли стоило говорить о портретном сходстве, но рога, горбинка на носу и лицо, больше похожее на треугольник, чем на любую другую фигуру, пожалуй, разрешали догадки.

И всё же было странно глядеть на собственную персону, сплющенную и неживую. Неужели она так и выглядела? Её собственное лицо немного коробило — наверное, потому что ничего не выражало. Тогда она начала пытаться подарить себе какую-либо эмоцию, и со временем пришёл успех в виде сдвинутых бровей или лёгкой ухмылки. Казалось, её нарисованная копия подтрунивает над ней с бумаги. Малефисента задумалась, только отчасти искренне, на самом ли деле изображение может украсть часть души, и делают ли теперь десятки её собственных лиц, глядящие с магически размноженных в количестве бывших пустых листов, именно это. В книгах об этом не писали.

_И надо же быть настолько самовлюблённой, чтобы рисовать лишь собственное лицо! Неужели ты самой себе ещё не наскучила? Впрочем, у тебя не так много иных вариантов. И ты сама себя к этому привела, ты теперь ему омерзительна._

Что ж, он ей тоже был омерзителен, и она его ненавидела. Ненавидела его за то, что он ненавидел её.

Она пыталась нарисовать Аврору. Уголь ей не шёл. Аврору надо было рисовать пигментом, ярким порошком с прозрачной водой, Аврора требовала кистей и разводов, а не запачканных в чёрном ладоней. К тому же, представлялось неестественным рисовать с неё такие же безжизненные портреты, какие она посвящала себе. Аврора всегда была в движении. Неподвижность не была в её характере.

_Ха!_

Снег хрустел под ногами, и в молочном киселе неба ухнула сова. Малефисента дёрнулась, но птица была над самой головой. Малефисента пошла дальше. Вот и её безразличие к ребёнку. Что было унизительнее: то, что она шла к этому дому, или то, что она оправдывалась желанием рисовать, — волшебница не знала. Идти смотреть на ребёнка. Только извращённые старики позволяют себе такое.

_Ох, а ты себя внезапно молодой возомнила? Как бы не так._

Так и проходили целые дни, тягучие, липкие, удушливые, и сменялись ночами, холодными и застывшими. Единственное их оправдание — в морозные ночи звёзды светили ярче. Подмигивающие точки, — _гляди, звёзды насмехаются над тобой_ — как и всегда, почти сразу в её голове соединялись тонкими линиями: статный Орион и сцепленные Близнецы приглядывали сверху вниз. Близилась настоящая весна, а не эта жалкое слякотное подражание ей, и новые созвездия медленно выкатывались на купол звезда за звездой. Над самой чернильной линией горизонта на востоке выглядывало крыло небесного Ворона.

_Вот тебе ворон. Довольна?_

Малефисента ненавидела вещи, которые не могла контролировать.

Она не могла контролировать Диаваля.

А ведь он был её слугой. Он был её слугой и остался им. Только этим он и остался. Кто знал, что деловая часть их отношений была настолько скудна.

Он неизменно получал указания рано утром, улетал и возвращался к позднему завтраку. Рассказывал новости из дворца, достаточно подробно, но с годами наконец научившись опускать детали внешнего вида участников и всевозможной снеди, предложенной на столе. Только сухие факты. Глядя под ноги, или на кусты, или — обычно — высоко в небо, Диаваль рассказывал немного о торговле, немного о деньгах, чуть больше об оружии, совсем немного о воодушевляюще ухудшающемся самочувствии королевской семьи. И замолкал. Кланялся, просил обратить его обратно — и улетал. Проделывал то же самое после обеда. Пятнадцать, может быть двадцать минут пересказа, её сухой кивок, его сухое предложение — и отступление прочь.

Всё.

Вечером Малефисента оставалась одна — а эта компания становилась тем скучнее, чем привычнее. Она самой себе была не подруга, едва ли приятельница, а потому все колкости, вся травля не находила иного выхода, кроме её собственной головы. Диаваль сделал ей большую подлость: неужели он не знал, что являлся единственной нитью, связывающей её с внешним миром? Теперь, беззаботно сжигая мосты, сокращая свою повестку дня с часа до его четверти, он лишал её последнего шанса знать о жизни далее её сужающегося радиуса. Невозможно было даже отвлечься на его болтовню, на его неумолимый стрёкот, на грубый голос, вбирающий в себя одновременно холод зимы и колючесть одеяла. Они даже не перебрасывались издёвками, он не предъявлял претензий, не прыскал в плохо скрываемой агрессии ядом. Диаваль решил не ругаться. Диаваль решил молчать.

Несколько раз он всё же вынужден был остаться: в конце концов, смена сущности не приравнивалась к свободе передвижения. Чинно и насмешливо фея отказывалась обращать его и оставляла подле себя человеком. Она могла контролировать его тело.

Но ничего более.

Малефисента не начинала разговора по привычке, этого не было в её природе, а Диаваль не взял на себя эту ответственность, как десять лет до этого. Он был слишком занят печальным рассматриванием коры деревьев или слежкой за падающими хлопьями снега. Изредка она чувствовала и на себе его взгляд, и он не скрывался, будучи пойманным, а просто чуть погодя его опускал, будто теперь, когда она знала, то не представляла интереса. Поэтому они просто сидели в неуютной, тяжёлой, неловкой тишине, от которой хотелось ёжиться, как от холода, пока терпение не лопалось, и всё не заканчивалось обыденной в последнее время процедурой. Вернув себе крылья, ворон пускался наутёк, пока чёрная точка в небе не исчезала совсем.

Она не могла его контролировать. Он завещал ей свои крылья, свои глаза и уши, но никогда — своё сердце.

Сердце. Дурацкое сердце. Оправдание для слюнтяев. Слабы и немощны те, кто слушаются его, кто не может его заткнуть. Чувства нужны не для того, чтобы следовать им. И он слабак, потому что не может даже скрыть своей неприязни. Слабак.

_Только ведь это не так, верно? Если он слабак, как же он побеждает? Вы не играете, но он побеждает — побеждает тебя своим молчанием. Сбивает с ног. Кто знал, что есть оружие смертельнее железа? ___

____

____

Диаваль решил молчать. Но самое страшное… Самое страшное, она догадывалась, что он не нарочно.

Это действительно была не шахматная партия, они не играли. Безмолвие его не было хитроумным планом мести, никто не объявлял бойкот и не приносил обет. Скорее всего, он действительно, действительно просто не хотел с ней разговаривать. Не хотел иметь с ней дела. Кроме очевидного отвращения к ней его пожирал иной безымянный зверь. Но он скрывался в его глазах, что отказывались блестеть, как раньше, и заглатывали в дёготь в те редкие моменты, когда он смотрел на неё. Он таился в бледности кожи, в худобе, зримой лишь позже. В том, что он всегда почему-то выглядел немного испуганным или готовым бежать.

И она, даже имея к этому прямое отношение, являясь причиной, не могла это контролировать. Не могла вытащить его оттуда. Вполне возможно, она и тянула его вниз. В конце концов, это она отнимала его крылья ежедневно.

Как он сказал однажды? Кандалы на ногах. Только он говорил о себе — и… об Эрин, кажется? Пытался выставить её в лучшем свете, говоря об их расставании. Было занятно подумать пару раз, почему он так делал — почему сказал о ней только хорошее. Было странно думать, что и они могут вскоре стать друг для друга только воспоминанием, байкой из жизни для случайного встречного. Он же любит рассказывать… обычно.

_И что же хорошего он о тебе скажет? Что ты спасла его от убийцы? Что ж, не ты ли донесла до него теперь, что не должна была делать этого? Что же тогда остаётся? У него есть все причины полить тебя грязью._

Но то была несусветная ерунда — Малефисента искренне измеряла напёрстком свой интерес к тому, что подумает о ней какая-то дурная воображаемая птица, которой посчастливиться услышать эту историю.

_О, что о тебе думают другие, конечно, всё равно — а он?_

Малефисента терпеть не могла вещи, которые не могла контролировать. Мысли были ей неподвластны — что чужие, что порой собственные. Поэтому, как и всегда — а точнее, с ещё большим рвением — она ненавидела свои сны.

Ночью темно не было. Мысли горели слишком ярко.

Иногда ей виделся этот мальчик, принц, уже взрослый, на чьих-то руках. Ей претил один его лик — на отца своего он походил ещё больше Авроры: те же глаза серо-голубые, те же тёмные растрёпанные космы волос… Останься он жить во дворце, не разделив участи своей несчастной сестрицы, пошёл бы по протоптанной отцом тропинке — вырос бы мерзким, злобным, чванливым и жестоким человеком.

Впрочем, не стоит так плохо о мальчике. Ведь всё это были сны — не реальность, не правда. А о мёртвых либо хорошо, либо ничего, кроме правды.

Дни шли медленно, тихо, и в один из таких тихих и медленных дней Диаваль принёс новость. Прямо, быстро, без церемоний: королева родила — спустя долгие сутки, потерю сознания и крови. Она едва ли находила себя и оставалась в шатком состоянии. А мальчик… мальчик умер во время родов. То ли оказался будущий король слишком слаб, то ли тень рока висела над повитухами в тот день — ворон деталями не поделился. Жизнь прервалась, едва начавшись. Разумеется, руки к этому колдунья не прилагала, и всё же Диаваль наверняка винил её и в этом — во всяком случае, его ещё более помрачневшее лицо было весьма красноречиво. Мальчик умер — Диаваль назвал его позже по имени, ведь наверняка ему должны были дать и имя, но Малефисента не запомнила его. Точнее, она решила не запоминать его. Ночью оно само навестило её десятком шёпотов: Эден, Эден, его звали Эден, _его бы звали Эден, тоже как солнце, потому что они пытались воссоздать то, что ты разрушила, а теперь…_

А теперь ничего. Заклятья на мальчика она не посылала, и смерть его — ведь хоть где-то её несчастное положение надлежало быть ей на руку — была вне её контроля. Эта мысль прохладой успокаивала её по утрам. Ну, а что касалось королевы, так она могла только позлорадствовать. Могла, хотя получалось не очень.

И всё же планы Его Величества были разрушены, без её помощи, но при посредстве. Наследника не было и, оценивая состояние жёнушки, вряд ли на то стоило рассчитывать. А, если верить Диавалю, доверие двора к королю снижалось и снижалось, чем явственнее он сходил с ума, тем быстрее, и ребёнок от другой женщины не пошёл бы далее положения бастарда, поскольку в самом Стефане королевской крови было с каплю. Это приносило ощутимую горькую радость, скрашивало настроение — ведь право же, как бы ей ни было плохо, ему ещё хуже. И что бы он ни делал в её снах — а его знакомое лицо зачастило и там — хотя бы с этим она могла расправиться. Кошмары уже давно не представляли для Малефисенты ни новизны, ни старого ужаса.

Но иногда сны были другие, о ком-то другом. Волосы были не каштановые, а иссиня-чёрные, и глаза были не прозрачны и серы, как стекло, а сверкали двумя огоньками в ночи. Казалось, изредка её сердце — ужасная, ужасная вещь — вспоминало о том, что они двое когда-то были не только, но и… что они разговаривали о чём-то другом, кроме слежки, кроме Стефана, кроме крови, что играли в шахматы по ночам. Что он подарил ей одеяло, а она пополнила его дурацкую коллекцию мелочей. Что они всё-таки были…

Ну и что ж.

В ночных грёзах он держал над её головой плащ, минуя барабанную дробь дождя, или искал свои туфли, или терял голос. Может, сами сны и не пугали, но просыпаться после них было даже печальнее.

Они летали. Однажды, во сне. К ней вернулись крылья, и перед ними расступались небеса под его восторженное карканье, и она подгоняла его, смеясь над попытками поспеть. Они летали, а потом он вскрикнул и понёсся вниз, и кровь заструилась, как не заструилась бы в воздухе, потому что они были в воде, и он тонул, ведь не умел плавать, а она затащила его слишком глубоко, куда он никогда за ней не соглашался плыть. Вода шумела, булькала, хрустела…

Всегда этот хруст.

Клацанье зубов превращалось в хруст. Лязг железа превращался в хруст. Смех Стефана превращался в этот характерный тихий треск, сначала едва слышимый, а потом более явный. Он был рука, разрывающая сон, как лист бумаги, напополам, пока она не открывала глаза. Когда она глядела по сторонам, то находила себя в прежнем одиночестве.

Поначалу это удивляло, а потом злило, но не вызывало ответной реакции, но одной ночью, после особенно громкого пробуждения, она решила, что абсурдно позволять кому-то держать себя за дурочку.

Она метнула в Диаваля магией. На пол с грохотом посыпались скорлупки орехов, а потом он сам.

— Что ты забыл в моей пещере? — прошипела она.

— Заб- я не понимаю-…

— Ты хочешь поизмываться надо мной? — прогремела Малефисента, отталкивая ногой орешек, откатившийся к ней. Злость приливала к лицу и наполняла её, как кубок. — Предатель, решил…

— …В чём твоя проблема?..

— …подстеречь меня?

Диаваль выглядел… отвратно. Конечно, он не обернулся таким за ночь, эти изменения плелись за ним всё последнее время, но сейчас, в темноте пещеры, среди голубизны холода и сырости, они были выражены намного сильнее. Он стал худой, жёлтый на лицо, как будто сморщился, как мощи. Удивительно, но прилипчивый сплин победил даже его тщеславие: бороду и волосы он не стриг уже давно, и хоть ничего не отросло разительно, вся эта чернота по всему лицу оставила только два глаза, и мешки под ними, сейчас, когда он склонил голову, особенно заметные. Когда он нахмурил брови — а он нахмурил брови, почти удивлённо, застуканный, будто не ожидал наказания за нахождение рядом во время её сна — могло показаться, что он и вовсе пытается спрятаться за всеми этими космами.

Всё это дико надоело.

— У меня нет времени на твоё молчаливое осуждение. Что ж, юстициарий, я чудовище, я тебе не нравлюсь, это чудесно, — усмехнулась колдунья. — Смею напомнить, что ты свободен идти своим ходом на все четыре стороны.

— Я никогда не говорил, что ты чудовище, — промямлил хмуро Диаваль, поднимаясь с шарканьем на ноги, даже не отряхиваясь, будто не зная, о чём вообще идёт речь.

— Ты наверняка так думаешь. Ты должен ненавидеть меня. У тебя это на лице написано.

Впервые за вечер — за долгое время — жилка жизни проснулась в Диавале, и он явил свою сущность: раздражённо сморщился. Выставил руки в её сторону.

— Не знаю, что там у меня написано, но я тебя не ненавижу, — проскрежетал он и добавил с смешком горьким, как полынь: — Представь себе, у меня не получается, хотя было бы очень кстати.

Лжец. Лжец или абсолютный дурак. Малефисента следила за тем, как слуга поднимает с земли скорлупу, вертит в пальцах, видимо, снова не желая встречаться с ней взглядом — но только она подумала об этом, он снова обратился к ней.

— Я не думаю, что ты чудовище, — произнеслось — не спокойнее, но смиреннее, будто ворон сам находил свои слова неправильными. — Я… — начал он, но замолчал, и только сокрушённо вздохнул: — …не знаю, что о тебе думать, в этом вся проблема. Раньше я думал, что знал, — проронил он. Малефисента молчала на его расковырянную жалостность. Диаваль отошёл, оставляя свои слова за собой, как тень, что упала к её ногам из-за луны за его спиной. Он обернулся, глядя за пределы пещеры, на мудрое отрешённое небо. Сейчас он более, чем когда-либо, выглядел вороном, настоящим одиноким серьёзным вороном, по ошибке ставшим человеком. — Как мы оказались здесь? — вымолвил он, став снова к ней лицом. Мне казалось, я знаю тебя. И… — взгляды их пересеклись вновь, но не как два клинка. Тем не менее, что бы Диаваль ни пытался найти на её лице, либо он не прочёл этого в темноте, либо того на нём никогда не было. Он фыркнул, отмахиваясь, громко: — И, честное слово, прекрати подозревать меня! Старая песня. Я обещал служить тебе и буду служить. То, что я не согласен с тобой, что переступаю… это ничего не… — казалось, он не мог продолжить свою мысль. Малефисента выгнула бровь. Напротив оскалились, и под недовольное уставшее ворчание ладонь прошлась по лицу. — Госпожа, я не собирался… разговаривать. С тобой, вообще, разговаривать, — вычленил он — и то, что наверняка подразумевалось, как заверение, почему-то прозвучало обидно.

_А чему ты удивляешься?_

— И уж определённо не собирался расцарапать тебе лицо после ночного перекуса, — нажал тот, отходя от проёма к стене, лицом к ней. — Я просто хотел разбудить тебя и улететь, как обычно, как вчера, и позавчера, и ты бы не заметила, и тебе бы было всё равно.

— Зачем тебе будить меня? — сказала Малефисента только, выпрямляя спину в сидячем положении. Она отозвалась неприятным ощущением, маленькой пронзившей молнией. Застывший у стены, заведший сам себя в угол, Диаваль только усиленно выдохнул:

— Разве не очевидно? Я… не могу спокойно смотреть. Ты страдаешь, — сказал он. Что-то на её лице ему очень не понравилось, и он, сглотнув быстро, кивнул в сторону её постели: — Во сне, — уточнил он. Я не знаю, может… может, ты тоже это видишь. Тебе ведь они тоже..? Неважно, — выставил он вдруг ладонь, — неважно, это странно, это даже ещё хуже, если так и есть.

— Что так и есть?

— Если это тебе снится, — выдохнула птица, и выдавила, и продолжила выдавливать из себя: — Потому что тогда тебе есть до этого дело, ведь так? Тебе не всё равно. Сны, они… Я не знаю, то есть, может, я чего-то не знаю, но они показывают вещи, которые ты сделал неправильно, и если так, то ты должна что-то чувствовать. Если это донимает тебя, — отпустил ворон. Глаза его бегали, и Малефисента отчуждённо размышляла, давно ли он об этом думал или же говорил на ходу. Секунду Диаваль собирался с мыслями. — Но тогда я не понимаю… — подхватил он собственные слова с земли. Взгляд его наконец поднялся к её лицу. Фея выпрямилась снова, выстраивая стену — но механизм вдруг отказал, и спину страшно схватило: её пропавшие крылья сжали и усиленно скручивали. Внешне это едва проявилось: колдунья, может быть, случайно поморщилась, но потом пришла в себя. И всё же птицы хорошо видели в темноте. — Госпожа? — подал голос Диаваль. — Что такое?

_Мне больно!_

— Ты о чём-то говорил? — напомнила Малефисента язвительно, поправляя мантию: она стала носить её в прохладные ночи. Диаваль ещё смотрел пару мгновений пристально, встревоженно — её слова разбудили полузабытое разочарование.

— Я говорил именно об этом, — произнёс он низко, кивая в её сторону, глядя на её мантию. — Ты просыпаешься — и от этого нет следа. И сны, они бывают странные, может, это всё небылицы и мои догадки, и ты веришь в свою правоту, — выдохнул он сокршённо, перебивая вдруг самого себя, будто тоже всё своё свободное время ругался сам с собой. — Но тогда почему?

— Почему, — повторила Малефисента, злость в которой всё больше превращалось во что-то рыхлое и неприятное. Диаваль пошевелил желваками, сделал шаг вперёд.

— Почему ты сделала то, что сделала? Почему ты считаешь это правильным? Или… — он попробовал, — что ты считаешь правильным во всём этом? — он дёрнул бровью, отводя взгляд, опуская голову. Его выдох оставил белое облачко в ночном воздухе. — Я просто хочу узнать.

И снова об Авроре. Снова о заклятии. Она понимала, что больше всего его… оскорбило? задело? разочаровало?.. даже не то, что она позволила птенцам умереть. Дело всегда было в Авроре, с самого первого раза, когда он спросил, когда она собирается снять заклятие, почти десять лет назад. Даже тогда он пытался пробраться ей в голову, как пробирался через печные ходы в замок короля Стефана, через окна на чердак охотничьего домика, и через щели в чужие пещеры. Здесь он хотя бы нашёл в себе такт попробовать постучать в дверь. Но Малефисента не собиралась отпирать её.

— Это не твоего ума дело, — сказала Малефисента, поднимаясь на ноги. Глупо ставить кого-то на место, глядя снизу вверх. — Ты слуга, и не должен занимать себя такими мыслями. Постарайся напоминать себе почаще о своей природе. Ты ворон, а не человек.

Диаваль только решительно закивал головой.

— Да, — согласился он, продолжая кивать головой, как болванчик, делая шаг назад. Провёл языком по зубам за закрытым ртом. — Ничего, — цокнул он почти непринуждённо. — Сам догадаюсь. Надеюсь, за шесть лет успею. Ей уже десять. Но я пойму, — повторилось настойчиво, и Малефисента почти уговорила себя не прочесть в его словах угрозу. Пара чёрных глаз, застывших, унылых, как сама ночь, взглянула на неё из прохода как будто на прощанье. — Просто… я боюсь, не только я пока в неведении, а мы оба.

Малефисента моргнула. Сказать по правде, она не готовила себя к таким словам. Не ясно даже было, расстраивали ли они — пока что фея осознавала только своё вгоняющее в ступор удивление. Он ставил под сомнение её мотивацию? Он боялся, что не только он не знал, зачем она делает то, что делает. Будто говорил, что она не знает, кто она такая.

Видимо, на сей торжественной ноте слуга и рассчитывал завершить свою проповедь.

— Если позволишь, — проговорил он, опускаясь в поклоне. В последнее время за этим крылась просьба обратить его обратно. Фея занесла руку, не двигаясь с места, и обратила его, но в этот момент, когда Диаваль уже хлопал крыльями у порога, каркая напоследок, её посетила мысль. Миг — и груда человеческих конечностей с испуганным вздохом осела вниз. Ворон обернулся у самого выхода, торопливо и вместе с тем боязливо, и остановился там, с лунным светом, бьющим в спину, окутывающим его фигуру. С секунду лохматая голова ещё была опущена, и силуэт бородатого отшельника отпечатался у её ног, но он собрался, прислушался.

— Приведи себя наконец в порядок, — отчеканила фея, отчего-то чувствуя ком в горле. — Волосы, эта несуразица на лице. И ты худее, чем ветви деревьев, как будто чем-то болеешь. Прекрати страдать.

Слуга дёрнул головой, с выгнутой бровью, и фее показалось… но он лязгнул зубами, отворачивая голову, пока она не увидела его совершенно в профиль, и от вида изгиба его рта вернулось это ощущение — она сказала что-то не то не в то время. Диаваль чуть повертел головой, руками, будто не зная, куда себя деть, и с лица его не сошла насмешливо-раздражённая маска.

— Мне, помнится, наказано вспоминать почаще о своей природе? Это хорошее напоминание.

Это было так похоже на их обычную перебранку, что Малефисента забыла быть безэмоциональной.

— Твоя борода к ней никак не относится.

— А к чему она относится? — бросил он недовольно. Его чувства, как всегда, не заставили себя ждать — досада проступила наружу: — К чему вообще из того, о чём мы говорили, это относится?!

К счастью, невозмутимость быстро вернулась к Малефисенте. Короткий обманчивый миг подошёл к концу, и за его пределами уже ничего не могло быть, как раньше.

— К внешнему виду, — ответила Малефисента. Тепло, что ещё окутывало её тонкой аурой, когда она выбралась из-под одеяла, угасло, и ночной холод добирался до неё. Она поправила мантию. — Поддерживай образ.

Диавалю сегодня нравилось общаться агрессивными кивками.

— Так точно. Доброй ночи, госпожа, — сказал он быстро, выпрямился, поправил плащ, развернулся и скрылся из виду.

К миру вернулась тишина, тяжёлая и мучающая. Малефисента взглянула на свою руку, почему-то вдруг вытянутую вперёд — она не заметила — и прижала обратно, наказывая за нарушение субординации. Жар подступил к щекам и боролся с холодом воздуха. Злость и усталость бурлили внутри, как зелье в котле, густое и скверно пахнущее. Он оставил за собой последнее слово, хотя практически сам напросился, потому что здесь —

— она шла по пещере вперёд и назад, подгоняемая собственной тревогой —

— здесь его никто не ждал, его и его таинственных речей о ней, потому что, действительно, —

— она глядела на место, где увидела его впервые —

— действительно, что от тут делал? Кто пускал его сюда? Что он тут вечно забывал?

Она глядела на скорлупки орехов, маленькую горсть пустых расколотых плодов. Провела пальцами по поверхности. Постучала ногтями.

Он будил её. Чёрт возьми, он будил её. Щёлкая орехи. Чёртов треск, что прерывал её ночные несчастия. Он специально. Он не хотел злить её. Он…

Глупая птица, он ведь должен ненавидеть её.

«Тебе ведь они тоже... снятся?». Кошмары, тоже. Он начинал видеть сны ещё в прошлом году, и он… наверное, то есть, конечно, он видел кошмары. Стоило вспомнить его бледное, осунувшееся лицо, даже много позже утра, его туманный взгляд — взгляд кого-то, кто только недавно говорил, что ему трудно отличать сны от настоящей жизни.

Вряд ли у него заняло много времени понять, что укрытия от ночных ужасов нет и у его госпожи. И он захотел помочь, как только понял. А теперь он хотел понять и многое другое. Только почему? Не мог же он до сих считать, что… Не мог. Что они..?

_Ну давай же._

Ей не хотелось — она не могла полагать, что он по-прежнему считал их друзьями. Во всяком случае, до этой ночи. Вряд ли он продолжит придерживаться этих мыслей даже после её сегодняшних слов.

На ватных ногах Малефисента вернулась к постели, вдаваясь теплу, что задержалось благодаря одеялу. Чёртово одеяло. У феи болела голова, с издевательской силой горела спина, и очень хотелось спать. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Темно не было. Ночь освещалась её мыслями.

Диаваль говорил с кем-то другим, пришла она к выводу немногим позже, свернувшись на боку и вглядываясь в потустороннюю мглу. Точнее, он думал, что говорил с кем-то другим. Виной всему его дурацкое птичье зрение, преломление света, время года, но он видел кого-то другого, когда смотрел на неё, и обращался к ней же, ожидая ответа. Даже то, что случилось зимой, не выкурило из его дурной головы эти оптимистичные и пустые мысли. Словно она оставалась той, кем когда-то была — глупой молодой девчонкой, подчиняющейся собственным мимолётным чувствам. Он видел фею, что могла летать, что спасла когда-то его жизнь. Но её больше не было в живых. Малефисента об этом позаботилась — выгнала её отовсюду, куда только простирался взгляд и контроль. Лишь во снах, в крае недостигаемом и печальном, она несколько часов могла хозяйничать. И Диаваль своим ужасным зорким взглядом увидел её и там и наивно попытался найти даже по пробуждении. Что ж — ищи ветра в поле! Её тут больше нет.

Спину пекло нещадно.

_Смотри-ка._

Ещё одно напоминание. Глупое ощущение: иногда было трудно понять, болят у неё пропавшие крылья или сердце, как свищет в пустом сосуде ветер. Кажется, он действительно расстроился.

Диаваль обещал быть её крыльями. Похоже, он сделал делом своей жизни быть заменителем того, чего у неё больше не было.

И вот оно, дурацкое сердце, слабое, долбящее, кровоточащее, за него. Мало того, что он наверняка не это хотел от неё услышать — и она не это хотела сказать. Она не знала, что хотела сказать. Она не знала, что должна была сказать. Но определённо что-то совершенно иное.

Зачем она делала то, что делала? Зачем она мстила, то есть? Нет, не зачем — почему. Почему она мстила. Потому что её хотели убить, глупая птица, потому что смешали с землёй, воспользовались её наивностью, её глупостью. Потому что её жизнь напоминала после Стефана прерванную линию, разодранное платье, задыхающийся кашель, а не настоящую жизнь. Потому что за ту фею, какой бы глупой она ни была, к каким бы последствиям ни привели её глупые чувства, её доверчивая слепота, как у птенца, заслышавшего сову, — за эту фею надо было отомстить. И она отомстит, она познает справедливость, и тогда она будет счастлива.

Стражница выдохнула. Запахнула полы мантии наглухо. Эта мысль должна была успокаивать.

Почему Малефисента прокляла Аврору? Потому что Стефан проклял Малефисенту. Ну и что, что Аврора просто ребёнок. Это не значит, что она… Это значит…

Несносная птица.

Возможно, им действительно стоило поговорить. Сама мысль об этом не предвещала ничего хорошего. Но вряд ли Диавалю очень нравилось отправляться среди ночи к кому-то, кто искал любые причины чувствовать к нему раздражение, чтобы не чувствовать что-нибудь другое. Но сегодня, — думала колдунья, кутаясь в одеяло, проваливаясь в сон, надеясь, что он появится там, — сегодня говорить было поздно.

…А на следующий день говорить было не с кем. Точнее, незачем. Потому что всё почти вернулось в норму.

Волосы стали короткие — даже, пожалуй, слишком. Видимо, стричься ночью было всё-таки трудно — выглядело всё так, будто волосы его загорелись, и Диаваль спасался от облизывающегося огня, избавляясь от всего, к чему тот успел прикоснуться. Борода отсутствовала. И он даже разговаривал.

Всё вернулось в норму. То есть почти.

Без всепожирающей щетины стало ещё заметнее, каким тощим он стал. Гладкая выбритость на таком лице не сбавляла ни лет, ни общего ощущения, что что-то не так. И сколько бы ворон ни пытался улыбаться, радость не достигала глаз, словно уголки губ пришили к щекам. Даже его отчёты из дворца звучали странно: он не оставлял всё на сухих фактах, как привык до этого, и не шутил так искренне и саркастично, как когда-то. Вместо сторонних остроумных замечаний получались иногда редкие сардонические комментарии — тем более абсурдные, чем более отвратительные вещи он пересказывал.

Может, Малефисента и подозревала в себе помутнение рассудка от извечного диалога со своим же полуживым альтер-эго, но сознание её проваливалось, очевидно, далеко не с такой скоростью, какой мог похвастать Его Величество. Не только королева Топей любила и умела искать виновных. Причину смерти ребёнка Стефан нашёл — удивительно, не в Малефисенте. В королеве Лейле.

Он пытался поджечь её комнату. Сыпя проклятиями, опрокинул свечу на шторы, с которых пламя перебежало на гобелены, пока не добралось до балдахина. Королева, едва стоявшая на ногах, сумела вовремя убежать. Сам виновник обжёг руку, потому что забыл отойти подальше от места преступления. Что первое, что второе обстоятельство волновали его не так сильно, как неосуществившиеся планы.

Малефисента промолчала, пытаясь напомнить себе, что ей всё равно. Диаваль заметил, что пора бы людям уже придумать религию, где людям можно просто разводиться, но Стефана ведь тогда взашей выпнут из замка.

Может, ворон и старался выглядеть по-прежнему беззаботно, но врать им обоим у него выходило из рук вон плохо. Ей словно предложили её любимое блюдо, но оно оказалось холодным, и чувство тревожного разочарованного ожидания засело в ней, как дым. Малефисента предпочла бы его молчание тому отчаянному представлению, чьей зрительницей становилась. Диаваль поддерживал образ. Всё-то так, как госпожа и велела, да не то.

И всё же время шло своим чередом, никого не спрашивая. Весна растопила снежные оковы и явила миру сначала несмелые, а затем, не без помощи Стражницы Топей окрепшие цветы и почки на деревьях. Можно было снять грузный мех, хотя Малефисента и оставила тёмную плотную мантию, лежащую приятным, почти знакомым весом на спине. В неё можно было облачиться с рукавами — тогда самой себе колдунья напоминала шахматную фигуру. Волосы фея обрезала снова, и они перестали выскальзывать из-под ленты.

В воздухе не пахло снегом, и солнце стало трудолюбивее: начало вставать пораньше — это было приятным дополнением к иначе чернильно-тёмным утрам. Время от времени где-то в Каледонских лесах разносилось даже цыканье и свист хохлатых синиц. Вернулись с юга — чуть позже обычного — коростели и тут же спрятались в траве, словно их никогда и не было. Иногда их внезапные крики раздавались из-за кустов. Сбившийся график далёких сородичей не удивил Диаваля ничуть. Он обронил только, что вороны иногда провожают перелётных птиц, когда те сбиваются с пути, потому что у них хорошее чувство направления. Но в этом году, видимо, душа не лежала.

Покров снега сменился покровом мха, зеленели дубы, ивы и рябины, всё чаще шумел изумрудными ладонями можжевельник. На последний Малефисента иногда засматривалась, размышляя, действительно ли им можно опьяниться. Деревья, что на Топях волшебным образом плодоносили уже весной, даровали первые яблоки, груши и ягоды. Вряд ли люди могли похвастать тем же. Как человеческому роду вообще удавалось сохранить припасы и не умереть с голоду, оставалось для волшебницы загадкой. Лишь однажды она подглядела, как феи сеяли семена растений перед домом — разумеется, с гордо скачущей впереди девчонкой в шапчонке, которая пальчиком показывала, куда укладывать каждое зёрнышко. Летом, что наконец наступило и всё же не избавило Малефисенту от мантии, в рядок выстроились побеги и листы, что радовало девочку ужасно.

То ли Диавалю по-прежнему была неприятна её компания, то ли он добирался до Топей любыми путями, кроме прямого, но с самого дня охоты на стаю ворон его отлучки в замок занимали гораздо больше времени. На дни Малефисенты это повлияло лишь немного: теперь, когда ни сугробы, ни бесконечные весенние ливни не мешали передвижению, перед его появлением она успевала и обойти часть своих владений, и при желании отправиться поглядеть на Дикую Розу — несносную девочку в охотничьей хижине.

К десяти годам она начала терять детскую пухловатость, приобрела все недостающие выпавшие зубы и ежедневно ослепляла золотом волос и шириной улыбки всё живое. Следить за нею стало чуть менее затратно: попадать в передряги принцесса не перестала, но кое-какого опыта набралась. Во всяком случае, ей больше не приходило в голову перепрыгивать через ручей перед домом после весеннего дождя или селить всех улиток (найденных после того же дождя) в одной большой старой коробке и скармливать им зелень, так усердно выращиваемую её тётушками. Последние же, похоже, тоже только недавно вспомнившие о возрасте Авроры, а также об обещании привести её к назначенному сроку к королю, лихорадочно и невнятно пытались научить её всему и сразу. С Фислвит девочка играла на лютне, Флитл, хоть и дёргала волосы, но, проговаривая каждый свой шаг вслух, кое-как научила плести всевозможные косы, а с Нотграсс они иногда вместе стряпали.

Кроме того — кто бы мог подумать! — кроме магии, они тоже обладали какими-то знаниями. Странное чувство посещало Малефисенту, когда она узнавала что-то, что проделывала Нотграсс с цветами на клумбе, потому что сама когда-то читала об этом в одной из книг. Аврора же, стоя непривычно смирно неподалёку и громко задавая вопросы, наверняка тоже училась чему-нибудь. Иногда, когда Фислвит чуть ли не любовно прогоняла грызунов из закутков комнат, в ней узнавалась пикси с Топей, а не предательница и приспешница короля. Почему-то ей казалось, сложись всё иначе, она обязательно подружилась бы с Диавалем, хотя бы исходя из того, что он животное. Хотя это была странная мысль.

Аврора схватывала быстро. Почему-то, правда, стоило ей остаться одной, каждое данное тётушками задание она просто порывалась выполнять под какую-нибудь песню. С метёлкой тоже обязательно надо было танцевать — или махать ею, притворяясь, что это меч, или нести между ног, оседлав воображаемого скакуна, или кружиться с новоиспечённым деревянным тощим кавалером в танце. В девочке бился неугасаемый фонтан жизни.

Девочка понятия не имела, что у неё действительно чуть не появился брат. Почти появился брат. Она не знала, что случилось с её матерью за каменными холодными пыльными стенами и арками дворца, и кто стоял за этим. Иногда Малефисента задумывалась, было бы столь же непосредственным взросление Авроры, останься она в своей семье. Вряд ли бы ей понравилось в десять лет разнимать родителей, один из которых уже жаждал крови.

_С другой стороны, не случись того, из-за чего её забрали из замка, дошло ли бы до этого?_

Иногда её было не заткнуть.

Говоря иначе, ждать Диаваля приходилось долго. Справедливости ради, это выработало в нём привычку отыскивать свою госпожу где угодно. Поэтому, услышав по возвращении к Большому Вишневому Холму шелест крыльев за спиной, фея молча щёлкнула пальцами, даже не оборачиваясь.

Послышался приятный слуху и сердцу громкий шмяк об землю.

Малефисента продолжила обследовать тонкие веточки лещины. Для созревших орешков пока не наступило время, но раз уж вороны гордятся своим умением шумно есть всякую гадость в ей присутствии…

— Ну же, говори, — потребовала фея, слыша уже почти с минуту только тяжёлое дыхание и оборачиваясь, чтобы вручить слуге горсть плодов. Он часто прятал такие за пазухой плаща.

Только вот на мужчине перед ней не было плаща.

Строго говоря, на нём не было и нитки. Хотя он и оказался припорошен листьями.

Перед ней лежал мужчина. Не слишком толст, не слишком худ, изрядно волосат и животом кверху. Лицо его являло собой выразительную смесь ужаса и крайнего недоумевания.

Одним словом, это был не Диаваль.


	13. Адвокат Дьявола (Devil's Advocate)

Мужчина издал кряхтение.

Сражённая изумлением, Малефисента, мягко ступая по изумрудной траве, приблизилась к своей жертве, что растянула конечности в стороны, не имея, кажется, в голове и помысла подняться на ноги. Диаваль когда-то начал именно с этого — встал в полный рост.

В остальном они были достаточно похожи.

Тёмные волосы, длинные, почти до плеч, незавидно лохматые, так же мешались с перьями, некоторые из которых, очевидно, пострадали после неожиданной посадки. Грудь его украшал известный знак — тонкие, выступающие линии, тянувшиеся от торса к самым плечам, как огромная царапина от когтей громадной птицы. Был он, однако, чуть смуглее своего собрата — Малефисента стала перебирать в голове многочисленные виды птиц, что обитали в здешней местности. С коростелью и уж тем более с синицей, однако, он имел мало общего — уж очень был грузен.

Не делая резких движений, колдунья остановилась неподалёку. Взгляд чёрных, очень знакомых, несмотря на очевидные несоответствия, глаз мигом прекратил неудержимую гонку по окрестностям и намертво зацепился за неё. Лицо наблюдателя не исказила какая бы то ни было эмоция, только непробиваемое, даже какое-то удивительно спокойное непонимание дикой птицы. Даже бровью не повёл, подобно своему брату по несчастью.

В никчёмное приветствие ворвалось карканье. Лёгок на помине: Диаваль стрелой пронёсся над их головами, а затем спикировал, огибая верхушки деревьев и собираясь приземлиться на ветку одного из них, пока его взору не явилось происходящее. Он как бы подпрыгнул в воздухе, хлопая крыльями, как барабаном, и издал злобный крик, каким предупреждал о стражниках или другой опасности на Топях. Прежде, чем волшебница смогла насторожиться, птица села прямо на грудь лежащей тушки, не прекращая враждебного цоканья. Он как бы между прочим моргнул в её сторону — досадно, наверное, не иметь возможности выгнуть бровь — и глянул обратно на мужчину. Снова на неё.

— Полагаю, ты можешь спросить его самостоятельно? — фыркнула Малефисента, не желая объясняться — не то чтобы было чем. В ответ ворон только упорнее закаркал. К этому звуку присоединились щелчки и клацанье, да такие изощрённые, будто она правда могла ему ответить.

И тут…

— Дуламан?

Диаваль замер. Замер ещё на секунду. И медленно повернулся, встречаясь своим взглядом с чужим — таким же ошарашенным.

Вытаращился на неё снова — с почти комическим ужасом в чёрных глазах.

— Дуламан? Это- Ты-

Диаваль чирикнул.

И тут его повалили наземь.

— …ублюдок! понял?!

Птица отчаянно завопила, оказавшись вдруг накрытой весом достаточно упитанного человека, тем более что этот вес очевидно и основательно пытался придушить её окончательно.

— Ты жив, твою мать!

Диаваль захлопал крыльями, а затем, когда Малефисента, едва подумав, обернула его человеком, замахал руками, отнимая от себя раскрасневшуюся орущую усатую физиономию.

— Всегда!

Фея увидела, как прислужник дёргает ногой в колене, готовясь ударить вслепую — скорее всего, в причинное место, — и пока драма не развернулась плачевным образом, отбросила волной магии несчастного борца прочь, приложив его заодно, для надёжности, головой к стволу дерева. Противник хватался за грудь.

— Всегда! Жил! Ты-ы-ы! — завопил с места мужчина — тон его звучал и восторженно, и разъярённо.

— Да?! — прохрипел Диаваль в полнейшем недоумении. В глазах его, впрочем, не было той настороженности, которой надлежало бы присутствовать при встрече с дерущимся незнакомцем. Они знали друг друга.

— Сам убью! Придурка кусок! Тухлое мясо!

Однобокая ухмылка.

— И тебе здравствуй, идиот.

И тогда мужчина рассмеялся. Злость его обернулась чем-то другим. Малефисента помнила, каким был Диаваль в свои первые моменты в теле человека, как первые эмоции пробежали по лицу. Он выгнул бровь, глядя прямо. Нахмурился. Птичья гордость так и лезла наружу. А позже, усмирённый, склонил голову в смущении, поджимая губы, дёргая плечами. Эта же птица полезла драться, а теперь вдруг засмеялась — облегчённо и как будто неверующе, немного безумно, припоминая, возвращая к жизни.

— Я не иджиот!

— Подумай ещё раз, Иджит, — вздёрнулся Диаваль. Губы его вздрогнули. Мужчина в ответ кашлянул, и из глотки его вырвался почти птичий крик. С ним он вытянул шею, с ним же ступил… — Ты сейчас упадё-…

Ступил вперёд.

— ...упадёшь.

Птица не поднялась. Лакей потопал ногой по земле, сидя — выжидательно, настороженно. Птица не поднялась.

Диаваль стрельнул последний раз взглядом. Клацнул языком. Подтянулся на ноги, стряхивая траву и грязь, с которой его пытались смешать, и зашагал к павшему воину — обошёл со стороны, примериваясь. Под павшей тушкой послышалось фырканье, тарахтение, только позже, когда лицо прервало поцелуй с землёй, превратившееся в новый приступ смеха. Слуга подхватил ворона за подмышки (неловко и абсолютно некомпетентно), чуть пригнувшись, взглянул в чумазое и искривившееся от смеха и боли лицо, и смешливо выдохнул через нос. — Прошу любить и жаловать, госпожа, — объявил он внезапно — толстая рука обвилась вокруг его шеи и плеч, — это Иджит. Видимо, тот самый легендарный Иджит. Вставай, старик, я сейчас рухну, — цокнул он своему обнажённому собрату.

Они выглядели смехотворно — даже не потому, что один из них завернулся в плащ, а другой стоял в том, в чём из яйца вылупился. Иджит был, опять же, не таким уж и толстым — скорее, просто птицей, не пропускающей ни одного приёма пищи. И, возможно, иногда тренирующейся. Его приятель выглядел, как скелет. В два раза тоньше, трижды менее волосат.

Иджит кое-как встал на обе ноги.

— Ты мёртвый, — повторил он твёрдо.

— Да нет?! — выдохнул Диаваль сердито.

— Ты сгинул в море!

— Я не заметил!

— Ты жив! Всё это время! И ты… — вяло вскидывая руку, мужчина неясно указал на другого.

— Да, да, я. Ты тоже, — кивнул он головой. Иджит дёрнулся, будто услышав новость, и чуть не рухнул снова. — Только сейчас заметил? Почему вообще… — и тут он повернулся к ней. Удивительно, но Малефисента, оказывается, всё ещё существовала в его поле зрения. В напряжении вороньи глаза пробежались по её лицу и тут же проделали огромный круг, закатываясь за веки. — Серьёзно? Мы похожи, по-твоему? Она решила, что ты на меня смахиваешь. Иджит, это комплимент.

Вторая пара угольных глаз молниеносно метнулась к её фигуре, изучая не привычно-раздражёно, но испуганно. Ведьма такого внимания совершенно не просила, но за взгляд зацепилась, возвращая с вызовом.

— А это кто? Орлица? Ястреб. Точно, — убедился он, дёргая головой, как бы спрашивая, почему они ещё не уносят ноги от хищника, который в обычной жизни являлся чуть ли не единственной их опасностью. Не считая людей, конечно.

— Что? — моргнул Диаваль. Со смущённым смешком: — Нет. Она не птица. Госпожа, не могла бы ты… — но госпожа не могла — она держала рот на замке. Паж вздохнул. — Она фея.

— Чего? Фея… Ну нет, — отмахнулся толстяк. Страх, как дым, рассеялся, и что-то похожее с угрюмым раздражением Диаваля сменило его. — Феи маленькие! Она побольше будет. Это скорее… Ха! Богиня Дана? Морриган, — заворковал вдруг Иджит, чей взгляд остановился прямо на её лице. Колдунья послала в него ответный, уничтожающий. — Ох ты ж! — оскалился тот в ответ, не поведя и бровью. — По-моему, всё-таки орлица. Беркут. Что скажешь?

Диаваль покосился, вытянутый, как удочкой, из пруда собственных мыслей, то на неё, то на него, и помотал головой, возвращаясь в особенно непривычное в последнее время энергичное, даже взбудораженное состояние. Он хлопнул вторую птицу по плечу:

— Так, ладно, я не мёртв, я жив, здоров и _очень счастлив_. Это мы поняли. Ты-то что тут делаешь?

Иджит внезапно не нашёлся с ответом. Точнее, он начал, довольно уверенно:

— Я… — а потом замолчал, громко хлопнув ртом. Диаваль, ухмыльнувшись, приободряющее пошевелил ладонями в подзывающем жесте, будто выманивая слова из тюрьмы птичьего сознания. Судя по всему, он находил всю ситуацию уморительной. — Ищу… имя, — выдавил, наконец, его подопечный. И тут же принялся усиленно раздумывать дальше. Диаваль пытался что-то вставить, но его рот накрыли ладонью, да причём так, что жертва немного попятилась. Тяжкое выражение не сошло с лица гостя. — Сильный Холод… и Ветер… Великий Тростник, — кивнул тот. Диаваль, чьи брови ползли всё выше и выше, высунул-таки руку и ткнул наобум расправленную ладонь куда-то в направлении Иджита. — Это что?

— Пожми, — буркнул тот. Пожали. — Ну здравствуй. Это я.

— Тростник?

— Да.

— Ты Дуламан.

— Не-а. Уже давно. Я Диаваль, — кивнул он, как бы прося повторить. Намёк не подействовал. — Ди-а-валь. Ну же.

Иджит оглядел худое бледное лицо перед ним. Малефисенту насторожил этот взгляд — тень воспоминания о взоре, брошенного ей однажды на поле. Наконец, он фыркнул:

— Не буду ещё одно имя учить. Ты… Так это ты? Решил оставить отчий дом и заделаться лесным духом с бессмысленным именем? — возобновил он вместо этого прежнюю тему. — Выглядишь, конечно, как тростник, но так же зовут помощника этой… — усмешка, — Глубокой Занозы, Коротких Волос, как там дальше… — продолжил он, пока не остановился, кашлянув и вытаращив глаза — сначала на Малефисенту, потом на Диаваля и снова на неё. — Ой-ёй. Без шуток? Ты она и есть? — обратился он к ней. Ответили ему не словами, взгляда оказалось достаточно. — Точно. Заноза. Ну и что вы тут… несчастные влюблённые?

— Чепуха какая, — фыркнул слуга. Они — он с ней — перебросились удивлёнными взглядами.

— Значит, это тебя там чуть не кокнули? — хохотнул Иджит. — Здешняя мелочь тупая, но они сказали, где не летать. На поляну около большой стены, там была смерть и огонь в прошлое белое время. И на поле с пугалом, там поймали птицу, но спасли. Никогда о таком не слыхал. Значит, ты, друг мой, и есть дама в беде? — захохотал он. Дама в беде принялся усердно рассматривать свои ботинки. — Вот ты важная птица! Столько всего сделал, лишь бы избавиться от нас. И чуть не умер, и на службу попал.

— Ну, это одно и то же. То есть, одно вытекло из другого. Неважно. Зачем ты искал меня? — тряхнул Диаваль головой, кажется, окончательно обескураженный, приклеивая улыбку к лицу. — Неужели из самой Ирландии примчался ради меня?

— Ради тебя любимого, как же! Многого хочешь! Мне нужен… — начал он, но, видимо, его охота за подходящими словами потерпела поражение: он прибегнул к простому: — кто-то… показать… здесь.

— Показать. Зачем?

— Может, мы переселимся.

— « _Мы_ »?!

— Моя семья. Не _она_ , придурок! — оскалился тот, когда Диаваль побледнел вдруг ещё серьёзнее обычного. — Не рыпайся! Моя собственная, — добавил он мягче. Диаваль разинул рот, как рыба:

— Ты себе пару нашёл, что ли? — воскликнул он голосом такой высоты, на которой ни один ворон не должен разговаривать.

— Много сезонов назад, — пропел тот будто в предвкушении.

— Ах ты!.. Предатель! — воскликнул он вдруг в оцепенении, толкая Иджита в плечо. Только по подрагивающим уголкам губ, по бровям, по шумному голосу можно было догадаться о незлобности его удивления. Они оба очевидно и безуспешно боролись с просящимся наружу смехом. — Ты! Бросил нашу свободную жизнь — ради женщины! — он зацепился за последний вопрос: — Птенцы есть у тебя?

— Есть!

— Пошёл к чёрту! — засмеялся Диаваль, толкая сильнее. То ли от смеха, то ли ещё не научившись стоять, как следует, Иджит неграциозно присел, как был, голым. На этот факт вообще, по-видимому, никто, кроме Малефисенты, не обращал внимания.

— Не понимаю, чего ты так удивляешься, — хрипел мужчина с земли.

— Чего я удивляюсь?! Чего я удивляюсь. Этот парень, госпожа, — обернулся он вдруг всем корпусом к фее, что на последнюю пару минут словно растворилась в воздухе для них, — этот парень переспал, наверное, с каждой несчастной девушкой в Дроэде и с несколькими в её окрестностях. О нём ходят такие слухи, которые я даже не посмею тебе, госпожа, пересказать. — Иджит вдруг взорвался протестным, почти напевным «враньё!». — Я надеюсь, что это враньё. Так вот эта бессовестность, этот куртуазный эпос в перьях сейчас говорит мне, что у него есть пара и дети, и спрашивает, чего я удивляюсь!

— Прошла целая жизнь! И все меняются, Дуламан! — крикнул тот с места, задрав голову. Но Диаваль — то ли отвык отзываться на имя, то ли задумался — только замер едва заметно. Иджит внезапно тоже перестал улыбаться. Так как Малефисента, следя всё это время за ними, тоже, в улыбке не растягивалась, на секунду ситуация стала странной. Сподвижник протянул спасительную руку, выпуская смешок, оглядывая старого друга сверху вниз:

— Ну, ты прежним уже не будешь, это точно, — и тут, зажмурившись. — О, тебя же одеть нужно… — он отвернулся, потирая переносицу, под раскатившийся смех Иджита: тот тряхнул головой, как бы прихорашиваясь и находя в своей наготе только усладу глаз всех счастливых присутствовать поблизости. Диаваль только сокрушённо выдохнул. — Госпожа? Могу ли я отлучиться на поиски подходящего одеяния? — подал он голос. Фея в последний раз, превозмогая неудобство, покосилась на валяющегося мужчину. Если его визит затянется… Хотя бы на достаточное время для того, чтобы понять, что перед переселением на Топи надо, наверное, узнать мнение их владычицы… На его голый живот она глядеть не намеревается. Малефисента коротко кивнула на привычный поклон, и после обыкновенного «если позволишь» птица скрылась за деревьями, провожаемая двумя парами глаз.

И ведь не двинешься же с места до его возвращения! Не с этим спутником. И она даже не узнала новости из дворца.

С растущим усердием презирая весь мир, чародейка принялась сооружать вокруг близстоящего дерева подобие сидения. Всё это время она спиной чувствовала по-вороньи любопытный взор. Но стояла тишина. Оказалось, птица пялится в небо: мечтательно и задумчиво.

— Мы все думали, он умер, — сказал он только позже, никому в особенности. — Сукин сын.

Диаваль одним своим видом подтвердил все запоздало посетившие Малефисенту опасения. Ответ на вопрос, может ли птица — справедливости ради, немаленькая, даже в своём недавнем дистрофическом состоянии — быстро принести в лапах целый комплект одежды (который сначала надо ещё найти), был очевиден: не может. Ворон летел, то и дело снижаясь, мельтеша крыльями, что было свойственно скорее вороне и сороке, чем ворону. Да, она знала разницу. Да, он потратил на лекцию целый час пару лет назад. Ворона любит махать крыльями в полёте. Ворон летит прямо, как стрела, расправив перья и не делая лишних движений. Лишних, разумеется, по скромному и правильному мнению Диаваля.

Одним словом, сыщик с горем пополам добрался до места. На голову Иджита приземлилась гора тряпок. Пострадавший принялся растягивать в руках ярды и ярды толстой ткани, крутя и путаясь.

— Прошу прощения, что без споррана, — хмыкнул, едва превратившись, шпион — и тут же стянул с плеч плащ, чтобы в порыве благопристойности и уважения к даме закрыть от последней Иджита, который наконец начал догадываться, что делать с огромным куском шерстяной ткани. Какое-то время все молчали: только натуженное пыхтение раздавалось за спиной прислужника. Тот смотрел изредка на Малефисенту исподлобья, будто пробуя начать телепатический разговор, но адресата занимали иные мысли.

Насколько велики стаи воронов? Ведь из красноречивых, хоть и редких рассказов Диаваля следовало, что вороны жили семьями, а не стаями, и вообще предпочитали обособленную жизнь. Значит, их должно не так уж и много. Говоря откровенно, её это особенно не заботило. Да, на Топях жило гораздо больше всевозможных волшебных существ, нежели обычных зверей, но, пожалуй, с парой десятков воронов, рассыпанных по территории Болот, можно было смириться? Вороны и вороны, как бы Диаваль не настаивал на обратном, были чрезвычайно похожи. А ворон в этому году в округе ожидалось немного.

Зачинщик всего этого безумия, по-прежнему скрываясь за ширмой, увеличил громкость своего клацанья и цоканья, пока Диаваль не разобрал в них слова.

— А что тебе не нравится? — плюнул он тогда, не теряя ни секунды. Обернулся, заглядывая через плечо к своему товарищу. — По-моему, прелестно. Сможешь ходить через реки, накрываться во время дождя. Будет, под чем спать. Это важно. Кто знает, какие я тебе места покажу.

— Ты б ещё волынку принёс! — запротестовал тот, наконец выходя из тени. Огромными лоскутами его по-прежнему полуголое тело укрывало красное шерстяное полотно, отделанное тартаном. Под круглым брюхом собирались складки, и до колен ткань скрывала ноги, как юбка. Остальная же часть была перекинута на спину и висела сейчас тяжело, как зацепившийся за ветку плащ. Лицо Иджита имело небезызвестный по-вороньи недовольный вид. — Я ирландец, мать твою!

— Сейчас ты истинный шотландец, — заверил его Диаваль, и фея проклинала себя за то, что поняла, что он имеет в виду. — Что-нибудь под килтом ношено? — подмигнул он.

— Ничего не ношено. Всё в рабочем состоянии. Хочешь проверить?

— Захлопнись.

И тот покатился со смеху. Замечательно! И ей проводить целый день в этой компании?

Очевидно, да.

День обернулся вечером.

Малефисента никогда не считала себя простой в общении. В этом заключался большой плюс — таким образом она в течение жизни отослала от себя всех, кто не был достаточно силён или интересен. Тем не менее, хотелось бы думать, что и с ней можно было бы при желании найти общий язык.

С Иджитом ничего такого не получалось.

Даже догадавшись — наконец — что разрешение на проживание на Топях нужно выдаёт не его прекрасного друга, а его госпожа, он не сменил своего к ней отношения. Холодно-насмешливого, бесстыдно-фамильярного.

Стоило признать, что Диаваль в каком-то смысле разбаловал её: все их разговоры (во всяком случае, до недавнего времени) начинались по его инициативе. В памяти по-прежнему всплывали первые годы их знакомства, когда она произносила, наверное, не больше полдюжины слов в неделю, и все они были приказами. Крылатый услужник же с упёртостью козла пользовался всем, что предоставило ему новое тело: шутками, улыбками, иронией — чтобы вызвать её на контакт. Поначалу безрезультатно: она не встречалась с ним взглядом, не отвечала на шутки, обращала вороном прежде, чем он начинал свою шарманку. Но ровно тем же образом, как перед ним расступалась Терновая Стена, сопротивляться дальше не получилось у Малефисенты, стоило ей догадаться, что они действительно будут составлять друг другу единственную компанию на следующие полтора десятилетия. Ну, а потом он возомнил себя достаточно важным, чтобы учить её шутить, или врать в лицо о своём дне, скрывая похождения к Авроре, или предлагать убежище ночью, или прятать еду в её дереве.

Потом, конечно, случилось то, что случилось, и поставило крест на всём этом. К этому она уже начинала привыкать.

Но Иджит был птицей другого полёта.

В самом деле, обращать ещё одного ворона в человека, разумеется, никогда не приходило фее в голову, но теперь, раз уж это произошло, открывалась дверь для всевозможных наблюдений. Вороны, что в настоящем обличии выглядели абсолютно одинаково (и пусть Диаваль никогда не простит ей такие мысли), имели некоторые сходства и в человеческом теле. На первый взгляд они сошли бы за братьев: острые носы, глубоко посаженые круглые глаза, вдовий мыс. В остальном же, вооружившись крупицами информации, которыми колдунья располагала в отношении Иджита, на лицах каждого можно было прочесть историю их жизни. У Иджита были довольно глубокие морщины вокруг рта, особенно заметные, когда тот улыбался, как у существа, прожившего достаточно беззаботную жизнь. Сложно было не испытывать некоторого холода, злорадства при виде лиц, на которых было буквально написано, что они не столкнулись ни с одной проблемой в жизни. Иджит также имел особенный подъём бровей, будто бы он всё время чуть-чуть хмурился или подшучивал, вызывал на спор. Что казалось, чем больше Малефисента следила за ними, тем более оправданным.

Они не то чтобы спорили на самом деле. Но время от времени колдунья размышляла, не преувеличил ли Диаваль действительность, говоря, что они когда-то были хорошими друзьями. Очевидно, они знали, о чём поговорить, и во всей Вселенной не нашлось бы инструмента, способного заткнуть двух воронов сразу. Но часто возникало такое впечатление, что они не очень-то ладят, но почему-то не обращают на это внимания.

Это проявлялось редко, совсем немного, потому что два товарища избрали тактику долгого, утомительного, нескончаемого обсуждения всех странностей бытия в человеческом теле. Видимо, с тех пор, как подросло Чудище, её пернатый соглядатай попросту нуждался в ком-нибудь, кого следует научить ходить, говорить и приглаживать волосы — иначе его буквально взрывоопасный энтузиазм объяснить было нельзя. И так целый день. Он так и не передал ей новости из дворца. Малефисента по-прежнему восседала у дерева, усиленно делая вид, что ей никто не мешает.

— Я не могу! — раздавалось в который раз со стороны раздражённо-отчаянное, как у ребёнка.

— Всё ты можешь, — отрезал Диаваль. Они оба валялись в траве в какой-то паре десятков футов от феи, но для них мало что иное существовало вообще. Около часа Иджит постигал все прелести и напасти человеческих органов чувств. Пока что ему понравились только внезапно более вкусные на язык орехи, стащенные из дружеского кармана. Вторым — и последним — плюсом по словам того же являлась способность двигать бровями. — Давай же. Я смог через секунду. Это должно быть в крови. Просто двинь ею без остальной части лица.

Прошло несколько секунд. Послышался восхищённый вскрик.

Иджит подвигал бровью ещё раз. И ещё. Хохотнул. И Диаваль рассмеялся. Рассмеялся. Смех его вырвался, казалось, из самого живота, низкий, и грубый, и вороний. Вскоре он, правда, превратился в сдавленный свист, и бедняга откинулся назад, запрокинув голову, и почти рухнул, приземляясь только на локти и отворачиваясь, красный в лице.

И у Малефисенты что-то предательски сжалось внутри, потому что она не слышала его смеха уже очень давно.

Разумеется, экскурсия по Топям не началась сразу — первый день был целиком и полностью посвящён тому, что волшебница смогла бы назвать только байкообменом. Иджит рассказывал о настоящем, Диаваль вспоминал прошлое. Казалось, он всё никак не мог свыкнуться с тем, что его друг обзавёлся семьёй, или не хотел объяснять, почему у него самого она отсутствовала, а потому каждые пять минут с его уст слетали «а помнишь.?», и колесо делало новый оборот.

Судя по всему, жизнь молодого воронёнка в самом расцвете сил была полна красок и незабываемых событий — незабываемыми событиями в их понимании были проплывающие ежедневно по реке Бойн торговые лодки, нагруженные тканью и парчой. Точнее, казалось, об этом интересно было вспоминать Диавалю. Иджит лишь неохотно кивал, пока его собственные мысли не тянули его в другую сторону. Паж тогда как раз вспоминал, как следовал за лодками из Трима, где и жил в детстве, в родную Иджиту Дроэду.

— О, мы тогда и встретили тебя в первый раз, да? — оживился он. Диаваль нахмурился смущённо, но, тем не менее, закивал. — Ты ещё торчал на площади, и сестра сразу поняла, что ты не здешний.

— Да, и сказала, что я выгляжу, как ребёнок, — усмехнулся тот.

— Чего? Ничего себе у тебя память, Дуламан! Она не говорила такого! Она сказала, что ты выглядишь моложе нас. Что оказалось неправдой, кстати! Считай, комплимент тебе сделала! Да тебе и сейчас больше лет восьми не дашь, — добавил ворон. — Ужас! Ешь почаще! Я не шучу! Ты себя видел? Скоро летать перестанешь! Или замёрзнешь насмерть!

— Так точно, капитан.

Иджит сощурился.

— Снова опять это твоё! Моряк чёртов, — плюнул он, а потом вздохнул, ложась обратно на траву. — Кто ж знал, что ты вправду окажешься за морем… Сестра узнает, с ума сойдёт… — он помолчал. — Не хочешь спросить меня, как у неё дела?

Примерно тогда, а может, и чуть ранее, Малефисента вдруг поняла, что сестра Иджита и Эрин — это одна и та же птица. Девушка, чуть было не ставшая Диавалю парой. Немудрено, что он испугался, решив, что и она прилетит на остров. Фея проследила за его взглядом, прищуренным, чуть насмешливым, пытаясь узнать реакцию.

— Если бы хотел, спросил бы.

— Ну, если что, она всё ещё с тем амбалом, что уделал тебя. Может, и у тебя появится шанс, если ты хоть раз перестанешь страдать, как обычно, и начнёшь есть и заниматься, — рассмеялся тот. Диаваль послал в него взгляд, меткий, как молния, и такой же быстрый, исчезнувший, словно его никогда и не было. Вот они-то и проносились изредка, эти взгляды, и, даже если они ускользали от жертвы, ускользнуть от Малефисенты было невозможно. Диаваль мог улыбаться, сколько его душе угодно, только вот в его усмешках то и дело блестел какой-то особенный острый край.

— Мне очень лестно, что ты заботишься о моём семейном положении, — начал он, тем не менее, беззаботно, присаживаясь рядом, — но меня намного сильнее интересует твоё собственное. Скажи мне, Иджит, как ты сумел уговорить даму прожить всю свою оставшуюся жизнь с тобой?

Здоровяк затрясся в смехе, выставляя руку и оправдываясь.

— Это она меня уговорила. Заставила! Точнее, у меня не было шанса, старик. Она чертовски красивая. И острая на язык. И летает так, что залюбуешься, — произнёс он чуть ли не мечтательно. — Аж хорошей птицей стать захотелось! Водить, понимаешь, по разным местам, червяков приносить. Я петь начал.

— Петь начал!

— Петь начал. Это тебе не просто так! И так несколько сезонов подряд. Я даже не настаивал ни на чём. Даже на других девочек смотреть не хотелось, — произнёс он с чувством. Вздохнул: — Я думал, вот здорово, никаких проблем! А потом она как скажет мне в один прекрасный день, мол, все мы, мальчики, одинаковые, неверные иджиоты, ничего в девушке не ценим. Обещала улететь. Скажи, мол, «пока» своей ненаглядной, некого больше будет «мамочкой» называть!

— _Мам_ \- хотя, знаешь, продолжай, я не хочу знать.

— Взбесила меня ужасно. Без причины же. Я говорю, как же мне тебя ещё называть, когда у тебя наседное пятно на всю грудь?

Диаваль поперхнулся воздухом.

— _Нет_. Ты не сказал этого. Надеюсь, она укусила тебя. Я надеюсь, она откусила тебе что-нибудь.

— Какие вы все чувствительные! Она тоже расстроилась. Как начала каркать на меня, что это природа подсказывает, что у неё уже должны быть дети. А она, видите ли, боится и разговор об этом завести, поскольку я, такая гадина, наверняка останусь с ней на всю зиму, но весной тут же оставлю с птенчиками одну.

— Очень правильное опасение. Учитывая, что ты здесь.

— Захлопнись! — крикнул Иджит оборонительно. — Я бы никогда такого не сделал. Я что, конченный отморозок, по-твоему? Я сказал, чёрт возьми, я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня, давай у нас будут птенчики, и прекрати капать мне на мозги. И так у нас появились дети.

Диаваль выдержал паузу, прежде чем засмеяться.

— …Это одновременно слишком длинная и слишком короткая история. И ты даже не решил завалить меня деталями! Пожалуй, любовь правда меняет всех нас.

— Ну да! То есть, да, это всё из-за моей девочки, но ещё из-за дочери.

— У тебя есть девочка? — расцвёл Диаваль.

— Ты не представляешь, — почесал тот затылок, — чтоб я так радовался девчонке! Но у меня до этого семеро парней было. И тут — девочка. Дуламан, это другая история. Это другие птицы, Дуламан. Но глаза здорово открывает.

— Да не такие уж и другие, скажешь тоже.

— Может, и не другие. Может, я просто детей не понимаю, — усмехнулся Иджит.

— Да ладно тебе! Не может быть всё так плохо. Они тебя понимают? Понимают, — кивнул сам себе ворон. — Разговаривать можно даже с теми, кто тебя не понимает. Надо искать другие пути, — заверил он. Усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям. — Мне так однажды оставили на подоконнике молоко с хлебом. Целый стакан молока. Она ещё… — он прыснул, — подзывает меня, просит попробовать! — он разразился в хохоте, наклоняясь, закрывая лицо ладонью. — Хочется просто сказать: «не-е-ет, солнце, не то, _вообще_ не то!», но ей-то откуда знать, что то, а что не то!

Он всё ещё посмеивался, добродушно и как будто жалостливо. Даже забыл сказать, о ком говорит. Иджит наверняка до сих пор думал, — и не ошибался, в общем-то — что у Диаваля нет семьи. Это у него на лице было написано, как на бумаге — замешательство. Глаза его вдруг метнулись к ней, и на секунду показалось, будто он сейчас подмигнёт. Улыбнулся.

— И что ты сделал?

— А что я мог сделать? Я отхлебнул немного и рухнул, будто мне плохо, — он тут же выставил руку: — Ненадолго, а то испугается ещё. Потом сорвал ягоду, вроде, может, что-то другое съедобное, я уже не помню. Но она вроде поняла. Начала орехи собирать.

— Ух ты! А можно мне тоже девочку, которая будет для меня орехи собирать?

— А ты свой восьмиголовый отряд посылай.

— Как будто они хоть что-то для меня сделают, — закатил тот глаза беззлобно в пустоту: Диаваль слепо витал в своих мыслях с глупой однобокой улыбкой, по которой она… по которой она немного скучала. Конечно, стоило дураку подумать об этом ребёнке! О том, какая она чуткая, или добрая, или внимательная, или ласковая. Как кормит птичек или гладит их перья. Или считает всех вокруг своими друзьями — и себя другом каждого.

— Я хотел найти какую-нибудь книжку про птиц, потому что она начала интересоваться, — бормотал тем временем ворон, поглаживая подбородок. — Ну, знаешь, потому что игры с голосами не такие интересные, когда кто-то не знает, каких птиц ты показываешь. Вот. Но мне больше в библиотеку нельзя, так что… как-то не получилось, — похлопал он себя по коленям. — Сомневаюсь, что такие книги вовсе есть.

— Книги?

— Ну да. Она… она видимо сейчас в том возрасте, когда полезно читать побольше. Если она не на улице, она этим и занимается. Это… это убийственно, эти книжки, — усмехнулся он. — Слов много… хитровыдуманных. Но она их запоминает и… и использует, как оружие! Эта троица копуш, — махнул он рукой, и Иджит обернулся, ожидая увидеть кого-нибудь, — иногда вспоминает, что им положено растить принцессу. Ну, или им не нравится, когда ругают их стряпню… В общем, они ей сказали, что называть еду «противной» грубо. Так что она на той неделе попробовала ложку супа и сказала, что он на вкус _неудачливый_. А подсолнечная каша, — он сблизил большой и указательный пальцы, — _вот настолько_ вкусная.

Они засмеялись — фейри тоже едва сдерживала улыбку, даже сидя поодаль.

— Это ещё до книжек. После книжек некоторая еда стала выглядеть «подозрительно» и «слишком жестоко по отношению к её языку», — он рассмеялся. — Она их уделывает. Уделывает и не старается.

Волшебница уже могла представить себе картину в красках: эта маленькая девочка говорит такие нелепые и чуть насмешливые вещи в невинном желании быть вежливой или милой. Она пытается не кривить личико, не выдавать себя. Может, даже ест всю тарелку этой несчастной каши, только бы не обидеть. Такая маленькая девочка. Она, правда, была уже совсем не маленькой — девять лет, да? Девять с половиной. Было зимой. Малефисента хорошо помнила себя в девять лет. Вот кому нравилось на самом деле бессовестно смеяться над этими старушками!

Диаваль говорил ещё — о том, как Аврора любила лазить по деревьям, зарабатывая ссадины, и глядеть с верхушек на мили леса вокруг, что лежали теперь у её ног. Как там же, на верхушке, начинала кричать на солнце или рассматривать облака — потому что, конечно, на такой высоте их видно гораздо лучше. Как порывалась однажды построить кормушку для перелётных птиц, чтобы они не голодали — теперь, когда уже знала, что они не пьют молока. Как носила это самое молоко от стойла их маленькой несчастной козочки домой и потом хвасталась, сгибая руки в локтях, своими несуществующими мускулами. Как дала всем куклам — и пронесённым из замка тайным разведчиком, связанным и одетым в тряпки Нотграсс — имена, как расчёсывала их ненастоящие волосы, тренировалась на них в плетении косичек, мыла одежду в ручье под мельницей и развлекала концертами. Диаваль говорил, что петь она любила больше всего, и получалось у неё всё лучше и лучше — всё благодаря регулярным занятиям. Малефисента могла это представить. Маленькая поющая девочка, как птичка. Она вся была, как птичка, как сойка — крохотная, яркая, расписная, прыгающая с ветки на ветку, распуская красивый хвост, весело щебечущая, ясно глядящая, такая красивая.

Она всё это ненавидела.

Она ненавидела то, каким наконец-то радостным выглядел Диаваль, когда говорил о ней. Она ненавидела тепло, разлившееся в ней самой вледствие работы воображения — ведь сама она видела девочку гораздо реже, и всего, о чём рассказывал ворон, не видела. Но не проникнуться было нельзя. Нельзя было не представить. Нельзя было не почувствовать, будто она упускала что-то важное, не присутствуя.

Она ненавидела это тепло, потому что оно быстро начинало неприятно, непривычно жечь. Никогда раньше её это не касалось. Был ребёнок и был. Это и был просто ребёнок, чудище, мешок с костями. Потом ребёнок превратился в девочку, а потом у девочки вдруг появилось имя.

Диаваль называл её по имени. «Солнышком» называл иногда, солнцем — она сама слышала. Когда он сидел на её подоконнике, и та пыталась научить его петь — вот же! Сама ещё едва умела, а уже собиралась кого-то учить. С кем-то делиться. Он называл её солнышком.

Она ненавидела знать то, что знала — что с ними всеми станет. Знать, что девчонка заснёт и никогда не проснётся — до этой даты осталось меньше времени, чем с даты её рождения. Знать, что, скорее всего, это разобьёт Диавалю сердце. Чего она не знала, это что будет с ней самой. Её-то сердце не разобьётся. Но…

Но что?

Мысли её мешались: от Диаваля к Авроре, и — вдруг — к королеве Лейле. Почему она вдруг подумала о Лейле? Так некстати. Но она подумала о ней, а затем об огне, что поглотил шторы, балдахины и чуть ли не её саму — всё рукой собственного супруга. Весь комок этих мыслей отдавал чем-то горьким, острым, непонятным, как резкий запах в воздухе, как накатывающая волна. На какой-то момент показалось, будто она застыла на месте, как случалось иногда во снах, не в силах двинуться и предотвратить что-то, о чём она даже понятия не имела, чьим следом единственным и единственным предзнаменованием было только странное чувство в груди.

Каково это, интересно, стоять в горящей комнате, чувствовать жар пылающей мебели? Достаточно ли похоже на ожог на спине?

Малефисента не одна путалась в раздумьях. Конечно же, она находилась под наблюдением.

— Я думал, у тебя нет детей? — возник тем временем Иджит. Диаваль сморгнул морок.

— У меня и… А! Ну, нет, Аврора не… это длинная история.

— Аврора? — нахмурился тот, пробуя. — У вас что, пунктик на странные клички? Это тоже какая-то зловещая вещь?

Иджит полчаса назад узнал, что её звали Малефисентой. Это пришлось сообщить, иначе он так бы и продолжил обращаться к ней на «Фея» или «Глубокая Заноза». Иджит высказал своё ценнейшее мнение о том, что лучше уж называться идиотом или водорослью, нежели «Злорадной» или «Дьяволом».

— Нет. Это значит «рассвет», — отозвался лакей. Его друг скривился ещё сильнее. — Не спрашивай, я не знаю почему. Может, она родилась утром. Может, потому что волосы светлые, блестят на солнце.

— Она блондинка? — вылупился Иджит — и почему-то — опять! — посмотрел на неё: — Ты блондинка?

— Может, её просто родители очень любили и назвали в честь богини рассвета, — фыркнул Диаваль недовольно. — Может, она принесла свет в их жизнь. Откуда мне знать. Я её не называл.

Это сбило птицу с толку окончательно.

— Её родители…

— Это долгая история, — повторил прислужник твёрже, похоже, в который раз стараясь избежать острых углов. Малефисента же пыталась скрыться от грохота в голове, с которым в дверь её сознания стучались мысли о королеве Лейле. О матери, чьего ребёнка отняли. Рассветом они её назвали, богиней, что принесёт свет в семью. Что ж, этот свет спрятали в самом тёмном месте на земле, не исполнилось девчонке и месяца. Проводили, надеясь на лучшее и ожидая очевидного. «Может, её просто родители очень любили». Браво, Диаваль. Это именно то, о чём она хотела сейчас размышлять — о матери, что осталась наедине с человеком, отогнавшим их собственную дочь в лапы убийцы. Спасибо, Диаваль, что вложил такие мысли в голову. Если бы он только перестал на неё поглядывать, как прямо сейчас. Что-то в её взгляде, кажется, его смутило — или испугало. — Говоря о… говоря о… детях, — пробормотал он, поднимаясь на ноги, оттряхиваясь от травы и раздумий. — Похоже, нужно будет внести поправки в обычное расписание дня. Я должен показать тебе Топи, не правда ли? Тогда нельзя терять времени. Тебя наверняка ждут дома. Никакие мои слова не заменят хорошей прогулки. Госпожа, — обернулся он вдруг. — Позволишь провести нашего гостя по Болотам?

Если честно, Малефисенте уже не терпелось избавиться от них. С глаз долой. Точнее, его глаза с неё долой. Короткий кивок головой был слуге ответом.

— А превращать? — возразил Иджит. Его товарищ протестующе вытянул руку.

— Это необязательно. На самом деле, так будет даже лучше, — кивнул он. — Мы мало что увидим с высоты, только верхушки деревьев. И хоть вечером сверху тоже необыкновенно красиво, всё же полезнее пройтись. Так ничего не будет пролетать мигом стороной, ты успеешь всё хорошенько рассмотреть. А тут есть что рассмотреть. Госпожа! Мне нужно хорошее место для первого впечатления, — дёрнул ворон головой — и замолчал, очевидно ожидая ответа.

Фея задумалась. Стояла самая красивая пора лета — большая часть Топей выглядела восхитительно, будь это изумрудные Каледонские леса, усыпанные розовым ковром вереска и лаванды поля, сверкающие берега рек и озёр или покрытые желтоватой травой обрывы, глядящие на соседнее королевство. Даже болота и те казались чище, красивее — с погружёнными в воду деревьями и отражающимися, как в зеркале, внизу или спрятанными в торфе корнями, с поднимающимся туманом и приятной сыростью.

Что лежало дальше всего? Откуда они вернутся как можно позднее?

— Подозеваю, на южных вересковых полях можно начать ваш осмотр.

Диаваль задумался, но кивнул, удивительно согласно, как когда ему наконец удавалось допрыгаться настолько, что она оборачивала его вороном — и он мог улететь к Авроре. Какой-то странный план выстраивался в этой его птичьей голове — в этом не было сомнений. Знать бы ещё, какой. Глянул коротко на босые ноги своего друга, ворон усмехнулся, цокнул языком — и кивнул ещё раз.

Торжественно, как Робин Гуд и Крошка Джон, облитые солнечным светом, они направились прочь, к далёким южным полям, оставляя Стражницу Топей в желанном уединении. Жизнь, прогремев ненадолго вокруг, разрушив то хрупкое оборонительное притворство и молчание, что царили чуть ли не месяцами, исчезла, и порочная сеть затянулась снова. Оставшись одна, фея вдруг почувствовала себя поистине оставленной.

Одиночество было паутиной, и полз по ней огромный, мерзкий паук, грозивший съесть её живьём средь бела дня.

Малефисента уворачивалась — занималась делами. Летом их всегда было предостаточно. И всё же все мысли, как сломанная шкатулка, возвращались к тому же месту, играя его снова и снова. К улыбке Диаваля, самому тёплому, что в нём было. К историям, что слетали с уст. Почти всё, что Диаваль поведал об Авроре — сегодня, год назад, десять лет подряд, было рассказами о девочке, застрявшей в лесу и упорно желающей расширить его границы. Глядя на облака, забираясь на деревья, придумывая себе друзей. Рассказами о девочке, которая хотела — может, достаточно справедливо хотела — чего-то большего, чем мелькающее детство в полуразваливающемся доме вдали от людей, от искусства, от самой жизни. Для неё время шло циклично, каждый день от утра до утра, каждый год от весны до весны, и не выстраивалось в прямую беспристрастную линию, по которой Малефисента шла уже многие годы.

Девочка, застрявшая на чердаке дома, и приговорённая вскоре застрять — упасть, провалиться — во сне до скончания веков. Девочка, желавшая когда-то в недосягаемом прошлом хоть раз покинуть Топи, взглянуть на что-то иное, глядящая на звёзды над горизонтом, думающая о целом мире за пределами волшебной страны. Женщина, застрявшая на земле без возможности когда-либо вернуться в небо.

Женщина, застрявшая на вершине пронизывающей облака башни, в праведном одиночестве — самоналоженном ли? вынужденном ли? Загнанная пламенем, чужой ненавистью, на самый верх, где от огня нет никакого спасения.

А для кого оно вообще было? Кто его заслуживал? И кто заслуживал заточения?

Девочка, что смотрела на звёзды, выросла и исчезла, раздавленная предательством больнее любого другого. Принцесса, что пела, не вырастет никогда, обречённая самым страшным из заклятий. Фея без крыльев больше никогда не взлетит снова, бессильная против неподвластной силы судьбы. А королева…

Возвращение блудных птиц состоялось, правда, гораздо быстрее ожидаемого — ещё не все звёзды выкатились на небо, не догорел долгий летний вечер, как фигуры, оба комически едва передвигающиеся, уже шагали в её сторону под зелёной аркой цветущих деревьев. Красный ломтик солнца над горизонтом пробивался сквозь стволы и холмы за их спинами и отбрасывал длинные, протянутые тени впереди. Они оба, сложив руки за спинами, казалось, не могли отвести взгляды от своих бесформенных тёмных двойников.

— Тихо тут у вас! Красиво, но как будто все поумирали! — сообщил издалека Иджит, кивая головой. Проводник отошёл в сторону, к краю холма, глядя далеко вперёд за Стену, то ли на замок, то ли на охотничий домик, предоставляя их друг другу. Компания гостя сейчас привлекала её менее всего. — За два часа ни одна живая душа не встр-р-етилась, хотя мне обещали целую кучу.

— Если тебе по душе бессмысленное столпотворение, добро пожаловать в Персефорест, — отозвалась Малефисента.

— А вы тут воронов жалуете, я погляжу.

— Должен предупредить, там нам тем более не жалуют, — оживился Диаваль, оборачиваясь, но тут же остановил сам себя, снова глядя вперёд.

— О, я верю! — ухмыльнулся Иджит, становясь по его сторону. — На каждом поле по пугалу. Жалкое зрелище, ты видел?

— Ты знаешь, во что я одет? — слуга обвёл руками своё тело, обёрнутое, как и все десять лет ранее, в те же чёрную узкую рубашку, которую он не завязывал уже, наверное, просто назло, и брюк в цвет. Малефисента вспомнила, как нелепо он пытался, будучи голым и не умея обращаться человеческим телом совершенно, сорвать с чучела одежду, чтобы прикрыть наготу. Так прошли его первые несколько минут в качестве человека и её слуги. — Видел ли я. Пфф.

— Даже так? — протянул его друг, посмеиваясь. — Ну, хоть кто-то в этой одежде может пугать! Потому что этого набитого сеном мешка на палке я не боюсь, — продекларировал он, отходя, вымеривая по-птичьи шаги.

— Разве они должны нас пугать? Думаю, это просто знак не соваться. Не есть крупы, не портить урожай, или что нам там люди приписывают.

— Иджиоты эти ваши люди! — воскликнул вдруг Иджит, ставя руки по бокам. — Не есть крупы! Не портить урожай! Говорят, прошлой зимой убили целую стаю ворон. Это тоже, чтобы они не портили урожай? — отрезал он. Малефисента поймала, поймала самым краем глаза, как Диаваль сделал вдох, опустил взгляд, медленно выдохнул. — Ну, мы ещё посмотрим! — съязвил тот, блеснул улыбкой, как иные блеснули бы кинжалом. — Посмотрим, что они скажут, когда без нас разведутся черви и насекомые и сожрут гораздо больше их драгоценного урожая, чем мы когда-либо сможем. Посмотрим, — причмокнул тот губами. Так прошли полминуты, неприятные, пока он не подал голос снова, уже спокойнее: — Часто тут охотятся? На наших и вообще?

— На Топях не охотятся.

— Да я не о Топях, — отмахнулся Иджит.

— А Персефорест — это не «тут», — возразил ворон нетерпеливо. — Стену построили не для того, чтобы ты их путал. Это два разных государства. Ты уж поаккуратнее. Если живёшь на Топях, то живёшь на Топях. Если живёшь в Персефоресте, то Топи к тебе никакого отношения не имеют, и ответственности не несут.

Вот же… Вот он!.. Малефисента искренне задалась вопросом, пытался ли он съязвить ей, рядом стоящей, почти её собственными словами, показав, как странно они звучат, то ли она действительно повлияла на него, и он просто предупреждал своего друга, исходя из того, чему его в последнее время научила жизнь. Может, он просто уворачивался.

— Дуламан, — сверкнул взглядом тот. — Я же не это спросил.

Возможно, она недооценивала Иджита. Может, ему тоже не нравилось выслушивать чепуху. Диаваль смалчивал долго.

— Не часто, — сказал он наконец, погодя. — На наших — почти никогда. Похоже на то, как было дома. Хватают сову, ждут, пока на неё слетится молодняк. Стреляют. Раньше были стрелы, теперь огонь, — отчеканил он. Иджит шумно вдохнул, поднимая брови. — Увернуться труднее, но умираешь без боли. Но раньше такого не было, за десять лет первый раз, — заверил он. Замолчал. Кивнул сам себе, как делал иногда после отчётов — сам, наверное, этого не замечал. Снова перевёл взор на каменную крепость в дали. Добавил запоздало: — И, если я всё делаю правильно, больше не будет.

— А что ты делаешь?

Он сжал руки за спиной покрепче.

— Притворяюсь мёртвым, — ответил он. Выпрямился. Снова стрельнул взглядом. — Что-нибудь ещё надо узнать? — бросил небрежно. Иджит, чуткий, как все вороны, только сощурился — но промолчал. Печальный проводник задрал голову, недовольно насупившись на серо-синее небо, тяжёлым полотном растянутое над ними. Первые звёзды сверкали, как драгоценные камни на дорогой ткани. — Уже поздно. Я бы сказал, что на сегодня показал достаточно. Если позволишь, — обернулся Диаваль — удивительно! — к Малефисенте: оказывается, он о ней ещё помнил. Прежде, чем госпожа подняла руку с известной целью, Иджит подметил, что ложиться рано, на что слуга ответил, не отводя взгляда, что пока и не собирался. Нетрудно было догадаться, куда лежал его путь. Фея задумалась лишь, не будет ли Чудище уже спать. С другой стороны, когда это его останавливало. — Предлагаю тебе подыскать дерево на время пребывания. Я показывал тебе хорошие сосны. Недалеко отсюда на востоке неплохие ели, но они на границе. Там есть злобные белки, большие собственники. Я бы не советовал.

Перечить Иджит не смог. Уже через мгновение он едва держался в воздухе вороном, а мужчина, тот, что высокий и тощий, только следил за ним вылупившимися глазами. Ворон похлопал крыльями, поднимаясь как будто скачками, при этом чуть не задевая её — вполне возможно специально. Тем не менее, вскоре он приземлился на одно из деревьев и принялся, если Малефисенту не подводило зрение, ковыряться в коре, забыв обо всём ином на свете.

— А я что, не заслужил? — сгримасничал прислужник перед ней.

— Извини. Ты сегодня служил? — сощурилась фея. — Я всё ещё не услышала от тебя ни единого слова о делах во дворце.

Лазутчик, справедливости ради, тут же стушевался, вспоминая своё место. Закивал головой, нахмурившись, видимо, перебирая, как колоду карт, все слова, жесты и встречи, что имели место пред его взором за день, находя только самые главные. В стороне, с большой ветви послышалось комически изумлённое «Кар» — Иджит только что понял, что теперь даже в теле птицы всегда будет понимать, что говорят вокруг него. Закончилась невежественная жизнь.

— Что ж, говоря коротко, всё довольно… стабильно, — сообщил Диаваль. — Рыба добывается, хлеб растёт, железо куётся. Прелаты говорят, лэрды заседают, массы платят налоги. Ничего особенного не происходит по части политики — по крайней мере, ничего в отношении Топей. Некоторое напряжение между главами кланов, но это не по нашей части, — чуть отмахнулся он, становясь вполоборота. — Что касается жизни дворца, то все готовятся к празднованию дня рождения принцессы, но оно случается каждый год, я уверен, госпожа не захочет утруждать себя бессмысленными повторениями.

Госпожа кивнула.

Ворон не лгал: уже десятый год подряд день рождения принцессы Авроры, потерянной принцессы, отмечался внутри замка небольшим, окутанным печалью и надеждой празднованием, хотя празднованием это назвать было трудно — скорее, напоминанием. Ведь виновница торжества отсутствовала, как и подарки — дарить ведь некому (хотя Малефисента бы поспорила, что любой подарок можно доставить настолько же скоро, насколько к Терновой стене вечно подбираются солдаты — было бы желание). Всё обходилось несколькими традиционными церемониями. Если колдунье не изменяла память, проходил пир, а затем королева Лейла оставляла горящую свечку и не тушила её, пока та не затухала сама.

— Но королева Лейла, — опять же, если ей не изменяла память, — несколько месяцев назад поселилась в высокой башне практически в одиночестве, не считая слуг, чуть ли не храня обет молчания. Или бойкот.

Снова эта женщина пролезла в её мысли. Эта женщина с тёмным именем, и её тёмная каморка, и её тёмное отчаяние.

Диаваль, как оно иногда бывает, будто прочёл её мысли. Он замер с поднятыми бровями — колдунья поняла, что последние слои слова сказала вслух. Лакей прочистил горло.

— Эм… да. Строго говоря, в этот раз подготовка идёт гораздо размереннее. Её Величество всё ещё в трауре и вряд ли примет участие в торжествах, не говоря уже обо всех остальных. Народу или хотя бы дворцовым слугам не разрешается участвовать, вельможи заняты другим, так что… не знаю, для кого всё это устраивается, — поморщился разведчик задумчиво, копая землю острым носком ботинка.

Для кого устраивается? Уж точно не для честного народа. Не для вельмож. Даже не для Его Величества, о котором слуга и вовсе не упомянул. Для короля Стефана день рождения Авроры вряд ли значил что-то иное, кроме очередной вехи на пути к необратимому. Король Стефан шёл по той же линии, что Малефисента, он смотрел вперёд, на шесть лет вперёд. Королева Лейла глядела на девять лет назад.

Но Её Величество была в трауре по своему погибшему ребёнку, а возможно, и по много чему ещё. Фее было трудно её представить — она видела её лицо лишь однажды и могла вспомнить только ровные, мягкие черты лица, что передались дочери. Возможно, она была очень молода, когда вышла замуж за будущего короля Персефореста. Наверное, сейчас она выглядела старше своего возраста. Она верно до сих пор носила только белое и скрывала волосы за особым убором, как скрывала саму себя за стенами и окнами что от внешнего мира, что от своего супруга.

Жить так, зажигая свечи и даже не зная, как живёт та, ради кого горит их пламя…

Малефисента сморгнула. Сколько можно! Она всегда могла вернуться к этому наваждению позже, подумать в одиночестве, а не под тёмным взглядом, который иногда имел привычку читать слишком много и слишком рано.

— Когда её день рождения? — спросила она.

— Через четыре дня, госпожа.

Да, да. Если подготовка уже началась, дата была уже на носу. Фея просто не представляла, что она настала уже так скоро.

Разве Аврора плакала из-за прорезающихся зубов так давно? Разве не только вчера ей было только девять с половиной? Зимой время шло изнуряюще медленно, теперь казалось, будто последние полгода пролетели, словно стрела на самой головой, оставляя только свист в ушах и бессознательный страх, ветер, задувающий огонь свеч.

Диаваль по-прежнему стоял неподалёку, как и весь остальной мир. Рябь прошла, и перед Стражницей встали привычные деревья, привычное закатное солнце, привычная чёрная скала-дворец впереди. Ей пора спускаться на землю. А кому-то пора подниматься ввысь. Не сказав ни слова, фейри щёлкнула пальцами и позволила слуге отправиться туда, куда его уже давно тянуло. За ним увязался было хвост, и в небесах раздалось сердитое карканье, пока два ворона не разлетелись в разные стороны, как столкнувшиеся лодки. После этого звуков уже не было никаких, только стрёкот насекомых. Малефисента отправилась в тёмную прохладу пещеры, заранее слыша гулкое эхо мыслей, что обещали разлиться, как только она действительно останется одна. Эхо мыслей, что обещали начать новый круг от Диаваля к Авроре, от неё к королеве Лейле, к символическому огню свеч, а затем к огню, что поглотил шторы, балдахины и чуть ли не её саму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эрин не появится в фанфике и не станет человеком, но она ОБЯЗАНА выглядеть, как Ева Грин, это мое авторское стальное мнение, я сказала, что сказала.
> 
> Матчасть?  
> \- Вороны остерегаются мест, где случилось что-то плохое — так Иджит узнал о Диавале. Они реагируют на смерть сородичей, могу кинуть англ. источники:  
> https://www.nationalgeographic.com/news/2015/10/151003-animals-science-crows-birds-culture-brains/  
> https://www.joincake.com/blog/crow-funeral/  
> Они не то чтобы скорбят - скорее учатся, используют опыт.  
> \- Вороны в подавляющем большинстве формируют пары на всю жизнь, но есть и те, что меняют партнёра — территория правда имеет значение, хотя здесь дело не только в этом.  
> \- Тоже занимательно: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Истинный_шотландец  
> да да килт появился позже  
> если храброе сердце может то я и могу


End file.
